The Girl Turned Shinigami
by Kitty Petro
Summary: This is the story of my alter ego Kitty Petro dying and comming to soul society, joining the shinigami accademy, gotei 13 and then what happens next. Much better than it sounds, promise. Changed to M for chapters that are about to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As all tales deriving from the Soul Society begin, a death had occurred.

Kitty was always happy girl, even more thrilled that she had turned nineteen and had was able moved to Japan. In the small town she now lived in, a quiet place called Karakura, she studied animation which was a subject that Kitty knew the Japanese where far more superior in compared to the western part of the world.

Looking back, Kitty felt like she couldn't remember much of her life other than she was excited to move to Japan and that she where going to celebrate her newfound independence by eating ramen at a local place. Now she was on her newest discovery; trying to use chopsticks.

While Kitty sat alone, fumbling with the sticks, she heard a roar from outside and looked up. Nobody else seemed to have noticed it, so she figured it was only her imagination and tried once again to get the slippery ramen noodles into her mouth.

Not only three seconds later had the entire shop exploded.

At least, that was what it felt like to Kitty, who had fallen on all fours to the ground. There was smoke that burned her eyes, people running everywhere, and… Kitty's eyes widened. She stared at the huge, grotesque monster before her. A hole ran right through its stomach as well as a deformed white mask, seemingly made of bone. The monster was so ugly Kitty screamed at the sight of it. To her horror, it looked at her.

It turned to her and she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She looked down at herself, wondering if she was badly hurt, and frowned at the sight of a chain attached to her chest.

Where did that come from? She wondered and tripped. She gasped; the monster was right behind her, laughing in triumph. It drew closer.

"Get away from me!" Kitty screeched, holding her hands up without knowing that it was futile; the monster was going to eat her any second.

Swish.

Kitty looked up, peering from behind her hands. The monster – it was gone! A woman dressed in something that could only be described as a modified ninja outfit stood in its place. Something long and metal gleamed in her hands – a sword.

She turned, her long brown hair swishing behind her, and looked to Kitty. "You okay, kid?" she asked.

Kitty was far from speechless. "Yeah," Her voice shook, but she got to her feet. "What was that?"

"A hollow. They go after people with Reiatsu." The woman's explanation was brief and very confusing for Kitty.

"Reiatsu?"

"Spirit pressure. Some people, even when they are alive, can sense it in other spirits. To hollows, those people are like a delicacy." It wasn't very comforting but Kitty sighed, glad she hadn't been eaten alive.

"So, what's with the ninja suit and the katana?" Kitty asked curiously.

The woman frowned. "It's called a shihakusho. It's the standard for all Shinigami, as is the katana." This did not help Kitty understand.

"Shinigami? You mean as in death gods?"

"Yes."

Dread. Kitty felt dread wash over herself. "So how do you see who's a spirit and whose not?" she asked carefully.

The woman sighed, almost like she was going to give her some bad news, furthering Kitty's fear.

"You know when someone is a ghost because soul chain has been cut from the body." She looked a bit regretful to say something like that, but said it swiftly like she had told it to many others.

Kitty didn't understand. "Soul chain?"

The woman just pointed her katana towards Kitty's chest at the chain attached to her shirt.

"I, I'm dead?" Kitty's throat clenched and she shook from her place on the ground slightly. She was barely able to choke the words out.

This was happening too fast.

"I'm afraid so."

Kitty sighed unsteadily and tried to look brave. "Well, what now?" she all but snapped. The woman in front of her seemed used to it though.

"A soul burial will get you to Soul Society. But a hint of advice; even though you probably don't sense it yourself I feel some strong Reiatsu coming from you." Her face was set straight, completely serious as her brown hair washed back and forth in the breeze. "If you find you want to, I suggest applying for the Shinigami Academy and trying to become a Shinigami yourself. We always need more people to help, but they need to be strong."

Kitty smiled weakly. "Okay then. Do your thing, I'll think about it." The woman smiled back and turned her katana around to touch Kitty's forehead with the back end. Kitty smiled gently, feeling an unexpected sense of peace, as she fell into a sleep as she floated to the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was odd, waking up to be in a surrounding Kitty didn't remember. Since when did she fall asleep in a forest? When has she ever fallen asleep in the middle of a forest?

It took her a while to remember what had happened, and when she realized what had occurred (A few minutes ago? A day ago? How was she supposed to know?) she frowned. This was heaven? This was the Soul Society? Oddly enough, she could only shrug at the conclusion and think, 'Man, the Catholics are not going to be impressed.' Soon enough, she found herself laughing at her own thoughts, knowing she wasn't a religious person.

She started walking straight, having no real other option, and suddenly the forest stopped and unfolded into a city. The slums were more like it. Heaven; Soul Society; Judging by the filthy children running around the streets and the hagglers bargaining food for cash, the two places seemed polar opposite.

Kitty trotted aimlessly around before stopping in front of a stand that was selling mirrors to take in her new appearance. What she ended up seeing made her frown. The reflection was a mess. Short blond hair stood out in every possible way; blue eyes were red, probably from the hollow attack on the restaurant; clothes… let's just skip that shall we?

Her primping was cut off by a deep growl from her stomach, aching with hunger. She needed food, and badly by the feel of it. But by looking around she saw that thing here needed money, too. Needing money in the afterlife; who had heard of such ridiculousness?

Kitty's judgment on her new, pitied life was cut off by desperate pleas behind her. "Help, please! Someone, help!" Kitty turned and saw an old woman surrounded by two men, seeming in their twenties, looking gruff and thuggish.

"Listen, lady," the first one demanded, grabbing the woman's frail arm roughly. "All we want is some money. Now give it or we'll have to force you!"

Without thinking, Kitty growled grabbed a nearby stick on the ground. She ran over to help out the poor lady. "Hey, pea brains!" she yelled, glaring when the two guys turned around. Just as one of them, the one holding the lady's arm, opened his mouth to mock Kitty, she let the stick fly and hit the target.

Right between the legs.

The man easily went down and Kitty turned to the other guy. "You want some, too, tough guy?" she snarled, jabbing the large stick in his chest threateningly. Cowardly, he ran away with his buddy limping after him. Kitty frowned. What stupid bastards, going after an old lady.

She helped the old woman back up on her feet. "You ok ma´am?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Gratefully, the woman took Kitty's hand and smiled sweetly. "I am now, thank you, sweetie." The wrinkles around her face showed even more, smile widening. "Please, is there anything I can do in return?" Kitty smiled but shook her head. She didn't want to burden an old lady. It was too bad that her stomach roared loudly in disagreement.

The old lady smiled knowingly. "How about some food? It's the least I can do for you."

Kitty just smiled meekly. "All right, if it will make you feel better."

The lady grinned consciously. "Oh, it will," she assured. Kitty took the liberty of carrying the basket the two goons had knocked down.

There were a few minutes of silence before the woman impatiently broke in: "Well, dear, what's your name?"

"Petro, Kitty Petro." The baskets on her arms shifted casually, the wicker rubbing against the tears in her sleeves.

Puzzled was the only expression Kitty could describe the old lady had. "That's an unusual name," the old lady stated, rather than insulted.

"I gave it to myself," Kitty admitted with a shrug of the shoulders. "I didn't like my original one, so I changed it. And you, what is your name?"

The lady rubbed her neck gently for a moment, wistful. "Olivia Sari,"

Kitty nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sari."

Frantic, Mrs. Sari waved a bony hand while the other continued to rub her neck. "Call me Olivia, dear, please! Mrs. Sari makes me feel old." Her sly wink made Kitty laugh. Together, the two trekked on with Olivia leading the way, the two chatting amiably.

They arrived at Olivia's place a short walk later, which turned out to be a small cottage near the edge of the forest. As they entered, Olivia told Kitty to go wash up and that food would be ready as quick as she could make it. Humbly, Kitty thanked her and entered a small bathroom. She washed her face, dragged her fingers through her hair, not that it helped much, and tried straightening her clothes.

She walked out and sniffed; her stomach growling once again as she smelled boiled rice from the small kitchen. Olivia had put a bowl of freshly washed fruit on the rickety table.

"Need any help?" Kitty offered, taking her place at the table.

"Only to eat it," Olivia said chuckled, sitting down and looking expectantly at the girl across from her.

'Let's see,' Kitty thought, blinking in thought. 'There was this line all Japanese called before eating.' Hopeful to get it right, Kitty clapped her hands together. "Idatakimasu!" she chimed, peering at Olivia who laughed lightly and nodded.

She started eating, Olivia grinning the whole time. Kitty looked around. The kitchen had a lot of ornaments, like beads and pearls hung everywhere with braided bracelets and sewn blankets.

"Did you make those?" Kitty asked through bites, gesturing to the decorations.

"Yes, I sell them in Rukongai." Olivia nodded. "I need the money for clothes and food, although food isn't that hard to find for myself as I live so close to the woods." Looking at Kitty's empty plate, she licked her lips nervously. "Now that you are finished eating I would like to ask you something."

Kitty forced her eyes from the colourful knick-knacks to Olivia's worried face. "I am not so young anymore. The episode today was just one of many. People see me and think I am an easy target," she explained. "It would please me and do wonders for me for you to stay here. I can't pay you, but I can feed you, give you shelter, and even teach you how to make these things if you like," she offered, gesturing to her numerous ornaments. "All I ask in return is your strong arms and strong legs to do work I can't do anymore."

Kitty closed her eyes, counting her options calmly, which were very limited. "Alright, why not?" she agreed. Jokingly, she added, "Although I must warn you, my arms and legs aren't that strong."

Olivia sighed in disagreement but didn't say anything. Instead, she reached a hand over the table and the two shook on it.

Four months had passed and Kitty had gotten remarkably stronger, running errand after errand, chopping wood and hunting for food in the forest. As her hair had grown longer, Olivia insisted on braiding some of her hair making a small 'U' shape on the right side of her face. Also, from the braid continued with a bead, the hair stopping at eye's height. Not only that, but she had pierced her right ear in the ear's flip and on the top shell, the top ring being a simple red bead she made herself . The bottom was a bead with a long braided blue cloth, finished by a green feather. She was proud that it was the first detailed ear ring she had made, almost three months ago.

Late one afternoon, Kitty and Olivia were walking through the streets of Rukongai, selling some of their accessories and pearls to those willing to spend money on such luxuries. Suddenly, Olivia stopped, looking very alert at the people ahead of them, and moved to the side beckoning Kitty to do the same. Kitty did and just as quickly a group of people dressed in the Shinigami outfits Kitty remember what seemed like so long ago brushed past them.

Awestruck, Kitty recognized one of them on the edge of the group and called to her, "Hey lady, remember me?" she asked. The brown haired lady turned around, same frown Kitty remembered in place. "You gave me a soul burial about four months ago." Kitty reminded.

The woman seemed to recall it. "Yes, the hollow attack." She mused, making light of a turning point in Kitty's life (or rather, death). "It's nice to see you again. I assume you're doing better than the last time I saw you."

"Heh, yea," Kitty laughed. Curious, she held out a few of the beads. "Hey think you could buy some of our stuff? We need to eat."

She called quietly for Olivia to step up and showed the brunette some of the things they had made. "Have you made this yourself?" The woman questioned Kitty, mulling over the beautiful decorations. Kitty nodded excitedly. "Hmm, well, my lieutenant is having her birthday soon. I'll take this," she said holding up a bracelet, watching her group begin to leave without her. "Here," she said paying Kitty.

Kitty frowned looking at them. The woman laughed quietly. "That's Squad Ten currency. Shinigami money has a lot of value in Rukongai, so I think that should give you about five baskets of fruit if you haggle well."

Kitty gasped appreciatively. "Arigato!" she said, bowing lower than normal.

"So, have you thought about entering the Academy?" Again, the woman looked dead serious but the circumstances were less crucial.

Kitty looked over her shoulder at Olivia and shook her head quickly. "I'm needed here," she explained softly.

Olivia came up behind Kitty and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong, Kitty?" she worried kindly.

"Nothing, really," Kitty shrugged, looking between Olivia and the Shinigami woman.

"I am guessing," the brunette laughed suddenly. "Kitty, here, want to stay with you no matter what. Although, I would suggest she enter the Shinigami academy, we need more people." Olivia, knowing Kitty loved action, beamed at the suggestion.

The Shinigami started to wave goodbye and turned to leave. "Hey, what's your name?" Kitty asked hurriedly. She wouldn't want her to be in trouble all because of her.

Instead, the brunette smiled. "I'm Squad Ten's fifth seat, Hitomi Jatsu. If you graduate from the Academy, if you join, feel free to visit me." Leaving that suggestion on mind, Hitomi ran up to reunite with the rest of her group.

Kitty looked at the money and smiled. What a kind person…

"Kitty, let's sit down shall we?" Olivia broke Kitty's thoughts, sitting down on a nearby bench and patted the place beside her. "Kitty I know you," she started when they were comfortable.

"You are too much of an adventurer to sit still here in Rukongai. Why don't you enter the Academy?"

Kitty's eyes widened, not believing Olivia's suggestion. "But what about you?" she asked, alarmed. "What if some bully starts picking on you again? Besides, an academy; don't you need money for that?"

"Oh, no," Olivia corrected, waggling a finger. "All you need to get into the Academy is spirit power, something you have a lot of my dear. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so hungry all the time." Her gesture to the many food stands lined up in front of wooden shacks made Kitty uneasy.

"Besides," Olivia continued. "If anyone tries to bully me I'll tell them my granddaughter is a certified Shinigami. They'll be so afraid, they'll run away." She joked. Kitty didn't look too convinced.

Olivia looked up into the sky, the golden hue fading behind the horizon. "Look, it's getting late. Let's go and buy some food and you can think it over. Just know that I will be very sad if you stay only because you think you need to protect me." Kitty, still on edge, stood up and walked behind Olivia.

Silently, she began wondering how she would look in a shihakusho.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again Thanks to Hearii for betaing. Here is chapter 3, enjoy

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Chapter 3

The next day Kitty woke bright and early. It was summer and warm in the weather, and Kitty felt her brow glistening as she did her morning chores. She hadn't forgotten what Olivia had asked of her; as a matter of fact she had been thinking about it all night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the very topic. "Well dear?"

Kitty stood up straight, a serious and determined look on her face as she spoke. "I want to go," Kitty decided.

Olivia smiled. "Well then we should start walking. I have heard there is an entry exam you need to take before the year begins."

After walking for a few hours (Olivia was in amazingly good shape, Kitty came to realize then) they both had reached the wall to the Seireitei. A huge man, looking partly like a troll, gave them directions to the academy's examinant office to see if Kitty had what it took to become a Soul Reaper to begin with.

The walk was fairly short and once they had arrived they were met by two people, a boy and a girl. They where dressed in some kind of uniform, the girl in red, the boy in blue. Olivia sighed, as Kitty suddenly froze, and stepped up to the two people.

"My granddaughter wants to join the academy." Olivia explained.

The woman grinned. "Well you're in luck. Today is the last day for you to enter."

Relieved, Kitty smiled; glad they weren't too late for anything.

"The test is in three parts," the man told. "The first is a written test to judge your intelligence and how logical you would be in battle. Next is a test of strength, where you get a fake Zanpakuto to see how you fair with a weapon. And lastly there is a test to see how much Reiatsu you possess. On each part you will be getting a number from one to one hundred, you need to score at least ninety all together to get in to the academy.

In other words, you can flunk totally on one of the two first tests as long as you excel in two others, but you absolutely need to pass the third test. The Soul Society has no use for a Shinigami without Reiatsu." Kitty nodded understandingly.

She turned and hugged Olivia. "I'll be back soon, I promise," she swore. Olivia stepped back and smiled gently "Make me proud, dear, I want to see you in a lovely shihakusho, oh, I'll miss your company, good luck" Olivia then watched as Kitty was lead into the examination.

As Kitty walked together with the two examinants she looked over their outfits. "So is that the school uniform?" she asked.

"Yes, they're standard for any student in the academy. The red is for girls, blue for boys."

They entered a small room, with only one desk in the dead center. Kitty sat down and looked at the ink and brush she was going to use.

"Let's start with introductions," the woman suggested, nodding to the man. "I am Tsukiko and this is Isamu. We will be your examiners for today."

"Here is the written test," the man said, laying a sheet of paper in front of Kitty. "One hundred questions, so, of course, you get scored for each correct answer. You can choose to not answer a question, but it's better for you to guess than not to answer. You have three hours starting when you open your sheet."

Anxiously, Kitty nodded and dipped her brush in ink and started reading.

Fifteen minutes later, Kitty had a headache. Most of these questions where of math and strategy, like 'If you and two team mates go up against a large hollow, where would you try to attack it and why?' She seemed to think that going for the mask would be most logical because without a head, how would it continue attacking? Also, there where questions like 'If you could choose, would you be the first one out in battle or would you be one to stay back and watch other people's backs?'

Well Kitty thought I'm not suicidal so I don't think I would be first one out in battle.

One hour before the time limit, Kitty had answered every question and looked them over to see if she was happy with how she had formulated her answers. Satisfied, she gave them over to Tsukiko who looked her answers over.

"Very impressive," she complimented, flipping through the sheets. "Although you're not a math fan, are you?" Kitty winced, not wanting to know exactly what she was looking at.

"How bad did I do?"

"Not that bad, very good formulation. Let's see, all in all I'll give you a 50 on this part." Kitty smiled, calmed.

"Arigato, it means a lot."

"Well then let's get you to the next exam shall we?" Isamu offered, beginning to walk out of the room.

Kitty followed the two once again, this time into a dojo of some sort.

"Here, you have your sword." Tsukiko tossed Kitty a wooden katana, picking out her own. "I will be your opponent. Isamu, here, will be judge." She tilted her head towards Isamu, who nodded seriously in return. "This will be a three round match. You aren't expected to win, all Isamu here will be looking after is stance, potential, agility and so on. Remember, you got a fifty on your last test so you need at least forty here to be one hundred per cent sure you can join the academy."

Kitty nodded and took a natural stance, a bit bent over, her sword in a not to tight grip, but not lose enough to slip out of her grip either. Tsukiko ran up to her and Kitty quickly dodged. "You have good reflexes," Tsukiko commented, turning around to hit Kitty in the chest with the hilt of his wooden katana. "But how is your stamina?" she added, grinning darkly and charging again. Kitty was still slightly winded from the hit in the chest, and just managed to dodge, arching her back, just so that she was sure if she was slightly higher, her nose'd been knocked off. Tsukiko was still towering over Kitty, so she flicked her legs up, landing a kick on Tsukiko's chest. The kick turned into a back flip and Kitty landed on her feet, panting heavily. "What the, when did I learn how to do that?" She thought mentally. "You're wide open! Thus leaving an opportunity for your enemy to strike!" Tsukiko cried, lunging forward and bringing the sword down on Kitty's head. Kitty yelped and instinctively brought up her own katana to block the oncoming attack. Tsukiko's katana clashed painfully hard with Kitty's, as the elder bore her weight into her own weapon. Thinking quickly Kitty rolled to the side, letting the other weapon crash into the dojo, leaving a large hole on the floor. Kitty's eyes widened "Is she trying to kill me?!" She thought suddenly. "Every fight you do is for your life! You fight with every ounce of your will or die!" Tsukiko shouted, charging at Kitty again

Forty-five minutes later, Kitty panted heavily as the second test was finished.

"Not bad," Isamu said, "That was very impressive. You give away to many openings though, and your grip could get better. Still, there's a lot of potential here. You did well enough for me to give you, let's see how much… Well, over average, let's say fifty-five points."

Kitty smiled, pleased with her accomplishment.

"That being said, there is no need to get excited just yet." Tsukiko reminded her. "You need to pass the last test to be granted access."

"But don't worry!" Isamu encouraged. "The last one is usually the simplest."

Kitty followed them and entered yet another room. She stood silently, gapping. The room was filled with swords! Or rather, it was filled Zanpaktous.

"In here you are to choose a Zanpakuto," Isamu said. "Which one you chose isn't important; the nature of your shikai and bankai is within you. All they need is a sword to act as a gate, lending you their power. But they need Reiatsu because without it they are nothing." Tsukiko explained. "The moment you touch a Zanpakuto and claim ownership of it, it either grows or shrinks in accordance to the user's Reiatsu. If the Zanpakuto you chose shrinks back to only guard and hilt, we can't accept you as a student in our academy."

Kitty nodded and looked around. No two Zanpaktou's were alike. They had different shaped guards, different colours on the hilt.

'Hmm, to narrow it down,' Kitty thought to herself. 'Maybe I should look for one with a cool colour on the hilt, since they did say it didn't matter...'

She looked all around the room and stopped her eyes a millimetre from a particular Zanpakuto hilt. The guard looked like a sun, bending triangles reaching out. The hilt was red in colour, with a braided part hanging from it.

Kitty smiled.

Confident, she reached her hand out to the sword, pulling it off its resting place.

The Zanpakuto grew Kitty's excitement along with it. "It's growing!" she yelled to Tsukiko and Isamu, who came running. The sword stopped growing, just when she thought the weight was ideal.

"That is a cool-looking Zanpakuto," Isamu beamed. "You must be proud. As long as this means I am in the academy!" Ecstatic, Kitty sheeting her new sword, resting it in her belt.

"Well you have passed no doubt about that." Tsukiko declared. "All you need now is to sign some papers and I'll give you your uniform. The year starts in one week, and I'll give you instructions on how to get to the school." Kitty smiled. Wait until Olivia heard about this.

Kitty smiled looking over herself, dressed in the red school uniform with her Zanpakuto tied behind her back ready to take on the world.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"All right, Olivia, I'm ready!" she said, walking out of the house.

"No, not yet," Olivia scolded lightly. Olivia smiled looking Kitty over. "Wow, you have really grown…" she sighed. Kitty smiled and blushed, looking to the ground.

Olivia suddenly handed Kitty a blue cloth. "This is a headband; just a small parting gift." Kitty smiled and donned it, adjusting the braid to lie on the top of the headband and dragged lose a bit of her bangs to hang at eye height. Olivia grinned.

"Now you are ready for school," she declared.

Kitty hugged Olivia one last time. "I'll visit as soon as I can and I will send you a lot of mail, promise." Olivia looked happy to hear that.

"Get going now. You don't want to be late your first day, do you?" Kitty laughed, waved and ran off.

Since Olivia wasn't joining Kitty this time, the trip only took about thirty minutes with running before Kitty came to the gatekeeper, Jojimbo, and showed him she was accepted to the academy, allowing her in through the walls of the Seireitei. After asking for directions a couple of times she suddenly stood in front of the academy. She stood gawking at the hugeness of the place.

"First group, huh?" Kitty turned to see a girl staring at her.

"First group?"

"I means, is it your first year?"

"Yeah," Kitty beamed. The girl smiled back politely.

"You'll get used to it after a few weeks. I'm Hotaru Asaga, I'm a third grouper." She introduced herself calmly.

"Kitty Petro," Kitty responded, shaking hands.

Hotaru smiled and took lead into the school. "Let me show you where you need to go."

Kitty laughed when she found her class, waving goodbye to Hotaru who was needed elsewhere. Entering Kitty discovered a huge auditorium and a banner at the bottom, declaring 'Welcome, First Groupers!'

"EVERYONE FIND A SEAT!" Kitty quickly sat near the bottom of the auditorium. She looked down to see an old man standing at a desk. 'Probably the headmaster' Kitty thought.

"Welcome, new students, to the Shinigami academy!"

"You are now part of an old and proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the stealth forces in the Gotei – 13 of the future. Study hard and uphold the honor of our school and you will go far. I am the headmaster of this proud school.

"We only have 2 classes here, the regular class and the advance class. The classes you are in are determined by your entrance exams. I will now start calling our names. If your name is called please stand up and await further instructions."

Adrashi. A boy with glasses a few seats above Kitty rose to his feet. Fujhi. A girl with reddish pigtails rose in the way back. And so it went until the P's. Petro. Kitty blinked but rose, wondering how many eyes were on her. 10 more people were called up before the headmaster lay down his list. "The ones of you that were called can follow Sensei Dono to your class." Kitty walked down with the rest of her class to follow their teacher out of the auditorium.

They weren't many Kitty thought looking around at her fellow classmates, with around 25. She walked inside the classroom and sat down at a middle desk. She needed to be focused. "Welcome class, to Shinigami academy." Sheesh how many times where she going to hear that line today? Kitty wondered. Sensei Dono was a man in his late forties. He had grey curled hair and a grey teacher's uniform. "I am Sensei Dono your teacher in shinigami strategy. Also may I congratulate you all on the test results that landed you here in the advanced class?" Kitty smiled. She was in the advance class, awesome. "Now I will call your name and then I want you to rise and tell the rest of the class a bit of yourself and why you are here."

Kitty smiled as the rest of the class introduced themselves. There were 2 snobs that were only there because their family had been shinigami for centuries, then there were some that was tired of going hungry in the Rukongai, and some that wanted to, well…kill stuff. "Petro." Kitty rose. "I am here because of several reasons," Kitty said. "One of those reasons is that the shinigami who sent me here to soul society said it was an adventure just to be a day inside the walls of the Seireitei. Another reason is that Olivia, my adopted grand mom in Rukongai wanted me to do this, because she knows I'd love the adventure. Lastly I want to be able to be someone, to protect those who can't protect them self and to make a difference."

"Very good answers miss Petro. Also, I like the headband." Kitty smiled and bowed before sitting down. Tochigi. The girl to Kitty's right rose from her chair. She had traditional oriental oval shaped eyes, the iris shamrock green. Her hair where black and curly falling slightly down on her shoulders. She had a dragon painted on her right cheek and had red lipstick on.

She smiled. "I hate to sound like a copycat, but I too am here because I want to make a difference. I want someone to need me, and to stop being a nobody."

"Very well Tochigi you may sit down." She did and looked over at Kitty who smiled and gave her a friendly wink. She blushed and looked away.

After the introductions were over Sensei Dono handed out their timetables for the first year. Kitty looked. There where strategy class, kido class, Hakuda class, Hoho class, Zanpakuto class and free time to do homework. They also had each Sunday off.

"Well then," Sensei Dono declared. "We also have dorms here naturally. Two people to each room, girls with girls and boys with boys. Now that you know each other a little bit you can agree who you want to share room with. Any questions?"

Kitty's neighbour, Tochigi, raised her arm. "What if you don't get asked?"

"Then you ask someone else." Sensei Dono said. "Any other questions?" He asked looking around expectantly, "Than talk away!"

Kitty smiled to the very cute Tochigi. "Hey want to share a room?"

She blinked. "You sure? Why not, better than that madwoman Igana who only wanted to come because she needed to kill something else, other than squirrels."

Tochigi laughed. Kitty smiled. "Kitty Petro" she said holding out a hand. "Kin Tochigi."

"Well there ladies you two bonding?"

Kitty rose and bowed. "Hai sensei, we would like to share a room."

"Well then here you are, room four." He gave Kitty the keys. "You are free to go. Here is a map in case you get lost."

"Arigato sensei!" Kin said as she and Kitty ran out smiling. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitty and Kin bonded very quickly and where the best of friends in a couple of weeks. They worked hard together and helped each other out. Kitty found she had a natural ability in the swordsmanship classes as well as hand to hand combat (Hakuda) as well as staying her ground in agility (Hoho) but her real problem was Kido. Remembering all those incantations was so hard and if you forgot 1 line everything could blow up in your face, literary. Kin on the other hand was a master in kido, as well as strategy. Therefore she helped Kitty out in the classes Kitty had trouble in while Kitty helped Kin out in Hakuda and Hoho which where the two subjects Kin had trouble whit.

All in all the two girls would have had a great time at the academy, if only it weren't for…

"OY, SMART ASSES!" Kitty sighed and gave Kin a 'don't bother with her' look. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU OVER HERE!"

Kitty turned to face Rei Igana, the one girl who had made it her mission to make Kitty and Kin's life hell because they where better than her in most subjects. Kind of ironic Kitty thought, that her name meant polite when she was anything but polite.

"Anything I can do for you, Igana-san?" Kitty asked, always keeping a polite tone.

"Yeah, you can start taking classes seriously." Kitty frowned. The class had just finished a Zanpakuto class.

The thing was that even if Kitty was a good sword wielder she had moral problems trying to injure another person. "Igana-san, while I am not doing what you do, which is trying to make another person bleed to death as soon as I jump into a fight, it does not mean I don't take classes seriously. Now, could you please leave me alone? I have a ten minute break before I go to Hoho class and I'd like to use my free time as much as I can." And with a small, polite bow Kitty turned, walking off with Kin.

"You okay, Kitty?" Kin asked.

"Yeah don't bother with her. It will just end in her getting her way. Now, help me out here - how did you shoot out the Hakuda 33 again?"

…………………………

Kitty laid down on her futon, groaning. It had been a whole month since the first semester started. She was tired as hell and had just had a pop quiz in Hoho class, which didn't help on her energy.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday. We have a day off, what do you want to do?" Kin asked sitting at her own futon, polishing her Zanpakuto.

Kitty smiled. "I want to visit my granny, want to come with me? I think she'd like you."

"Sure!" Kin beamed, sheathing her sword in its hilt. Kitty looked at it. Kin's sword had a guard shaped like a triangle in red and the hilt was in a bewitching green colour. Kitty looked over on her own sword.

The teachers had told them that the training with real swords was going to start the moment everyone had learned the basics, just so no accidents would happen. But Kitty and Kin had used them in their spare time, if only to get used to using real swords and to get the rust of them.

"So what do you think needs to be done for us to hear their names?" Kitty asked. Sensei Dono had last class explained about how each Zanpakuto had a shikai and a bankai and how to achieve shikai by hearing their Zanpaktou's name.

"I don't know." Kin sighed. "I am curious on what abilities we will get from them though."

"Kind of cool to think about that no Zanpakuto is alike, and that no ability is just the same." Kitty laughed, taking up her sword.

"So," she asked halfway joking, "What is your name?"

"You really want to know?"

Kitty jolted up. "Kin… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kin grunted back.

Kitty's eyes widened, shocked. "I, I think it spoke to me… or rather, she. It was a female voice."

She turned to the sword again. "Yes, I want to know your name."

A white light appeared and Kitty looked up just to find herself in some kind of fairytale plains. Tall mountains rose in the back, a huge waterfall ended in a river that crossed through the plains in front of her.

"What is this place?" Kitty whispered out loud.

"Your head," A voice behind her spoke and Kitty turned. Her eyes went wide once again.

A tiger looked back at her… or rather a tigress. Her fur was naval blue, lined with sky blue stripes. Her tail was identical, only that the stripes where always moving like waves in the sea. Her paws were almost turquoise in colour and she had spiky teal hair. Kitty noticed that an earring with a braid and feather much like her own hung from the tigress right ear, its colour red mirroring the hilt on her Zanpakuto.

The tigress smiled, its fangs almost scaring Kitty. "Who are you?" Kitty asked.

"Don't you know?" The tigress stretched, padding over to Kitty. Kitty relaxed. Oddly enough, he felt like this tiger wasn't going to hurt her. "My name is…"

She smiled and turned to Kitty. "Still can't hear it, can you?" she moaned. "Well, that was only to be expected - you always were a bit slow."

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed with a frowning.

The tigress laughed. "Just fooling around with you, lighten up. How about I help you understand who I am and then we can talk about my name. All those acrobatics you suddenly know how to do? Me. Your reflexes, me. Your feral instincts in battle? Me, me and all over again me".

Kitty gasped. "You are my Zanpakuto!"

"Well, duh." Kitty blushed, embarrassed. She had to admit she liked this tigress.

"So, once again, I will try to tell you my name. You should be able to hear it now if you focus. Just so you know, try saying it outside. We could cause a lot of damage inside if you lose control over me." Kitty grinned and closed her eyes.

"--And she has been paralyzed like this for twenty minutes! Now, please miss, what shall I do?"

"Relax, Tochigi –san, it's just her Zanpakuto speaking with her for the first time. It's natural."

"KIN, I KNOW HER NAME!" Kitty yelled as she snapped out of the trance, smirking over at a hysterical Kin and the ever-calm Saga, an academy nurse, who always where around in case of emergency. "I know her name, Kin! Isn't it awesome?"

Kin sighed with relief, glad Kitty was okay. "It's awesome, Kitty. Come on, show us!"

"Sure, but we need to go outside."

"Uhh…why?"

"She told me so!" Kitty explained.

Kitty walked out on the grass, a few upper group people around to take in the sunset. Kin and Nurse Saga watched carefully as Kitty drew her sword calling out proudly. "Awaken from your slumber, Toratsune!"

Kitty smiled as a wind started blowing, the sword transforming itself. The wind blew down, wrapping around her.

Kitty looked at herself. Some kinds of gloves, like neko paws, were on the top of Kitty's hands and tied with a strap around her four main fingers. They were orange with black tiger stripes, the end of the paws white. Out from them there were claws, naval blue in colour. Around her legs and stomach was a belt decorated with triangles in black and orange. In the middle of the belt was a blue circle. Attached to the back of the belt was…

Kitty gapped. "Sweet, I've always wanted a tail!" The tiger tail swung and Kitty was surprised she could control it as if it was attached to her. "How awesome is this?" Kitty said, showing off her new form to Kin.

"What?" she asked when Kin just blinked.

"You have tiger stripes in your face." She pointed out, dragging her over to a glass window. Kitty saw two thick stripes on the reflection's cheeks.

"Awesome, this shikai rules!" Kitty declared, stretching and suddenly falling down as if her point of balance had shifted so she had to lean on her hands. "You know what? I feel incredible." Kitty admitted with vigour. "Let's see what I can do."

As she said that her tail skimmed the ground, a pillar of stone unexpectedly grew about 6 feet into the air. Kitty blinked and smirked once again. "Awe-SOME!" She looked at Kin. "You should step back; I can't control this thing yet." Kin nodded in agreement and went over to sit next to Nurse Saga who where watching carefully, for new shikai powers were hard to control.

"Nurse Saga," Someone behind her greeted. The nurse blinked and suddenly bowed, "Principal Nakano-sama, what brings you out here?"

"Well, a tall mountain is randomly in the middle of the school courtyard first of all."

"It's just a first grouper; she has learned her Zanpaktou's name and is trying out her shikai for the first time." Principal Nakano blinked as he saw a girl running up the wall on all fours, her arms having claws to hold her up. "So far she has learned that her tail can make stone pillars and that she has the agility of a tiger. Not surprising, as she screamed the name Toratsune."

"Hmm, Tiger Claw, huh? The principal mused in good humour. "Well, find a way for her to remove the pillar. This isn't Mount Fuji."

"Hai, Principal, as you wish."

………………………………

The next day Kitty was in a great mood. Last night she had learned how to control her tail both making stone walls and will them to go away, using her Reiatsu, and also she found she had an awesome agility surpassing that of a human being, it was awesome.

"All I need now is to learn what the gloves are for." Kitty explained, looking over at Kin who had agreed to join her to visit Olivia.

Kin smiled sombrely. "Aww, come on Kin!" Kitty encouraged. "I'm sure you will hear your Zanpaktou's name soon!" Kitty tossed her arm around Kin around her shoulder, making her smile. "Yeah, I hope mine will be as cool as yours."

"It will probably be even better." Kitty thought out loud.

Kitty smiled again as they went up to Olivia's house. "Olivia!" she called. The old woman hobbled out and smiled as Kitty ran up and hugged her.

"Oh, Kitty, how are you?"

"All good now." Kitty said. "This is Kin, a good friend of mine."

Kin smiled, stepping forward. "Nice to meet you, Olivia. Kitty has told me a lot about you."

Olivia smiled back. "Well then, sit down, my dears, and tell me how the first month has been." And so they did, Kitty grinning the entire time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another week went by before Kitty decided to continue training her shikai. A Sunday meant she had the entire day to just practice to herself. Kin joined her, thinking that in watching Kitty she could help in figuring out how to master shikai. Not only that but she might be able to figure out how to use shikai herself.

They were in a wooden part of the school, a place more or less built for students to relax or practice in.

"Okay," Kitty said determinedly, having gone to what she called shikai mode. "My tail is mostly defence I think we can both agree on that. It is making stone pillars to protect me from battle and a pillar can't attack. So that leaves the paws for offense."

Kin nodded. "Well alone they could probably scratch up someone nicely," she agreed, rolling her head to the side. "But other than that -- hey look, they have holes at the end of them."

Kitty took up the paw, slightly flexing her fingers. Suddenly a bolt of water hit her in the face.

"ACH!" Kitty sputtered relaxing her fingers making the upward waterfall stop. She heard laughter echoing in her head, obviously belonging to Toratsune, and frowned. "Damn it, Toratsune! A warning label would have been nice."

"Eh, I thought it was hilarious." the tigress defended. "And so does your friend." Kitty looked over at Kin who where trying her best not to laugh.

Kitty dried her face on her sleeve. "Okay then Toratsune, enough of me finding out my powers of my own and help me out here."

Kitty could nearly hear the pout in her Zanpakutos voice. "All right, but that is no fun." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"The paws draw in spirit particles and make them into water that is stored inside the claws. By merging your Reiatsu with the water, you can control how hot or cold you want the water, if you want to make a small wave or a thin line or even change direction of the flow."

"Hmm," Kitty mused with a happy grin.

"What just happened?" Kin asked, baffled and awed.

"I just had a little talk with my naughty Zanpakuto." Kitty's tone was spiteful, playfully glaring at the claws on her hands. "Now, once again, try not to get hit, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'll just sit down here and try to get my Zanpakuto to talk to me."

Kitty smiled and slowly tried sending out small stripes of water on a nearby tree.

Kin sighed and sat down, looking at her own Zanpakuto while it laid out on the grass. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked it. "Why don't you want to talk with me?"

"Is now a good time to start?"

Kin's eyes widened as a white light appeared before her vision. She closed her eyes and blinked and opened her eyes just to find herself on the top of a spiky mountain. The weather was calm, but Kin had a suspicion that she was to high up for it to be any clouds up here.

"How did I get here?" She questioned as calmly as she could.

"I helped you," a voice said. Kin turned and gasped. On a flat rock, almost like a throne, lay what could only be described as a dragon. With scales that were a rich yellow, almost golden, the purple leather between the wings stood out. From the head all the way down to the tail were spikes in crimson, also trailing on the top of the wings and even the end of the dragon's tail was red.

Kin swallowed hard. "W-Who are you?"

"I am you, and yet I am not you." The dragon stretched its neck along the rocky throne and spoke wisely. "This place is your mind, and I am its sole inhabitant. I am free to fly in solitude over the mountains that grow each time you learn something new. I am--"

'Strange I didn't hear his name,' Kin though. 'It's almost as if it was… muffled.'

The dragon sighed and sat up, towering tall above the girl that stood in his shadow. "Why can't you listen? You are smart, you overanalyze everything – yes – but you are a smart girl. Stop thinking about how to hear me and clear your head of useless ideas. Just listen. Try again, you should be able to hear me if you just stop thinking so loudly that you cannot hear me over yourself."

Kin closed her eyes and opened them with a smiling. Kitty smirked, relieved. "About time! You have been in a trance for a while now."

Kin just twisted her hands in her lap. "I know his name Kitty."

Kitty rose and eyebrow. "You talked with your Zanpakuto," she determined. "What's he like?"

"Wise, but a bit of a loner it seemed."

"Just like you then." Kitty said jokingly.

"A bit, yes." Kin agreed quietly. "Only I'm not a huge yellow, red and purple dragon."

"Well then, let's see your shikai!" Kitty boomed, having sheathed Toratsune in a flash. "I've gotten the grips on the basics of my shikai, so I can help you if you like." Kin nodded smiling, holding up her Zanpakuto.

"Rip the sky apart, Denkodoragon." Kitty looked up as she heard thunder but when she looked back down she saw Kin's drawn sword had taken to form of a lightning bolt and had grown longer.

"That is all?" Kitty rose.

Kin smirked humorously. "Don't judge a book by its cover," she scolded. "A dragon Zanpakuto is a powerful thing and not to be taken lightly."

"Yeah…" Kitty agreed. "So Denkodoragon… Lightning Dragon? Should I step away? Or get Nurse Saga just in case?"

"Just try not to get hit." Kin advised. "Denkodoragon, which powers can you lend me?" As soon as she asked Kitty graced the blade lightly.

"Kin…"

"What?"

"I can't feel my arm. I think it's paralyzed." Kin touched Kitty's arm. "I can't feel you Kin, what did you do?"

Kin went quiet, looking deep in thought for a moment, and then turned to Kitty. "Denkodoragon says my blade has an electric charge, anyone who comes near my blade is momentarily paralyzed in the touched limb for a maximum of twenty minutes. He also says I can make thunder pierce from the heavens or through my sword."

"Just don't hit me." Kitty told her nervously. "I'm afraid of thunder."

………………………….

"All right class, as you know today we will start using real Zanpaktous." A wave of excited whispers razed through the room. "You have all mastered the basics and are now ready to use them and learn how to use them on each other. That is also why Nurse Saga will be joining Zanpakuto classes from today and on. Now, I will divide you into groups of two, and you will show the class what you can do in sparring. Any questions?"

Kitty raised her hand. "Sensei Arigo, are we allowed using shikai?"

The mid-twenty man blinked. "You know shikai?" he said more than asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, and Kin does as well."

Igana, sitting three rows away snorted. "Sure they do…" she muttered, sulking in her seat.

"Well, how about you and Tochigi-san show the class your shikai and tell us their ability for experience sake?"

"Hai, sensei!" Kitty and Kin beamed, rising from their place.

"You go first." Kitty offered quietly.

Kin nodded and drew her sword silently. "Rip the sky apart, Denkodoragon!" A white flash surrounded the sword before it changed into its usual bolt shape.

Just to be safe Kitty stepped away. "Don't you trust me Kitty?" Kin asked innocently.

"You, yes, of course; Denkodoragon, no, not so much – he's paralyzed me once."

Kin smiled and explained to the class how touching Denkodoragon was a bad idea, and how she could fry everyone if she felt like it.

Kitty noticed only three people went unimpressed with Kin's presentation. The twins, Yukiko and Yuu Tanaka, both raised in a family with three generations of Shinigami and being too used to seeing a shikai to be impressed. The other was Igana, just glowering because she probably couldn't use her shikai yet.

Kin finished her presentation letting Kitty have the floor.

Kitty stepped forward, holding both her hands around Toratsune and called out: "Awaken from your slumber, Toratsune!"

Kitty had to think smugly that even Igana seemed impressed as she stood finished in shikai form. She described how the tail worked, rather than showig them out of respect for the dojo's floor.

She started playing with the water in her claws. "Merging my reiatsu with the water, I can force it to do my bidding." She flung the water around, freezing it into ice and unfreezing it. While flying it around the classroom a few laps around, she explained its uses for battle.

"Big deal! You have some magic water, whoop de doo!" Igana called so loud Kitty lost her concentration, vanishing control of the water which landed… on Igana's head. Kitty swore Igana's usually brown eyes went red as she rose from her seat noisily.

"That's it! YOU AND ME PETRO, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

All Kitty could do was crouch down into a defensive position as Igana drew her sword and charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Igana swung her sword and Kitty ducked to barely avoid it. "Calm down Igana, if anything it was your fault for making me lose my concentration."

Igana's answer was to slash out in the air, making Kitty nearly lose her head again.

'No use, love, you need to fight,' came Toratsune's voice. Kitty sighed and thought on how to make Igana stop.

She went into a sprint, running on all fours like a tiger while sending out a line of water that froze Igana's right leg to the floor. Igana swished annoyed at her but Kitty went into a shunpo and ended on the other side of Igana, freezing her other leg to the floor. Standing up, her paws were a few millimetres from Igana's throat.

"I think this qualifies as Petro-san winning!" Sensei Arigo frowned, stepping up to making Kitty relax as she took a few deep breaths. "Petro-san, could you remove the water please?"

Kitty removed the ice and sheathed Toratsune hurriedly.

"Now Igana-san, you owe Petro-san an apology for rushing at her."

Igana looked furious but grumbled a low apology. "Apology accepted," Kitty said in nearly a whisper, and Igana huffed taking her seat, sheathing her own Zanpakuto.

"Now then Petro-san, good use of your shikai but don't be afraid to attack someone. We have a nurse here in case of emergency."

"Hai, Sensei, I will try my best." Kitty bowed and took her seat next to Kin.

After Zanpakuto class Kitty and Kin walked out to lunch.

"Oi, Stripey!"

"I think that's me," Kitty said giving Kin a here we go again look, having expected a confrontation from no one else but her opponent during today's class.

"Hai Igana-san, anything I can do for you?" Meanwhile in her head Kitty could only think: 'Talk about history repeating itself.'

"I was just wondering what the hell you think you're doing? Why the hell did you bother achieving shikai when you aren't going to use it properly?"

Kitty had had it with Igana's attitude. "You want to know what I am doing Igana-san? I could ask you the same." Igana just blinked, puzzled, as Kitty continued.

"I know you are smart," Kitty pleaded, "You scored high on the entrance exam and you are doing good in all classes here, and yet all you do is getting into fights, quarrel with people because you think that will make them fight you. Don't get me started on how you in the first week asked a sixth grouper to fight you to the death. You are insane Igana-san and I just want to know what you are going to do because I can't see you anywhere except six feet under in the future, with your attitude."

With that, Kitty turned away to ignore Igana's angry screams after her.

"Igana would do well in Squad Eleven." Kin mused.

"Huh?" Kitty asked.

"Well it's the Gotei 13, right?" Kin explained. "All thirteen of the squads have different uses. I don't know all of them but I have heard that Squad Eleven is a battle squad, filled with Shinigami just wishing to fight."

"What other squads have you heard about?"

"None, but I grew up in a place where it was live or die, so fighters always talked about Squad Eleven as if they where gods."

Kin seemed sad for having grown up in such a place. Opposite of Kitty having died, Kin had been born in the Soul society with parents that hit each other every day for food and blaming her for making their life miserable.

Kitty smiled, hugging Kin to make her smile.

"Okay then, Kido class next. Need my help with anything?"

"Nah, I've actually gotten better at it! You're an even better teacher than Numi-sama."

They laughed and went on their way talking about this and that.

……………………………

A half year came and went with the same routine, go to class, ace tests, get bugged on by Igana, make Toratsune stop being so damn mischievous and trying mastering shikai. All in all, Kitty was happy when winter came… well, almost. Winter meant half of the year was finished which meant the mock exam coming up.

"All right class," Sensei Dono said. "You have five hours on this terminal examination about Shinigami strategy. You may begin."

Four hours later, Kitty stepped out massaging her aching hand. Kin was waiting for her, having finished her test fifteen minutes earlier. "Man that was hell!" Kitty complained, making Kin laugh.

"I'm surprised you finished so late," Kin said very seriously despite the grin. "You usually both write and think fast."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "But I kept having visions about how it is going to be when we do enter the real Gotei 13, being in a real life or death situation."

They entered the dorm together, chatting amiably. "Okay, so that was the first mock exam, only four to go!" Kitty sighed lying down on her futon.

"Tomorrow is Hakuda, so we should take it easy today." Kin answered, sitting down herself and taking up Denkodoragon to polish him. He had started to get small black spots from pent up electrical charge.

Kitty sat up, feeling just as restless as Denkodoragon. "I'll take a walk, I won't be long." Kin nodded and Kitty took up Toratsune and a scarf Olivia had knitted for her and went for a walk.

The academy grounds were almost barren for students, most people still in class and having their mock exams. A few people like Kitty were walking around to relax – except one… Kitty frowned.

A girl, maybe a fourth or fifth grouper, sat at a bench doodling something on paper. Kitty walked over, peering from behind the girl's shoulder. She was drawing the courtyard, the ink making small snowflakes and wavy people walking around.

"Something you want first grouper?" At her voice, Kitty blinked. "How did you know I was here?"

"You didn't hide your Reiatsu; besides, you breathe heavily." Kitty smiled out of embarrassment. "I was just admiring your work." She commented lightly.

The girl smiled. "It comes natural. My hand and head does most of the work. Want to try?" Kitty nodded and sat down net to the girl and got a paper and ink from the supply. "Now think of something you have seen a lot of times, like a tree or something," the girl explained. Kitty nodded having decided what to draw.

"I always start making the outline first" the girl said, "but that is me." Kitty nodded absent-mindedly as she began drawing a feline figure, four legs with paws, and a long tail with a tuft. A feral and mischievous grin, two fangs and ruffled hair, and a braid hanging from the big cat's ear followed. Lastly she drew in the stripes.

'Aw, you do like me?' Toratsune chimed in mock flattery.

"You're good" the girl said. "What is it though?"

"Toratsune, my Zanpakuto" Kitty said.

"Man you are lucky! My Kashikoifukurou is a snowy owl, and it's a pain drawing feathers." 'Wise Owl, huh?' Kitty thought to herself.

"I'm Kitty, by the way, Kitty Petro."

"I'm Sunara Tamoni, but everyone just call me Suno."

"Your friends call you snow?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah something about me being a snow child." Sunara replied with a laugh.

"Thanks for showing me how to draw, but I really need to head back or my roomie is going to freak."

Sunara smiled and shook hands, ripping out the paper from her book with Toratsune sketched on it and gave it to Kitty. "Well have a nice day and good luck on the rest of your exams."

"Thanks, you too" Kitty encouraged and ran back smiling as she entered her dorm. "Hey, Kin! Come and see what I did."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both Kitty and Kin aced their mock exams, coming up as the best in their

class with Igana right behind them on their tail. Kitty and Kin continued to

work hard, Kitty eventually finding out how to combine Hakuda naturally with

her shikai. This more or less perfected her technique and landed points in

both Zanpakuto class as well as Hakuda class for originality.

When summer came, both Kitty and Kin did somersaults down the entire

Seireitei over having passed all exams. Kitty invited Kin to live with her and

Olivia over the summer, something in which Kin happily agreed. Olivia took Kin

in as a daughter and Kin did her best to not let Olivia down. Thanks to

Toratsune, food was never an issue.

By simply going shikai mode, Kitty had no problems hunting the big boars that

roamed around in the woods. With Denkodoragon's lightning abilities, Kin

made quick work of gathering firewood.

Kitty had really excelled in drawing people and animals, often travelling

inside the Seireitei walls to draw pictures of people for money. She ended up

turning out to be a very popular girl inside the rings.

When Kitty, Kin and Olivia walked around to buy fruit, Kitty and Kin

discreetly bore their Zanpaktou's making sure no punk hurt their grandma.

When autumn arrived Kin went to buy some equipment she needed before the

academy began, Kitty watching her leave with a strange feeling.

Hesitantly, Kitty turned to her grandma and said, "Olivia, I need to ask

you something."

Olivia smiled. "Does this have anything to do with your dear Kinchan?"

Kitty coughed and a blush spread over her cheeks. "She is just so… smart,

you know."

Olivia nodded and added, "And not to hard on the eyes, either, I should say."

Kitty groaned her head thumping on the table as Toratsune laughed at

Olivia's devious comment.

"She cares for you too, you know," Olivia reminded, "cares very much

indeed."

Kitty blinked, pulling her head off the table to look at Olivia in her

wistful state. "How do you know?"

"I see it in her eyes, as well as yours. Besides, a tiger and a dragon? You

where meant for each other, like the Jin and the Yang! Two opposites, filling

each other out."

"Okay, okay I get the point!" Kitty muttered. She sulked at how Olivia

could say things she only could think about, without making it sound corny.

Later, she found a paper and some ink and slowly begun to draw a tiger with a

mischievous smile much like her own. It prowled near a dragon, fearsome but

beautiful, the eyes almond shaped. Behind them she drew a Yin and Yang symbol.

Kitty was very happy with her result.

Kin came back a while later and Kitty took a deep breath and walked up to

her. Shakily, she started, "Kin, I need to talk to you…"

"Yes, Kitty? Anything wrong?"

"No, I don't think so," Kitty said gulping as Kin smiled her most

beautiful smile.

"Oh, what the hell!" Kitty declared, throwing all caution to the winds

and kissed Kin on the lips before running off, yelling that she was going to

get dinner, before taking off into a shunpo.

Kin touched her lips in amazement, blinked and giggled.

'I told you she liked you,' Denkodoragon replied smugly in Kin's head.

"Whatever you say," Kin said aloud, too happy to bother with her

Zanpakuto.

Kitty and Kin left for their first day as second groupers a week later,

leaving Olivia with enough firewood to last at least sixth months. Three

boars, six rabbits and five baskets of fruit were scattered in various places

of the house, just to make sure she would be okay while they were gone.

Kitty and Kin smiled as they stood in front of the academy, the threes

blossoming smelling beautiful.

"So you think this year will be any different?" Kin asked curiously,

feeling nostalgia looking at the old buildings.

Kitty smiled but stopped as she was met with a blade pointing at her face.

"No, Kin, I think it will be pretty much the same." Kitty sighed.

"Hello, there, Igana-san, have you had a good summer?"

"I want a fight!" Figures.

"No surprise there, then. The thing is, Igana, I don't want to fight you.

So out of my way, we have a class to get to, remember?"

"Shut it and draw your Zanpakuto! I have achieved shikai and I need to test

it on someone who can actually hold a candle to me."

'Sheesh does she ever change that tone?' Toratsune asked lazy. Kitty

wondered if she had woken up from a sleep.

"Igana, step away," Kitty warned, not wanting to be late for the first

class

"If you want to get past me you have to fight me!" Igana bargained, sword

at the ready.

Kitty looked at Kin and blinked, and both went into a shunpo to run away from

Igana.

"See you in class, Igana!" Kitty called happily as she and

Kin used their hoho training as best as they could.

Needless to say, Igana was fuming and shouting obscenities after them.

Kitty and Kin got to their class just in time panting a bit.

"Gomen, Sensei, Igana wanted a fight," Kitty explained bowing a bit to

Sensei Dono. He sighed, understanding the length of Igana's fighting

passion.

"Sounds like her, all right. Have a seat, you two."

Just as they sat down the door opened again and Igana stepped in, not even

bothering uttering an apology taking her seat in the way back. Sensei Dono

just sighed again.

"Well then class, welcome back, and congrats on becoming second groupers.

Only 4 years left until you can graduate and apply to join the Gotei 13. That

being said is there anyone here who knows which squad they want to apply

for?"

Igana raised her hand, as well as the twins Yukiko and Yuu

Tanaka. "Igana-san?" "There is only one squad for me, Squad Eleven, the strongest squad in the Gotei 13."

"Big surprise there," Kitty muttered to make Kin snicker.

"And you, Tanaka Yuu-san?"

"My sister and I have grown up in a household of proud fighters and

Shinigami." Of course, the twins never withheld any information of their

bloodline. Almost like bragging. "We hold their laws sacred and wish to

continue doing so by joining Squad Two."

"The Stealth Force, huh?" Sensei Dono mused. Kitty frowned.

"Sensei, I mean no disrespect, but for us who have no idea of the different

uses of the Gotei 13 do you think you could explain the different speciality

of each squad?"

(note, the next lines may or may not be right, but I have guessed what each

squad can do since not all of them are very familiar to everyone)

Sensei Dono nodded.

"Well, as you all know there are thirteen squads. Each squad has its own captain as the head of the squad, and a lieutenant in second command to help him or her out. Squad One is lead by the Captain Commander Yamamoto, who also is the leader of all the other captains in the Gotei 13. The First squad rarely goes out in the field, but handles paperwork that is sent in from the other squads as well as taking in complaints and sending out hell butterflies when needed. The rarely seen Squad One has the one job that holds the rest of the Gotei 13 together.

"Next is Squad Two, also known as the Stealth Force and secret police. They are the proud upholders of the law in the Soul society, in charge of executions, as well as being masters in stealth. They are always sent out first as a surprise attack in war. The captain of the squad is one Soi Fon, a dangerous woman with a dangerous shikai. It's said that with two hits the opponent dies."

Even Igana seemed impressed by that, although Kitty knew that stealth wasn't Igana's forte.

"Squad Three is made up by Shinigami best in defence, a position they always hold. They have guards patrolling around the Seireitei and during war they have the job of protecting the Seiretei's home front. The captain of Squad Three is a man by the name of Amagai, a very talented man that showed his bravery during the winter war."

Kitty nodded having heard the name before in last year's Shinigami strategy class

"Then we have Squad Four." Igana snickered.

"Something funny, Igana-san?" Sensei asked coolly.

"Only the entire Squad Four, sensei" Igana replied.

"Show some respect. If you are going to join Squad Eleven, you will most likely end up in squad Four sooner or later."

Sensei Dono cleared his throat and continued where he had left off, "Squad

Four is masters of healing, having chosen to give life rather than taking it."

Kitty sat up straighter, intrigued.

"Some Shinigami with low Reiatsu go to Squad Four since they feel they can do no good in battle, and in stead use their Kido to heal the wounded. The squad is of bigger use than you might think, as everyone hurt in a hollow attack or in war end up in Squad Four's most capable hands. Unfortunally, since the rest of the Seireitei have better things to do they are also the proverbial janitors of Sereitei and get the worst jobs, like cleaning sewers and fixing broken light bulbs. But for what it is worth rumours have it that if you are in Squad Four you will feel like you joined a family. The captain of Squad Four is Captain Unohana, also known through the Seireitei as the Shinigami mother, treating all Shinigami with the utmost respect even her subordinates. She's also one of the strongest captains."

Although there was no direct statement, the last titbit of information seemed to be aimed towards Igana.

"Next we have Squad Five, masters of Kido there isn't much to be said about the Fifth Squad, except that they are exceptionally good in the use of Kido, and therefore work in groups when they go to kill off hollows, as kido isn't the most effective method to use against them. Squad Five is also special in being the only squad with a captain that isn't officially dead."

Kitty frowned. How was that possible?

Sensei Dono grinned. "I assume everyone here remember the name Ichigo

Kurosaki?" (I couldn't resist)

Kitty gasped. Who hadn't heard of Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the winter war?

Sensei Dono smiled as the buzz went down and continued. "Next we have Squad Six. Most of Squad Six hates getting their clothes dirty and rarely go out as anything other than reinforcements to squads who ask for it. They are good at finishing paperwork though; at least that is what I have heard." Sensei Dono smirked. "The captain of Squad Six is one Byakuya Kuchiki, another known name from the winter war."

"Squad Seven next, then. Squad Seven is good at surprise attacks, often helping Squad Two during war."

Kin raised her hand. "Isn't the captain of Squad Seven a demon of some kind?"

Sensei Dono frowned. "Many make that mistake. Captain Komamura is a gentle and respectful man, disliking violence. But many are scared of him because he has the face of a fox."

Kitty blinked. 'Man, he must have had a hard time growing up; being so different from the rest of us.'

"Squad Eight are master sword wielders. While Squad Eleven likes fighting,

Squad Eight is more engrossed in finding the best way of using their sword effectively. The captain of Squad Eight is a laidback man by the name of Kyoraku. He only fights because he has to, and even then he tries to find another way to defeat his enemies.

"Then there is Squad Nine. They are the most intelligent soul reapers in the Seireitei and have master strategies. They also have their own media task, which they make each week to make the rest of the Soul Society kept up with what's going on. The captain of Squad Nine is Shuuhei Hisagi, getting his rank by getting recommendation from eight other captains and approval from three others."

'Wow, he must be a good fighter. So many think he deserves the rank!'

Kitty thought to herself.

"Well then, four more squads to go. Squad Ten is often sent out on recognisance and is often given big tasks. They're a trustworthy squad that does their part in this world and doesn't brag about it. Squad Ten Captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya, a genius who graduated from this academy in two and a half years."

Disbelieving mumbling went through the room at that. 'That had to be one hell of a smartass.'

"Squad Eleven, I think we all know by now, is a battle squad. Squad Eleven is filled with strong people, mostly men, but with some women who have proven they are worthy of the captain's time. They fight a lot, among themselves and against others, all just wanting to become stronger. The captain of Squad

Eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi, got his rank by killing the former captain.

"Squad Twelve is another squad who rarely go out in the field. Squad Twelve is also known as the research department the perfect squad to be in, if you have a curious mind and want to make new products to help benefit the rest of the Gotei 13. The captain of squad 12 is Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a man who is very good at doing what he does, although he is said to be the most hated captain."

And then we have the last squad, Squad Thirteen. Squad Thirteen members are normally dispatched in the human world. They often are gone over a longer period of time to dispose of hollows with a speed that no other squad can match."

Sensei Dono huffed in satisfaction as he finished.

"Last year you learned the basics of Soul reaping. This year you will think of which squad you want to be in and in accordance you will chose which classes you need to take to get into your squad." Sensei Dono explained.

"You have one week to decide. You may go."

Kitty and Kin were the first ones out of the classroom, purposefully staying a long way away from Igana. They rushed off to their dorm. Both flopped down on the futon and Kin turned to Kitty.

"So… what do you want to do?"

Kitty smiled. "I think I have an idea, how about you?"

"Same here."

"Well, then, let's start talking!" And with that they started talking planning for their future. It was a long four years ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sensei Dono arched an eyebrow as Kitty and Kin delivered the papers, showing which classes they were going to take this year.

"Are you two sure of this?" he asked looking seriously at them.

"What is wrong with our squad choice?" Kitty questioned. "You did say they were an important squad."

"Well yes, they are but… Petro-san; Tochigi-san, Squad Four gets the worst jobs, and most of them don't have half the Reiatsu that you two have."

"Maybe not," Kitty agreed, "But I have problems hurting other people and creatures, Sensei, so putting me in a battling squad would be disastrous. I would feel much more comfortable saving people than killing hollows."

Sensei Dono sighed and turned to Kin. "Let me guess? Where Kitty goes, you go?"

Kin shook her head. "No, Sensei, I just want to tribute to a squad that needs help. As you said, most of Squad Four has low Reiatsu. If I were to join Squad Four I could do much more good helping and healing than I could elsewhere."

Sensei Dono sighed. He knew that when Kitty and Kin joined forces, no one stood a chance.

"Very well, as you wish. I'll enter you both in the classes Kido, healing Kido, advanced shikai training and Hakuda. Anything else, then?"

"No, Sensei. Arigato."

Sensei Dono smiled solemnly. "Tell you what, since you two are such a special pair, I want to share something with you. Today a Captain and their Lieutenant are coming to visit the academy to see how this year's students are holding up. They should arrive at the north gate in an hour."

Kitty's eyes went wide. "A real captain here? Awesome! Arigato, Sensei. Come on, Kin. Lets go!"

Kitty and Kin bowed and ran out, leaving Sensei Dono to shake his head.

'Wonder if I should have told them that it was their possible future captain who was coming… They'll find it out.'

…………….An hour later…………………

Word had spread that a Captain and Lieutenant from the Gotei 13 were arriving and a swarm of people gathered, Kitty and Kin standing in the front of the line. The gate opened and the crowd went silent as two figures came walking through the academy entrance. Both were woman, Kitty saw, one of them was wearing a white haori over her shihakusho. The taller one behind her was wearing a badge around her left arm.

"Which squad are they from?" Kin whispered to anyone.

"You don't know?" A boy, probably a sixth grouper, beside her grinned smugly. "That's Captain Unohana Retsu and Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane from Squad Four."

Kitty and Kin gaped at hearing that, shocked by the chances. Kitty took a good look at her future superior. Captain Unohana had to be the smaller one, having her hair braided in a plait in the front of her face instead of letting it hang down on her back. The taller girl, Lieutenant Kotetsu had short bluish-silver hair and two smaller braids on the right side of her face, two more hanging from her neck.

Kitty was beyond impressed even without seeing the duo in action. Just as they passed her, Kitty turned to Kin and said in a proud tone, "Wow, Kin, that's our future boss! Is this great or what?"

Kitty's voice died as she noticed the two women had stopped, Captain Unohana smiling gently at her.

"She's looking at us Kitty! You think we offended her?" Kin whispered, panicked and a bit afraid that Unohana had turned around and walked up to them. The lieutenant looked around a bit concerned.

"Captain Unohana?"

"Its okay, Isane, the dean can wait a few minutes."

Unohana smiled at Kitty, who was trying not to faint through pure enthusiasm of being so close to the captain. "So you two are trying to enter Squad Four?"

Kin was the first one who got a sound out of her mouth. "Y-Yes, Captain Unohana."

Unohana flashed her smile wider. "May I ask your names?"

"I'm Kitty Petro, Captain." Kitty was still grinning, but was over the worst fear over having such a powerful Shinigami in front of her.

"And I'm Kin Tochigi."

Unohana nodded thoughtfully. "And who is your sensei?"

"Sensei Dono, ma'am."

Behind Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu blinked in confusion. "But Sensei Dono only teaches advanced class."

"Hai, that's the class we are from," Kitty said happily. Unohana still smiled the same smile, reminding Kitty of a mother proud of her children.

"Well good luck entering; I hope you make it into my squad." Unohana bowed friendly and went towards the school building. "Come with me, Isane."

"H-Hai, Captain." Isane turned and bowed to Kitty and Kin too, before stepping into line behind her captain. The two entered the huge front doors and disappeared from view.

Just as they did, Kitty and Kin looked at each other and squealed before hugging each other, jumping up and down excitedly. "We talked with a captain! I can't believe it!"

Kin smiled as people around them congratulated them on not fainting in the presence of the captain and her lieutenant before they walked off.

"I can't believe how kind she was!" Kitty said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And I can't believe either of you."

Well, now it seemed like things were about to go a bit downhill now.

Kitty sighed, turning. "Hi there Igana-san, how are you?"

Igana glowered at the pair then smiled. "You know its custom for Squad Eleven to beat down on Squad Four. How about we start practicing the tradition?" Igana drew her sword and tried to stare Kitty down.

Kitty then noticed how several people had formed a ring, probably thinking this was a friendly match.

Kitty sighed. "I don't have a choice it seems," she said and drew Toratsune.

"Let's make it interesting," Igana hissed, still wearing that evil grin, "Shikai only."

Kitty sighed again but held a good grip on Toratsune. "Awaken from your slumber, Toratsune."

People were whispering as Kitty stood in her shikai mode gracefully. "Your turn, Igana-san."

Igana snorted, not impressed with Kitty's shikai like the others, and took a good grip on her own Zanpakuto. Then she declared, "Slay them all, Kishiankoku!"

Kitty blinked. 'Knight of Darkness? That's a bit melodramatic.'

The smoke surrounding Igana died down and Kitty looked at Igana's shikai. Kitty could only stare. Igana's shikai was in two parts. In her right hand she held a sword; it was pitch black, but a bit crocked, with spikes on the sides for extra damage. In her left hand she held a shield. It too was pitch black, except in the middle were a blood red Iguana was sitting. Kitty was about to comment on the shikai but had to jump away as Igana's sword landed a few inches from her feet.

"You need to move faster than that, Petro!" Igana called, swinging out at her. Kitty made up for it by doing a back flip to avoid the attacks. She needed to end this fast, without hurting Igana. Kitty tried the tactic she had used the last time Igana fought her, over a year ago. But as she sent a wave of water in Igana's direction, the girl simply laughed and drew her shield up, making the water evaporate.

"My shield is made by a substance resembling the seki-seki stone. All spiritual pressure that is not coming from me is terminated. No magic water works on me Petro; you're on your own."

'Shit,' Kitty cursed, jumping away from another swing from Igana's crooked sword. 'Okay, the water is out, but…'

Kitty sighed regretfully – this was going to hurt. She crouched down and ran straight at Igana. The crowd groaned, confirming Kitty's thought about someone placing bets. She ran, and as she did she lowered her tail. Igana swung her sword, Kitty let her tail skimmer the ground and then everything went black.

…………………………

Kitty woke up a while later feeling a gentle hand on her brow. "Urgh."

"Kitty… Are you all right?"

"I dunno… is Igana ok?" The hand on her brow removed itself as if surprised of her comment.

"She is okay, Petro-san."

Kitty opened her eyes, looking straight up at Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Kitty jolted up, toppling over as she still was in shikai mode and having a different center in balance. She groaned as her tail made a pillar behind her.

"Sorry about that," Kitty apologized as she looked to Isane, who blinked at the pillar before Kitty removed it. Kitty looked around and saw the pillar she had left in her wake in her fight with Igana. "So, what happened?" Kitty asked.

Kin smiled and started explaining. "Well, you ran at Igana and jumped, and as you did your tail made a pillar right under Igana. She flew a good distance before she hit the ground and was knocked out cold. Thing was, a millisecond after you sent out the pillar your head hit her shield."

"That explains the headache," Kitty groaned. "Well, I'd better remove the pillar."

As Kitty ran away, Kin smiled sheepishly over at Isane. She was still rooted in place, blinking every so often.

"One question," she asked, staring down at Kin. "Why does someone with that much Reiatsu want to join Squad Four?"

"She hates violence," Kin explained simply. "She can't bring herself to hurt another being, which is why Igana's always after her. Because Igana know that if she forces Kitty to really fight, she'd have a big challenge on her hands – Igana loves her fighting."

Kitty came running back, sheathing Toratsune behind her. "Arigato for healing my head," she thanked, smiling gently at Isane. She bowed deeply to the tall girl.

"No problem, but I'd better go back to my captain. She was the one who told me to stay here until I was sure you were going to be all right."

"Send our deepest thanks to her," Kin said, bowing still.

"I will," Isane promised. "Now as for your rival, Petro-san, she is currently being lectured by the dean about forcing you into a fight."

And with that, Isane bowed and turned, calmly walking towards the auditorium where Unohana was probably looking over the sixth groupers that were applying for the different squads.

Kitty and Kin grinned at each other and started walking towards their dorm. It had been a long day – much too long for Kitty's taste.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four years came and went and Kitty, Kin and the rest of the class grew in experience. Kitty had grown, but not too much, to be 163 centimetres, (That's about 5'3 feet I think) always carrying a bright smile on her face. Kin had grown too, a head taller than Kitty at 170 (5'6) and had become a smarter girl than she had been four years ago. Both Kitty and Kin had become excellent healers, both having more or less mastered the basics of their shikais.

Igana had grown too, Kitty noticed, just not in the way she and Kin had. Igana had grown tall; about the same height as Kin (not that anyone knew exactly how tall she was as she tried to kill anyone who got near her). She often got into fights in Rukongai during vacation and had, by the beginning of their sixth year, entered with multiple scars on her face and a long one on her throat.

The day came that Kitty and Kin had waited for and dreaded – the application exams to the different squads in the Gotei 13.

Kitty breathed heavily as she and Kin sat in the huge auditorium of the academy to await the dean.

"All right students, this is it."

The dean came walking in from a door at the left side, a man no one had seen before in tow. "I congratulate you all on passing your exams a month ago, but still you need to show that you are worthy of the Gotei 13 and their different squads. I will now leave the floor to my Sasakibe here."

The man stepped up and Kitty got a better look. The man had white hair and a small moustache. He was wearing a white coat over his haori, but not a captain's haori. "My name is Sasakibe Chōjirō. I'm the lieutenant of Squad One."

Kitty grinned. She liked this guy; he reminded her of a butler with an attitude.

"Now this is how it is going to work: all that apply to Squad One come down first and do their exam which is planned by Squad One Captain Commander Yamamoto. After you are finished, I will tell you if you have passed or not. If you have, I'll give you a Squad One shihakusho and you will report to the Squad One barracks in three days. That gives you the weekend to celebrate. If you don't pass, I will ask you to stay behind so you later can do another exam for another squad.

"When all that is done, Squad Two applicants come down to take their exam made by Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two. So on until we have finished with Squad Thirteen. Any questions?"

Next to Kitty a girl from the regular class raised her hand. "What happens if we don't pass any of the thirteen exams?"

Sasakibe smiled gently. "In all the years I have overseen these exams that have not happened once. Don't worry, you will surely find one squad that will have you." The regular-class girl looked a little relieved, but still on edge.

"Now then, Squad One applicants please come down and stand at the line."

"Man this is torture," Kitty moaned a while later as the second squad recruits got their new shihakushos. The Tanaka twins simply nodding their thanks while the rest of the new Shinigami where jumping for joy.

"Well no one has failed yet," Kin encouraged, shrugging.

"That's just what I mean!" Kitty said, looking as the Third Squad exams were starting. "It's like everyone on the tribunes are waiting for the first one to fail, all of us staring and waiting for our turn to go down there and try not to screw up. It's torture, I tell you!"

"Try not to think of it," Kin soothed. "Its almost our turn, the Third Squad is almost finished."

Kitty looked down at the exam. The third squad was a defensive squad so the exam was simple enough. Fight each other for as long as you can, testing the endurance of the Shinigami-to-be. It had been five minutes when Sasakibe asked them to stop, declaring that all had passed the exam making everyone down at the floor jump for joy as they went to get their uniforms.

"Squad Four applicants."

Kitty and Kin rose along with about seven other people, all of them Kitty and Kin knew from Kido healing class, but only by name as the regular class didn't want to have to much to do with the advanced class.

"Now then, as a healing squad, Squad Four has an important job. To ensure you can do a decent healing job, we have cut open some meat; your exam is to heal the wound as fast as you can. Does everyone understand the task?"

Kitty nodded with the rest of the soon to be Fourth Squad members. Kitty got a trolley with a piece of chunked meat on it – smelled like boar, she thought, thinking of the irony of boar being what she was an expert in handling when she hunted in the woods for Olivia. She put her hands over the wound, probably made by a dagger, and started concentrating. Three minutes later she stepped away and bowed to Sasakibe who blinked and came over to her silently to not disturb the rest of the Shinigami in training.

He looked at the meat that didn't show any sign of former abuse, not even a small scar. Next to Kitty, Kin stepped away; her piece of meat looking healthy too… well, as healthy as a piece of dead meat could look. Sasakibe wrote something down at a piece of paper and went away to oversee the other people.

After the last person finished his exam, six minutes after Kitty and Kin, Sasakibe took out a box containing the Squad Four Shihakusho and a bag with the fourth squad logo.

"Let me congratulate you all," he said. "Never have a Squad Four exam gone so smoothly without a single disaster happening. Congratulations, you have all passed."

There was a blissful silence for five seconds… then everything exploded. Kitty and Kin hugged each other, so glad to make the cut. Although, as Kin pointed out a while later as she and Kitty carried a shihakusho and a bag each, they where the first advance class Fourth Squad members in a long time. They were a shoe in four years ago.

Kitty and Kin used the rest of the day to say good bye to all their teachers before they went home to show Olivia what they had managed to do. She was going to be so proud.

……………………….

Two days later, Kitty and Kin went into a shunpo after a teary good bye with a beaming Olivia – as expected she was so proud over her two grand daughters to join the Fourth Squad. Kitty looked great in her shihakusho, choosing to place Toratsune over her left shoulder making an x when she put on her Squad Four bag, which would be filled with medical supplies by the end of the week.

Kin had decided to cut the sleeves on her shihakusho, tying Denkodoragon at her waist like so many other Shinigami did, her bag tied in place like Kitty's.

As they ran through the streets, Kitty said she'd rather be early and make a good expression than getting on time and maybe arrive late because they would get lost.

A while later Kitty stopped. "OH, COME ON! How many dead ends are there in this place?"

Kin sighed to herself. This was the fifth dead end she and Kitty had come across, and they had seen six random holes in the ground. "Okay, maybe if we go on the roof we should see if there is anyone we can ask for direction. Thank god we went early; we still have about forty five minutes to find our way."

Kitty nodded and they jumped off again. After about five minutes they stopped as they saw a girl. She looked young to Kitty, although she didn't know how a dead person aged. The girl turned and smiled. She looked like a young teen, about twelve or thirteen years, with pink hair down to her elbows, and rosy red cheeks.

"Excuse me, we're lost. Do you know the fastest way to squad four?"

Kitty talked fast, a bit out of breath because of the shunpo she and Kin had done for almost an hour. The girl smiled, a bit sad.

"Sorry, Ken-chan and Baldie say I have no sense of direction, so following me would probably only make you more lost. But I think Squad Four is somewhere over there." The girl pointed to the right of where she stood.

"Though knowing myself the safest thing you can do is to go the opposite direction!"

Kin and Kitty looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at the girl's logic.

"Okay, listen; we live in a big round area. If you go forward one way you will eventually get to your destination… I think."

Kin nodded, understanding the girl's explanation.

"Very well, thanks for your help miss; we'll be on our way."

Kitty and Kin ran along and the young teen waved after them. Just as she couldn't see them she frowned.

"Okay, now which way to Squad Eleven again? Come on Yachiru, think! Backwards-braid told you this. Take a left at Squad Six, continue until you get to Squad Nine… I'm lost again. How in the world did Ken-chan manage to get anywhere with me when I was younger?!"

Kitty and Kin eventually found Squad Four about fifteen minutes before the deadline. Breathing heavily Kitty and Kin turned to each other and hugged each other jumping around laughing.

"Ah, new recruits, I see."

Kitty and Kin turned and saw a man sweeping the brick road up to the main entrance to squad four. He wasn't too young, he had adult features on his face, but yet he was still only a few inches taller than Kitty.

"Yeah we're new. We would have been here before but we got lost."

The man smiled gently at them. "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to your new home. I'm Squad Four's seventh seat, Hanataro Yamada. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kitty Petro; it's nice to meet you too, Hanataro-san."

"And I'm Kin Tochigi; it's an honour to talk to the seventh strongest person here."

Hanataro smiled and rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Heh, I'm not that special," he admitted. "I can show you to where the new recruits are going to meet up, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Hanataro-san. That would be great."

Hanataro beamed, happy to get some new friends. As he showed them the way Kin suddenly spoke up.

"Hanataro Yamada… that name sounds familiar somehow."

Hanataro blushed. "I played a minor part in the winter war," he muttered.

Kitty blinked as she remembered. "You're the one who healed the severe injuries of Captain Hitsugaya and saved his life after he defeated Gin Ichimaru!"

"It was nothing," Hanataro protested weakly. "We save lives everyday here, and I only did a small part of the job. Captain Unohana did the most… Okay, this is the place, right in time too."

Kitty and Kin looked away from the embarrassed Hanataro to a place were about seven other persons stood waiting.

"I need to continue working, but I'll see you two later." Hanataro smiled. "Oh and one more thing, you will probably meet our third seat Iemura sooner or later. He has blond hair and glasses, he is a bit obnoxious but try to ignore him, it's probably for the best."

And with that, Hanataro bowed and ran off to continue sweeping the floors just as a door opened and the tall lieutenant Isane entered.

"All new recruits please come in. The captain wants to meet you all."

Kitty and Kin smiled at each other and walked in with the rest of their new squad. This was going to be great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kitty and Kin walked in through the door and blinked as they found themselves outdoors again. Cement filled the entire area which was locked in through 4 walls, whit a patch of grass here and there. Isane stepped up in front of them smiling a gentle smile.

"Everyone line up, Captain Unohana will be here momentarily."

Kitty and Kin lined up both wondering if Captain Unohana would remember them, from the brief meeting four years ago. Somewhere behind them a door was slid open and everyone stopped talking and looked towards the door where Unohana came walking out, smiling a friendly smile, Isane right behind her. Unohana stopped right in front of her new subordinates.

"Welcome to squad 4, I hope you will have a good time here."

Her eyes went over all of them smiling gently all the time.

"Now, I have heard a word of there being a couple of advance classers among you, could you two please step forth?"

Kitty and Kin so did bowing gently to Unohana. Unohana smiled.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar to me."

Kitty nodded.

"Hai captain Unohana, we met briefly 4 years ago when you visited the academy."

Unohana's face beamed.

"Ah yes, Petro – San and Tochigi – San right?"

"Hai, captain, we're honoured that you remembered us Kin said bowing too."

Unohana laughed.

"No need, I make sure to recall names of people who takes an interest in working as healers, there are very few who chose this squad of free will."

Unohana motioned for Kitty and Kin to step back and looked back up to the rest of the squad.

"I know that most of you are only here because it's your only choice, that you feel you are too weak to do anything else than to heal. Let me tell you that the fourth squad is one of the hardest squads to be in. Not because we are the proverbial janitors of soul society, but because we deal whit death more or less everyday."

Unohana had stopped smiling now, her face and posture showing so much seriousness that you couldn't help but feel impressed.

"We see injuries and blood everyday, from either a very hard training session from squad 11 or a major hollow attack. And often we don't know how or when we will be busy. This is why I will assign you in groups of 2, whit a seated officer helping you for the first couple of weeks, until you are ready to work in shifts among whit the rest of the squad, eventually also getting some of the not so fun jobs."

Unohana smiled over to Isane.

"Isane here will tell you the rest you need to know, if anyone have any questions, do not hesitate to go to either Isane or myself, we want you all to feel welcome in our squad."

Unohana bowed, as if she where a lowly officer as themselves before slowly walking away from them into the squad again.

"Wow" Kin said, in awe whit the entire being of their new captain.

"I know, I like this place already," Kitty said smiling.

Isane walked up in front of them, and the quiet whispering that had begun to rise as Unohana had left stopped momentarily. Isane smiled gently.

"She is quite the lady isn't she?" She asked knowingly whit a little smile. "I have here the list of who will be working whit who. We have made it so that all teams are more or less equal."

"I guess we won't be together then Kitty sighed looking over at Kin."

Isane read up the list and soon it where down to 4 people left in the group, Kitty and Kin, as well as a girl whit brown hair and freckles and a boy whit red hair flowing down to the middle of his back. Isane smiled gently at them, folding the paper containing the names of the partners together and put it away.

"Now for the last two couples" she said gently. "Now before you start pelting me whit questions, let me finish speaking first, is that ok whit you?" Kitty and Kin nodded, followed quickly by the other two.

"As you probably know, Petro san and Tochigi san, you are the first ones to enter the 4th from an advance class in a very long time. Therefore you are a bit stronger than most of the other shinigami working under Unohana's care is when they first enter the Gotei 13. So when Unohana saw the result of your tests, she declared that the moment you where officially members of the 4th, you where to be given seated positions."

Kitty and Kin's eyes widened, barely standing at the news. "So that being said, Hayabusa and Zabumi, you two will pair up and work together whit our 5th seat Hirataka."

The two in question bowed and smiled friendly at Kitty and Kin, silently congratulating them.

"Now then" Isane said smiling down at Kitty and Kin. "Anything you want to ask me of before I continue 9th seat Petro? 10th seat Tochigi?"

Kitty blinked. "9th seat? I'm the 9th strongest person here?"

Kin smiled. "And I'm the 10th. Awesome."

Isane smiled. "Now the two of you will be serving under me for a while, until you learn the ropes well enough. Each seated officer is also in charge of a relief squad in war, each relief squad on about 10 to 15 unseated shinigami. There will be some small paperwork to fill out each week to monitor the squad's efficiency but if you finish it at once before it consume you, it shouldn't be a problem."

Isane started to walk, gesturing for Kitty and Kin to follow her. "Also seated members are given a small compartment in close vicinity of the medical ward in case of emergency, each compartment consisting of a bathroom, a bedroom and a small kitchen. Any questions so far?"

Kin and Kitty shared a glance to each other and Kin voiced her inquiry.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, we have a grandmother living in Rukongai, if Kitty and I move in to one of the apartments, can the Gotei 13 allow our grandmother to live in the other house?"

Isane smiled. "I'll talk whit captain Unohana, and see what can be done."

Kitty and Kin smiled, Olivia meant everything to them, to let her be near them would really be amazing. "Now then let us continue to…"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

Isane looked up as a shinigami whit blonde hair and glasses ran up to them.

"Ah Iemura, just in time. This is Petro san and Tochigi san, the new 9th and 10th seats. Girls this is Iemura, our 3rd seat."

"Nice to meet you" Kitty said bowing, Kin following suite. Iemura just adjusted his glasses and waved his hand signalising that he had little time to spend on trivialities.

"Lieutenant" he said again. "Captain Zaraki of the 11th squad just sent a hell butterfly our way giving us a message." Iemura took up a note to quote what exactly Captain Zaraki had said. "Let's see, Finished training new weaklings, send some pussies over to clean up what's left of them, do not send the very weak ones that faints the moment they enter the 11th division."

Isane sighed. "Let me guess, Captain Unohana asked you to get me, so the 4 of us goes."

"4?" Kitty asked.

"Iemura, myself and you two. As I said, you are under my surveillance until you understand what you need to do as seated officers which means you need to follow me to the 11th squad."

Kitty and Kin nodded ready to do what they had to do. "All right then," Isane said starting to walk. "I need to fetch Itegumo first, Iemura have you fetched…"

"My own Zanpakuto, of course lieutenant."

Isane nodded. "Then we'll meet you at the 11th division, try not to get hurt."

She beaconed for Kitty and Kin to follow her.

"Itegumo?" Kitty asked as she followed the tall girl.

"My Zanpakuto" Isane said opening a door heading outside and went into a shunpoo, Kitty and Kin having no choice but to follow her.

After a while they stopped in front of an apartment. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but still big enough to room a family of 3 whit out problems.

"I see being a lieutenant has its advantages" Kin remarked Kitty just gaping at the place. Isane blushed.

"I tried to ask Captain Unohana for a smaller house, but she claimed I needed something befitting of my stature." Isane walked inside and went to a wall where a Zanpakuto hung. Isane grabbed it and fastened it to her waist. "Right then, let's go."

And whit that the three women went into a shunpoo heading towards the dreaded 11th division.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After 3 minutes of shunpoo Isane, Kitty and Kin caught up whit Iemura outside the 11th division.

"All right" Isane said taking a deep breath trying appear calm when she where anything but calm. Let's go she said after a while, walking whit the other 3 right behind her. In front of the door leading inside Isane knocked quietly as if she hoped that no one would answer. No such luck, the door opened after 3 seconds a girl very familiar to Kitty and Kin opening the door.

"Hey you are that girl who we meet earlier today."

"Hai, sorry I never got to introduce myself, Yachiru Kusajishi lieutenant of the 11th division. Nice to see that you found your way bandana Chan and dragon paint chan."

Isane turned to them. "You meet before?"

"Yes on our way to the 4th we got lost and asked her for directions."

Isane and Iemura blinked. "And you got to the 4th on time?"

"Watch it tall braids I'm right here."

Isane flinched. "Sorry Yachiru Chan, but you know your sense of direction sucks."

"Yeah, yeah just come in and heal the new idiots would you?"

Isane, Kitty, Kin and Iemura entered following Yachiru to the 11th squad training grounds. Kitty and Kin blinked as they turned a corner, turning a little pale at the sight of the beaten and bloody shinigami. Isane gave Kitty and Kin a small sympatic look.

"No time to stand still ladies, time to get busy."

Kitty and Kin nodded and Kitty turned to Isane. "Is it ok to use shikai to make things go faster?"

"By all means" Isane said sitting down healing a wound on a man's arm.

Kitty smiled and drew Toratsune from her sheath, Yachiru, Isane and Iemura looking half over to her, watching a new shikai release was always entertaining to watch.

"Awaken from your slumber, Toratsune."

Kitty smiled as Toratsune's shikai form fitted on to her and let out some water making small puddles on top of multiple people, before the water slowly started to glow, as Kitty focused her reiatsu and started to heal.

About 3 minutes later the people groaned and sat up and Kitty gave them all a small polite smile before asking them to (if they could) walk over to the shadowed wall, get some fluids and relax. When everyone did Kitty smiled and turned just to see Iemura and Isane looking her way as if she just lifted a truck whit 1 hand.

"Can I help you?" She asked lightly.

"You just healed 10 people, simultaneously in less than 3 minutes, and you don't even look tired."

Iemura blinked and turned to Isane. "How can she be anything under a 4th seat?"

Isane smiled and turned to the man she was healing. "First of she is using her shikai, so she has extra power to help her. Secondly, she doesn't have enough experience for a higher rank yet. But when she does get that experience Iemura you should be worried about your own position because she might as well get yours."

Iemura turned to Kitty again, but the girl had sat down and continued healing people, so he turned to Kin who where also making astounding progress. About 15 minutes later the 4 shinigami's sat back finished whit the healing.

"Man what kind of monster did that to them?" Kin asked shaking her head sitting down, not noticing the shadow behind her.

"That would be me."

Kin blinked and gulped looking over her shoulder and waaaaaaaay up into the face of a huge man, whit an eye patch, spiky hair whit bells on and… Oboy a taicho's haori.

Kin laughed nervously. "Zaraki taicho of the 11th I'm guessing" she whimpered and ran over to hide behind Kitty who had run behind Isane who didn't look too happy.

"Umm K-k-k- konichiwa Z-z-z-Zaraki taicho."

"Pansy" was the reply he gave her looking over to Kitty and Kin.

"I thought I said no newbie's."

"Actually you said no weaklings," Kitty pointed out, her fear for Kenpachi disappearing, and a feeling of awe spearing in stead.

Zaraki looked her way and grunted, liking this kid's spunk. "And you are?"

"Petro Kitty san, the new 9th seat of the 4th squad." Kitty bowed, Kin doing the same.

"And I'm Tochigi Kin san, the new 10th seat of the 4th, I am sorry for my rudeness before Zaraki taicho."

Zaraki grunted and turned to Isane again. "Seated members? And they are new? I heard some rumour that Unohana had gotten someone from the advance class, this them?"

Isane nodded quickly and looked away, not being able to keep gazing at the terrifying taicho. Kitty blinked suddenly realising something.

"The one who told you that… it wouldn't be one Igana Rei would it?"

Kenpachi grinned looking over at Kitty.

"Now what makes you think that?"

Kitty was about to reply when she widened her eyes and in a quick motion drew her sword and turned quickly parrying the attack who had come from one Rei Igana.

"Konichiwa Igana – San how are you doing?" Kitty said whit a small smile not loosening her grip on Toratsune.

"Me? I feel like kicking a 4th squader's ass."

"So then nothing new then? Now Igana – san may I ask what rank do you have?"

"She doesn't have one yet" Kenpachi said whit a small frown. "Squad policy, never give a newbie a rank before it has gone a month, don't want them to get high egos."

Kitty nodded. "Then as a superior officer I'm ordering you to put down your Zanpakuto before I have you arrested for assault on a superior officer."

Igana frowned. "What do you mean superior officer?"

"She means that she is pulling rank Igana now do as she say before I make you."

Yachiru had appeared again scowling. Igana frowned but pulled back kishiankoku putting it in its sheath.

"I thought we were supposed to pick on the weaklings in the 4th division" she said scowling at Yachiru.

"Yes but no one is so stupid that they pick on someone that's stronger than them. You are not a seated member; she is a 9th seat, if you attack her you are going to jail, if you want to pick on someone pick on the unseated members."

Yachiru turned to Kitty. "I on the other hand am a higher ranked officer, and I want to see what you can do, after all I heard you where on the top of all your classes."

Kitty sighed. "I can't turn down a challenge from a fuku taicho can I?"

She sighed and looked over at Isane who just nodded telling Kitty it was ok.

"Yachiru – San while I can't do anything about the match remember that if you hurt one of my subordinates you will have to answer to Unohana taicho."

Yachiru smiled. "Yeah, yeah, be easy on bandana Chan, no problem tall braids I can do that."

Kin, Iemura and Isane stepped away from the other two giving them space, Zaraki taicho and Igana shuffling over to the other side under a tree watching every move Kitty and Yachiru did.

"Tell you what bandana – Chan, I'll give you a handicap. Feel free to use your shikai; I will just depend on my Zanpakuto fighting skills."

Kitty nodded. "Arigato Kusajishi fuku taicho."

Kitty held out Toratsune and released her, standing in her shikai form a few seconds later. It was quiet for 3 seconds before Kitty jumped away to avoid a blow from Yachiru.

Man this girl was fast Kitty thought as she jumped away using all her training trying not to get killed.

"You going to attack soon Bandana Chan?" Yachiru called sounding bored.

Kitty smiled having thought she saw a chance. As Yachiru stroked Kitty turned sweeping her tail to the ground. Yachiru's blade hit stone and Kitty jumped to the side twirling some water intending to freeze Yachiru's feet on the ground.

But as she turned she saw a blade at her throat.

"Nice technique bandana – Chan" Yachiru said. "Unfortunately for you I'm too fast and too experienced to freeze in the battle just because you did something unexpected."

She drew back her blade and put it in her sheath smiling slightly turning her back on Kitty.

"Thanks for the match; you should get back to backwards braid before she sends a rescue team."

Isane nodded and turned to Kitty who placed Toratsune back in her place over her shoulder walking up to her.

"So how did I do?" Kitty asked.

Isane smiled. "I have seen much worse, you did well for being new. Now let's go back to the 4th before Unohana taicho get's worried."

Kitty nodded and she, Kin and Iemura walked in front of Isane. Before Isane could walk up to them Kenpachi gripped her shoulder.

"You shouldn't lie to her" he said gruffly. "She did better against Yachiru than any of your 4th squad officers and you know it."

Isane gulped but nodded gently, Kenpachi taking away his arm.

"See you around pansy" he said gruffly and walked into his squad Isane calming her self down before rushing off after her subordinates, hoping Unohana weren't going ask why Kitty looked like she had been in a fight… she where not that lucky.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arriving back at the 4th Kitty, Kin and Isane meet up whit Unohana taicho who lifted a surprised eyebrow at Kitty's state of dress.

"Did something happen?" She asked more to Isane than to Kitty and Kin.

Isane sighed.

"Well Yachiru Chan had heard of the new strong 4th squader and decided she wanted to see how strong she was."

Unohana smiled. "Well nothing we can do about that now. Now then Tochigi 10th seat san and Petro 9th seat san, I trust Isane here has told you about your ranks and the benefits that comes whit it?"

"Yeah" Kitty said smiling. "An apartment each, each getting to be a leader of a relief squad and we get better paid."

Unohana smiled. "If there is anything you want to ask about to get used to your rank, please ask me or Isane ok?"

"Hai" Kitty and Kin said bowing when suddenly Kin remembered something.

"Unohana taicho, we where wondering something."

She shared a look whit Kitty who nodded beckoning for her to continue.

"We have a grandmother who lives in Rukongai, and we fear for her safety every day. So we wondered, would it be ok if we shared one of the apartments, and let our grandmother stay in the other one."

Unohana shared a look whit Isane and then looked at Kitty and Kin whit a small smile.

"I'll see what I can do" she said making Kitty and Kin smile. "Now, on to something more important she said."

Kitty and Kin looked up.

"Your job as healers" Unohana said whit a small smile.

The next couple of hours was spent whit Isane in the 4th squad going from room to room checking on patients, learning the basics of what was expected of them, what the first thing they needed to check on a patient, vital organs and so on. Needless to say, Kitty and Kin's heads where starting to throb.

"One small question Isane fuku taicho" Kitty said whit a groan.

"Yes?" Isane asked.

"As 4th squad seated officers and healers are we allowed to describe medicine to ourselves?"

Kitty asked holding a hand to her forehead.

Isane smiled. "Not to yourselves no. The 4th has a very low tolerance for drug addiction whit in the squad."

Isane placed a calming hand on Kitty's forehead, her hand glowing slightly green as she concentrated her healing kido, releasing Kitty from her headache.

"Thank you" Kitty said.

"No problem" Isane said.

"Now, a small pop quiz, to see how well you do under stress."

Kitty and Kin gulped not liking the sound of this. Isane walked into a room wich apparently was her office, if the desk she sat behind was any notion.

"Now where did I put that" she muttered drawing out a drawer in her desk finally dragging out an hourglass.

"Ok one at a time" she said. "10th seat Tochigi san could you wait outside while I ask Kitty out first?"

Kin nodded and gave Kitty a good luck kiss as she walked out. Isane smiled holding up the hourglass.

"I will ask you questions and you will answer" she said suddenly being all business. "Think of the hourglass as how long you have to save a persons life. If you fail I'll do it again and again till it sticks, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Kitty said gulping slightly.

Isane smiled and turned the hourglass starting her interrogation. "A huge menos attack has occurred and we are swamped whit bodies. You get one in front of you, what do you do?"

"I check the pulse of the patient to see if the patient is still alive."

"The patient lives, and has a huge wound in the leg and a minor one near the ribs, wich one do you look at first?"

"The minor one at the ribs, the patient could have fractured a lung or something; you can still live whit out a leg" Kitty said trying not to look at the hourglass.

"After the treatments what do you do?" Isane asked.

"Do a low level searching kido to see if there are any internal bleedings" Kitty said.

"And if there is what do you do?" Isane asked sharing a side glance at the hourglass.

"Call for help from someone more experienced as it is way too much for me to handle" Kitty said just as the final sand in the hourglass fell down.

Isane smiled. "Congratulations 9th seat Petro you pass."

Kitty smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now as for that last one, there is not always time to wait for a more experienced healer so in the case of inner bleeding, the safest thing to do is to use a level 5 healing kido."

Kitty blinked. "Level 5… that must drain a whole lot of reiatsu."

Isane nodded. "You have no idea. Now go get your girlfriend, she's up next."

Kitty smiled and walked out smiling friendly to Kin who stood waiting at the wall looking pale.

"You'll do fine" Kitty promised kissing Kin on the cheek for good luck.

Kin walked inside and about 10 minutes later she walked out smiling and hugging Kitty, Isane right behind her.

"You two have done well… I promised Unohana taicho I would take you too her after I had showed you the basics."

Walking behind Isane Kitty and Kin got to Unohana's office where she sat looking at a small black butterfly who where perched on her finger. She nodded and smiled and the butterfly flew away.

Kin leaned to Kitty who where gaping. "Must be one of those hell butterflies we have heard about in the academy."

Isane bowed to Unohana, Kitty and Kin following suit making Unohana sigh.

"Now, now Isane what have I told you about being so formal?"

"Not to be" Isane said smiling innocently. "9th seat Petro and 10th seat Tochigi survived the stress test and are ready for duty."

Unohana laughed gently looking towards Kitty and Kin.

"Just in time for office hours to end huh? Well since we have that out of the picture I believe you wanted to have your grandmother live in one of the apartments?"

Kitty and Kin shared a look before looking over to Unohana taicho again. Unohana smiled.

"That hell butterfly was from the Soi taicho. He said he would allow it if I could prove to him that she is not a threat to the Gotei 13."

She rose from behind her desk walking up to her new officers. "That being said" she said laying an arm each on Kitty and Kin's shoulder. "I think it's high time I meet this grandmother of yours."

After going into a shunpoo to the western gate Kitty and Kin followed by Unohana walked outside the gate into Rukongai.

"No shunpoo here" Unohana said. "No need to yell out to hollows that we are here."

Kitty and Kin nodded and started walking towards their house. Upon seeing it they smiled and ran up towards Olivia who sat and relaxed in the sun.

"Olivia" they said making her look up and smile hugging them.

"You missed me already?" she asked halfway joking. "It hasn't even been a day."

Kitty and Kin laughed then looked over to where Unohana stood patiently waiting for the girls to finish their greeting.

"Oh Olivia, this is our boss, Unohana taicho. Unohana taicho this is our grandmother Olivia."

Olivia blinked. "My, a real taicho at my humble house. I am honoured."

Unohana smiled and held up a hand as Olivia was about to rise to bow. "There is no need for that" she said thanking Kin who had dragged out an extra chair for Unohana to sit on.

Unohana had a good time the next hour an a half talking to Olivia, while Kitty and Kin made an early dinner, a small fruit salad. As they finished eating Kitty and Kin took the dishes making Olivia smile. As they where out of earshot she turned to Unohana.

"Let me guess, they asked if I could move in whit them?"

Unohana smiled. "Actually they asked if you could take one of their apartments while they shared another one."

"And you are here to see if I can or not" Olivia asked lifting an eyebrow.

Unohana nodded.

"And what is the verdict?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see a reason why not" Unohana said, and Kitty and Kin who had just overheard squealed and forgot all that was called tact, superiors and respect and hugged Unohana hard both chanting the same thing whit out even a hint of breath.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

Unohana laughed. "Really now you two that's enough love for one day don't you think?"

Kitty and Kin suddenly remembered who it was they where hugging and let go and looked embarrassed to the ground.

"Gomenasai Unohana taicho" Kin said. "We forgot who we were erm… addressing" Kitty said whit a small goofy grin.

Unohana chuckled gently rising from her chair. "It's all right. You two help your grandmother whit packing; we will leave as soon as possible."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After almost 30 minutes of frantic packing the 3 shinigami and Olivia left walking back to the seretei and the 4th squad. Finally there Unohana took them down a path wich led to many apartments, none to extravagant, but not too plain either.

"Well here we are" she said after a while standing in front of 2 buildings. "The one on the left is the 9th seat apartment, the one on the right the 10th seat apartment. Now before I leave you to your quarters there is a few things I need to tell you."

Kitty and Kin shared a curious look before glancing at Unohana taicho once more. "I don't know if you have noticed, but the hairstyles of the 4th squad shinigami are pretty simple. Now this isn't a problem for you Tochigi san but… Petro san if you get blood on those braids they will be very hard to get out. This is not an order but rather a friendly advice; you should do something about your hair so it won't get too much in the way."

Kitty nodded, silently agreeing whit what Unohana taicho was saying. Unohana smiled.

"Also, as seated members you have the right to do small changes to your shihakusho so that other squads and new squad members know that you are ranked. I suggest you do it as soon as possible; there is a good tailor right outside the 1st squad compound."

Unohana smiled and bowed gently.

"I will see you two in the morning then?"

"Hai" Kitty and Kin said and bowed deeply.

As soon as Unohana where gone Olivia hugged her two grandchildren proudly.

"Thank you" she said. "I really can not express how happy I am to have two such considerate grand daughters."

Kitty and Kin smiled gently and hugged Olivia back.

"Now then I will head in for the night; you two should go and see that tailor."

Kitty smiled giddy as a kid on Christmas day and Kin simply smiled at her beloved's actions.

***

A few hours later Kitty and Kin stepped out from the tailor both quite happy with their new uniforms. Kin had chosen to sew up her short sleeves on her shihakusho to look wider in the shoulders as well as sewing a yellow lightning bolt on her gi.

Kitty had gone for the bolder look, and had blue flames sewn all around the ends of the arms and legs of her shihakusho and hakama. Kitty smiled then sighed.

"All right… next stop… a hairdresser."

Kin nodded, silently glad that Kitty was taking these huge changes as well as she did. Another 15 minutes Kitty and Kin walked out from the hairdresser. Kitty's hair was now short trimmed, whit a single braid hanging from her right ear.

"You really are dealing whit this well" Kin said as Kitty drew her blue headband over her blonde bangs.

"Yeah well whit so much in one day after a while nothing faces you" Kitty said. "Now shall we go home? I'm dead tired and need some sleep."

****

Kitty and Kin slept good that night… at least they did until someone came and woke them up.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads."

Kitty yelped as someone let the contents of a water bucket loose over her face. She sat up whit the content of yelling at that someone when she saw the smiling face of her current sensei, Isane.

"Kotetsu fuku taicho, not to be rude, but what the hell?"

Kitty smiled. Seemed like Kin had started taking a page from her own book.

"Get used to it" Isane said putting down the bucket.

"As medical shinigami you could be called up from your sleep at any given time during the day or night. If it is any consolation I know for a fact that the 2nd squad has been up for about 4 hours already. Now get up and get dressed, you are to meet at the 4th in about an hour… like what you have done whit your hair Kitty."

And whit that she left and Kitty and Kin groaned but got out of their own beds and got dressed. About half an hour later Kitty and Kin arrived at the 4th, a bit more awake than they where at the time of the wake up call. She and Kin walked inside and were met by Unohana's smiling face, holding a spoon, and pouring a brown liquid into it.

"Ah Petro san, Tochigi san, how nice to see you made it on time."

"Well we try" Kitty said looking at the spoon Unohana was holding. "What is that?"

"Something I make sure everyone in the squad takes before they start working. It's a concussion from the living world. Tastes pretty awful at first, but you will get used to it."

She gave the spoon to Kitty who took it, shared a look whit Kin and swallowed it. Unohana smiled gently as Kitty's eyes got wide and at an instant narrow, taking out her tongue, looking disgusted.

"Oh kami that's fowl" she said shaking her head.

"You'll adjust" Unohana said gently. "Your turn 10th seat Tochigi san."

Kin took the spoon Unohana gave her looking nervously over at Kitty who looked like she had swallowed a lemon before she took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the liquid.

"Man that tasted bad" she said frowning.

"What was that?" Kitty asked not caring that she was making faces in front of her superior.

"Cod liver oil" Unohana said calmly.

Kitty and Kin shared a quick look, both of them slightly disgusted, but didn't say anything. "Now then" Unohana said smiling gently taking out a folder giving it to Kitty. "This is your new patients. I gave you a few medium tasks, as you are a bit stronger than the rest of the new 4th squaders. If you need anything ask Isane or a higher seated shinigami OK?"

"Hai" Kitty and Kin said smiling.

Unohana returned the gesture and walked off as Kitty and Kin went to their patients.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kitty and Kin raced at their new tasks whit vim and vigour eager to do their work. It wasn't too bad; they had some friendly chats whit their patients too, it actually took Isane looking inside the ward to ask Kitty and Kin why they where still talking whit the kind 7th seat of the 3rd squad who had broken her leg before they rushed off to their next patient whit a quick 'Gomen fuku taicho' and 'good bye Sanji san.'

Every thing went nice and easy… until just after lunch…

Kitty smiled and rubbed her full stomach. "Man that food tasted good, now what do we have to do?"

Kin who was in charge of the schedules was about to look down on them when suddenly an alarm started ringing. Suddenly people where everywhere running towards the main building. Kitty and Kin figured running there too was a good idea. As they did they turned to the other people around them.

"Hey what is happening?"

A girl a few years their seniors huffed as she explained. "The alarm is rung when we get a lot of patients who need urgent help, like a huge hollow attack or something, in other words, we will all be busy."

She smiled apologetic, "try to not panic 9th seat and 10th seat san, you may save your first lives today if you keep your head cooled."

Kitty and Kin gulped and stopped as they finally got to the entrance of the main building. It was pure chaos. Kitty and Kin just stared at all the people on transportable beds and stretchers. Then they realised they needed to do something. They ran to the first stretcher without a 4th squader over and started working.

"OK just like the stress test Kin, lets calm down" Kitty said taking a deep breath doing what she should do and a few minutes later sat up screaming for one of the other newbie's who wasn't seated.

"This one will live, get him to a room and make sure to watch over him just in case."

"Hai 9th seat Petro" came the response and 2 shinigami's who looked relieved to be anywhere but there in that entrance hall at the moment rose the stretcher and walked off to find a bed.

"Right who next?" Kitty said and rose and saw a woman who where lying on a high bed who where hidden away from the fray.

Kitty and Kin ran over and looked the woman over and recoiled as they neared as the unconscious woman where leaking reiatsu everywhere. She wasn't very tall, maybe a few centimetres below Kitty, whit Asiatic features and short black hair.

"Man this one got a real beating" Kitty said looking her over. "OK let's see… still got a pulse, but only just there, we got to hurry here or she' gone. Injuries… Kin?"

"Big claw marked wound on her left leg, burns all up her right arm… Damn her ribs feel broken, her lung could have been punctured and I think her head has gotten a few air holes."

"Shit what to do first? Um first we share on fixing that lung and those ribs, and then you take her head while I try to wake her up, it might be easier to work if she can lower her reiatsu, plus, if she has massive head injuries we need her awake, then um… if she is in pain, you should take Denkodoragon and paralyze what hurts while I do the rest of the dirty work and keep her talking and awake kay?"

Kin nodded and they hurriedly but carefully started to work on the unknown shinigami's lung. A few minutes later they where finished and Kin ran over to the woman's head and started doing her magic while Kitty gently dragged a wet cloth over the woman's face making her stir and open her eyes… they where steel grey.

"Where am I?" She asked looking at Kitty.

"The 4th squad miss, now please could you calm down and lower your reiatsu? My partner here tries to fix the hole in your head and it would be a hell of a lot more easily done if we could breathe properly."

The woman sighed, as did Kitty when she could finally breath normal again as the woman relaxed and controlled the reiatsu that where leaking everywhere.

"How bad is it?"

"You will be fine as long as you stay awake… I hope."

"Not really comforting came the gruff reply."

"So what happened?" Kitty asked.

"You don't know?"

"This is our first day of active duty we heard an alarm, saw everyone running here and got the message that the alarm rings when there is something serious going on now please what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you do something about the pain in my leg, hurts like hell."

Kitty smiled and looked at Kin. "You almost done there Kin?"

"Yeah it's closed up, you take the arm I'll do the leg."

The woman sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey no falling asleep is that clear?"

"Don't order me around kid you aren't high enough on the food chain to do that."

"What happened?" Kitty asked again.

"We took the newbie's out for a walk in Rukongai, good ways to teach them stealth as almost no one there wants anything to do whit us."

"Stealth? You in the second squad then?"

The woman smiled. "Yeah, I'm in the 2nd all right."

Kitty looked over the woman again and noticed that her shihakusho where a bit more different than the usual garb, whit separate skin tight arms, a bare back and a very revealing slit at the hips of her hakama.

"Is that a standard stealth force uniform you are wearing?"

"No, it's umm… custom made let's say. So we are walking minding our own business when we get ambushed by a bunch of lousy hollows… nothing a seated officer could handle but there was only me, the bloody wimp who calls himself the fuku taicho and the rest was newbie's. We could have done better if we hadn't had to look out for the new ones… or so we thought until the sky opened and 2 Menos Grande arrived. We would have died all of us if the 8th hadn't suddenly arrived and helped us out. The last thing I remember was their fuku taicho Ise Nanao shout to get us to the 4th… then I fainted."

Kitty smiled. "Well the burn is better, not much more I can do for you now anyways, now for one small check for internal bleedings and then I'll find you a room."

She smiled and did the scan and gulped slowly… "Kin?"

"Yes?"

"Get me someone whit a lot of reiatsu, now please."

"Something the matter?" Came the voice from the woman in bed.

"Nothing a high level healer can't fix, just stay awake whatever you do, if you get drowsy try to focus your energy into something else… you got a small internal bleeding in the head… like a concussion… just don't fall asleep."

The woman groaned. "Easier said than done… I feel drowsy."

"Oboy… hey how about this… think of someone special to you, can you do that?"

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Yeah… I can do that."

"A woman or man" Kitty asked smiling hoping Kin would hurry.

"A woman."

"What is she like?" Kitty asked.

"She's mischievous to a fault… She is always on the move, never managing to settle down for more than a few months before she's run off again to find a new adventure."

"She sounds like a nice person."

"She is…"

"KITTY I BROUGHT UNOHANA TAICHO."

"Oh thank good."

Unohana and Kin arrived and Unohana smiled her usual smile until she looked at the woman in bed who smiled back gently. "Hi there Unohana taicho, got to admit you got some decent shinigami's this year."

Unohana frowned for a few seconds suddenly looking serious. "What's wrong 9th seat Petro san? Small bleeding in the cranium, I don't have any more reiatsu to fix it."

Unohana nodded and got in position laying her hand on the woman's head. A few minutes later she sighed and closed her eyes before walking to look at the woman in bed face to face. "You are safe now, and don't you ever dare to scare us like this again."

"I won't… Thank you… and you two… you saved my life, thank you…"

"No problem" Kitty said and Kin nodded.

Unohana chuckled. "If I where you I would imprint this moment into your heads" she said. "After all, Soi Fon's gratitude doesn't come easy."

Kitty and Kin smiled… then goggled. "Wait a minute did you say?"

"Ah yes I never introduced myself… My apologies, I'm the 2nd squad taicho, Soi Fon."

Kitty and Kin looked at each other then fainted on the spot. Unohana smiled gently and Soi shaked her head. "I take it back; they are just as bad as all the other newbie's you get."

Unohana chuckled. "Oh be nice to them, they have been working hard today… now how about I find you a room so you can relax."

Soi smiled gently and closed her eyes. "That would be nice."

Unohana smiled gently as Soi Fon fell asleep and gently made eye contact whit a few of her subordinates. "Take Soi Fon taicho to relief station 4 for recovery, and make sure no one bothers her."

"Yes ma'am, at once taicho." Unohana smiled as the two men rolled a sleeping Soi Fon down the hall and turned to the fray wich where calming down finally.

"Isane," she called.

"Hai taicho?"

"These are your charges are they not?" Unohana smiled gently as she bent down and got Kitty and Kin up in a sitting position.

Isane smiled gently. "Fainted huh?"

"Well when they figured that the woman whose life they just saved was one Soi Fon taicho… well their reaction is understandable."

Isane blinked. "Soi Fon taicho?"

"Hai, I did a quick scan after I finished up, they closed a punctured lung, as well as multiple high level burns and a broken leg… she was a mess."

Isane smiled and lifted Kitty up and beaconed for another shinigami who lifted Kin up. "Let's take them to the lounge where the rest of the squad is relaxing, shall we?"

She smiled gently at Unohana who nodded gently. "I will be by soon; I will just make my rounds, just in case."

"Hai taicho… I'll see you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I can't believe we fainted."

Kin could do nothing but smile and pat Kitty gently on the back.

"Hey no worries Kitty, Unohana taicho did say we did a good job."

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Kitty smiled gently. "I still can't believe the day we have had. We saved a taicho's life." Kin giggled.

"Yeah it was pretty much easy when we woke her up and she lowered her reiatsu."

"Hey 4th squaders?"

Kitty and Kin turned and blinked. In front of them stood a woman looking at them. Her clothes and appearance was what made Kitty and Kin stare. She had a European white look, whit blackish purple hair. Her hair was braided into small braids as if she had just come from an African tribe, her hair tied into a ponytail. The top of her shihakusho was cut so it stopped right above her belly button. Her arms where also pretty special, as her right side was armless while the left arm hung as a normal shihakusho's, even though the arms wasn't as wide as the traditional shihakusho's. The top was tied whit a burgundy red cloth right under the woman's bosom. Her hakama sat tight as it should, tied by yet another burgundy red cloth. And strapped on her back by a forest green cloth was her Zanpakuto, in a nice royal blue sheath.

"Yeah can we help you?" Kin asked being the first to regain composure.

"I am the 8th squad's 3rd seat, Amazhagji Ranessea. I am sorry to come by so late but I felt it was important."

"No problem" Kitty said. "We are always here to help shinigami in need."

Ranessea smiled gently. "Earlier today I and some of my fellow 8th squad shinigami helped out the 2nd squad beating the crap out of some hollows. After our fuku taicho sent the injured here we searched the field to see if we had left someone behind. We hadn't, but I found this in the top of a tree. She held out her arm showing a whit cloth. She smiled. It is a well known fact that when she heads into battle Soi Fon taicho leaves her haori behind to fight better… and when she wins she gets a hissy fit each time her subordinates fails to find said haori, so I thought I'd save some shinigami some bruises and some tantrums and give this back."

She held out the white haori, with orange lining and the kanji for 2 in a black diamond on its back. Kitty smiled and took the cloth.

"Arigato for coming by. We will tell Soi Fon taicho who it was who found it."

Ranessea smiled and bowed. "Thank you ms…?"

"Oh sorry" Kitty said. "I am 9th seat Petro Kitty."

"And I am 10th seat Tochigi Kin. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. Now I should head back to my own division. The paperwork won't do itself unfortually."

Kitty and Kin stood in front of the room where Soi Fon taicho lay resting. Each one took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Kitty opened the door and she and Kin walked inside. "We apologise for our late intrusion Soi Fon taicho" Kitty said bowing deep Kin following suit. "The 8th squad's 3rd seat came to us whit this… she thought you might want it back." Kitty held out the haori and Soi Fon smiled gently.

"I sure do… it wouldn't do if I walked about without it. Just hang it up on the wall. I'm pretty sure Unohana won't let me leave first thing anyways."

Kitty did so and she and Kin bowed gently and were just about to leave when… "May I ask you something?"

"Hai taicho."

"There are two of my new recruits who where in the advanced class in the academy. When I asked them about their grades in Hakuda, they said they where at the top 4 ranking. When I asked them who it was who was at the top of the class if not them, they replied, 2 happy go lucky shinigami's who are wasting their talents healing."

Kitty smiled and turned to Kin. "Hear that Kin, the Tanaka twins remember us."

"So it's true then? You really are the best ones in Hakuda class from that year?"

Kitty smiled. "Hakuda is my preferred way of fighting ma'am, and it's what works best when I use shikai. So yes I would be the top shinigami from Hakuda class."

Kin smiled gently. "While my preferred style is kido, Hakuda is very easy for me to use, as Kitty and I often spar in the free time and my skills are just below her own."

"So Why healers in the 4th?"

"I am here because I have moral issues whit hurting other people in other things than self defence" Kitty said.

Soi Fon sighed, a little sad that the girl in front of her was a pacifist. "I see what Tanaka meant whit wasting talent… and you?"

Kin smiled. "I want to help out a squad who needs it… squad 4 does more than any other squad. Now taicho if you will excuse us we need to do our daily paperwork and finish our rounds and you need to rest, you almost died today remember?"

Soi Fon groaned and lay back as she was told. "Yeah yeah I remember."

Kitty and Kin bowed one last time and headed out Kitty stopping for one small moment to smile back.

"Good night taicho, sweet dreams."

Soi gave a rare laugh as the lights got turned off and she fell asleep, her dreams centred on a black cat and herself, enjoying the sun in a peaceful meadow… very sweet dreams indeed


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Unohana could do nothing more than to sigh, making the patient in the bed in front of her groan.

"Oh come on Unohana I have been stuck in this ward for a week, I need to do something to not go bonkers."

"And I can relate Soi Fon taicho, but asking to train is simply too much of a strain for your body. Now I can get you a book to read, or get you something else, but training without supervision? Not going to happen."

Soi groaned and fell back, then sat up. "What if I had supervision? Come on Unohana just for 10 minutes, please?"

"Um taicho?"

Unohana turned to where Kitty and Kin stood in the door opening.

"Kotetsu fuku taicho needs help whit the 11th squaders, they are making trouble again… and um me and Kin are finished for the day, but we'd be more than happy to train whit Soi Fon taicho in the grounds for 10 minutes."

Unohana looked from Kitty to Soi Fon.

"Think of it this way taicho; at least she'll stop whining."

"Hey watch your tongue girl remember who here has a haori and who doesn't."

Unohana smiled. "Very well 9th seat Petro san, but no longer than 10 minutes."

Unohana turned to face Soi Fon who looked like it was both her birthday and Christmas.

"As for you, I want my subordinates back in one piece, be gentle whit them."

"I promise Soi said smiling."

Kitty smiled too turning to Soi Fon. "Me and Kin will be waiting outside taicho, don't make us wait to long."

…………………………………

Soi Fon smiled as she walked outside to where Kin and Kitty stood in the 4th squad grounds.

"Now then taicho, shall we start?" Kitty asked.

Soi nodded and cracked her knuckles taking off her haori, standing in nothing but her omidskido uniform.

"Now this will be a simple Hakuda battle, 10 minutes and then you go inside and rest, that was Unohana taicho's orders" Kin said.

"Understood" Soi said. "So the two of you against me?"

"Works for me" Kitty said smiling.

The 3 got in position, not noticing the crowd that was gathering around them to watch. Kitty was the first to act, charging at Soi whit a kick aimed at her stomach, wich Soi blocked easily by grabbing her foot and throwing her towards Kin. Kitty landed with the help of a small somersault. Kin charged whit a huge blow of punches wich Soi all blocked whit one hand on her back.

Kitty snuck around trying to land a hit on Soi's back, but was stopped by Soi's foot that came crushing into her stomach. Soi sighed and jumped into a split kick sending the two 4th squaders backwards.

"Listen up ladies, I may be in recovery but I'm not so sick that you have to hold back when fighting me."

She looked at the clock on a nearby wall. "We have been fighting for 5 minutes, halfway there. Have at least so much respect for me that for the next 5 minutes you fight whit all you have got, is that clear?"

Kitty and Kin shared a look and smiled.

"As you wish taicho."

As they jumped at each other again the ones watching could se nothing more than a blur of hands, feet and heads, and when 10 minutes was up and the dust around the 3 women died down what they saw was a Kitty who leaned her arms on her hips taking short breaths calming down, Kin sitting on the ground completely exhausted and Soi Fon taicho who was actually breathing heavy.

"Wow what a workout" Kitty said laughing.

Soi Fon smiled. "Not bad… for new guys. Now, could you lend me a hand before I faint? I think I overdid it."

Kitty hurried over to grab Soi as she fainted. "Oy, any of you just watching think you can help?"

Two of the watching shinigami ran up taking one hand each, letting Soi Fon taicho lean on their shoulders.

"Take her back to her room. 205 in the recovery dorm."

"Yes ma'am."

Kitty sighed as she took up Soi's haori. "Man you think we overdid it?"

"Well putting it this way if push comes to shove, we'll say that Soi Fon ordered us to attack her whit all we got, we wont be in trouble of following an order will we?" Kin asked.

Kitty looked up and gulped. "Ask her."

Kin looked up and saw Isane walking towards them.

"Hi" she said smiling gently. "I just saw Gigara san and Tumi san carrying an unconscious Soi Fon taicho towards her room… may I ask why she was unconscious?"

Kitty and Kin gulped and explained. Isane sighed. "Well Soi Fon taicho does love her hakuda training… oh well, give me the haori, and go home for the day, it seems like Soi Fon taicho did quite the number on you."

"Yeah, she is a master at hakuda all right" Kitty said. "Man if this is how she fight whit an injury I do not want to see her fight whit all she's got."

…………………

Soi didn't look up. She hated how Unohana always made her feel like a little child that was being scolded. She was wondering if she should ask her how she did it, for her own training but decided against it. She valued her life.

"I thought I told you to go easy on them?"

There was no anger in Unohana's tone, and still Soi felt horrible.

"I did" she protested.

"So explain why they are still limping, 3 days after you went to train whit them."

"Um… they forgot to stretch?"

Unohana did not look amused.

"Oh come on I tried my best to hold back but they where so good I had to see how far they could go, you know the bandana clad one, she is about 6th seat level."

"I'll tell her you said that, now you need some rest, you are getting better but I am not taking any chances."

Soi huffed. 'More like she wants me to feel bad because of her officers and are putting me in a time out.'

"So how much longer am I stuck in here?"

"I would think about a week, and then it will be light workouts, nothing straining. Good day Soi Fon taicho, I will check up on you later."

Unohana bowed gently and stepped out of Soi's room gently shaking her head, Soi Fon always where hard to deal whit. Even when she was young.

"Ano is there something wrong Unohana taicho?"

"No 9th seat Petro san, I am just tired is all. By the way Soi Fon sends her regards; she had fun 3 days ago."

"So did I" Kitty said. "I know she held back when she fought but still it was nice to see how an expert fought."

Unohana smiled. "She did say she fought on par with her 6th seat as a matter of fact. Now then Petro san you and Tochigi san has been with us for a long time and unfortunately that means you now have to get some of the not so fun jobs in the 4th."

"Ah the janitor jobs" Kitty said. "So what do I need to do?"

"The 10th squads training grounds has seen better days; it's not much to do, perfect for a new officer."

"Very well, so am I alone on this?"

"Yes, I have already sent Tochigi san to the 8th for her mission."

Kitty smiled. "Very well taicho, I will bid you farewell."

And with that Kitty turned and exited the squad stopping at the sight of a black cat sitting on the wall of the small stone fence surrounding the squad. She smiled gently and scratched it gently behind its chin making the cat purr.

"You shouldn't be here little Kitty cat; fur in a sterile equipment area could make Iemura blow a fuse."

And with that Kitty walked off to the 10th, not noticing the smile on the cat's face as it jumped off the wall and towards the opening of the 4th, muttering about 'fur being more accepted than going in naked.'

………………

After a while Kitty entered the 10th squad grounds with a small smile on her face, silently a little glad to see something else than the 4th squad's grounds. Now where to go… "Excuse me?"

Kitty walked up to a woman with a small smile. She had long blonde hair, a pink scarf around her neck and a rack that made Kitty nearly drool.

"Hey kid my face is up here."

Kitty shook her head and blushed looking up. "I am sorry, I am the 4th squad's 9th seat Petro Kitty, I was sent to clean your training grounds." Kitty stopped talking as she suddenly saw 2 things, the fuku taicho badge hanging from the woman's sash and the bracelet she had on her left arm.

"That bracelet… I think that's mine" she said with a small smile.

"No I got it for my birthday about 7 years ago."

"Yeah I know" Kitty said. "I was the one who made it, and sold it to the kind woman, who had konsoed me in the living world, Jatsu Hitomi… your fifth seat right?"

The woman smiled. "Hai, she is, now let me show you our grounds, I am sure Hitomi is there, she is always training hard that girl… I'm Matsumoto by the way. Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th squad's fuku taicho."

"Nice to meet you" Kitty said smiling.

They walked up towards the squad's entrance when suddenly Kitty stopped to stare. Matsumoto stopped too, smiling a knowing smile. Because what Kitty was staring at was a little part of history. At the courtyard in front of the entrance to the 10th, stood a big tree like structure of ice.

"You have heard of her then?" Matsumoto asked.

"At the academy" Kitty said walking up to take a closer look. "But I thought it was a rumour."

Matsumoto walked up to the ice sculpture and looked herself into the ice, seeing a dark skinned woman whit golden hair and green eyes, a 3 tattooed on the woman's right breast.

"After the winter war was done, Unohana taicho detected reiatsu inside this chunk of ice, belonging to the woman you see before you. We came to the conclusion that when frozen by taicho's Hyorinmaru it went so fast that her body just started to hibernate. So that meant that breaking this ice would result in her waking up. So, seeing no other way of solving the dilemma, taicho took the chunk of ice back and sat it up here in the 10th, both as a percussion in case the ice would break, and as a memorial for those who fought in the winter war… what you see before you is all that is left of the Trecera espada, Tia Halibel."

Matsumoto sighed and beaconed for Kitty to follow. "Come on, you have a lot of work to do."

Kitty nodded and started to walk, looking over her shoulder one last time to gaze at the famed female espada from the winter war before she headed inside together with Matsumoto to start working.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Matsumoto smiled as she saw the girl she was looking for.

"Hey Hitomi."

Hitomi looked up and Matsumoto smiled.

"You have a visitor."

Kitty smiled and waved, Hitomi dropping the Zanpakuto she held in shock and shunpoo'ed over to give Kitty a hug.

"Hey there Kitty Chan, wow you have grown these 6 years how you've been?"

"Pretty good" Kitty said. "Now could I please be allowed to breathe?"

"Oh, sure sorry. So what brings you over here?"

"Work I'm afraid" Kitty said indicating her 4th squad bag. "Your grounds needed cleaning."

"Ah 4th squad huh? Well sure, do you thing, we can talk when you get done."

Kitty smiled and saw that the grounds were deserted.

"Might as well do this fast" she said drawing her Zanpakuto, Hitomi staring at her puzzled.

Kitty smiled as she called out Toratsune, readying a huge amount of water in her paws. She smiled, she had been training to master this move, and a washing mission could be just what she needed. Y

"You might want to step back, this hasn't been tried out in a big scale before" she said to Hitomi who wisely did as she was told.

Kitty smiled and readied her stance and suddenly she held out her hands out to each side of herself, water spreading out, making a thin river in front of Kitty. She sighed and bent, doing something that looked like a tai chi move, as the water rose to form a wall, Kitty standing up smiling as the wall leant forward making a huge wave. Kitty smiled as she opened her mouth her voice so low and yet so clear that everyone heard her.

"Kuria aoi nami" (Clear blue wave).

Within seconds the entire grounds was filled with water, flushing away all the dirt and leaf around the grounds. Hitomi was impressed to say the least.

"Wow… what seat are you?"

"9th seat" Kitty said smiling as she led the water down to a drain, taking the filth with it, before she re sheathed Toratsune.

"Now then, how about we get to know each other a little? I have time to kill before I have to go back to the 4th."

…………………

Kitty and Hitomi caught up with things that happened around the seretei, small gossip rumours, Kitty blinking at many of them. Soon, Kitty had to go back to her own squad, gently bowing farewell to Hitomi, promising to visit soon and making one final stop to gaze one more time at the espada in her prison of ice before heading back to the 4th. Once there she smiled at Isane who blinked in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the 10th cleaning?"

"I finished, feel free to check with their 5th seat, she was with me the entire time."

"All right" Isane said. "There is a meeting for the seated members from 10th seat and up later today, don't miss it."

Kitty nodded. "Anything I can do here?"

"No I don't think…"

"fuku taicho, fuku taicho."

Isane sighed. "Iemura how many times do I have to remind you? No yelling in the halls."

"I'm sorry, but there is a cat in Soi Fon taicho's room. She is refusing to let me take it outside even though I have said that animals aren't allowed inside the station. She threatened to kill me."

Isane sighed, knowing fully well who the cat was. "Iemura stay here and take messages, Kitty, go and alert Unohana taicho, I will go to Soi Fon taicho."

"Hai."

Kitty walked over to Unohana's office as she was told, gently knocking on the door. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to disturb you taicho" Kitty said gently explaining what Iemura had said. The door opened, Unohana still smiling her same smile.

"We should go and see what we can do to help then."

Kitty blinked as Unohana passed her, not really daring to ask why she was carrying an extra shihakusho. Once there Kitty had to blink. She didn't think she had ever seen something so cute. Soi Fon sat in her bed, blushing like a little schoolgirl, petting the same black cat she had petted herself, scowling at poor Isane who was trying to reason with her.

"Ah Soi Fon taicho how are you feeling?"

Soi looked up, the cat opening a lazy eye, grinning.

"Hi there Retsu, how are you doing this day?"

Kitty blinked. "Did the cat just talk?"

"That's no cat" Isane said with a sigh. "That's Yoruichi, Soi Fon taicho's old mentor."

"Yoruichi san, I thought we had discussed this" Unohana said with a smile on her face. "If you want to visit someone here, don't come as a cat, you are leaving a furry path around the sterile equipment, and some people are allergic to animal hair. So how about you go and get changed, and then we can talk?"

Yoruichi nodded and yawned, stretching before jumping down on the ground, shocking Kitty as the cat turned into a really hot naked chick, grinning and taking the clothes Unohana offered.

"So" Yoruichi said as she stood in the clothes given to her. "How long does my little bee have to be stuck in here?"

"Well I told Soi Fon taicho about a week, and if you are planning to stick around for a while, make sure she doesn't do anything straining."

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow. "Wow so harsh, what did you do little bee?" Soi blushed and looked away, Isane answering.

"She almost died."

Yoruichi's smile disappeared in an instance, Soi not meeting her gaze.

"You said it was a routine mission."

"It was… until the menos showed up."

Yoruichi blinked and turned to Unohana. "How bad was it?"

Unohana turned to Kitty. "Ask the girl who saved her life."

Yoruichi blinked and looked at Kitty, Kitty smiling gently, taking the hint.

"She had few broken ribs, a fractured lung, some burns, gashes on legs and arms, her head had a giant hole and her brain had some minor inner bleedings that Unohana helped me and my friend stop."

Yoruichi turned to Soi again, who barely looked up before she looked away again. Yoruichi turned back to Kitty, and suddenly Kitty found herself in a hug.

"Thank you for saving her."

"My pleasure" Kitty grunted, not really able to breathe.

Unohana smiled. "We will leave you two alone to talk things out, just remember, visiting hours ends in 1 hour."

Yoruichi nodded, the three 4th squaders leaving the two women alone. Once outside Kitty turned to Unohana.

"Will Soi Fon taicho be OK in there?"

"Yoruichi loves Soi Fon taicho like she was family. All Soi Fon taicho will get is a reprimand for lying, and a few minutes of Yoruichi crying on her shoulder, telling her not to scare her like that. Now I take it you did well at the 10th squad?"

"Hai" Kitty said. "Even saw the espada."

Unohana smiled. "That's nice dear. Now how about you take a small break? When the meeting starts, I will be sure to send you a hell butterfly."

Kitty bowed and smiled. "Arigato taicho. If there is an emergency, feel free to send me a butterfly."

And with that Kitty left, off to do some training.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Kitty smiled as she stood in Kin's and her secret training grounds. It was a place they discovered themselves, a small clearing in the woods at the back of the 4th squad. It had more than enough room for Kitty and Kin to practice, both together and alone. Kitty walked to the middle of the clearing and drew Toratsune. She grinned in joy as she released Toratsune and stood in her shikai form.

"Thanks for the help today Toratsune." she said, drawing her blue bandana down over her eyes.

"It was my pleasure," Toratsune replied. "So, you are still trying to regain a better point of balance?"

"Well you aren't helping" Kitty grunted, going through some basic hakuda moves; spins, flip flops, kicks and punches. She was feeling the water she also released, with it soaring around her. She hated admitting it, but she had a problem with her balance in shikai mode. Her point of balance was shifted and she had to lean forward, even lean on one hand at the ground to get comfortable. It was a real drag as she usually used hakuda, and the problem with regular hakuda techniques were hard to do when your point of balance was shifting without your consent.

One thing Kitty was good was experimenting. That was why she now was fighting blindfolded, finding a style that felt good, regardless of how it looked. She had been working for about thirty minutes when she decided to take a break. She lifted her bandana and turned around, and fell to the ground in shock as a familiar pair of golden eyes stared back at her.

"Does no one make a sound anymore?" Kitty grumped, Yoruichi rushing over helping her up.

"Sorry, old stealth force habit. That's some moves you have there."

"Thank you," Kitty said. "According to Soi Fon taicho I fight on the level of her 6th seat."

Yoruichi smiled. "Well Soi usually don't spread herself around with compliments so you should feel honoured."

"Oh I do." Kitty said with a smile.

"So you were Soi Fon taicho's mentor?"

"Actually, I used to be her taicho."

Kitty blinked and suddenly it hit her. "Y-y-y-you are THE Shihouin Yoruichi? Goddess of flash? Former 2nd squad taicho? Friend of the notorious Urahara Kisuke?"

"Good to know that people still remember me."

"Well I got pretty decent scores in Shinigami history, and I got intrigued by the winter war, it's not so old after all."

Yoruichi smiled. "Well I have interrupted your training long enough;

I'll be on my way."

Kitty blinked. "Hey, one thing before you go?"

Yoruichi turned. "Hai?"

"I have fought Soi Fon taicho once, for ten minutes, together with a friend and Soi Fon taicho was injured… would it be too much of a hassle if you trained with me for a little while so I can fight for real?"

Yoruichi grinned, Kitty getting reminded very much of a cat's grin. "Of course Petro-san, it would be my pleasure. Just promise to not hold back."

Kitty smiled and readied herself before lunging at Yoruichi.

……………

Yoruichi was impressed. She and this Kitty girl had been fighting for almost fifteen minutes already and the girl was barely breathing hard. Now it was true she was holding back a lot, but this girl was going places. Then she noticed something and signed to stop.

"What is the matter?" Kitty asked.

"We've got company."

Kitty blinked and smiled as Kin came up.

"Kin, hi. Mission to the eighth went well?"

"Yeah." Kin said looking over at Yoruichi.

"Oh, sorry, Yoruichi san. This is my girlfriend Kin Tochigi, the tenth seat of squad 4, she is the other one who saved Soi Fon taicho. Kin, this is the legendary Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi Fon taicho's mentor. She's taught me some new hakuda moves."

"Pleasure." Kin said, bowing.

Yoruichi smiled and bowed too. "My pleasure, thanks for saving Soi Fon, she means so much to me."

Kin smiled and turned to Kitty. "Unohana taicho sent me, the seated officers meeting starts soon."

Kitty smiled. "OK I'll come now." She sheathed Toratsune and turned to Yoruichi and bowed. "Thanks for training… and for holding back enough for me to still have a challenge."

Yoruichi smiled. "My pleasure. And one more thing, if you want to even out that balance problem you seem to have, there is a martial artist called Kei sensei residing at the eastern wall. He has a very particular way of fighting, go to him and say that I sent you, it will do you good."

"Arigato Yoruichi san, I will take you up on that offer."

Kitty and Kin bowed one last time before running off into a shunpoo towards the fourth for a meeting that was going to make Kitty's and Kin's life very interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kitty smiled as she looked around the room where the others sat waiting, with the exception of Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fuku taicho. 3rd seat Iemura sat writing in his diary again talking out loud as he wrote everything down.

The 4th seat, Haruka just scowled at him shaking her head.

5th seat Sumiha was fast asleep in his place, and from the looks of it, 6th seat Asunu was close to follow him.

Hanataro smiled a shy smile at Kitty and Kin, the 7th seat being content for the moment being.

Next to him, 8th seat Ogidō was going through his fan mail again.

Kitty and Kin sat down, being the last 2 to arrive, when Unohana and Isane appeared.

Unohana smiled her usual kind smile and sat down. "Hello everyone, good to see that you could all make it. Now then before we start with the meeting itself, I presume you have all meet Petro san and Tochigi san, our new 9th seat and 10th seat?"

Kitty and Kin smiled and gave a small wave as if to say, hi guys how do you do?

Iemura huffed and continued to work on his journal, and Haruka smiled gently as she elbowed Sumiha who woke up with a small urk.

Unohana smiled gently. "Now then as Petro san and Tochigi san are new, I will take this from the top. Every year the Gotei 13 holds a fighting championship, to assess how strong each squad in the Gotei 13 is. 2 people from each squad is to be selected, except from the 1st squad who is only choosing 1 to even the number of participants, and the chosen 2 has to be between 3rd seat and 10th seat… wich is why we are here now."

Kitty and Kin nodded understanding why they where there.

"So then, since no one in the 4th squad is very good swordsmen… we have usually just drawn straws."

Kin blinked and bent over to Kitty. "Hey you don't think we should?"

"I was thinking the same thing" Kitty whispered back then held up her arm. "Um Unohana taicho?"

Unohana looked towards Kitty with a small smile. "Yes 9th seat Petro san?"

"If no one else will, Kin and I can go… I mean, sure we are new and probably will meet many tough opponents… but we did get ranked highest in hakuda and swordsmanship in the academy… I'm sure we will do well if we are allowed to participate."

Unohana smiled and Isane looked relieved, these meetings were usually full of protests, whining and small mutterings of 'I'm going to die,' not this time though.

"Well I suppose that will be all right… unless anyone here minds?"

She turned to the rest of her seated officers who all were staring at Kitty as if she had lost her mind… then suddenly it was as if the room had exploded.

6th seat Asunu and 4th seat Haruka had shunpoo'ed over to hug the two girls, more or less crying, chanting "thank you thank you thank you" over and over.

Hanataro smiled and thanked Kami that he was going to survive this year's championship too, and Iemura was writing in his journal again praising Kitty and Kin for this heroic act.

"Well looks like that has been decided" Isane said. "Kitty and Kin, you have 1 month to train, use it wisely."

"Hai fuku taicho" Kitty said smiling, Kin nodding in agreement.

"Very well, I hereby declare this meeting finished; back to your posts" Isane said banging a small club.

Everyone rose, going back to their posts.

"Kitty san, you have reception duty, Kin san, you have regular rounds from rooms 1 through 30."

Unohana smiled gently as Kitty and Kin simply nodded and walked out.

Isane smiled. "Well that went fast."

Unohana nodded. "Yes, if everything in life went as easy… wich reminds me, I need to check up on Soi Fon taicho, something tells me she has gone through 50 escape plans in her head already."

Isane could do nothing more than giggle, as she knew that taicho was probably right.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kitty smiled at the sight in front of her. She really shouldn't smile; there was nothing funny about the scene in front of her… and still, this was hilarious. There was a girl and a boy in front of her, both shouting, not at her, but at each other, arguing about whom cared more about their taicho who obviously needed something. She turned to one of the fellow 4th squaders next to her who could do nothing but sigh at the sight.

"Who are the clowns?"

"Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone, the 3rd seats of the 13th squad. They want to prove to their taicho that one is better than the other in order to get the fuku taicho spot that has been empty for almost half a century, but all they end up doing is annoy everyone around them."

"Kotetsu? Related to our Isane?"

"Hai, they are sisters, 3rd seat Kotetsu often comes by to talk with her sister."

"Will I get in trouble for shutting them up?" Kitty asked.

"More likely you'd get a medal. Only Unohana taicho and Ukitake taicho manages that on a daily basis."

Kitty smiled in spite of the challenge and walked up to the 2 arguing 3rd seats. She placed one hand on each of the 3rd seats shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Aww you two are so adorable, how long have you been together?"

You could hear a pin drop the silence was so abrupt and noticeable; Kitty smiling as she heard a random 4th squader uttering one word that summed everything up.

"Wow!"

Kiyone and Sentaro just gaped at her both red in the face of embarrassment. Kiyone was the first one to gather her self together enough to form words.

"Us? Together? Why would I want to be together with that ugly baboon?"

"Oh you aren't?" Kitty asked in feigned ignorance. "My bad, its just the way you look at each other, the sparkle in your eyes, for me the yelling is more like… playful banter really."

Kiyone and Sentaro were gasping for air this moment, Kitty simply smiling.

"Now then enough of my banter, did you need something?"

Sentaro nodded, glad to be back to talking about something other than him and Kiyone.

"Hai, Ukitake taicho is getting low of his medicine, he needs some more."

"Very well, let me get Unohana taicho" Kitty said smiling turning on her heel. "Ah can you watch the counter for a while Farabi san?"

The young girl nodded in silent shock, still not sure how Kitty had managed to silence the 13th squads 3rd seats.

……………………

Unohana looked up as there was a knock on her door. "Enter."

Kitty smiled walking in. "Hi Unohana taicho… um the 3rd seats of the 13th squad are here. Ukitake taicho need s refill of his medicine or something?"

Unohana smiled and rose from her spot. "Very well I shall get it. In the meantime why don't you go and make sure that said 3rd seats don't wake up the entire squad."

"All ready done taicho" Kitty said smiling as she walked out.

Out in the lobby again she was met by Isane.

"What have you done to my sister?"

The tone wasn't angry nor was she accusing anything, she was merely shocked and worried.

Kitty smiled. "I only voiced an honest question and personal belief, nothing more Kotetsu fuku taicho. How are the 2 doing?"

"Gaping, blushing, avoiding each others gaze, now what in the name of kami have you done to them?"

Kitty smiled. "I would love to answer your question fuku taicho, but I am supposed to be at the counter together with Farabi, and visiting hours is about to start, if you really want to figure it out, why don't you ask your sister."

And with that Kitty left, leaving Isane behind, the tall girl sighing.

………………

A while later Kitty smiled saying good bye to the two 3rd seats who looked at her, then to each other, blushing and leaving without a word. Kin, who had just returned from her rounds shaked her head in mirth at the sight.

"Let me guess, you decided to do some matchmaking again."

Kitty smiled back. "You make it sound like a bad thing. What is wrong with bringing people together?"

"Nothing" Kin said with a small smile. "I am just saying, you don't seem to care about your, for the lack of a better word subjects feelings."

"Sure I do, I only work my magic on people who loves each other, even if they don't want to admit it themselves."

Kin sighed. "Very well, I trust you, just be careful, some people will probably take it the wrong way."

And with that Kin walked off to do her chores, Kitty going back to her own work at the reception desk. She looked up as something blocked the lights, seeing a tall bulky shinigami. The most noticeable, except for the finger up his nose, was the fuku taicho badge on his arm.

"Can I help you sir?" Kitty asked for once hoping that she was wrong at that this guy wasn't as unpleasant as he looked. She wasn't.

"I'm looking for Soi Fon taicho's room" the man said, spraying half eaten potato chips all over Kitty's paperwork.

Kitty kept smiling her polite smile, gently brushing the chips off the desk and her paperwork. "I am sorry, Soi Fon taicho is in recovery and by Unohana taicho's order, no one except members of the 4th is allowed in at her room to help her recover as quickly as possible."

The man snorted, Kitty frowning as he clearly thought she was wasting his time.

"Listen squirt, I am Soi Fon taicho's trusty fuku taicho, Marechiyo Omaeda, and I demand to see my taicho."

"And I am telling you that I can't allow that because Unohana taicho has given strictly orders that Soi Fon taicho needs rest in order to get back to her work. If you need to rely a message to her that is urgent, you can leave a message to any seated members of the 4th, and have them take it to Soi Fon taicho. But no one outside this squad is allowed to go and see her at this moment."

Omaeda did not look like he cared. "Tch fine, then can you give her a message."

Kitty smiled politely again ignoring that the blub in front of her wasn't asking, but demanding. "Of course sir. Your taicho will get the message, I promise."

……………

Unohana looked up as Kitty for the second time that hour came in to her in her office.

"Yes Petro san?"

"Um taicho I am having a bit of a moral dilemma."

Unohana smiled gently, although the look on Kitty's usually smiling face was worrying her a bit. "Very well let me hear it."

"Well you know how you said that if anyone wanted to talk to Soi Fon taicho they would have to leave a message for us so we could deliver it to her, right?"

"Hai I did" Unohana said still smiling.

"And you also said that under no circumstances we were to do something to make Soi Fon taicho stress out right?"

"Once again that is correct" Unohana said a little amused now.

"Well um, her fuku taicho came and told me to deliver a message… and well…"

Kitty gave up and gave Unohana taicho a piece of paper containing Omaeda's message wich after Unohana read it understood why Kitty had come to her. The letter more or less said that since Soi Fon was not in active duty Omaeda had taken it on himself to gather enough money for bribing the judges of the yearly fighting championship into letting him compete and to let one of the weaker seated members being his back up just because regulations said so.

'Oboy Soi Fon is going to have a field day with this one' Unohana thought shaking her head.

"Now I can't go and deliver the message" Kitty said feeling a bit miserable.

"But if I don't deliver the message I think the oaf is going to go through with this and goodness knows what will happen then."

Unohana smiled. "Don't worry Petro san, I will take care of this, now why don't you go and do your rounds?"

"Hai taicho, arigato."

Kitty bowed and walked out and went to do her rounds. After about an hour she neared her last patient… Soi Fon taicho. She knocked on the door, and heard a small, enter. She did and tried her best to look neutral as she entered, but quickly gave up as she saw Soi Fon taicho's face.

"Unohana came to you huh?" She said.

"Yes, stupid oaf of a fuku taicho what the fuck was he thinking."

"I was the one he gave the note to" Kitty said. "How do you deal with him?"

"I don't, I just kick his butt when he gets too annoying… stupid oaf."

"So what did Unohana say?" Kitty asked.

"That Yamamoto himself went and had a 'word' with Omaeda what the recruitments for the tournament was, and that he didn't fulfil the requirements, and since I lay here incapacitated and he's unable to make a valid choice, by default the 2 that will compete from the 2nd squad would be my 3rd and 4th seat. Not a problem really, I would have chosen them myself."

"That's nice" Kitty said.

"So who does Unohana send out in battle?"

"Kin and me" Kitty said with a smile.

Soi looked up and blinked before chuckling, signalising that she approved. "Well then, shouldn't you be out training?"

"As soon as I finish my rounds taicho," Kitty smiled and sat down next to Soi Fon. "Now then let's change those bandages shall we?"


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, but I have had a lot on my mind lately. Enjoy the new chapter, the battle tournament will start in the next chappie

Chapter 21

Kitty quickly finished tending to Soi Fon taicho's injuries and left, telling Soi that if she did as Unohana asked and sat still she was going to be out of the 4th in a few days, hiding a smile when Soi Fon groaned and muttered 'thank god.'

Kitty closed the door smiling as Kin stood ready. "Shall we go then?" Kitty asked.

"To that guy Shihouin san told us about?"

"Yeah, Kei sensei wasn't it?"

"Hai" Kin said smiling as she and Kitty walked out the door going off to train for the battle tournament. After about 15 minutes Kitty and Kin stood in front of a dojo named Sensei Kei's dojo. Kitty and Kin shared a quick look before entering. Inside it was dark and quiet, the only thing Kitty and Kin saw, was a man calmly going through a series of tai chi moves.

"Excuse me" Kitty said gently, making the man open his eyes and look towards her and Kin.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, are you Kei sensei?"

"Hai, that is me, how may I help you?"

"I have a small problem with my battle style;" Kitty said bowing gently to show respect. "Shihouin Yoruichi sparred with me and suggested I go to you."

"She did now did she? Well who am I to talk against such a woman."

Kitty smiled and looked closer at Kei sensei. He was about 6 feet tall, and looked old, in a wise and experienced way. He was wearing nothing but a pair of hakama and was covered in scars on his torso as well as one on his face that ran from the top of his left eyebrow and ended right over the nose root at his right side.

"Well then let me see your problem" he said beaconing to Kitty.

Kitty walked up and drew her sword and called out Toratsune. She grunted as she felt her balance shift and leant to the floor with one hand. Master Kei nodded.

"I see why she sent you here. Now let me guess, your balance shifts and you try your very best to stay on 2 legs right?"

"Hai" Kitty said.

"Now here is a wild thought" Kei sensei said smiling gently. "How about, instead of fighting your balance, you work with it, and try to fight on all 4?"

Kitty blinked and Kin gaped.

"You mean… like an animal?"

"Let me ask you a question, who do you see as the most dangerous beings on earth?"

Kitty smiled. "Well humans are dangerous because of your mind, without it we would have died out long ago. But if we talk about raw strength… bears, different kinds of felines, wolfs etc."

"True" Kei sensei said smiling. "And your zanpakuto seems to me like works best on 4 legs."

Kitty smiled suddenly understanding why she was here. Yoruichi san could turn into a cat, which meant that she probably went and learned to fight in her feline form once. She rose as high as she could in shikai mode and bowed gently to Kei sensei.

"Please teach me, I will be forever in your dept."

Kei sensei only smiled. "It would be my pleasure Kitty san."

About 3 days went. Kitty was making big progress in her training, and Kin had started taking refuge in the woods training her, away from where she could harm anyone by accident. Kitty currently had reception duty and sat and finished up some of her paperwork when suddenly someone cleared her throat. Kitty looked up and blinked as she saw Soi Fon taicho. She was wearing her standard attire again, no longer forced to wear the 4th squad's sick bay uniform.

Kitty smiled. "Finally getting out of here then taicho?"

"Hai" Soi Fon said trying her best not to jump for joy. "Unohana told me to give you these." She handed Kitty her release papers and Kitty nodded.

"Very well, we have your zanpakuto in the back; I shall get it for you."

Kitty started to walk and then stopped and turned a little embarrassed. "How does it…?"

"Its sheath is blue with a yellow end, the guard is oval and kind of beige, the hilt is yellow." Soi smiled, explaining before Kitty even had a chance to finish the question.

"Arigato" Kitty said and continued walking until she reached the store room where the 4th kept the zanpakuto's belonging to the various shinigami's who was resting at the barracks.

Looking around she quickly saw Soi Fon taicho's zanpakuto. It fitted the description perfectly, and as Kitty saw where it sat for itself, the one who had put it in here knew who its owner was and had taken care of treating the sword with enough respect to place it for itself. Kitty gently took it down from its perch and walked out to Soi Fon taicho again. She smiled as she noticed Soi Fon taicho's fingers twitching.

"I will remind you of Unohana taicho's orders" Kitty said all business still holding Suzumebachi for effect. "Light workouts, nothing straining, is that clear?"

"Hai" Soi said nodding, not bothering to remind Kitty about forgetting to address her as taicho.

Kitty smiled and held out Suzumebachi, which Soi took at once, smiling gently. She said something gently in Chinese, Kitty not bothering to tell Soi that she actually had taken a few Chinese classes in her spare time and knew that she had said 'how I have missed you old friend' to Suzumebachi.

"May I ask you something before you leave taicho?"

"Hai" Soi said, fastening Suzumebachi at her back, once again the feared 2nd squad taicho.

"At the academy, I heard a rumor about your zanpakuto… is it true that it can kill in 2 hits?"

"Well it depends" Soi Fon said smiling. "In released form, if I hit an opponent once, they get marked with a homonka. If I hit them once again in the exact same place once again, in the middle of the homonka, they die. Well I should get going; I don't even want to know what damage Omaeda has done to my squad. Bye Petro san, say good bye to Tochigi san from me would you?"

"Hai taicho, and remember to take it slow ok?"

Soi just smiled and left, and Kitty was not surprised when Hanataro came in about a minute later asking why Soi Fon taicho had done somersaults out of the grounds laughing joyously.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sooner than Kitty or Kin could fathom the day of the tournament had come. They looked around where they stood together with Unohana taicho, waiting to enter the arena.

"Now then 9th seat Petro san, 10th seat Tochigi san, how are you feeling" she asked.

"A little nervous" Kin said in honesty.

"Well let's get in line" Unohana said smiling. "We are getting ready to start."

Unohana walked over to where the rest of the shinigami's where lining up. Kitty smiled as she saw Soi Fon taicho in the front… well almost front; there was a woman in front whom Kitty presumed was the 1st squad participant, as well as a man Kitty recognized from the academy as the 1st squad fuku taicho, the sou taicho was probably busy with things inside the arena.

Kitty saw the two figures behind Soi Fon, her third seat and 4th seat, a woman and a man. Next she blinked.

"Ne Unohana taicho, is the 3rd squad taicho feeling a bit under the weather?"

Unohana smiled. "No 9th seat Petro san, Kira taicho always looks like that, now get in line."

Kitty did, standing behind Unohana taicho and in front of Kin. Kitty turned and was about to talk to Kin when she saw who had lined up behind Kin.

"K-K-K-K-Kin?"

"What?" Kin asked.

Kitty could do nothing but to point behind Kin. Kin turned and gaped too, she and Kitty doing nothing to hide the fact that they were staring at the man behind them, whit a shihakusho, a taicho haori and a sword as long as his body. The man sighed.

"Ne Unohana san, your subordinates are gaping."

Unohana turned, "Oh hello there Kurosaki taicho, how are you?"

Kitty finally found her voice. "Holly mother of kami it's him, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kin we are watching live history here."

"A little help here Unohana?" Ichigo begged, hating how all the people who didn't know him did this for the first time.

"9th seat Petro san, 10th seat Tochigi san it's rude to stare, besides we are about to start."

Kitty and Kin blinked and bowed to Ichigo. "Gomen taicho, it won't happen again."

They turned to face the front again and no sooner than 3 seconds later the doors to the arena opened and the line moved. Once through the door Kitty looked around, eager to start. All the taicho's, as well as Sasakibe fuku taicho stepped up as the shinigami's who were fighting made one long line behind them. The arena was round and barren, the walls high. Up at the walls other shinigami sat, waiting to see the fights of the year. In front of where everyone was facing was a long row of chairs, most of the ones on the front row empty, as they were probably reserved for the taicho's.

On the second row the fuku taicho's sat. On the front row a man which Kitty suddenly just knew had to be the Sou taicho rose. She couldn't explain it; he just seemed like the man who had founded this place, old, but powerful. He started talking, and while there was no microphone, everyone from the ones down at the arena as well as everyone in the stands heard ever word perfectly.

"To all members of the Gotei 13, from unseated members to taicho's, I welcome you too this year's shinigami battle tournament."

Everyone cheered, obviously psyched to see this show starting.

"For many, many years, this tournament has been a way for the different shinigami's to honor their squads, and in many ways it has also been problematic when in reference to judging. So this year we have some special guests to judge for us."

Everyone gasped as suddenly a garanta opened and out stepped 3 figures. Yamamoto continued to talk while people were too shocked to move.

"Let me introduce our honored guests and judges for this tournament, the queen of Hueco Mundo Neliel Tu Oderswank, and her subordinates Grimmjow Jagerjaques and Mamoru Miano."

Kitty blinked. Arrancars! As judges? Wow this tournament is interesting already and it hasn't even started. She looked at the woman, known as the queen of Hueco Mundo. Once again she felt like she had when Ichigo appeared. After all, Neliel's name had appeared quite often in the winter war too. She had long green hair, and a white flowery dress, that indeed looked regal, with long wide sleeves and a long thin cape with black flames searing up from the ground.

Although all Kitty saw was the hollow mask on her head, as well as the red mark over her nose. She was beautiful. At Nel's right side was Grimmjow. Kitty remembered what she read in the academy. Spiky blue hair, jaw bone fragment at the right side of his face, his hands placed firmly in the pockets of his trousers and the hollow hole in his stomach.

Kitty's eyes went to the last one in the group. She didn't recognize the name but knew that after Aizen's defeat Neliel had opened Hueco Mundo up to any arrancar who was tired of wandering the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, she guessed this was one of them. The first thing Kitty noticed was the hair. On the right side it reached the woman a little under her ear, spiky but still kind of laying. Then on the left side, the spikes got longer and reached the woman down to the belly. The hair was white, but at the end of many of the spikes it turned black. You could barely see her left eye, but the right eye was black, whit a white pupil. Her makeup was dark, and in the sun and shadow Kitty wasn't sure if it was black blue or dark purple. All she saw was that it reached down the bridge of the nose. She was wearing a white sleeveless top which stopped right over the belly button. Her hakama was lose and tied with a black sash. Kitty couldn't see either a hollow hole or a mask fragment, but she guessed the woman wanted it that way.

Yamamoto spoke again. "The tournament is ready to start, taicho's, present your subordinates with name and rank."

Sasakibe took one step up front and spoke up. "I, Sasakibe fuku taicho, present to you, the 1st squad's 4th seat Hakaru."

He bowed gently to the arrancars and went into a shunpo, Kitty seeing him appear at the chair behind Yamamoto.

Soi Fon stepped up next. "I, Soi Fon taicho present to you the 2nd squad's 3rd seat and 4th seat, Fuji and Naru."

She followed Sasakibe's example and bowed gently to the guests and shunpoo'd up to sit at Yamamoto's right side. Next Kira followed repeating the gesture, ending up promoting his 6th and 7th seat before sitting down at Yamamoto's left.

Unohana stepped up smiling. "I Unohana taicho, present to you the 4th squad's 9th and 10th seat Petro and Tochigi."

She smiled and bowed gently, ending up next to Soi Fon on the right side of Yamamoto. And so it went, all down to the 13th squad, everything getting closer and closer to starting. Neliel walked up to the participants and smiled.

"We will now start. Above me is a huge board, where two names and pictures will randomly appear, they will be the first two to battle, the rest will go and watch from your own platform over there" she said pointing to a small balcony to the left, everyone nodding, understanding. "When the first match is finished the winner can relax for the remainder of the first round, the loser will go and sit in the audience, having being beaten out of the tournament"

"I will be the main judge. The rules are simple, the two opponents will agree on the ground rules when they start, as in no Hakuda or kidou or whatever, the one lower ranked will have the opportunity to ask one thing of the opponent, what that will be is up to each individual. Me and my friends will be watching, if we see that a rule is broken we will send you out of the tournament, is that clear?"

"Hai," everyone chanted.

"Well then let's start" Neliel said, her two subordinates walking down to each side of the stadium to make sure they had the perfect view.

Everyone's eyes went up to the board who had started showing various profile pictures and names. It stopped and Kitty grinned. "Damn first match, this is going to be good" she said to Kin who nodded.

"Good luck Kitty" she said giving Kitty a small kiss on the cheek. Kitty looked up to the board, her face smiling back at her as well as one of a guy she remembered from the 9th squad, the board stating his name, Yahada Mahuro.

Up at the taicho stand Unohana, Soi Fon and Hisagi leaned forward smiling.

"Why are you smiling Soi Fon taicho? It's not your subordinate down there."

Unohana smiled at the seat behind Ichigo where Rukia sat, and answered her question.

"You will see when the battle starts dear."

As the rest of the shinigami's walked off Kitty and Yahada meet at the middle were Neliel stood.

"Names, rank and squad please" she said.

Kitty smiled. "Petro Kitty, 9th seat of the 4th squad."

She turned to her opponent. He was about 10 centimeters taller than her, and muscular built. As all other members of the 9th he wore a sleeveless top, with the personal touch that he had sewn on a yin and yang symbol over his heart on his top. His hair was a darkish blue and was short in the back and in front made a small laying Mohawk.

"Yahada Mahuro, 7th seat of squad 9."

"Well then Petro san you are at a disadvantage how would you like to even out the match?"

Kitty smiled, she had trained long and hard and knew how to get an advantage.

"No hoho" she said to Yahada. "That sounds fair to you?"

"Yeah" he said and he and Kitty shaked hands.

"Good luck" Kitty said. She turned and walked to her place.

Up at the taicho and fuku taicho stand Matsumoto turned to Hisagi.

"Oy Shuhei, 500 yen says the 4th squader wins."

"You are on" Hisagi said.

"Put me in that bet too" Soi said smiling. "I'll put mine on Petro san, no offence Hisagi."

Unohana smiled. "Good to see some has belief in her."

"I fought her remember" Soi said mumbling. "The girl is at least 6th seat level, Yahada hasn't got a chance."

Unohana and Soi kept still as more bets came from the rest of the taicho's and fuku taicho's. Most against Kitty but honestly everyone saw that coming. And down at the arena Kitty and Yahada lined up ready to start. Neliel smiled and looked at them both.

"Contesters ready?"

Kitty nodded, Yahada saying "hai."

Neliel smiled. "Get ready… set… Go!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kitty was quick to jump away and draw Toratsune as soon as she heard the go. Holding it out she quickly called out its name.

"Awaken from your slumber, Toratsune."

Kitty smiled as she heard people cheer. She turned to Yahada grinning a feral grin before she leaped. Yahada could do nothing but to drag out his own katana blocking Kitty's legs that came crushing down on him. Kitty at the same time brought down her tail under his feet, sending the 7th seat flying. He rotated in the air and sent out a powerful blast of shakahou Kitty nimbly avoiding it, her hands on the ground.

"You sure you want to stay up there Yahada san?" She called.

Yahada had indeed stopped at a halt up in the air, probably assessing the situation. "Up here your shikai won't do you any good" he called back, pointing to the 6 feet tall wall Kitty had made on the ground.

Kitty smiled and shaked her head. "Why do people always underestimate 4th squaders?" she muttered holding out her paws, water coming out in gales, Kitty smiled at Yahada and sent everything at him.

He was covered in ice before he could blink. He gasped as he suddenly blinked and Kitty's paw was millimeters away from his throat.

"I yield" he called out Kitty smiling and looking up towards the female arrancar Miano who stood right by them.

She nodded and signalized to Neliel that the match was over.

Kitty removed the ice and deactivated her shikai Smiling as she heard Neliel's voice.

"7th seat Yahada Mahuro has yielded; winner is 9th seat Petro Kitty."

Up in the stands Hisagi grumbled and gave a grinning Matsumoto, Unohana and Soi Fon their money.

"Unohana taicho, rumor is that the best rookie from the academy's expert class entered your squad, because of pacifism. Is that the girl?"

Unohana smiled and turned to her right where Byakuya Kuchiki sat watching Kitty who waved at the cheering crowd, without a single expression on his face.

"Yes that is her" Unohana said smiling.

"And the other person who's from your squad, that wouldn't be the second placed rookie which followed her?" Kyoraku asked smiling.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is" Unohana said smiling.

Down at the arena Neliel looked as Kitty walked up to watch the next match before she looked up to where the board had started randomly choosing names again. She had to admit, this beat staring out of the Hueco Mundo desert. She smiled as the board stopped rolling and two names and faces stared back.

Up at the contester's box Kitty was met with applause.

"Wow Petro that was really good" came a voice Kitty recognized.

"Amazhagji Ranessea, right?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I and your girl here watched your match; you got some skill, making a 7th seat lose so badly."

"Hey guys the board is spinning again."

Everyone looked out and watched the board. Then it stopped. Ranessea looked around.

"My, my Kiyone, shall we put on a good show then?" Ranessea grinned and shunpo'd down to the stage.

Kiyone sighed. "It had to be Amazhagji didn't it?" she muttered following Ranessea down to the arena.

At the taicho and fuku taicho seats Kenpachi voiced his opinion.

"Well this is going to be fun."

Kyoraku smiled and leaned out and looked towards the other end of the row where Ukitake sat.

"Hey Ukitake, I'll bet 1000 that my subordinate beats yours… no offence Kotetsu fuku taicho."

"None taken" Isane said not really listening, just watching her younger sister.

"You are on" Ukitake said smiling. "I have faith in Kiyone."

"You in too Unohana sempai?" Kyoraku asked.

"No this is between your squads, but I trust it will be a good match" Unohana said smiling gently.

Down in the arena Neliel smiled towards where Kiyone and Ranessea shaked each other's hand.

"All right… on your mark… get set… GO!"

Kiyone and Ranessea were quick to start, both jumping away from each other to gain some distance and assert the situation. Neither had drawn their swords, yet suddenly Ranessea held out her shihakusho covered hand, people gasping as hidden blades suddenly came flying out from the sleeve.

Kitty and Kin gasped from where they stood.

"Where did those come from?" Kitty asked.

"3rd seat Amazhagji has a small armlet hidden under her sleeve" came the voice of a guy that had placed himself next to Kitty.

"It gives her an opening if the opponent isn't quick enough. While they focus on the blades, she gets in close and… well see for yourself."

Kitty looked down and her eyes widened. It had taken Kiyone about 3 seconds to turn her head slightly to the left to avoid the blades, and just about the same time for Ranessea to drag out her zanpakuto. Everyone winched as the blade pierced Kiyone's shoulder.

Ranessea smiled gently and dragged her zanpakuto out of Kiyone's shoulder before landing on the ground, looking with indifference at her bloody sword.

"Shall we finish this then Kiyone before I get to bored?"

Kiyone grunted from where she sat on one knee a little away clutching her shoulder. Ranessea smiled again, her grin scaring Kitty more than Unohana's cold stares.

Ranessea opened her mouth, and said one small sentence. "Rise from your sleep Asuhidoragon."

Her zanpakuto suddenly grew a long chain at the hilt, sneaking up along her arm, over her shoulder and down in her other arm, probably over 2 meters long. She gripped her hilt tight and started swaying her left arm, holding the chain, making a lethal lasso.

Kitty whistled.

"This is going to get ugly" she said Kin nodding, taking a few steps back in surprise as the twirling chain Ranessea held suddenly burst into fire.

"Good night Kiyone" she said throwing her chain towards Kiyone.

The boy next to Kitty sighed. "Good grief, she is in a good mood."

"And you are?" Kitty asked, still watching as Neliel declared Ranessea the victor, Isane jumping down to Kiyone to take care of her shoulder and the minor burns her side had gotten thanks to Ranessea's shikai.

"I'm the 8th squad's 6th seat. The name's Nayu Shiroki." Shiroki smiled gently applauding as Ranessea came walking up.

"Nice match Amazhagji san."

"Haven't I told you to stop being so formal?" Ranessea grumped stretching her arms.

"And I was lucky, if Kiyone hadn't gotten distracted by the blades and injured her shoulder she could have put up more of a fight, she is a good fighter when she doesn't get careless… something she did today I'm afraid" Ranessea smiled gently as she stood in her place again.

"Time to look out people; the wheel has started spinning again."

And so it had. And as she watched the board go through names, Kitty thought for herself that whatever happened, she was going to enjoy this match


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The wheel stopped spinning and Kitty blinked and turned to Kin.

"Your turn honey. Make me proud."

"I will" Kin said, giving Kitty a small kiss before heading down to Neliel with shunpo.

Kitty smiled as she turned and saw the young man who was meeting her love.

"Have a nice match" Kitty said, the boy just nodding and heading down.

"Name, squad and rank?" Neliel asked as the two stood in front of her.

"Tochigi Kin, 10th seat of the 4th squad."

The boy smiled gently and brushed away the hair from his left forehead, showing a small tattoo coming from his eyebrow.

"Rokubo Rikichi, 7th seat of the 6th squad."

Rikichi smiled gently as he heard Renji's voice.

"You go Rikichi beat that healer's ass!"

Up in the taicho and fuku taicho's box, everyone near Renji inched away as Unohana turned to him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Um… go 4th squad?"

Unohana raised her other eyebrow and at the sidelines Matsumoto was taking bets about how long Renji would last against Unohana's stare. Unohana smiled gently.

"Kuchiki taicho, how about a friendly bet, if my subordinate wins, your fuku taicho is mine for a month, if not I will personally do both yours and your fuku taicho's paperwork for the month."

"I accept" Byakuya said, Unohana smiling gently leaning back turning to Matsumoto.

"I'll put 100 yen on Tochigi san."

"Yes ma'am" Matsumoto said smiling gently.

Down at the arena Kin smiled.

"No hoho, and promise not to hold back."

"OK" Rikichi said nodding, the two shinigami shaking hands.

"Are the contenders ready?" Neliel asked, Kin nodding, Rikichi holding a thumb up.

"Get ready… set… go."

Kin drew out her zanpakuto, and without wasting time she yelled out what Kitty believed to be Rikichi's doom.

"Rip the sky apart, Denkodoragon."

"So is this going to be good?" Kitty looked to one side where Ranessea stood.

"The girl can control lightning, what do you think?" Kitty asked.

"That this is going to be a beautiful match."

Kitty turned to her other side where she saw a man with straight black hair, and very long fake feathers fastened on his eyebrows and eyelashes.

"Really now Yumichika, I didn't think an 11th squader would be interested in a 4th squader" Ranessea scoffed.

"Not true," Yumichika replied, dragging a hand through his hair. "We aren't interested in weaklings… and you can see that that girl is no weakling."

Kitty looked down, smiling as she saw the fight Kin and Rikichi had. Kin hadn't touched Rikichi's limbs yet, but she had Rikichi struggling, and was not giving him any chances to release a shikai or give him room for any kidou blasts.

"May I ask, what does her shikai do?" Kitty looked away from Kin again, smiling at Hitomi who walked up.

"I'd rather not tell everything in case some of you meet her later in the competition… but let's just say that it's a bad idea to touch her blade."

Down at the arena Kin smiled at Rikichi's distress. But at the same time, doing this forever wasn't going to help either.

"Time to do something drastic" she muttered, quickly sidestepping a confused Rikichi gently tapping his sword arm as well as his left knee, the boy falling to his knee.

"You lose" Kin said smiling gently.

Rikichi tried to do something, anything, but his arm and leg felt numb.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"My zanpakuto has paralyzing abilities" Kin said smiling. "You won't get any feeling in that arm or that leg in about 20 minutes."

"Nice."

Kin turned to see the arrancar Grimmjow who turned to Neliel nodding, signalizing that Kin had won.

Up at the taicho's box Unohana turned to Renji. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow Abarai; we start our shifts at 7 o clock."

Renji sighed but nodded. Who was he to object to Unohana taicho?

Up at the contender's box, Ranessea, as well as Hitomi who was in the tournament too, simply gaped as Kin came back up.

"That didn't even take half an hour" Ranessea said.

"Just trying my best" Kin said gently as Kitty kissed her cheek.

"Well then we are both on for the next round, let's see how far we can go."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

And so the tournament went on. Kitty and Kin won their matches the second round too, as well as Ranessea and Hitomi… then came round 3. The board stopped choosing names and Kitty and Kin gulped. Kin was up… against Ranessea.

She simply smiled. "Sorry Tochigi san… but this is as far as you go."

She shunpo'd down on the stage Kitty turning to Kin.

"OK listen, you can chose away one of her ways of fighting. Tell her no swordsmanship, she's 8th squad they excel at swordsmanship, you'll do good ok?"

Kin nodded and kissed Kitty. "I love you" she said, jumping down to Neliel and Ranessea.

"All right you two you know the drill" Neliel said smiling. "Tochigi san you are at a disadvantage, how will you even out the playing field?"

"No swordsmanship" Kin said to Ranessea who nodded, laying her zanpakuto at the ground, as well as dragging out her knives from under sleeve, laying everything down in a lump.

"There" she said smiling. "No weapons."

Kin smiled and got into position Ranessea doing the same.

"Contenders ready?" Neliel asked, both Kin and Ranessea nodding.

"Get ready… set… go."

Kin didn't get the chance to draw her sword before Ranessea rushed in with a kick aimed at her head. She drew her arms up to block it flying away as Ranessea's foot hit her target.

Up in the taicho and fuku taicho box Unohana sighed.

"Let me guess Kyoraku taicho, Tochigi has already lost?"

"Well Ranessea San excel in both swordsmanship and Hakuda… for her, her entire being is a weapon to control."

Everybody winched as Ranessea got in a blow on Kin's face.

"That's going to leave a mark" Ichigo said shuddering.

Down in the arena Kin groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. "OK you win" she said to Ranessea who walked up to her.

"I know when to quit. Kitty can fight for the 4th squad's honor." She turned to her left where Miano stood. "I yield" she said Miano nodding turning to Neliel.

"Tochigi Kin yields, the winner is Amazhagji Ranessea."

Ranessea helped Kin up. "Sorry about that" she said. "But I don't hold back on anyone, it's not nice for my opponents."

Kin smiled. "It's ok."

She turned to look at the contender's box and shrugged to Kitty who sighed.

"Sorry Petro, your girl had no chance."

Kitty turned to her side where a woman stood. She had long curly blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Kitty recognized her from different matches. The 3rd seat of 2nd squad, Fuji Kara.

"Amazhagji was to strong, no matter what Tochigi san had asked to drop she would have lost."

"Yeah… I guess."

Just then Ranessea came up. "Sorry Petro san… but it was me or her."

"It's cool" Kitty said.

The wheel stopped spinning and Kitty looked up to see her own name as well as the 7th squad's 5th seat.

"Well then… let's get this show on the road" she said heading down. And as she stood in the arena, she smiled as she got the upper hand in the battle, positive that Kin watched from the stadium, cheering her on.

Yeah, everything was cool.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The competition went on and Kitty soon saw how the room in the contender's box got more and more roomy. Soon, she, Hitomi and Ranessea watched Fuji beat a guy that apparently was the 5th squad's 6th seat.

Neliel smiled and looked up to the contender's box. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now in the semi finals; may I ask the final four to gather down here?"

Fuji stood ready already, panting a little bit from her last match. Kitty, Hitomi and Ranessea soon stood by her side.

"Ladies and gentlemen your final four. Petro Kitty, 9th seat from the 4th squad."

People cheered Kitty waving gently to the crowd.

"Jatsu Hitomi, 5th seat of the 10th squad."

Hitomi's applause was a bit louder than Kitty's, not that Kitty was surprised of this.

"Amazhagji Ranessea, 3rd seat of the 8th squad."

Ranessea smiled at the applause, her arms folded, pretty pleased with her situation.

"And last but not least, Fuji Kara 3rd seat of the 2nd squad."

Up in the taicho and fuku taicho box Komamura spoke up. "Well this is an interesting lineup for the final 4."

"Yes" Hisagi agreed. "This will be entertaining."

Neliel smiled where she stood. "OK ladies gather round."

The four ladies did, Kitty raising an eyebrow as Neliel took out a small round disk from her dress. "Now then this will decide how the next match will be like. One side is black, the other is white, and the side it lands on decides who you will fight. Petro san, you are up first."

Kitty walked up and Neliel threw the disk up in the air. It landed with the white side up.

"White it is" Neliel said, Kitty walking up to her right side. "Amazhagji san, you're next."

Ranessea walked up Neliel repeating the process. Kitty gulped. "Please be black please be black please be…"

"Black" Neliel said Kitty sighing in relief as Ranessea walked to Neliel's left side.

"Hitomi san," Neliel said smiling. "If this lands with the white side up you will fight Petro san, and Fuji san will fight Amazhagji san, if it lands on black you will fight Amazhagji san and Petro will fight Fuji san."

Hitomi nodded understanding and took a deep breath. Neliel threw the disk and Kitty swore that things went into slow motion as it came back down… landing with the white side up.

Kitty smiled gently. "I'm guessing you're regretting telling me to go to Shinigami academy now, or what Jatsu san?"

Hitomi smiled gently, "Nah, this will do perfectly. Best case scenario actually."

"Now then to select who will start" Neliel said smiling. "If this lands on white the first match is between Hitomi san and Petro san, if it lands on black its Fuji against Amazhagji."

Everyone nodded understanding. Neliel threw the disk again, and as it landed she smiled.

"Our first semi final match… Petro san against Hitomi san."

The audience cheered with excitement and up in the taicho and fuku taicho box Unohana and Hitsugaya, as well as Matsumoto and Soi Fon started making bets again.

The semi finals had started, and promised to be quite entertaining.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Right then, Petro san you are the lowest ranked, how will you even out the scores?"

Kitty sighed and thought for herself. Up through the tournament, she had seen Hitomi relying heavily on kidou, and when she met someone who was under her rank who told her not to use kidou she had more than enough firepower with her zanpakuto.

"No use of swordsmanship" she said finally.

She could fight against kidou; it actually felt better that way.

"Very well" Hitomi said smiling, laying down her sword.

"Whenever you are ready Petro san."

Kitty nodded turning to Neliel smiling. Neliel returned the smile.

"Contenders ready?"

"Yes ma'am" Kitty said, hand on her zanpakuto.

"Get ready… set… go."

Kitty jumped back, drawing Toratsune, calling her out, landing on all fours. She looked up and quickly jumped away avoiding a fully loaded shakahou. She looked at Hitomi who once again was muttering an incantation.

Kitty decided to not give her the time to call it out. She ran up on all fours, jumped up in the air and spun, while at the same time, she coated herself with water from Toratsune's claws. She smiled as she felt the water hit a target, even though it was barely. She hit the ground with her hand, kicking out her leg where she knew Hitomi stood once again hitting a target, although it was Hitomi's arms that came up to block.

For about 10 minutes it was anyone's game. Kitty doing her best to both avoid Hitomi's kidou blasts as well as trying her best to land some hits here and there… as well as setting something up, just in case she needed it. At the sidelines Grimmjow and Miano watched with amusement.

"You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Miano said simply. "It's actually pretty entertaining seeing shinigami's beating the crap out of each other, who knew?"

"Yeah" Grimmjow said with a sigh. "Too bad we are at peace with these people; it was pretty fun fighting them back in the day."

"Yeah, yeah heard it before." Miano said grumpy. She really didn't like it when Grimmjow talked about the old days, made her jealous that she didn't get the chance to try herself out against the top elite of shinigami. She suddenly frowned. "Hey Grimmjow, have you noticed something."

"What?"

"This arena's ground is made by sand right?"

"Yeah?"

"So why does it feel muddy?"

Grimmjow looked down and did indeed notice that the ground felt wet. He widened his eyes and looked over to where the shinigami with a blue bandana stuck her claws in the ground again for the 3rd time in the last minute.

"Get up in the air" he said both himself and Miano getting up, Neliel following from where she stood.

Kitty smiled panting, "Sorry Hitomi san, but I can't let this match go on any further."

Hitomi stopped and lifted an eyebrow, as Kitty stuck both her hands to the ground. Suddenly water burst up from the ground, all around the arena. Hitomi was engulfed and Kitty was quick to freeze her in ice, leaving only her head untouched.

She panted like hell, turning to Neliel. "I *pant* win *pant*."

Neliel looked over to Hitomi who nodded. She was trapped in ice, and while a shakahou could help her, she had no reiatsu left to fight with.

"The winner going to the finals, Petro Kitty" Neliel said.

Kitty let the ice go back, sealed Toratsune, smiled… and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Hitomi smiled as she walked up to her. "Good match Kitty."

"Yeah… you too."

"Need any help getting up to your box?"

"No I'm good" Kitty said getting up waving to the people on the tribunes who cheered for her.

On her way up to the box she walked past Fuji and Ranessea who were on their way down to the arena.

"Good match Petro san, I'll see you in the finals" Fuji said, Ranessea snorting.

"You wish, I'll beat your little ninja butt in a matter of minutes."

"We shall see" Fuji said smiling.

"Enjoy your break Petro, you'll need it."

And with that, Fuji left, Ranessea following, muttering about stupid cocky ninja's.

Kitty smiled and got up to her own V.I.P. box. This match was going to be good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kitty wasn't sure who she thought would win. As both Ranessea and Fuji were 3rd seats none of them had to hold back, and were equally strong, masters in the things they did, Fuji in Hakuda and Ranessea in swordsmanship. On one side, Ranessea's shikai sent out fire and as Kin had found out the hard way, she also held her ground in Hakuda.

Hidden knives and kidou also helped keeping Fuji away from her… at least that was what theory said, but Fuji actually did pretty well. Her zanpakuto was held in a strange way, whit the blade going up the arm instead of out away from her arm. Now even as Ranessea had more than enough ways to hold people away, Fuji was fast.

Her skills in Ho-Ho were so good, that Kitty was having a hard time following her blurry form. And just as Ranessea turned one way, Fuji kicked her from the back. But still, it was anyone's game… at least until…

"Bless the damned ones, Jikokunotenshi."

Kitty blinked. Hell angel… this ought to be good.

Fuji's sword grew longer until they reached the ground and a little over her head. The shikai was bent as an S, the edges inside and out sharp. The middle of the shikai was simple enough, a place where Fuji could hold the sword without cutting herself.

The color theme made Kitty smile.

On the lower part of Jikokunotenshi the color theme was black, except on the ends, which where a platinum white. And on the upper part above her hilt, the color theme was reversed, with a platinum colored blade and black edges.

Fuji smiled and thrust at Ranessea who smiled, enjoying the fight. Up in the taicho and fuku taicho box Soi smiled.

"Sorry Kyoraku taicho, Fuji just won."

"Now now Soi Fon taicho, what makes you say that?" Kyoraku asked.

"Simple, Fuji released her zanpakuto" Soi Fon said. "And not many manage to win over Fuji when she releases Jikokunotenshi. Just watch, this match will be over in 5 minutes tops."

Ranessea grunted as she blocked Fuji's long sword. "Sheesh Fuji I thought you knew better" she grunted as she did a sweep kick, Fuji avoiding it launching herself at Ranessea again.

"How is this long shikai going to help you win against me?"

"Appearances can be deceiving" Fuji said smiling, placing her left hand together with her right on the hilt in the middle of her staff.

Twisting the ends Ranessea reacted just a little too late and ended up away from Fuji clutching her right shoulder in pain, looking over to Fuji who held her shikai… in both hands.

Kitty whistled. Twisting the cane must have made it split in two separate blades.

"Now then" Fuji said smiling. "You still want to continue Ranessea or do you want to give up while you're ahead?"

Ranessea huffed and rose to her feet. "Give up? What's that? Never heard of it."

"Very well" Fuji said getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it."

A while later Soi Fon smiled turning to Kyoraku. "Told you so" she said smiling, as Fuji delivered the finishing blow, Ranessea falling to the ground unconscious. "Good match though; Amazhagji has gotten far in her Hakuda training."

Kitty sighed. Fuji… she was going up against Fuji… holly crud she could actually win this thing, if only she did the smart thing… and Fuji underestimated her.

"Oy Petro." She turned her head and saw Grimmjow looking at her. "Neliel wants you down at the stadium."

Kitty nodded and walked down, walking up to Neliel and Fuji who looked dead tired. Neliel smiled as Kitty stood next to her, turning to the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our two finalists, Petro Kitty of the 4th squad and Kara Fuji from the 2nd squad."

Kitty and Fuji smiled as the crowd went wild.

"Now then we will take a 30 minute break to let the finalists rest and plan what they want to do, taicho's of the 2nd and 4th squad, you are allowed to talk with your subordinates and to help them plan. I will see you all in 30 minutes."

Neliel smiled as she looked on Kitty and Fuji. "I'll see you ladies in 30 minutes, I have someone I need to…" she stopped talking as she turned, Kitty and Fuji following her gaze, landing on Ichigo.

"ITSYGO."

Kitty blinked as Neliel went into something that had to be sonido, more or less jumping on Ichigo.

"Lucky bastard" Kitty said envying Ichigo's face's location at the moment.

"Don't be too hard on Kurosaki taicho, he and Neliel are old friends."

Kitty turned and blinked. "Unohana taicho… Soi Fon taicho."

Soi Fon nodded a small greeting walking past Kitty. "Not bad Petro, but silver is all you'll get today I'm afraid."

Fuji smiled as Soi Fon stopped by her, Kitty blinking as Soi Fon started talking in mandarin Chinese.

Unohana smiled. "Soi Fon taught Fuji san mandarin Chinese many years ago as a way to rely messages without them getting overheard. Now then how are you doing Petro san?"

"I'm doing pretty good" Kitty said smiling. "A little nervous considering who I am facing, but I think I'm good."

"You think you can beat her?"

"If I play my cards right, yes, I think I do."

She smiled as she heard Soi Fon continue to talk, instructing Fuji what to do. She turned to Unohana and whispered so Soi Fon couldn't hear. "Have I told you that I took some mandarin classes when I attended the academy?"

Unohana smiled. "I understand" she said. "Now then try your best, and remember, no matter what happens, the squad will be proud of you."

Kitty smiled. "Arigato taicho."

Unohana smiled and turned, ending up at her seat again.

Soi Fon also had said enough, Kitty smiling at her last sentence.

"Don't take this girl lightly; she is a strong opponent, play your cards right and you will win."

"Hai taicho, I will make you proud."

Soi Fon nodded, not a smile on her face as she turned, looking at Kitty as she walked past her. "Good luck Petro."

Kitty smiled and couldn't her herself, "xiexie taicho."

Soi Fon stopped and turned to Kitty who simply smiled at her.

"You're welcome" Soi Fon said shaking her head before going up to her seat again.

Kitty smiled and turned to Fuji. "I think she likes me."

Fuji blinked. "Soi Fon taicho liking someone? Did you hurt your head in your fight against Hitomi?"

Kitty smiled. "Stop worrying about me; it's you who are going to be in trouble."

Fuji snorted. "Oh really, and what makes you say that?"

"What makes you think I am going to tell you?" Kitty asked back walking to the shadow to get some water.

A little while later Kitty and Fuji had gotten some rest and some fluids and were ready to start again.

"All right then" Neliel said grinning as she met the two girls in the middle.

"Are you two ready to start?"

"Yes ma'am" Fuji said, Kitty nodding in agreement.

"Very well" Neliel said smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, find your seats, finish up the betting pools, the final match are about to start."

Everyone cheered and Kitty looked at Fuji.

"Betting pools?"

"All sorts of bets goes on in this tournament, and not all of them are of the money kind." Fuji said smiling. "Even the taicho's and fuku taicho's bet against each other. last year when our 6th seat met the 7th seat of squad 10, Matsumoto bet that the 7th seat would win, Soi Fon taicho bet against and Matsumoto spent the next month in our squad, it was hilarious."

Kitty smiled. "Hey no matter who wins, no hard feelings right?"

"Right" Fuji said smiling. "Let this fight be a nice clean one."

Up in the taicho's box Unohana turned to Soi Fon.

"Well then Soi Fon taicho, how much do you bet that Fuji will win?"

Soi Fon turned to Unohana smiling. "I feel pretty good about victory."

"Well then you won't mind a small wager would you?"

"I'm listening" Soi Fon said smiling.

"If Kitty wins, you'll come over every day after 3 o clock and help Kitty with her Hakuda training, as we both know she wishes to be better at."

"And if Fuji wins?" Soi Fon asked raising an eyebrow.

"If Fuji san wins, I won't force you into coming to the semiannual health check up."

"Deal" Soi Fon said shaking Unohana's hand.

The chance to get out of the health exams which she loathed with a passion was too good to resist.

Down at the arena Neliel turned to Kitty.

"Very well Petro, you are at a disadvantage, what will you have your opponent drop too increase your chances?"

Kitty smiled as she turned to Fuji. "Let's have some fun" she said smiling. "All you can use is Hakuda… and you have to keep it to a 6th seat level… that ok for you?"

Fuji gaped. "Are you sure? I mean, Hakuda is what I excel at."

"I want to have fun" Kitty said smiling.

"And I like fighting with Hakuda too. Keep it at a 6th seat level is all I ask of you."

"Fine with me" Fuji said smiling laying down her sword. "Bold move Petro, very bold."

Kitty smiled, thinking back to the conversation she and Unohana had had a long time ago.

"**Soi Fon sends her regards; she had fun 3 days ago."**

"**So did I. I know she held back when she fought but still it was nice to see how an expert fought."**

"**She did say she fought on par with her 6th seat as a matter of fact."**

Kitty smiled and got in position, Neliel turning to the crowd.

"As per Petro san's request, Fuji san will only use Hakuda, and keeping it at a 6th seat level."

Up in the taicho's box Soi Fon groaned, and Unohana smiled. "No backing out of the bet now Soi Fon taicho."

"What are you worried about taicho?" Omaeda asked. "Fuji can still win."

"Yeah" Soi Fon said rubbing her temples. "But I don't think she will."

She turned to Unohana. "By any chance, you don't know if Kitty speaks… Chinese?"

"How so?" Unohana asked.

"I wished her good luck and she thanked me in Chinese" Soi Fon said.

"She did say that she had had some classes" Unohana said and Soi Fon groaned.

"I am doomed… Fuji is doomed, we are all doomed."

Down at the arena Kitty smiled as she drew Toratsune.

"Contenders ready?" Neliel asked.

"Hai" Kitty said, Fuji nodding gently, getting into a familiar stance.

"Very well, let's keep this clean ladies… on your marks… get set… GO!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Everyone stared with amazement. Kitty and Fuji where punching, kicking and blocking, running back and forth. Many couldn't keep up with the pace, asking their friends what the hell was happening.

The taicho's and fuku taicho's all watched with amazement, except Soi Fon and Unohana, who knew their subordinates well enough. Unohana smiled as Soi Fon sat a little further out on her seat, her ash grey eyes darting back and forth between Kitty and Fuji with expert eyes.

"Enjoying the match Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi Fon grunted, signalizing a yes. "Petro has grown a lot… but she does some amateur moves… if Fuji hadn't been forced to play at a slower pace, Petro wouldn't had lasted this long. Still… it's a good match."

Unohana smiled. "Yes, 9th seat Petro san is a formidable shinigami… at this rate she will be at a fuku taicho level in a few decades."

Ichigo decided to voice his opinion, joining the chat. "I do wonder though, she seems to have so much fun fighting; I thought she joined the 4th because she was a pacifist."

"She did" Unohana said smiling. "It is strange I'll admit, but I think her reasons are that this is only a test to see how strong she really is. Of all the people she has faced through the tournament, how many has she actually injured?"

Ukitake smiled. "None. She has frozen some people in ice, made people faint by exhaustion or a throw into a wall… but no one she has gone up against has bled."

Ichigo smiled. "Wow she really is something."

"She's not the only one fighting down there" Soi Fon said, a little miffed that her 3rd seat wasn't getting any attention.

"True enough, 3rd seat Fuji has gotten stronger from the last tournament she was in" Komamura muttered. "Still, I sometimes feel like she has to do so much more than she should."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked curious.

Soi Fon sighed understanding what Komamura meant. "He means that since I have an idiot for a fuku taicho, Fuji often has to do the job he refuses to do."

"Hey" Omaeda said indignant.

"You trying to say that I lie?" Soi Fon said frowning over her shoulder.

Omaeda gulped. "N-n-no ma'am."

Soi Fon huffed and focused her gaze at Kitty and Kin again. It had gone almost 15 minutes now, and the quality of the fight was still top notch.

Down at the arena Kitty was having a blast. "This is getting fun" she said as she blocked a high kick.

"Yes" Fuji said smiling. "Just remember dear, you won't be getting that gold medal by just dodging, and I have better stamina than you do."

"True" Kitty said, figuring that it was time to close this up. "But I have something you don't, a healer's knowledge of anatomy."

"And how is that going to help you?" Fuji asked as she ducked from a punch.

"Simple" Kitty said, flattening out her arm to hold Fuji's shoulder hard.

Fuji screamed, and then groaned as she felt the world around her go black.

Kitty smiled as Fuji fell to the ground, finishing her sentence. "I'm going to force you into fainting."

She turned to Neliel who smiled. "The winner ladies and gentlemen, Petro Kitty of the 4th squad."

Kitty smiled, then fell backwards. As she fainted of exhaustion she felt someone catch her, the figure gently keeping her up.

Kitty smiled, recognizing the calm reiatsu and smell. "Did I do good… Unohana taicho?"

Kitty felt Unohana's hand on her cheek, gently caressing her. "Yes Petro san, you did well."

Kitty smiled and fell into sleep, exhausted from her battle, Unohana gently giving her over to Isane and Kin who had rushed down to the arena too.

Unohana stepped up to Neliel and bowed gently before turning to the crowds.

"Many here are of the opinion that the members of the 4th squad are weak and useless. That the Gotei 13 would be better off without us as our members can't fight well in battles. And yet, here is my 9th seat. She has beaten everyone else in this tournament. I hope that means something to you all."

Unohana smiled and turned, bowing gently again to Neliel before going over to the shadows where both Kitty and Fuji were gaining consciousness.

Fuji groaned. "What happened?"

Kitty smiled. "At the shoulder there is a nerve spot where, if you pinch it hard enough, you can force a body into fainting. Doesn't even take much strength."

Fuji groaned and turned to see Soi Fon. "Gomen taicho… I let down the squad."

"Don't feel bad" Soi Fon said sighing. "Petro had this won when she told you to keep fighting at a lower level."

Soi Fon turned to Kitty. "Nicely done Petro."

"Arigato taicho" Kitty said. "Although I still got a lot to learn."

Soi Fon nodded. "Now then you two you have a winner's ceremony to attend to."

Kitty and Fuji turned their faces, smiling as they saw that Neliel, Miano, Grimmjow, Ranessea and Hitomi waiting for them at the middle of the arena.

Kitty smiled and got to her feet. "Right then, coming Fuji?"

"Hai hai," Fuji grumped getting up and walked up after Kitty, eager to get this over with so she could get home and get some rest.

Neliel smiled as Kitty and Fuji came up to her.

"You two ok then?"

"Hai" Kitty said, Fuji nodding gently.

"Very well, they are ready Sou taicho."

Kitty's head turned sharply as suddenly Yamamoto stood in front of Neliel, his fuku taicho Sasakibe next to him with a brown box.

"Arigato Neliel Tu Oderswank, I hope you have had a good time."

"Well it beats staring out to the desert" Neliel said smiling.

Yamamoto grunted gently, as if to agree, Neliel taking the hint and stood over at the side with her subordinates.

"We shall now conclude this tournament" Yamamoto declared, more to the spectators than to the ones who actually had participated.

"At a split 3rd place, 10th squad's 5th seat Jatsu Hitomi, and the 8th squad's 3rd seat Amazhagji Ranessea."

Ranessea and Hitomi smiled as they got up on a makeshift winner's podium on the lowest step smiling at the applause they got from everyone who had been watching.

Neliel walked up as Sasakibe opened the box he had been holding, showing 2 bronze medals, as well as a silver and gold one. Neliel took one and gently draped it over Ranessea's head, repeating the process with Hitomi. Both girls bowed gently, as if to say thank you.

"On 2nd place, the 2nd squad's 3rd seat Kara Fuji."

Kitty smiled as Fuji stepped up on the place to her right side waving at the applauding crowd. Neliel smiled as she took the silver medal and hung it around Fuji's neck, Fuji bowing gently, Kitty hearing her low "arigato."

"And on first place, the 4th squad's 9th seat, Petro Kitty."

Kitty smiled and got up on the tallest space in the middle her hands pumped in the air smiling as she heard the applause and cheering.

She bowed gently as Neliel came up and hung her gold medal around her neck.

"Arigato Neliel Sama" Kitty said smiling.

Neliel smiled gently and walked over to Grimmjow and Miano. Kitty turned to her sides and beaconed for the other 3 to join her in the middle, something they did with pleasure.

And as they got cheered on, Kitty suddenly gasped as Fuji and Hitomi figured they wanted to lift her onto their shoulders.

Ranessea could only shake her head. "Really now girls, that's her squad's job."

And just as she said that, a huge crowd of 4th squaders, with Kin in the lead stormed the arena. Kitty was quickly kidnapped and thrown into the air. All in all Kitty couldn't have been happier.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The party at the 4th squad that night was incredible. It wasn't until people from the 3rd and 5th came by to ask them to keep it down that the party started to calm and people went separate ways.

The next day was clearly marked by this as many slouched in for work, yawning of not enough sleep.

Kitty smiled, being on reception duty once again. She saw what Fuji had meant about betting among other people.

So far, 6th squad's fuku taicho Abarai Renji was doing mostly of the other 4th squaders' chores, the 11th squaders had been polite to them and…

"Oh hi there Kotetsu fuku taicho what can we do for you?" Kin asked smiling brightly at Isane.

"Why is my sister dressed in a maid outfit?"

"I'm guessing she lost a bet" Kin said still smiling.

"And who did she lose that bet to?" Isane asked cowling slightly.

"Could be me" Kin said smiling.

"Could be?" Isane asked.

"Yeah I betted with a lot of women" Kin said smiling. "Kitty has a small maid fetish, I like making my girl happy."

And Kitty was, smiling gently as Kiyone walked by them wearing a maid dress, with a fake tail, strap on cat ears and a bell around her neck.

"Take care 3rd seat Kotetsu san; say hello to 3rd Kotsubaki san would you?"

As Kiyone left with a blush on her cheeks, Soi Fon entered the squad, lifting an eyebrow as she looked at Kiyone's retreating form.

"Good morning Soi Fon taicho, what can we do for you?" Kitty asked gently.

"I lost a bet" Soi Fon said gently. "And as such Petro we are to have some private hakuda lessons together."

Kitty blinked. "Seriously?" Soi Fon nodded gently.

"Where are your training grounds?"

Kitty smiled sadly, "we don't have one… but I think it's safe to use the grounds in the back; it's only used when Unohana taicho takes out Minazuki and needs a place to land."

Kitty smiled and bowed to Isane. "Good day fuku taicho."

"See you later honey" Kin said kissing Kitty gently, before Kitty walked off together with Soi Fon.

Once out in the back Soi Fon looked around. "Not bad… could have been worse. Now then let's start with the basics."

A good while later Kitty was panting from exhaustion.

Soi Fon had forcing her through the same ordeal over and over and over, pushing Kitty more and more.

"Your good Petro" Soi Fon said standing over Kitty where she had sat down in the shadow of a tree.

"I think that's enough for today." Kitty smiled and rose gently bowing to the 2nd squad taicho.

"Then I won't bother you any more taicho."

"No bother" Soi Fon said gently.

It was true; Soi Fon didn't feel bothered training this girl, far from it.

"And before you go there are some things I want to discuss with you."

Kitty blinked, raising herself from her bow. "Yes?"

"You don't belong here" Soi Fon said bluntly.

She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"You're talents would be off better use in the 2nd squad, which is why I need you to sign this."

She handed Kitty a form. Kitty looking at it. "Request for transfer" she read gently.

"Plus a promotion to 6th seat" Soi Fon said. "All it needs is your signature."

Kitty looked sad and held out the paper to Soi Fon. "Sorry Soi Fon taicho, I'm not accepting this."

Soi Fon frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you are wrong" Kitty said simply. "My talents aren't being wasted when I save a life, my life and friends are here."

Soi Fon frowned. "Don't do this Petro. Don't make yourself important by being a martyr for the healers."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"You are stronger than everyone else in this squad, save for your taicho. You know that, she knows that and every friggin 4th squader knows that. And in some years to come you will lower yourself to their standards, to clean after others, to walk through the sewers, to be bullied by 11th squaders, all because you want the other 4th squaders to have a role model other than Unohana to look after them."

"And no matter what you try Kitty you can't help these people, they will be weak, and they will have a low self esteem, and nothing you say or do can change anything about it. Unohana has already tried that tactic, give it up."

Kitty scowled. "I'm not leaving the 4th."

Soi Fon sighed. "Look at that form and look at who has signed it."

Kitty did and blinked as she saw both Soi Fon and Unohana's signature.

"Your taicho agrees with me" Soi Fon said gently. "You don't belong here."

"Yes I do" Kitty said stubbornly. "And I won't sign this Soi Fon taicho."

Soi Fon sighed. "Very well, you'll change your mind… eventually."

"No I won't" Kitty said.

"Yes you will" Soi Fon said smiling gently as she turned to leave.

"Everyone has a price Petro, even you. Tomorrow you are to come to the 2nd squad; we'll continue your lessons there."

And whit that Soi Fon walked off, Kitty still holding the form in her hands. She frowned gently and walked inside heading towards Unohana's office. Once there she gently knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Kitty slid open the shoji doors and entered. "Ah 9th seat Petro san, what can I do for you."

Kitty simply laid the form in front of Unohana gently. "I'm a healer not a fighter" she said, for maybe the 10th time that day.

"My place is here."

Unohana blinked and sighed. "Soi Fon taicho gave you this right?"

Kitty nodded. "She said my talents were wasted healing, and by staying here I was making myself a martyr by lowering my standards just to be a role model for my comrades."

Unohana didn't speak, Kitty understanding that while Unohana didn't agree that her talents were being wasted, she understood what Soi Fon had meant.

"I just wanted to make it clear" Kitty said gently. "I'm not leaving the 4th."

And with that Kitty bowed and walked out of Unohana's office.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The years went by, and many things happened. After almost 20 years into Kitty and Kin's service, Ichigo Kurosaki became a fully fledged shinigami, after a tragic incident in the living world involving a truck, a baby trolley on the loose and a certain substitute shinigami's desire to be a hero.

His friends still mocked him over the fact of all the things he had encountered it was a human truck that was to be his demise. Nearly 5 years later all his friends died too, of old age, and Sado, Ishida and Inoue joined the Gotei 13, all in the 5th under Kurosaki taicho.

Kitty and Kin excelled further in the 4th and before the end of their 30th summer under Unohana taicho's care they were promoted to 3rd and 4th seat. Kitty and Kin quickly got familiar with many of the elite shinigami's, mostly because as 3rd and 4th seat they were responsible for informing the different squads of important things, like the death of a shinigami or the approach of a nearby medical exam.

They learned how they had to tell the 2nd squad about the health exams on the day itself because if she knew about it before hand, Soi Fon taicho would run away and set traps for anyone who dared following her. They learned how they had to lock in all the sterilizing equipment around Kyoraku taicho or Matsumoto fuku taicho and that the only thing that would make Zaraki taicho calm down was to get Unohana taicho.

Continuing their work, Kitty and Kin had been shinigami's for almost 50 years when something interesting finally happened.

"How did we get into this situation?" Kin asked as she and Kitty hid behind a giant rock.

Kitty sighed looking out from the rock as a hail of spikes was hurled at her. It had started as a simple mission. A low leveled hollow had appeared in Rukongai and two 12th squaders had been sent out to take care of it. A few minutes later they called for healers and Kitty and Kin had set out to their destination.

Apparently the hollow had a nasty ability to send out sharp bone like spikes, and the two 12th squaders were in pretty bad shape. Kitty sighed looking down at where Kin finished healing their wounds, the hollow roaring behind their hiding place.

"We need to do something before that thing goes into a populated area" Kitty said gently.

"We called for backup" Kin reminded her. "We are here as healers Kitty, we can't go out there."

"My, my, this is all the fuss?"

Kitty and Kin froze, turning at the familiar voice.

"Kurosotchi taicho" Kin gulped gently.

Kurosotchi Mayuri grinned, more to the hollow than to Kitty and Kin.

"I heard that a hollow had incapacitated two of my men and came to see what kind of fascinating creature did it… but this is hardly worth my time."

Kitty frowned gently. "Kurosotchi taicho, I mean no disrespect, but taking this enemy lightly is what got your subordinates nearly killed."

The 12th division taicho simply huffed and turned to the hollow who roared sending out a new wave of spikes.

Kitty and Kin quickly hid behind their boulder again the haori wearing taicho not even bothering to avoid the spikes that quickly pierced through him, quickly unsheathing his zanpakuto slashing through the hollow.

He huffed as the hollow fell, turning to walk back to the Seireitei going on with his business. As he did, the dying hollow did the only thing it could do and shot of one more single spike.

Had it been any other taicho they would have avoided it. But years of experimenting on your own body to make it almost indestructible made Mayuri simply lift an eyebrow before the spike hit… right through Mayuri's skull. His eyes widened slightly, as the blood that poured out from between his eyes came flooding down, before the man himself crashed to the ground and the hollow disappeared into nothingness.

"Kurosotchi taicho" Kitty exclaimed hurrying over to the man rolling him over onto his back.

Kitty gulped, as Mayuri's eyes rolled into his head and his body turned limb.

"OK we need to send a hell butterfly to Unohana taicho NOW" Kin declared holding out her hand to let a small hell butterfly land before giving it its orders.

About 3 hours later Mayuri was laid on an examination table in the 4th Unohana starting to examine the taicho. Kitty and Kin was quickly ushered out, with the order to get Nemu, the 12th squad's fuku taicho, as well as Aikon, the 3rd seat of the same squad, just in case things turned ugly.

The two women rushed over to the 12th and gently entered, quickly finding both Nemu and Aikon in deep research.

Nemu looked up surprised.

"3rd seat Petro, 4th seat Tochigi, what can we do for you?"

Kitty and Kin gently bowed to the fuku taicho quickly explaining why they where there. Aikon, as well as the other scientists around him blinked gently at the news of their taicho's probable death, but Nemu simply sighed.

"I see" she said gently, almost sounding sad for a moment.

"Unohana taicho has requested your presence in the 4th Kitty said gently. To… identify the remains."

Aikon nodded gently. "We will be there. Just give me a few moments."

Aikon beckoned to another scientist and leaned close to whisper an instruction.

Kitty lifted an eyebrow, reading the lips understanding the command.

"Hide all the deadly potions, if they are still out when the fuku taicho comes back you know what he ordered her to do."

Aikon turned back to the three ladies. "Let's go then… after you fuku taicho."

Nemu nodded, the same robot like features on her face, before they went into a shunpo towards the 4th.

"Yes… that's Mayuri Sama."

Unohana sighed, and covered the scientists face with a white towel again.

"My apologies Kurosotchi fuku taicho… 3rd seat Aikon."

"It is ok Unohana taicho… truth be told he won't really be grieved by many."

Kitty smiled gently at Aikon's true statement, while Kurosotchi was an amazing scientist, he was a lousy person.

Unohana sighed. "Very well if there is nothing else I can do for you I believe I have a report to make to the Sou taicho."

"Actually Unohana taicho I was wondering something."

Unohana turned to Kitty. "Yes 3rd seat Petro san?"

"Before we left the 12th squad Aikon here asked his fellow scientists to hide all the deadly potions, because he feared something bad was going to happen when he and Kurosotchi fuku taicho went back to the 12th."

Kitty looked towards Aikon. "I needed to report this Aikon, no offence."

"No it's ok" Aikon said gently, ignoring Nemu who looked almost betrayed at him.

"The day Nemu was… born for the lack of a better word I was with taicho to help out. The first thing he did to Nemu was to give her some orders which were not to be discussed."

"She was not allowed to use or carry a zanpakuto because she apparently didn't need something to tell her she was something other than his puppet, she was not allowed to go against his back ever, and lastly if the unthinkable should happen and he died, she was going to kill herself, because his creations was not allowed to outlast himself."

"My orders are my orders alone" Nemu said speaking up. "And I will follow them."

"Not if you plan to kill yourself you're not" Kitty declared.

She considered herself to be Nemu's friend, always sitting with her at SWA meetings, trying to make the woman loosen up a little.

"And an order telling you to kill yourself isn't even allowed" Kin shot in.

Kin would know, having read a lot on shinigami laws. "A taicho is to give his or her orders to the squad, but is not allowed to order someone into taking their own or their fellow shinigami's life, unless said shinigami is rouge or a traitor" Kin continued turning to Unohana. "So what are our options?"

Unohana turned to look at Nemu sadly.

"Attempt on taking your own life is a felony… I'm afraid that I can't let you leave quite yet Kurosotchi fuku taicho."

Nemu sighed sadly. "But Mayuri Sama ordered me…"

"Kurosotchi taicho is no longer here Nemu. Don't kill yourself when you have so many friends and colleagues here who wish that you live."

Nemu turned to Kitty.

"I, was given, an order" she said, her tone clearly stating that the discussion was over.

Unohana sighed. "Very well. Aikon, you go back to the 12th and dispose of all chemicals that can danger Kurosotchi fuku taicho, report back here when you have finished."

Unohana turned to the door. "Isane."

Isane came running to her taicho's side faster than a heartbeat.

"Hai taicho?"

"For Kurosotchi fuku taicho's own safety she is to be taken to our jail cell, make sure she is never alone and that at least 2 people are watching her at all times."

"3rd seat Petro, when I have finished writing my report I will send you to the Sou taicho and read it up to him, and once again when he assemble a taicho meeting."

"4th seat Tochigi you will accompany her and verify the story, and both of you will have to stand in my place during the taicho meeting, is that clear?"

"Hai taicho" everyone declared, everyone going off to do what they was ordered to do, Isane taking Nemu's hand gently.

"My apologies Nemu san… but orders are orders."

Nemu sighed. "Yes… if only the rest of them understood that."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Unohana quickly made her report and soon Kitty and Kin rushed to the first squad. Once there they quickly bowed in front of Sasakibe fuku taicho.

"Sasakibe fuku taicho, this is 3rd seat Petro and 4th seat Tochigi from the 4th squad, we have an urgent message to deliver personally to the Sou taicho from Unohana taicho concerning the 12th squad's taicho and fuku taicho."

Kitty took a deep breath, glad she had remembered everything.

Sasakibe raised an eyebrow. "Must be serious. Wait here and I will alert the sou taicho."

Kitty and Kin rose gently up from their bow as Sasakibe left, sharing a worried look.

Kitty decided to try to ease up on the tension. "Well… at least something interesting finally happened."

Kin shaked her head. "It's always interesting here Kitty, we have just gotten used to it."

"True" Kitty said then smiled. "Remember when we helped Hanataro and Yachiru out with their relationship?"

"You locked them inside a cupboard because you thought they were stubborn" Kin corrected.

"Well they were being stupid. I don't care that he's a 4th squader and she's an 11th squader, they love each other and that should be enough."

Kin shaked her head, but had no time to do anything else as Sasakibe was back.

"The sou taicho is ready to see you now" he said leading them to the Sou taicho's office.

Once inside Kitty and Kin bowed again to the Sou taicho before Kitty sighed and drew out Unohana's report, and relayed the message of Mayuri's death, his orders to his fuku taicho, and Unohana's order to Kitty and Kin of being present for her during the taicho meeting.

Yamamoto let Kitty finish reading the report before he did anything.

"This is unacceptable" he finally said when Kitty was finished. "Ordering a subordinate to kill themselves is strictly against Gotei 13 policy. 3rd seat Petro, 4th seat Tochigi, I thank you for relaying these news to me and for possibly saving a fuku taicho's life."

Kitty and Kin bowed gently at the praise.

"Now I have to summon the taicho's to discuss the fate of the 12th squad as well as what we are going to do with Kurosotchi fuku taicho. I have to ask you to wait at the meeting room while everyone is gathering."

"Arigato Sou taicho, we shall not be in the way" Kin promised, she and Kitty following the Sou taicho to the meeting room.

Kitty gaped. "Wow this place is huge."

Yamamoto grunted gently. "I will have to ask you to stay down by the door, at least until everyone has gathered."

And with that Yamamoto left, probably to summon up the taicho's Kitty and Kin settling down at the end of the door.

About 5 minutes later Kitty groaned as she felt the first reiatsu nearing their destination.

Kin smiled. "You know if anything else fails, maybe you should try matchmaking a little with Yoruichi and Soi Fon taicho, maybe then said taicho will stop trying to recruit you."

"Right and pigs can fly" Kitty mumbled.

Soi Fon taicho still hadn't stopped trying to get Kitty to join her squad, the ranks going as far up as to 3rd seat.

Kitty for the last 50 year had been stubborn and refused to join, both she and Soi getting more and more frustrated at the other. Not that Kitty hated Soi Fon taicho. She highly looked up to the woman as well as her skills, but she didn't feel the need to stop being in the 4th and… to use Soi Fon taicho's words for it, rot away as a glorified janitor for the rest of her life.

The door opened and Soi Fon taicho entered gently, turning as she felt the 4th squader's presence.

"Petro? Tochigi? What are you two doing here?"

"Both Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fuku taicho is very busy, I am to give a report to the taicho's" Kitty answered.

"And I am here representing Unohana taicho" Kin said gently.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "What is so important that both the taicho and fuku taicho of the 4th is busy?"

"That will be clear the moment the meeting starts" Kitty said gently.

Soi Fon simply looked curious but turned and headed up to her spot far on the other side of the room.

"Have you gotten to your senses yet Petro?" She called over her shoulder.

"You have to excuse me if I feel better off being a glorified janitor in the 4th than being the main jailor of the scum in the maggot nest in the 2nd" Kitty said gently.

Soi Fon, who had placed herself in her spot, gently looked over at Kitty with a questioning look.

"I did my homework taicho, I know all about the 3rd seats responsibility in the 2nd squad and I'm not interested… the price isn't good enough I'm afraid."

Soi Fon frowned, but didn't get a chance to respond as the doors opened again and Zaraki taicho walked in. He looked at Kitty and Kin indifferently and got over to his spot, grinning a huge grin.

"Have you been fighting to the death against someone again?" Soi Fon asked annoyed, noting his huge grin.

"Something's up in the 12th" Kenpachi said, Kitty and Kin trying hard to look indifferent.

"Don't know what it is, but everyone is running around like crazy, carrying bottles in and out of their compound, it was hilarious to watch."

"Now now, don't sound so happy of others misfortune, it's not nice."

Kitty and Kin turned their heads as Ukitake and Kyoraku taicho entered. Kyoraku smiled gently and Kitty and Kin.

"Well now, is sempai busy at the 4th?"

"Hai Kyoraku taicho… she has a lot on her hands right now."

Ukitake smiled gently at Kin. "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"We'll leave that up to you taicho" Kitty said gently.

Soon all the taicho's where present, with the notable exception of the 12th and 4th. Yamamoto entered and took his own place at the end of the line and sighed.

"I am sure most of you have noticed the absence of the 12th squad taicho, and there is a reason why he or no one else from the 12th is present, as well as why two seated shinigami from the 4th is here to represent their squad."

Yamamoto sighed gently before turning to Kitty. "3rd seat Petro, I will have to ask you to relay today's events for everyone present."

"Hai sou taicho" Kitty said gently and rose up from her spot to stand down at the end of the line and spoke up.

She told the entire story in detail, about how she and Kin went to aid the two injured 12th squaders, how Mayuri had arrived and what happened when the hollow shot out a spike. She told about the return to the 4th, and Unohana's order to get Nemu and Aikon, and Aikon's low whispering order to hide all the poison in the 12th.

She finished up with Nemu's declaration that her father was indeed dead, as well as Aikon's admission to what Mayuri had ordered Nemu to do if he died, and Unohana's orders to everyone present at the time. Kitty took a deep breath and looked at the taicho's who surprisingly looked very calm.

"This finishes up my own report, as well as one written down by the 4th squad taicho Unohana. Unohana taicho is currently in the 4th trying to get through to Kurosotchi fuku taicho along with Kotetsu fuku taicho. Kin and I are here to listen to your decision and take this information back to the 4th, as well as to 3rd seat Aikon of the 12th if necessary."

Kitty smiled gently and bowed finally finished talking.

Kenpachi was the first one to speak up. "Clown face is dead?"

He grinned wide. "About friggin time he bit the dust."

"That's no way to talk about a fellow taicho" Hitsugaya replied angrily.

"And while I admit that he wasn't the most pleasant person, he was a mad genius when it came to the science department."

Kira spoke up. "It doesn't matter if we're glad or not that former Kurosotchi taicho has passed away, what are we going to do about Nemu?"

"We can't let her kill herself that's for sure" Ukitake said gently.

"But this really is a hard one isn't it? We can't just make sure she's kept away from potions for the rest of her life; she's in the science department for kami's sake" Ichigo said.

The taicho's battled with words and wits for long, trying to come up with an idea to keep Nemu alive, no one figuring out a method that would work.

Suddenly the doors opened and 3rd seat Aikon bursted in, bowing quickly in front of all the taicho's.

"My apologies for interrupting" he said, when his breath calmed down. "I think I have a solution to Nemu's problem."

Kyoraku smiled gently. "Well then 3rd seat Aikon san, why don't you take the floor?"

Aikon smiled, bowed again and stepped up to the taicho's, and began to talk.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Well as everyone should know, the 12th division is in chaos" Aikon said gently. "Not much to do about it, but to hide all the potions we know are deadly and some that we are pretty sure are deadly. After a while I decided to check Kurosotchi taicho's records to see if I found out anything that could help Kurosotchi fuku taicho."

"We're listening" Komamura said gently, Aikon smiling.

"Well when Nemu was… born, she was still a normal girl, more or less. All her strength, superhuman abilities and so on was a result of Kurosotchi experimenting on her, like extra layers of her so to speak. One of these layers is her loyalty to him. Her ability to do anything he asked her to do without lifting an eyebrow."

"Yeah we get it Clown face was a bastard, not really news, get on with it" Zaraki growled, Aikon swallowing gently, trying hard not to scream, Kitty guessed.

"Well we found an antidote for that particular part of her personality. If we could make her drink it, she will more or less wake up from her zombie like state and have a mind that's hers, and not her fathers."

"Will this potion have any effect on her mentality?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked gently.

"No" Aikon said. "She will know everything and everyone, even her father and what he has made her do up through the years… she will even probably hate everyone for a while for making her drink a potion even if it was for her own good."

"And you are certain of this?" Hisagi asked. "She'll be ok?"

"I swear on my zanpakuto" Aikon said honestly.

"Very well then" Yamamoto said. "Everyone in favor of 3rd seat Aikon's suggestion?"

Everyone raised their hand, including Aikon, Kitty and Kin, making some of the taicho's smile gently.

"Very well, 3rd seat Aikon you are to go to the 12th squad and make the potion and bring it to the 4th squad. 3rd seat Petro and 4th seat Tochigi, you are to head back to the 4th and relay the news to Unohana taicho, you may go."

The 3 named individuals bowed gently, before hurrying off outside and towards their squads.

Unohana nodded gently as Kitty and Kin finished their report, Isane standing in the background looking worried.

"Very well, but then we stand across another problem, how are we going to make her drink the potion?"

"I can help with that."

Unohana, Kitty and Kin turned in surprise to Isane who had spoken up.

"Isane?" Kin said surprised.

"Nemu Chan is my friend" Isane said gently. "I don't want her to… I just want her to be safe."

Unohana smiled gently. "Very well Isane, we'll trust you to do the job."

Just as she finished speaking, Aikon came rushing in the door, carrying a glass of a clear liquid.

"Ah 3rd seat Aikon good to see you. Is that the remedy?"

"Hai Unohana taicho" Aikon said, giving Unohana the glass.

Unohana frowned gently and sighed. "Our deepest apologies Kurosotchi fuku taicho."

Isane took the glass gently and nodded as she saw how much it was.

"Kitty, could you go and get me a cup, like the one we have tea in."

Kitty nodded, not really understanding what Isane was going to do but ran off, returning after a while with a small cup. Isane poured over the contents of the potion over in the cup.

"I'll be back soon" she said sighing gently as she walked off, in the direction of Nemu's cell.

Nemu looked up from the bed given to her as her cell door opened and Isane entered, carrying what she only could guess was tea.

"Hey Nemu san… how are you feeling?"

"Confused" Nemu said truly. "I don't get why nobody will let me follow a direct order from my taicho and father."

"Because we care" Isane said gently, sitting down next to Nemu, placing the cup on a nearby table.

"You have friends here who would be very sad if you died."

"Friends…" Nemu said, sounding curious. "I can't remember having any friends."

"Don't say that" Isane said sounding hurt.

"But its true" Nemu said. "The definition of friendship is a personal relationship shared between each friend for the welfare of others… I don't remember having that."

"Not even with me?" Isane asked. "Or your fellow SWA's? All the people who care for you? Even if you don't consider them friends, they consider you their friend."

Nemu didn't say anything. "It doesn't matter" she said. "For sooner or later you will have to let me go, and I will do as Mayuri Sama ordered me to do and join him in eternal sleep."

Isane sighed. "Very well Nemu san, if I can't reason with you I shall leave you alone… please, can you at least do me a small favor and drink this?"

Isane gave Nemu the cup. "It's nothing dangerous," Isane promised, "just something made from a friend to another friend."

Nemu looked at Isane. "Very well" she said drinking the potion in one huge gulp. Gently she gave the cup back and Isane looked sad.

"I'm sorry Nemu" she said.

Nemu looked at her, about to ask why she was sorry, when she suddenly toppled over, her head in pain. About 5 seconds later the pain subsided… and Nemu opened her eyes and understood.

"Let me guess… Aikon?"

Isane nodded.

"I am going to kick his ass when I get out of here" Nemu muttered.

Isane smiled. "You sound different."

"I am" Nemu said. "The potion released everything that made me loyal to my father. That includes the personality. I was who I was because he told me to act like I acted. There have been many times where I have wanted to do something, but not been able to because of that stupid order. And now… now I'm free."

Nemu sighed. "Can you please go and fetch Unohana taicho for me? I believe we have some things we need to talk about."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

About 2 hours later Nemu was released from the 4th divisions' care, Unohana deciding that it was no longer any danger for Nemu's life. Nemu and Unohana had had a long chat about loyalty and other things, Nemu promising to do her best in the 12th to make sure nothing like her case happened again before she walked off towards her own squad.

Once there she adopted her usual robot like face and walked into the science lab. Seeing Aikon she cleared her throat. All the noise in the room stopped and Aikon turned to face her.

"Ah, fuku taicho… how are you feeling?"

Nemu raised an eyebrow and walked up to Aikon. Aikon gulped gently, noticing how close Nemu was to him.

Nemu didn't say anything, but suddenly kicked Aikon in the middle of the legs, just hard enough to move him off the ground. He landed with a groan and Nemu smiled.

"I feel wonderful Aikon, thank you for asking. Do something like this again and I won't hold back, is that clear?"

Aikon could do nothing else but to groan, signalizing that he understood.

Nemu smiled and turned to the entire science department. "Good, now then first off, I am now acting taicho until further notice, and I am nothing like my father, therefore I need everyone here to do 1 thing for me before we continue on with anything else, unless the order has been given by the Sou taicho, I need everyone to find everything they can going through the network and on paper about everything my father has done or figured out of the other members of the Gotei 13, they shall not be spied on any longer, is that clear?"

Everyone responded with a quick, "yes ma'am."

Nemu smiled. "Very well, basic information like favorite color, hobbies and so on can be destroyed without counseling me, but if you find something like active pods in someone's systems I want to be informed, unless there is any questions start working."

Everyone bowed before running off to check archives or download data.

Nemu smiled and walked out of the science department and into her father's old room. Looking around she smiled, finding what she was looking for.

A long katana in a deep purple sheath, with a golden hilt. Taking it up from where it lay discarded she smiled and dragged the katana out of its sheath.

She sighed as she felt a presence behind her. Turning she saw a tall woman. She wore a long flowery kimono with long arms. Her hair was black with a tint of purple, reaching down to the woman's butt. Her face was neutral, and covered with light make up, dark red lipstick and light purple eye shadow.

"My my, isssssn't thisssss a pleasssssant sssssurprisssssssse" the woman droned, dragging out the S's like a hiss, clearly offended.

"I am so sorry" Nemu said, "my father confiscated you, said I wasn't allowed to carry it… he programmed me to obey… can you ever forgive me?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Dependsssss" she said.

"What must I do?" Nemu asked.

"Tell me my name" the woman said. "Everything will be forgiven, if you can prove that I still have a place in your heart."

And with that the woman disappeared like smoke and Nemu looked down at the zanpakuto in her hands.

Sighing gently she held it out, calling gently.

"Hiss, Dokuyakuorochijou."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kitty sighed and stretched where she sat. She had once again been placed on reception duty, and it was boring work. Not that she complained, it gave her time to continue with her drawings. Her skills had just gotten better through the century in the 4th squad. She had drawn many of the different shinigami she saw, and posted them up on the walls around the squad, making everyone who saw them smile.

Kitty smiled and opened her sketch book and stopped with a frown. Who to draw today?

"Busy at work again Kitty?"

Kitty looked up and smiled. "And what if I am 6th seat Mara?"

Mara Haruka shaked her head and sat down next to Kitty. The girl was one of the few 4th squaders with a backbone, but while Kitty retorted with a kick whenever someone acted up, Haruka threatened to get Unohana or Kitty herself. She wasn't special looking, in a crowd she'd most likely blend in, her hair black and long, her eyes a dull green. The one thing that you noticed on Haruka was her face paint.

Going from the bridge of her nose and over her left eye she had painted 6 circles in red, her own special touch to show she had a rang higher than 11th seat.

"I finished my paperwork hours ago" Kitty said. "So I thought I'd draw something, but I don't know what I should draw."

Haruka smiled gently. "Why don't you try drawing yourself? I have seen you draw about everyone in the squad, and yet not once have I seen one drawing of yourself."

"Because self portraits are hard" Kitty said. "I can only see myself in a mirror, and therefore if I where to draw myself I would make a drawing that's mirrored, and it's not something I like to see… maybe I should try drawing one of the taicho's, haven't drawn them in a while."

Haruka smiled. "You are hopeless, you know that?"

"Of course I know", Kitty said. "I'm proud of it too."

Kitty blinked at Haruka before she started to doodle. It was quiet for about 20 minutes before suddenly noise came from the hallway next to the reception.

Kitty frowned. "Haruka do you mind if I?"

"Don't say another word, go and kick their butts" Haruka said Kitty smiling gently rising from her spot walking into the hallway.

Rounding the corner she sighed. She should have known.

"Picking on those weaker than you again Igana?"

Igana Rei grinned, over the years her hair had grown longer and wilder, and her face and body had gotten more scarred. About the same time Kitty was promoted to 3rd seat, Igana got a hold of the empty 4th seat spot in the 11th. Now she spent her free time bullying the 4th squaders, trying to get Kitty to battle her. It hadn't worked so far.

"And what if I do?" Igana said grinning widely as she held a poor unseated 4th squader by the front of his shihakusho. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Get Unohana" Kitty said gently. "As I always do Igana, now let poor Maragi go."

"And the moment you go off to get your precious mother hen, what stops me from gutting this weakling like a fish?"

Kitty frowned and sighed. She turned to Maragi and his 2 friends who were frozen in fear.

"Take a deep breath guys, this might get a little uncomfortable" Kitty said to them and the three of them nodded and took a deep breath, just as Kitty let loose her reiatsu. Igana grinned, probably having a blast just by feeling the intense reiatsu, Maragi and his friends collapsing on the ground.

Kitty calmed down her reiatsu smiling at Igana. "You should run Igana."

"I don't run from a fight" Igana said.

"Well there isn't going to be a fight" Kitty said.

"So why did you unleash your reiatsu?" Igana asked.

In that precise moment Unohana came into the corridor.

"3rd seat Petro san, you know how I feel about controlling your reiatsu within the barracks."

Unohana looked up and saw Igana scowling as she let Maragi go.

"That was a rotten trick Petro, you owe me a fight."

"I don't owe you anything Igana, I'm a healer, get that into your thick head."

Igana snorted and turned on her heel walking towards the exit, ignoring Unohana all together. Kitty sighed.

"My apologies Unohana taicho, but you know how Igana gets."

"Yes" Unohana said with a sigh. "Yes I do. I shall have a word with Zaraki taicho; see if he can get her to see sense."

Kitty huffed gently. "Can you have a word with Soi Fon taicho too while you're at it?"

Unohana smiled and laid a hand on Kitty's shoulders as they walked back out of the corridor, nodding gently to Maragi and his friends.

"Still trying to get you to transfer huh?"

"Yeah" Kitty said with a sigh. "She's driving me nuts, can't she take a no?"

"I don't think she can actually" Unohana said smiling gently. "The only ones she takes orders from are the Sou taicho and Yoruichi san… but else than that she can be quite stubborn… although have you tried matchmaking with her yet? It might give you some peace."

Kitty blinked. "Kin said the same thing… wonder why."

Unohana smiled gently, ruffling Kitty's short blonde hair. "You are quite impossible sometimes 3rd set Petro san."

"Yeah" Kitty said grinning. "But that is what you all love about me."

"Who can argue with that logic?" Haruka said gently as Kitty and Unohana reached the reception desk. Kitty sighed and sat down.

Unohana smiled. "Well I shall leave the two of you to your duties."

Just as Unohana was about to leave, the door opened and Nemu walked in. The first thing everyone noticed was the long katana tied at her waist.

"Wow Nemu san, is that your zanpakuto?"

"Hai" Nemu said gently. "She's a little miffed at me at the moment, but she'll get over it… Hey Unohana taicho can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course Kurosotchi fuku taicho, what can I do for you?"

Nemu seemed to try to find the best possible way to ask her question. "How busy is your squad today?"

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "Not more than usual, how so?"

Kitty and Haruka shared a look, and leaned forward gently to get in as much as possible.

"Well, you know how my father was a paranoid psycho maniac?"

"Yes?" Unohana said.

"Well as soon as he was out of the maggots nest he made these microscopic drones, who was supposed to tell him everything about the person he injected them with, where they were, what they were doing and so on… to this days date, almost every shinigami has this drone in them."

Nemu sighed. "I have found ways to turn off the drones and to let them… exit the body, it's not hard, and all it takes is a push of a button, but the body will react badly to it."

"How badly?" Kitty asked curious.

Nemu sighed. "We are talking quickly developed diarrhea, or upchucking… one of the two, depends on the person and how the drone is inside the body… either way it won't be pretty… so how busy is the 4th today?"

Kitty sighed turning to Haruka. "You know, we don't get paid enough do to all the shit we have to go through."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After Nemu's visit to the 4th and the new taicho's meeting that followed, it quickly was decided on a plan. As Nemu explained to the not so pleased taicho's, her father had designed the drones so that if destroyed once, it would only been noticed as a small glitch, but if it happened twice, the codes would toughen, making it virtually impossible to destroy, therefore, all the 4th squaders had to have theirs removed first, so that they would be able to take care of the rest of the squads when their capsules where destroyed. Nobody liked it, but neither wanted to have drones in their bodies for the rest of their lives either, so they had no choice but to agree with Nemu's plan.

48 hours later, the fourth squaders groaned as they got up from their beds heading towards the 4th to get their assignments.

"Man that was bad" Kitty groaned.

"Yeah" Kin said, "and somehow I don't think it helped that the reaction was worse on those with much reiatsu, I honestly can't tell who looked worse, you or Unohana taicho."

"Don't start" Kitty muttered as they entered the squad. Kitty stretched and turned to the people gathered there.

"All right, I want relief team 1 and 5 over here, where I can have my eyes on you."

The 20 people in Kitty's relief team closed in just as Unohana entered, still looking green in the face from the last day's sickness.

"You ok there Unohana taicho?"

Kitty asked. "I'll be fine 3rd seat Petro san" Unohana muttered. "Now then I have your assignments, first of, the 11th squad sent a hell butterfly earlier today, stating that they wouldn't be needing the 4th's help, something about being too though to let some mild discomfort be a hindrance."

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, mild" she muttered, making the people around her chuckle.

"OK then Petro san, you and your group is to handle the 2nd; I hope that won't be a problem?"

Kitty smiled gently. "No ma'am, I'm the only one who can handle Soi Fon taicho anyways."

Unohana smiled gently. "4th seat Tochigi san, you and your group is to handle the 13th, tell Ukitake taicho I send his regards."

"Hai" Kin said, grinning widely.

Kitty had to smile, Kin adored Ukitake taicho, each time he had a relapse and had to be placed in the 4th, Kin always made sure that she was his personal nurse, no one, with the exception of Unohana taicho and Kyoraku taicho knew Ukitake as well as Kin did.

The rest of the squad got their assignments and soon Kitty and her team was heading for the 2nd.

Everyone started around. "Ne 3rd seat san, where is everyone?" Kitty smiled at the young healer next to her, who looked genuinely surprised at the silence and emptiness of the 2nd squad.

"Hiding I guess" Kitty said. "This is ninja territory, plus they have a taicho who have a small doctor's fright, but don't worry, they will show up soon enough."

Kitty, having spent some time in the 2nd back when Soi Fon taicho gave her private hakuda lessons, led the rest of the healers to the training grounds.

There she sighed, seeing a 2nd squader she knew all too well, stuffing his face.

"I wouldn't do that Omaeda fuku taicho," Kitty said. "In about an hour it will come back out anyway."

Omaeda looked up from his place where he sat. "Ah 3rd seat Petro, Soi Fon taicho told me to tell you when you came that she will come out if…"

Kitty held up a hand silencing him. "I don't care about her terms; I am here under Unohana's orders."

Kitty dragged out a piece of paper from inside her shihakusho and turned to the empty grounds.

"I know that you and everyone under your command is here Soi Fon taicho. I have here a letter from Unohana taicho stating that if you cooperate today she won't force you into the semiannual health check up for the next year. I will count to ten, if you're still not here by then I will shred this paper apart. One, two, th…"

Kitty smiled as Soi Fon stood by her side, grabbing the paper Kitty held, verifying that it was real. Quickly she tucked the paper inside her haori and whistled shortly once, and about 1 second later the 4th squaders marveled that it looked like 1000 shinigami had appeared from nothing, into long straight lines.

"The floor is yours 3rd seat Petro," Soi Fon said simply, Kitty shaking her head.

2nd squaders, either they hit you before you saw them or they'd show off, bloody ninja's.

"All right, how many are there of you?"

Kitty asked, turning towards Soi Fon taicho.

"With me and Omaeda we're 1001" Soi Fon said simply.

Kitty frowned. "That's all of you?"

"Yes" Soi Fon said. "That's the thing with a squad who's always out on mission to kill hollows and traitors, not everyone makes it back."

Kitty gulped gently. "All right, I have 20 people, that's… 50 of your soldiers for one of mine… that can work."

"All right" Kitty said turning to the 2nd squaders who stood waiting for orders. "You all know why we are here, in about 45 minutes Kurosotchi fuku taicho will make sure that all the drones placed in your bodies are destroyed, and in the process, your bodies will reject them, either by you puking your guts out of by a very, very bad case of diarrhea. We won't know who will get what, it's random, but if I were you I'd prepare for both scenarios. It's going to be bad, but we are going to make sure that everyone will be taken care of. Another think that's worth mentioning is that the stronger you are and the more reiatsu you have, the worse the attack is going to be."

Kitty turned a sideways glance at Soi Fon, who tried to look like this news didn't scare her.

"Did you do as Unohana taicho asked?"

"Of course" Soi Fon said. "20 big rooms, with good air-conditioning and short way to the toilets have been chosen, and all the futons have been laid out, along with buckets."

"Good" Kitty said, turning to her relief squad. "Aradri, you have the job of dividing everyone into groups; I'll leave it to you."

"Hai, as you wish Petro san," said Arai smiling gently.

Kitty nodded gently and turned one last time to the 2nd squad. "I will see you all when this is over, good luck to you all."

She bowed gently and turned to Soi Fon taicho.

"You're in luck taicho, for the entire day you have me all to yourself, so, where is your private quarters?"

Soi Fon sighed, but started to walk, Kitty following after her.

"It's that bad huh?" Soi Fon asked after they were out of the listening range of the rest of the squad.

"Unohana taicho still looks green in the face" Kitty said gently, lifting an eyebrow as Soi Fon led the way into her office.

"I thought I told you that I needed you in your private quarters? Why are we here?"

Soi Fon smiled. "Taking a shortcut" she said, going across her office to a hidden door on the other side of the room. Kitty blinked as she walked through it, finding herself in a room that had to be Soi Fon's quarters.

It was a simple Spartan room, a bed in a corner with a simple pillow and thin covers. Next to the bed on the floor was a big pillow Kitty guessed served as Yoruichi's bed when she was visiting. She saw a small closet on the side that probably held Soi Fon's spare clothes and next to it a small book case filled with books, that Soi Fon probably didn't have the time to read. A small window opened out to the 2nd squad grounds, and next to the window was a small desk and a chair, loaded down with paperwork. Lastly, Kitty noticed a door that led into Soi Fon's private bath.

"All right" Kitty said smiling. "I would comment on the fact that you are living next to your work, but we don't have too much time. If I were you I'd change into something comfortable, and be aware that you possibly will need to get out of it fast if the drones in your body want to go south."

Kitty opened the door to Soi Fon's bath gently, turning on the lights, seeing a toilet, a sink and a small western bath tub.

Smiling gently, she took up the bucket she saw by the sink and took it outside the room giving it gently to Soi Fon, stopping to blink as she realized that Soi Fon was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of skin tight thighs.

"Something the matter Petro?" Soi Fon asked, trying hard not to blush at Kitty's stare.

"The matter? No, absolutely not, it looks perfect from here."

Soi Fon scowled. "Don't you have a girlfriend back in the 4th?"

"Yes I do, and when I tell her I saw Soi Fon taicho in her underwear" she will probably be jealous as hell. "Don't worry though, looking is all I will be doing, you're forbidden fruit I'm afraid."

Soi Fon scowled, not really liking how Kitty said that.

"OK item 1, I wouldn't allow you to do anything but looking even if you were interested and item 2, why am I forbidden fruit?"

Kitty smiled gently, looking at her watch on her hand before turning to Soi Fon.

"First off all, in 5 minutes you will be so weak that even Omaeda could creep up to you without you noticing, don't be snappy. And you are forbidden fruit, because I will not be the one who'll have Yoruichi on my door one dark night, wondering why she wasn't the one who'd pop your cherry."

Kitty smiled gently as Soi Fon's face went from anger, to embarrassment and to pure rage. She looked at her watch noticed the time and checked everything around her.

Windows open for fresh air, check, open door to bathroom in case of diarrhea attack, check, bucket in Soi Fon's arms in case of upchuck attack, check, Soi Fon so pissed off that she won't have time to argue about being treated like a normal shinigami, check, and finally, a few small pre rehearsed speeches in the back of her mind of Yoruichi obsession in case the subject of transfer comes up, check.

Kitty smiled gently, looking over at Soi Fon again who looked outraged, and apparently looked like she was searching in the back of her head to find out what exactly to tell Kitty about her wicked ideas as Kitty looked at her watch yet again and sighed.

"Brace yourself Soi Fon taicho; just in case, I suggest you move closer to the bathroom, I'd rather not clean up your floor if I don't have to."

Soi Fon's angry face disappeared and her neutral face came back into place.

Kitty smiled gently. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

A moment later Kitty sighed as Soi Fon's head disappeared into the bucket she was holding, and judging by the sounds Kitty guessed she was hurling her guts out.

"Lovely" Kitty muttered, Closing the bathroom door, it wasn't necessary to have it open anymore.

"Come on taicho," Kitty said gently, taking Soi Fon by the shoulders leading her to her own bed. "Let's get you comfortable shall we?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

For the next couple hours, all Kitty concerned herself with was dealing with Soi Fon taicho. All the young Chinese woman did was puking, groaning and cursing Kurosotchi Mayuri's name over and over again. Kitty had to smile gently as her finally calmed down, allowing the strict taicho to lay her head down and rest for a while.

"You need anything?" Kitty asked. "Water? A toilet break? A new bucket?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Some water would be nice."

Kitty smiled and got a bottle of water from her 4th squad medic bag.

"You're past the worst now, you'll have some small relapses throughout the day, and you will feel like shit until late tomorrow, but you'll live."

Soi Fon sighed taking the water that Kitty gave her, drinking it down gently. Satisfied and calm again she smiled.

"Hey Petro there is one more thing you can do for me."

"Sure" Kitty said smiling gently.

"The top drawer of my desk there is a transfer sheet. Mind signing it for me?"

Kitty chuckled gently. "Cute, taicho, are you really sure you want to mess with me in the position you are in?"

"Oh please," Soi Fon said. "You wouldn't dare hurt a taicho."

"Who said anything about hurting?" Kitty asked. "I have a vast experience of embarrassing my enemies, not hurting them. For example, I am 99.9 per cent sure that if I open that closet you have there I will find a small Yoruichi shrine; you think Yoruichi would like some pictures?"

"OK, ok I get the point" Soi Fon said, looking paler than she had a few seconds ago. "I'll lay off… for today."

Kitty smiled gently looking at her watch. "Hey are you ok taicho?"

"Yeah, as good as I can be at the present time I guess" Soi Fon said gently.

"Then would it be ok for me to take a small round? I am responsible for my subordinates after all."

"Feel free, I'll manage" Soi Fon said.

"All right, I'll be back in about 30 minutes" Kitty promised, walking out of Soi Fon's quarters with a small bow before rushing off to see how the rest of the relief team was doing

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The rounds went well for Kitty; none of the 4th squaders seemed to have too much trouble, with the exception of poor 20th seat Kutan who had Omaeda in his care… Apparently he hadn't once left the toilet since his diarrhea had started almost 5 hours ago, and the smell coming from his toilet booth didn't encourage anyone to go and see if he was ok.

Entering the last room on her round Kitty smiled politely at the first person in a cot. "Hi there Fuji san, how are you feeling?"

Fuji groaned. "I'm pondering if it's possible to have Nemu clone her father, so that I can kill him… and then clone him again and kill him again."

Kitty smiled. "Getting better then?"

"Yeah I suppose" Fuji sighed, "also it makes me feel better when I think about the fact that everyone in the Gotei 13 is feeling this right now, kind of makes it worth…" suddenly Fuji's stomach rumbled.

"Uh oh" Fuji muttered. "Excuse me" she yelled a second later, and vanished in a burst of shunpo towards the toilets.

Kitty smiled. Poor Fuji.

"Was that 3rd seat Fuji san?" Kitty turned to the small healer who had appeared next to her, a young healer by the name of Sana.

"Hai another diarrhea burst I think. So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, no trouble, most are just lying in their cot's groaning, I don't think that even the 11th squad would be healthy enough to fight today."

Kitty smiled. "True, the poor sods probably collapsed training."

Sana smiled then frowned. "There is one person that I'm a little worried about though."

"Yes?" Kitty asked.

"Well she won't do much; she is just lying in her place, and only calls for my attention when she needs a new bucket. She hasn't groaned, moaned, or even asked for water."

"All right, where does this girl lie?"

Sana pointed the way and Kitty walked down. Who she saw made her blink.

"Yukiko san?"

The woman blinked up at her, an equal surprised look on her face.

"Petro san?"

Kitty smiled. "Wow, Tanaka Yukiko, it's been ages. I don't think I have seen you since we finished the academy."

Yukiko sighed. "Yeah… good times."

Kitty smiled. "So, where is your brother?"

Yukiko closed her eyes in pain. "He… he's not here."

Kitty frowned. "Well then, where is he?"

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Soi Fon looked up as her door opened and Kitty entered again.

"Anything wrong" she asked.

Kitty looked up, and Soi Fon frowned at Kitty's sad face.

"What isn't wrong?" Kitty muttered. "People get killed, people kill, hollows kill, shinigami kill, it's an endless cycle of death."

"Am I missing something here?" Soi Fon asked.

"Sorry" Kitty sighed. "I just meet Tanaka Yukiko."

"Ah" Soi Fon said. "Yes she has been a little distant after her brother died."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Kitty asked. "Tanaka Yuu was only 53 years old. We were in the same class in the academy. He leaves behind a twin sister and a family that will miss him deeply. How can you just…"

Kitty stopped talking as Soi Fon pointed to the wall next to her, and noticed that she was pointing at her taicho's haori.

"What is that Petro?"

"Your taicho's haori" Kitty said, noticing that she was silently crying.

"And wearing that haori every day, how many subordinates do you think I send out every day to hunt down traitors or hollows, and how many do you think comes back alive?"

Kitty gulped slightly, not really wanting to hear the honest answer.

Soi Fon sighed. "If I were to cry over every subordinate that dies under my care, that would be all I had time to do. You are too soft for your own good Petro. After what I heard, from Tanaka himself, you weren't really good friends either."

"No, he was a stuck up brat" Kitty agreed. "But still… his sister…"

Soi sighed, silently asking herself why she did what she did the next moment.

"Do you know the story about my clan Petro?"

Kitty frowned. "Not really."

"The Fon clan is a small noble clan, and as long as there have been a Shihouin, there has been a Fon by their side."

"A Fon is trained from when we are small in the art of assassinations. Essentially, all we are is thieves and assassins. When a Fon is of age he or she takes the omidskido entrance exam. No academy, just the exam."

"If he or she fails the test and is denied access into the omidskido, they are exiled from the Fon clan. We don't tolerate weaklings well."

Kitty gaped at what she heard. "How can you act like that to your own family?"

Soi Fon smiled gently, getting more comfortable. "I'm not finished. You wondered how Tanaka was going to deal with the loss of her brother."

Kitty blinked. "Where are we going with this?"

Soi Fon smiled and held up her hand, closed into a fist holding up one finger.

"Shun… he trained day in and day out, oldest of the bunch, was destined to be the next leader of the clan. He joined the omidskido and was sent out on his first assignment, a basic hollow, the stupid idiot thought he was invincible and got himself killed."

Soi Fon sighed and put up another finger.

"Song was a ladies' man, when he wasn't training he was trying to impress the girls. He too got sent out on his first mission… and saved a girl by standing in the way of a traitor's katana… he died before he hit the ground.

Kitty gulped, wondering who these men were.

Soi Fon frowned and held up a third finger.

"Shirong always were book smart, he were at the top of his life, and survived the first mission, but not the 2nd."

A fourth finger came up and Soi Fon huffed.

"Shi always liked to tease everybody. I think he saw everyone as too serious and wanted people to remember him like a fun guy. He too survived the first mission and died on the 2nd."

Soi Fon finally held up her thumb, all 5 fingers now unfolded.

"And lastly Shen, he and I where always the last ones to leave the training grounds… we were equally inspired to be the best we could be. He lasted pretty long. Didn't die until his 6th mission."

Kitty blinked. "Who were they?"

"My brothers" Soi Fon said, Kitty blinking in shock.

"I was… somewhat sad when they died but… more ashamed over how weak they were. This might seem like a foreign concept to you Petro, but here in the 2nd we live by one simple rule, the fight of the fittest. If you die, it was simply because you weren't strong enough. Dwelling on the past won't do you any good."

Kitty nodded gently. "Yeah… I guess."

Soi Fon nodded gently and lay down again with a small groan.

"Anything I can do for you taicho?" Kitty asked.

"You have a pill or something so I can sleep?"

Kitty shaked her head. "No ma'am, but I'd happily sing you a lullaby."

"As long as it makes me sleep" Soi Fon muttered.

Kitty smiled, and softly started to sing. Soi Fon blinked, recognizing the tune as well as the words, smiling gently as Kitty sang her best in Chinese

My baby, baby, give you some sweet sweet,

let you sleep sweet sweet tonight.

My little rat, little rat, move your and eyes and brows,

let you get used to this world.

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

if you are tired you have someone to accompany you,

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

let you know you are the most beautiful thing

My baby, baby, give you some sweet sweet,

let you sleep sweet sweet tonight.

My little rat, little rat, spin your little face,

let you embrace the whole new tomorrow

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

if you are tired you have someone to accompany you,

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

let you know you are the most beautiful thing

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

if you are tired you have someone to accompany you,

Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, my baby,

I want you know you are the most beautiful thing

Kitty smiled gently as she finished the song, noticing that Soi Fon was deep into dreamland. She was still saddened about Tanaka, even though they weren't the best of friends back when he was alive, but she got the message Soi Fon gave her.

Nothing good came from relying on the past. Feeling a little naughty she rose and walked over to Soi Fon's closet.

"99.9 per cent sure" she said to herself opening the closet only to grin at a small shrine dedicated to Yoruichi. She blinked at some pictures, wondering what poor sap she sent out to stalk Yoruichi for getting them. Grinning gently she took out a small black cat plushie from the closet.

"Aww so cute… you look like you need some love."

Kitty smiled gently and walked over to Soi Fon's bed and gently put down the plushie on Soi Fon's stomach. Soi Fon grunted gently in her sleep, turned, and suddenly held the plushie in her sleep.

"I should have brought a camera" Kitty muttered gently.

She sighed. She couldn't leave Soi Fon in case she choked herself on vomit in her sleep, but what to do? She saw the bookshelf and decided that Soi Fon probably wouldn't mind it if she borrowed a book. Walking over she frowned seeing the state of the books.

Soi Fon taicho was known for strictness and spotlessness… if that even was a word. But her books. Some stood up, some were lying, and some were upside down.

She started organizing, silently to not wake up the sleeping taicho. Suddenly out of the mess appeared a magazine. Kitty took it up, and suddenly saw that there were more of the magazines hidden under the mess. She opened the magazine on top looking at a random page, and her face went from curious to downright ecstatic.

"My, my," she muttered grinning widely. "Soi Fon taicho you naughty girl you… this will do nicely."

Kitty grinned, took the magazines and sat down gently on the one chair in the room, and took her dear time flipping through each page of the magazine.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A while later Soi Fon woke from her slumber. She sat up and vaguely noticed Kitty sitting behind her desk, feet propped up on the table, looking through a magazine. Kitty smiled at her over the magazine.

"Good morning Soi Fon taicho how was the sleep?"

"Pretty good2 Soi Fon mumbled. "You know, a table isn't meant to support your feet."

Kitty smiled and lowered her feet.

"My bad… by the way I got bored so I was going to borrow a book… and found this magazine, hope you don't mind me looking."

Soi Fon looked up suddenly awake.

"O-o-one of my magazines?"

"Yeah" Kitty said smiling looking at a random page.

"So just out of curiosity, do Yoruichi know that you have a small cat girl fetish?"

Kitty smiled showing the front of the magazine to Soi Fon, the front page showing two pretty girls, wearing nothing but a set of cat ears, a bow with a bell around the neck, and a tail stuffed up the girls' asses.

The position the two girl were in made the picture that much more erotic and Kitty smiled seeing Soi Fon blush scarlet.

"No probably not" Kitty said going through the pages again grinning widely. "If you had Yoruichi would show up on your birthday every year dressed whit… well bells and bows and tails and ears… and not much else."

Kitty grinned as Soi Fon if possible went even redder in the face.

"All right Petro what do I have to do for you to keep your mouth shut about this?"

Kitty smiled. "I'll let you know, I haven't decided yet."

Kitty turned in her seat as a small hell butterfly suddenly came flying through the window, landing gently on Kitty's finger.

"Right then" Kitty said rising from her seat as the hell butterfly finished its message. "Time to get up taicho; the 4th is being called back from their duties."

Soi Fon groaned but got up from bed, still blushing furiously as she got into her uniform. About 10 minutes later everyone stood in the courtyard again many still looking pretty bad.

"Right then" Kitty said. "Is everyone here?"

"No, we are missing Omaeda fuku taicho came the voice of 20th seat Kutan. He is still on the toilet… if anyone wants to see how he is doing, just follow the smell."

"Lovely" Kitty remarked. "Right then, we are finished here. Some of you may still feel a bit queasy, this is normal, just take it easy the next couple of days and you'll be fine."

Kitty turned gently to Soi Fon. "Is there anything else Soi Fon taicho?"

"No" Soi Fon said sighing. "Thank you for taking care of us."

"Our pleasure taicho" Kitty said, bowing together with the rest of the healers before they gently walked out of the 2nd squad going towards the 4th.

Once there they were meet with a party that reminded Kitty very much about the party that was held after she won the battle tournament a few decades back.

"What is going on?" Kitty asked as a huge conga line walked past her.

"A lot of things."

Kitty turned and smiled as Kin came walking up to her.

"First of all, Unohana declared that we are taking the day off tomorrow and anyone who disagrees can take it up with her. Also, the death of Kurosotchi taicho means fewer 12th squaders coming by claiming that their taicho did strange tests on them in their sleep and, the top of the iceberg, Unohana and Isane went to the 11th just in case they needed help… they did, and Isane took pictures."

"Nice" Kitty said. "I'll party for that."

"Good to know. Now as a big present, I got a few copies from Isane" Kin said smiling brining up the pictures.

"This is Igana passed out in the training grounds… this is Igana running towards the bathroom… and this is Igana passed out in the bathroom."

Kitty roared with laughter at the pictures taking a piece of cake joining in the celebration.

Meanwhile in the 12th squad, Nemu sat in the main laboratory going through some paperwork that was going to be delivered to the 1st by the end of the week.

She looked up gently as the laboratory door opened and Akon walked in, looking pretty green in his face.

"Still not feeling well Akon?" Nemu asked.

"No" Akon mumbled. "But I'm feeling better."

Nemu smiled. "Was there anything you wanted to ask me since you got out of bed?"

Akon looked at Nemu seriously. "I just wondered about something… if the Sou taicho wants to enlist a shinigami to be our new taicho… who do you want as your new superior?"

Nemu laid down the paperwork she was looking at and turned to Akon.

"The 12th squad is a research squad first and a battle squad later. The Sou taicho knows this and any applicant who wishes to take the position knows this. Therefore any person the Sou taicho will see as the better taicho will be all right with me."

"However Akon, there is a big difference to me being a subordinate of a new taicho and said taicho being my superior… do you understand?"

"Hai fuku taicho."

"Good. Now go back to sleep, I think you need it."

Akon nodded and left, and just as he did, Nemu turned to face her Zanpakuto spirit who had materialized behind her.

"It'ssss not nicccce to lie dearessssssst."

"Is there anything you need Dokuyaku chan?"

Dokuyakuorochijou hissed, clearly not liking the new nickname.

"Jusssssst curiousssss assss to why you did'nt tell his about your plansssss."

"He and the rest of the 12th will know when they need to know."

"Jusssst like your father didn't think that anyone needed to know they had podssssss in their sssssyssssstem?"

"Are you implying something?" Nemu asked harshly.

"Jussssst ssssssaying that if you continue walking down thisssss path alone it won't take long until you sssssstart to turn paranoid and violent."

Nemu sighed. "It's not that I don't trust anyone… it's that I don't feel worthy of their trust back… I did a lot of bad things under my father… I'm going to make sure nothing like it happens again while I'm in the 12th."

"Ofcourssssssse. Now if thissssss plan of yoursssss issss to work, I suggessssssst you leave the paperwork behind for one of your ssssubordinates and ssssstart training. You are a bit russsssssty."

And with that Dokuyakuorochijou vanished back into her zanpakuto leaving Nemu alone.

AN: So sorry about the lack in updates, I have been busy with school and my muse has been dead… or at least away on a holiday. But yeah new chapter up now, hope you guys enjoy, and 10 points to the first one who can guess what Nemu's plan is :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It went a few days before the Gotei 13 where all up and walking again. No one had dared to object when Unohana told the rest of the squads that the 4th were taking a day off, although rumors went that Zaraki taicho had tried to form some sort of protest.

Almost a week after the pod removal, Nemu was happy to report that all information the 12th squad had that they shouldn't have on the different shinigami had been destroyed, and that the 12th would be back to doing what they should be doing as soon as possible.

Yamamoto who Nemu was reporting too, nodded gently, still not completely healthy after the turmoil he had gone through, no wonder.

"Right then Kurosotchi fuku taicho, then there is only one more thing we need to discuss."

"Sir?"

"The vacant taicho spot in the 12th. If you know any in the 12th who has obtained bankai I would like a recommendation from you now. If you don't have one I will gather a taicho meeting tomorrow and ask for recommendations from the other taicho's."

"Actually sir, I do have one."

Yamamoto looked up. "Hai?"

"Well it's not really a recommendation, but more a plea… When my father created me, my zanpakuto immediately materialized in front of me… and my father thought that it was ok for me to have it as long as I didn't use it on him… Then suddenly he saw me practice with it and understood how powerful she was, and what I could do, and he removed her and told me that I weren't allowed to have a zanpakuto. While not perfect, I had my zanpakuto long enough to learn bankai… And so, I was wishing… that maybe I could take the taicho exam sir."

Yamamoto looked at Nemu seriously. He didn't speak, but looked down at Nemu's hip, where she had placed her zanpakuto.

"You know your zanpakuto's name?"

"Hai."

"And you know bankai?"

"Hai."

Yamamoto sighed. "All right, I will make the necessary butterfly calls. I want you to meet up here tomorrow at 13:00 can you do that Kurosotchi fuku taicho?"

"Hai sou taicho, arigato."

BLEACHBLEACH

The atmosphere was tense and exited at the same time. Soi Fon looked around the small room she was sitting in. It was a room she had been in twice. The first time when she were taking the exam herself and the second when she monitored Kira's taicho exam. Speaking of which.

Soi Fon turned to her left where Kira sat, looking like he was going to pass out any minute.

"It will probably help if you breathe every now and then" she said sarcastically.

Honestly, the young blond was a mess. He didn't convince her under the exam either with his hakuda skills, but he did hold his own in kidou and swordsmanship.

Kira smiled gently, probably thinking that Soi Fon was trying to calm him down.

"My apologies, I just have a feeling that we are in for a rough day."

Soi Fon sighed and frowned into the floor. "I agree that today will probably be trying, and I have a good idea why we are here, an idea I am sure you are thinking too. Therefore I will give you some sound advice."

Kira turned curiously towards Soi Fon; it was rare that she gave out advice.

Soi Fon turned to Kira and her frown turned into a hard scowl.

"If we are here to pick out the new 12th squad taicho, we will judge him or her on his or her abilities, not their personality and how you know them on the spare time. We shall test them, and when Yamamoto asks you if the person did a taicho class job you answer truthfully, yes or no."

Kira nodded quickly, to signalize that he got the point.

Soi Fon's scowl turned back into a milder frown as the door opened and Kyoraku walked inside.

"Yare, yare seems like Yama yii want to get a new taicho in the 12th as soon as possible."

Soi Fon huffed as Kyoraku sat down, not saying anything. She just wanted this over with.

"So who do you think it is?" Kira asked.

"Bankai wise I only know of Abarai. However there are rumors about both Madarame and Kuchiki" Kyoraku said voicing his opinion.

"Even if they did know bankai neither Madarame nor Kuchiki would leave their taicho's… and Abarai's not a 12th squad type, he wouldn't ask for a science job, he's too much brawn."

Soi Fon turned towards the men next to her.

"No matter how much we ponder, it won't make a difference."

Kyoraku smiled gently and lifted his hat gently. "No, I guess not. However it doesn't hurt to be curious."

As Soi Fon opened her mouth to reply, the door opened again and Yamamoto walked in. The three bowed gently in their seats as Yamamoto walked by and sat down at the end of the other 3 looking at them.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. We are here today to test a shinigami for the position of 12th squad taicho. I want your honest opinion, even if it means having to fail the individual shinigami."

Everyone nodded, promising to do their best.

"Very well, then I think it's time we start the examination."

The door opened again, and Nemu walked inside, bowing to the taicho's, who tried their very best to look neutral.

Nemu looked up at them and spoke. "I am the 12th squad fuku taicho Kurosotchi Nemu; I have arrived to take the 12th squad taicho test, to prove my worth."

Yamamoto nodded gently, and Nemu sat down.

"Kurosotchi Nemu, this test is an 8 part test to prove that you are worthy of the taicho haori. The first part is a questionnaire part, where we ask you a set of questions that a taicho should have no problems answering. Are you ready?"

Nemu nodded. "Hai, I am ready."

Yamamoto looked at her seriously.

"Very well. I shall start. In the event of enemy attack on your squad, what is the first thing you as a taicho should make sure of?"

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

The questionnaire round lasted for almost an hour, with Nemu being asked all kind of questions from all 4 of the present taicho's. When they finally were finished Nemu just felt exited.

Nothing like a brain puzzle to wake up and get ready for the day.

"Kurosotchi fuku taicho, you are now finished with the first part of the taicho exam. Are you ready for part 2?"

"Hai Sou taicho."

"Very well."

Yamamoto looked at Soi Fon who smiled. She loved this part.

"A taicho will have mastered all 4 of the shinigami ways, Hakuda, Ho-ho, Swordsmanship and Kidou. The next 4 parts will judge if you have fulfilled these demands. Part 2 of the test is the hakuda test, which you will be taking with Soi Fon taicho in the next room."

Soi Fon rose from her spot, as did Nemu, the two women bowing gently.

"You and Soi Fon taicho will now fight; Soi Fon taicho will judge you on your abilities in the match, you will not need to beat her to prove your worth. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sou taicho" Nemu said.

"Very well, I will see you here when the match is over."

"Hai sou taicho."

Nemu and Soi Fon walked through the doors behind Yamamoto, standing inside a huge dome.

"All right" Soi Fon said, gently taking off her haori for full control.

"As the Sou taicho said, this will be a hakuda match. No swordsmanship, no ho-ho and no kidou. You will come at me with all your might and I will judge if it is good enough. Understood?"

"Hai."

Soi Fon smiled and got down into a stance.

"Well then, start whenever you feel ready."

Nemu sighed, laying Dokuyakuorochijou down next to Soi Fon's haori before looking at Soi Fon.

There was silence for about 3 seconds… and then Nemu lunged.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Soi Fon was impressed. Nemu had skills, and like herself, she didn't care for flashy moves, as long as she could get a hit on her opponent. But still there was something bugging her.

"One small question Kotetsu fuku taicho" Soi Fon said as she did a roundhouse kick which Nemu avoided.

"Hai?"

"Are you holding back on me?"

"If I hit you with everything I've got Soi Fon taicho I would have killed you. One of the few advantages of having a father who liked to experiment on people."

Soi Fon huffed. "You do of course know that you are hurting my pride by feeling like you could actually kill me?"

"Better your pride than your life" Nemu said sending a punch towards Soi Fon's face.

Soi Fon blocked it and sighed. "All right… that's enough, I've seen enough of your skills."

Nemu stopped and relaxed.

"Just to have asked" Soi Fon said as she put on her haori once again. "How many per cent did you fight with?"

Nemu sighed. "About 35 per cent."

Soi Fon looked at Nemu in amazement and quickly looked towards a nearby pillar.

"All right… let's test one more thing out. Hit that pillar with… shall we say 50 per cent?"

Nemu nodded and walked up to the pillar and punched. A small crater was left, and soon, small cracks went up the entire pillar, before it crumbled into a big pile of dust.

Soi Fon blinked in shock, while Nemu just sighed and got her zanpakuto.

"Sorry" she said gently to Soi Fon. "I couldn't do it properly, that's only 49 per cent."

Soi Fon, for probably the first time in her life gaped in shock.

"You demolished a marble pillar with your fist… with under half of your power?"

"Yeah" Nemu said smiling. "Should we go back to the other taicho's?"

"H-h-hai…"

Kyoraku and Kira could scarcely believe their eyes as Nemu and Soi Fon came back, and Soi Fon looked like her head had exploded.

"Everything ok there Soi Fon taicho?"

"…I honestly don't know."

"Right then, let's just get on with this shall we Yama jii?"

"I think that would be wise" Yamamoto said sighing.

"You have now finished part 2 of 8, and will move on to part 3 which is the kidou test. You will go out with Kira taicho and he will judge you on your kidou skills."

Nemu and Kira rose from their seats, bowed gently and walked out into the courtyard of the 1st squad.

Kira smiled. "The sou taicho didn't say this in there, but this is not just part 3 of your challenge, but also part 4, thinking on your feet. As a taicho there will be many situations where your actions will mean either life or death. Your task is simple. Make something incredible, only using kidou."

Nemu frowned for about 3 seconds then smiled. "How much time do I have?"

"10 minutes" Kira said smiling gently at Nemu.

"All right then, let's start." Nemu smiled and held out her hand.

"Hadou 90 Kurohitsugi."

Kira looked up, as he saw the big black coffin materialize and wondered what was happening next.

"Bakudo 61, rikujyokourou."

The paralyzing spell appeared, piercing through the black dome, forcing it still, unable to disappear as it usually did.

"Bakudo 62, Hyappo Raykan."

Nemu jumped up, grabbing the 100 spears that appeared, thrusting them around the Kurohitsugi. She landed with a smile.

"And for the final touch. Bakudo 63, Sajuu shabaku."

Golden chains arrived striking the spears, running along them around the dark dome.

Nemu sighed in exhaustion but looked at Kira who gaped. He saw what it was now. A tombstone. He looked at Nemu.

"A small remembrance to your father?"

Nemu smiled. "He wanted to be cremated when he died; so that no one would experiment on his remains… this is my way of telling him to fuck himself."

Kira smiled. "All right Nemu… we're done."

"Thank god" Nemu said, snapping her fingers. The kidou field vanished and Nemu walked after Kira, feeling pretty pleased at the moment.

The day went on, and with it, Nemu's 5th task zanjutsu. Spearing her katana against Kyoraku, she showed off her skills to the best of her ability.

Then came the 6th ho – ho task, Soi Fon making her go through a challenge that almost reminded Nemu of tag. As Soi Fon finished the challenge, the other 3 taicho's appeared next to her, Nemu breathing heavily for the first time since the examination started.

"Kurosotchi fuku taicho, we are now all going to witness the 7th task… your ability to wield shikai. You can choose one of us to fight against, using only your shikai."

Nemu nodded in understanding and looked around on the other taicho's.

Kyoraku's double swords would be a problem, given their ability to form gusts of wind. Kira's Wabiske were out of the question, she knew all too well that she could not win against the double weight defense of his. There was no way in hell she were fighting against the Sou taicho… wich left…

"My apologies Soi Fon taicho, but you are the only one I'll be able to beat."

Soi Fon grinned in face of the challenge. "Careful there Kurosotchi… I might forget to hold back."

Soi Fon stepped up and Nemu took out her katana.

"Hiss, Dokuyakuorochijou."

Everyone blinked as Nemu's zanpakuto melted into it's shikai mode. Smoke appeared and vanished and everyone looked at Nemu and what she held in her hand.

It looked like a whip… but instead of it being all leather, it consisted of many small pieces of metal, shaped like an S, with the ends being pointy and sharp, ending in a small diamond. Also…

"Dokuyaku… are those points poisonous?"

Nemu smiled. "Maybe."

Soi Fon grinned and drew her small Wakizashi getting ready for battle.

Yamamoto sighed. These kids were so darn eager. "All right… Kurosotchi fuku taicho, you have 15 minutes to show off your abilities with your shikai… go."

Soi Fon lunged and Nemu swung her whip. Soi Fon looked to the whip and moved her head back, seeing the tip of the whip inches away from her nose, the small points spinning around. At each spin, the points released small drops of clear liquid… poison. Nemu moved her whip back as Soi Fon landed on the ground.

"Giving up?" Nemu asked, holding up her whip ready to strike.

"You wish."

Soi Fon lunged again and Nemu swung her whip. Soi Fon held up her sword to block, but the whip suddenly changed directions and went around the sword and grazed Soi Fon's arm. Soi Fon grasped it in pain and stopped her attack.

Nemu smiled. "By the way, yes it is poison in the tips."

Soi Fon sighed. "Fine, be like that."

She held up Suzumebachi and grinned. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Nemu frowned as Soi Fon stood still, glancing at Suzumebachi's stinger, and took deep breath before thrusting the stinger into her own arm. She screamed briefly in pain and drew out the stinger, ignoring the small homonka mark before turning to Nemu.

"Unfortunately… for you at least, Suzumebachi is also a poison type. By stinging myself I can neutralize any poison inflicted on me, and make myself immune… still want to try to poison me?"

"Not at all" Nemu said. "If the poison is out, I can still scratch you up pretty bad."

And so once again the two women fought it on. Nemu slashed her whip in all directions, and blocked most of Soi Fon's punches and kicks. Suddenly though, both girls stopped, as Kira and Kyoraku stood in front of them.

"Time's up ladies" Kyoraku said grinning his usual charming smile.

Soi Fon rose gently and looked at Nemu. "Looks like a draw Nemu san."

Nemu blinked about to point out that Soi Fon hadn't hit her once, when she felt a small jerk on her arm and looked down to see a small homonka mark.

Soi Fon smiled and gently laid Suzumebachi to the mark and made it vanish gently. She then did the same to her own arm, before deactivating her shikai, putting Suzumebachi into her sheath.

Yamamoto looked up to Nemu. "We are almost done with your examination Kurosotchi fuku taicho. The 8th and last part of your exam is proof of bankai. Show us your bankai and explain its powers. You don't have to use it."

Nemu nodded and looked at the whip in her hand.

"Bankai… Ikameshii Dokuyakuorochijou."

The four taicho's looked as the smoke cleared and suddenly had to look up… further up… further…

"This is not good for my neck muscles" Kira commented.

"That is one big ass snake" Soi Fon said.

And it sure was. Nemu's bankai were more or less a huge steel snake. It stretched almost 30 feet into the air, each part of its scales as pointy and sharp as the parts of Nemu's shikai. Something told all of the taicho's present that the tips also were poisonous.

The snake's face looked even more dangerous than the rest of the body. The mouth sported a huge set of fangs, and a steel tongue, once again filled with spikes. The eyes were a deep blood red.

"All right" Nemu said gently. "Let's get this over with. I control Ikameshii Dokuyakuorochijou via brain patterns, almost as reading minds. All her scales are poisonous, as is her tongue. Her eyes are her best feature, because they see via infra red beams… ergo she sees heat. No one can hide as long as they have a pulse. If she has too she can swallow her enemies' whole… and devour them in acid in her stomach."

Yamamoto nodded briefly. "All right… You can deactivate your zanpakuto now… unless there was something else?"

"Only one thing" Nemu said. "She can smell reiatsu."

Kyoraku looked up at the snake's face, not liking the look it sent Yama jii.

"Thank you Kurosotchi fuku taicho that will be all."

Nemu nodded and released her bankai and sheathed her katana in her belt once again.

Yamamoto looked at the 3 taicho's he had chosen to help out with this examination.

"All right… Soi Fon taicho you have tested Kurosotchi fuku taicho in hakuda, ho – ho and shikai mastery. In your opinion, is Kurosotchi fuku taicho worthy of a taicho haori?"

"Yes" Soi Fon said simply.

Yamamoto sighed and turned to Kira. "Kira taicho, you tested Kurosotchi taicho in Kidou and abilities of thinking on one's feet. Do you agree with Soi Fon taicho that Kurosotchi fuku taicho deserves the taicho haori of the 12th squad?"

"Absolutely" Kira said smiling at Nemu who blushed at the praise.

Yamamoto turned to Kyoraku. "Kyoraku taicho you have tested Kurosotchi fuku taicho in basic zanjutsu and have viewed her skill's in battle tactics… in your opinion does Kurosotchi fuku taicho deserve a spot in the taicho ranks?"

"Of course" Kyoraku said smiling.

Yamamoto nodded gently and turned to Nemu.

"Congratulations, Kurosotchi taicho… you pass the exam."

Out of nowhere Sasakibe came, handing over the 12th squad taicho haori to Nemu who donned it smiling from ear to ear.

Yamamoto smiled gently.

"Be sure to treat the haori with respect… not many manages that."

He looked over his shoulder were Soi Fon winched slightly and Kyoraku looked mildly interested at the clouds.

"I will summon a taicho meeting at once… everyone needs to be informed. If you would join us?"

"It would be my pleasure" Nemu said, bowing deeply, feeling as happy as she never had felt before.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kitty sighed. It had been a long day, with rowdy patients, threatening 11th squaders and nasty janitor jobs. Kin smiled gently at Kitty's sigh and bussed her cheek lightly.

"Cheer up Kitty, remember, it's an SWA meeting later today."

"Oh joy, another meeting with Matsumoto gossiping, Nanao complaining, Yachiru asking for candy and Soi Fon, getting in my face trying to make me join the 2nd… I can barely wait."

Kin smiled. "You say that… but we both know that you love the meetings. The gossip is halfway the reason you joined remember."

Kitty smiled gently. "Yeah ok, maybe… ok lets finish up here and then we're going."

About 2 hours later Kitty and Kin sat inside the SWA office room (aka Byakuya's big unused living room) around a bunch of tables formed up like a horse shoe, talking with Isane who had sat next to Kin.

"There was a taicho meeting today?" Kitty asked. "I wonder what for."

"Maybe to promote a new taicho for the 12th" Kin said. "I mean with Kurosotchi gone…"

The door opened and Kitty groaned gently.

"Well good day to you too Petro" Soi Fon said sitting down next to Kitty, Fuji smiling gently as she sat down next to her taicho.

Kitty just scowled. "Don't start; it's been a long day, so I'll just get this over with. The answer is no, I am not transferring to the 2nd squad and take Fuji's place as a 3rd seat."

"You'd of thought she's learned that I don't take no for an answer by now" Soi Fon said turning to Fuji who sighed.

"Be kind taicho, it's not easy being a 4th squader, let her have some peace."

"If she hates it so much why doesn't she just leave?"

"Don't you have anything better to do that pester me?" Kitty asked.

"No" Soi Fon said grinning.

Kitty sighed. "Fine, be like that; just remember that karma is a bitch."

The door opened again, letting in a halfway drunk Matsumoto, held up by Yachiru and Kiyone, the latter grunting under the pressure of the buxom woman.

"A little early to be drinking isn't it Rangiku san?"

"No such thing as too early Kitty" Matsumoto said simply sitting down with a small laugh. "So, what's up."

"Soi Fon's being an ass" Kitty said, avoiding the arm said taicho where trying to hit her with.

"I thought you liked Soi Fon's ass" Matsumoto said halfway drunkenly and Kitty had to smile at the blush in Soi Fon's face.

"Right" Yachiru said sitting down in her chairman seat. "Who are we missing?"

"Momo, Rukia, Nanao and Nemu" Kitty said checking who were present.

At that time, Momo, Rukia and Nanao entered.

"Sorry for our lateness" Nanao said. "Because of the taicho meeting earlier today we got left with some extra workload."

"Right, only Nemu left" Kin said.

Soi Fon smiled.

"Oh she'll come… she's probably being held up in the 12th… she have had a long and trying day."

Everyone glanced at Soi Fon.

"OK what do you know that you're not telling?" Kitty asked.

"A lot more than you'd like Petro… you'll figure it out soon."

The door opened again for the last time and everyone looked up… and gaped.

"Sorry I'm late" Nemu said smiling, brushing some snow off her new white haori. "My squad wanted to celebrate, who was I to let them down?"

Nobody said a word as Nemu stepped inside and closed the door, walking up to Soi Fon.

"I don't think I thanked you for supporting me under the test today Soi Fon taicho… you have my deepest gratitude's."

"No worries… Kurosotchi taicho."

Nemu smiled. "Please… just Nemu, I'm not my father."

"And thank god for that" Soi Fon said gently.

Nemu smiled. "Speaking of which, taicho I wondered if you could do me one small favor."

"Yes?"

"Before his death, my father demanded that when he'd die he was to be cremated so that no one could experiment on his remains… he also told us to spread his ashes somewhere no one could ever find them, just in case…"

Nemu took out a small grey canister from inside her shihakusho.

"Well it is rude to deny a man his final wish… and the first place I can think of that no one will ever think of to look for his remains is in the maggots nest."

Soi Fon grinned evilly. "Were you thinking of deep, deep, deep into the nest… or somewhere that has a lot of people around to… step on?"

"Feel free to let him be stepped on from now until eternity, I don't give a rats ass" Nemu said.

Soi Fon smiled and took the canister laughing evilly. "I like this new you Nemu, we should discuss tactics together once."

Nemu smiled and sat down next to Kiyone, noticing for the first time that everyone was deadly quiet around her.

"What?" She asked.

Kitty was the first one to get her voice back. "When in the name of Yamamoto did you become taicho?"

"I took the test earlier today" Nemu said smiling. "No stress really… shall we start this meeting soon? I have a squad waiting for me."

Everyone was quiet again, until Matsumoto spoke up.

"It's valentines soon, anyone have any tips to score som…"

"shhhhhh."

Matsumoto looked up surprised at Soi Fon, Isane and Nanao who all made hushing noises at her, casting small nervous glances at Kitty who smiled gently at Kin.

"It's good to know that I am being remembered."

"You're not that hard to forget my dear" Kin replied.

Kitty smiled and turned to Matsumoto. "The problem Matsumoto san, isn't that no one wants you or that only the wrong people wants you. The fault is in you and all the single women in this room who simply refuse love that is trust upon them for the stupidest reasons."

Kitty turned smiling to Yachiru. "You of all chairman knows of my… persuasive abilities and the effectiveness of them… may I speak freely?"

Yachiru looked at Kitty, blushing slightly as she remembered a meeting with Kitty's hand shoving her into a closet… but also all the happiness that had sprung from Kitty's stubbornness.

Yachiru looked up, seeing most of the women glancing worried at her… Kitty was right, they needed to stop being so stubborn, most people in here was so in love she had seen it when she was a toddler.

"Permission granted Petro, however, no mentioning names, let them have some of their dignity left."

"Hai" Kitty said rising with a smile.

She walked up to the end of the table, smiling gently at a worried Isane.

"Hi there." Isane gulped gently. "Right let's just get right to it shall we? There are 3 reasons why you are not currently in a relationship."

"Reason one is that each time a man presents some interest to you, your own insecurities makes you decline any offer because you are afraid of being hurt."

"Reason 2 is that you hate your own body so much that you make up stupid excuses to why nobody else should like it. Nobody cares about your height Isane, in the living world you would have a typical model body. Be proud, not ashamed."

"And reason 3 that you are not currently in a relationship is because you are hiding so deep inside the god damn closet, and don't give me that look, I see the look in your eyes whenever Unohana or another woman walks past you. That being said, Unohana is straight, you have no chance at her… however, given the new circumstances, the other woman you care deeply about could use you now… talk to her, be a little brave."

And with that Kitty smiled and walked down the table, ignoring the deep scarlet flush on Isane's face.

"Love you dear" Kitty said as she passed Kin who were softly shaking her head.

Kitty's face became one huge grin as she stepped up to Soi Fon.

"Hi my name is karma" she said gently, Soi Fon sighing.

"Any chance of getting a sip from that bottle Matsumoto?"

"Sorry taicho, I think I need this myself by the time she gets to me."

"I'll be brief" Kitty said smiling.

"You love her, she loves you, she doesn't care about where you are from or who you used to be, and neither should you. The fact that the only reason you have denied yourself love is because you don't think yourself worthy of her. It is stupid and idiotic. For the love of kami, tell her how you feel."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "Finished Petro?"

"For now… just know that if you do get me into the 2nd squad… I will be telling you this every day until you come to your senses."

And with that small information and a small smile Kitty walked past Soi Fon to Fuji.

"Deeply in love with your work… and planning to stay like that for some time" Kitty said patting Fuji on the head before continuing on, ignoring Fuji's worried look towards her taicho.

Stepping up to Matsumoto Kitty sighed as Matsumoto took a big gulp and smiled.

"Right Petro, hit me."

Kitty smiled sadly. "I feel for you Rangiku… but no matter how much you drink… you won't forget him."

Matsumoto's smile disappeared in an instant.

"And to have said it… you don't need to forget him… just get over him. He's not here anymore, you need to accept that, shed a tear for him, and get over him."

"And after that you should give the guy who you knows love you a chance… you are taking advantage of him making him do all kind of chores for you because you know he can't say no to you and it's mean… give him a chance."

"And again Matsumoto… drinking doesn't help you, no matter how much you wish it would."

Kitty bowed gently and turned to Momo who sat next to her, giving her friend a sympatric look before she looked scared up at Kitty.

"I hate ripping up old wounds… So I'll try to keep this simple… just because one man that you cared for treated you like a tool… it doesn't mean that you should hide yourself in a shell and never get out to get closer to those who do care about you."

"You may think that if you say something it might ruin your current friendship… but he feels the same way."

Kitty smiled gently and patted Momo's shoulder before walking on to Rukia.

"Currently in a relationship… now if you only could gather the courage to tell your brother so that you didn't have to hide your dearest each time you go home to your place. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

Next to Rukia, Kiyone sat gulping gently at Kitty's smiling face.

"They often say that opposites attract… then again, very often people who are very much alike fits so good together too. In grade school in the living world, boys who like girls often bully them, because they don't know how to show how they feel. What the two of you have together works… and the reason why you currently don't have an armband on your arm, is because your taicho agrees with me and is afraid of what will happen to your relationship if one got more power than the other. You should bury the hatchet and open your eyes."

Kitty walked away from Kiyone who looked like she had the first day Kitty had meet her. Stunned.

Walking up to Nemu Kitty smiled gently.

"Congrats on the promotion."

"Arigato" Nemu said smiling.

"Now with you… things haven't really been in your hands to control… but you still have given me some signs I want you to follow."

"Whenever you came to the 4th… even if your face was a mere robot mask, your eyes showed so much emotion… and they often lingered on a certain someone."

Nemu blushed and Kitty smiled. "There is no need to rush things… but you should talk with that person and experiment on how you want things to go… but something tells me that things will work out between the two of you."

Kitty smiled and bowed gently before turning to the last two people in the group. Nanao and Yachiru.

"Right then she said turning to Nanao. You like him and he likes you… however since you are so violent against him he tries to comfort himself by chasing others… which again is the reason to why you won't let him close to yourself because you don't think he cares more about you than any other girl…"

"However you are wrong… so wrong that I bet even Yachiru saw you two as a couple when she was small. He likes you, and I am willing to bet that if you showed interest in him, no skirts would be worth chasing."

Nanao frowned but didn't say anything as Kitty turned to Yachiru as the last woman in the room.

"Happily in a relationship… right?"

"Hai… thanks to you."

Kitty smiled. "Do you remember why you refused to show you cared."

"Yeah… because of his position."

"Do you care about that now?"

"Of course not."

"Then it shouldn't matter to anyone else either, be proud of your man and let him… meet the family. No one will dare touch him as long as he is with you."

Yachiru looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded; signalizing that she had gotten the point.

Kitty grinned and turned, sitting down again in her seat, looking around to see various faces blushing, frowning or looking thoughtful.

She turned to Kin and smiled. "So honey, how are you feeling?"

Kin sighed. "You are impossible."

"You knew that when you started dating me" Kitty replied gently.

"That I did" Kin said nodding.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Rukia asked, clearly trying to get her mind over on something else.

"Yeah I agree" Nanao said. "We have a lot to go through today."

Yachiru nodded. "All right glasses, start preaching."

It took about an hour before all the items on Nanao's list had been addressed.

"All right then we have that photo shoot thing for the shinigami weekly, they wanted us to do it as soon as possible, so does tomorrow work?"

"Sorry" Soi Fon said holding up a hand. "I have clan duties to attend too tomorrow night, no can do."

Everyone got quiet. "Everyone knew what the Fon clan consisted of and what clan duties usually meant."

"So… whose getting killed off?" Kitty asked in the same tone she always used when Soi Fon talked openly about killing another person without remorse.

Soi Fon lifted an eyebrow. "An old man who for the last decade have been kidnapping young girls from Rukongai and selling them off as slaves and sex toys… why do you want to know?"

Kitty's eyes softened and she looked down gently. "My apologies… but shouldn't he be locked up for life instead of being killed?"

"He's too crafty, he'd probably run if given the chance… he needs to be taken out before he senses any danger… which is why I'm taking care of him personally. Now as I said, tomorrow is no good for me, but I am free on Saturday."

"Everyone else good on Saturday?"

Nanao asked. Everyone nodded and Nanao wrote everything down in her ledger. "Anything else chairman?"

Yachiru shaked her head. "Nope, meeting is adjourned, see you all on Saturday."

Everybody rose and walked out of the room they were in, saying a polite good evening to Byakuya as they meet him in the hallway, ignoring his small fuming look before heading to their own homes for the night.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Fuji wasn't really sure what to do. She gave her taicho a sideways look, seeing her usual neutral frown.

"So… that was quite the meeting."

Soi Fon huffed gently. "Petro should keep her nose out of other people's business."

"Isn't saying that a bit hypocritical?" Fuji asked carefully, knowing how temperamental Soi Fon got.

"We gather basic information to determine if a person is a threat to the Gotei 13 or not, we don't get caught up in mundane things like family and love."

Fuji nodded gently… then decided to abandon carefulness. "Are you mad because Kitty got into your face or because you know that she's right about you and…?"

Fuji stopped talking as the cold steel blade of Suzumebachi was held up to her neck.

"Thread lightly Fuji… you are on very thin ice with danger for falling through it."

"Hai" Fuji said gently, breathing again as the blade was removed from her neck.

"I don't think that she's joking though" Fuji said again as the two 2nd squaders walked down the road. "If you do convince her to join the 2nd squad she will keep insisting to match make."

Soi Fon huffed gently. "She thinks so now… but you better than anyone knows how much a little discipline can change a person and their personality."

"So you are going to scare her into silence?"

"Worked with you didn't it? When you arrived you were a snot nosed brat who thought you were the best in the world and that your opinion mattered more than anyone else's… Don't have that problem anymore do you Fuji?"

Fuji sighed. She had a point.

"Now if I only could get you free from that gambling problem you seem to have, you'd be the perfect shinigami."

"I don't have a gambling problem" Fuji protested. "I'm just looking for new ways to get more money fast."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Soi Fon asked with a small undertone telling Fuji to be careful with her answer.

"No ma'am" Fuji sighed. She gave up. It was impossible to get anything out of Soi Fon when she was like that.

Soi Fon smiled. "Good… now you are headed to check up on the inmates in the maggot nest right?"

"Hai… want me to take that canister with me?"

Soi Fon smiled. "My thought exactly… feel free to spit on him once for me would you."

"Of course" Fuji said taking the canister before sighing. "Just humor me taicho, we both know that you are planning to do something drastic, what is it?"

Soi Fon frowned. "What makes you think I am planning to do anything?"

"The fact that you have been walking with me instead of stalking Kitty home to try to convince her to join the 2nd… it means that either A, you have given up, or B, you already have a plan, so you don't need to follow her… you don't give up."

Soi Fon smiled. "Not bad Fuji, you are learning… but I don't want to say anything right now… the walls have ears."

Fuji nodded. "All right… I'll head towards the Maggot nest; I'll see you in the morning taicho."

Fuji disappeared in a burst of shunpo leaving Soi Fon alone on the road, walking towards the Chinese district and her clan home; she needed to get everything ready before she left in the morning.

"What a week."

Kitty sighed as she lumped down in the couch inside her and Kin's small house. It was located near the Chinese district, right by a small bamboo forest. Neither Kin nor Kitty had used the shinigami apartments given to them in ages. Not since…

"Hey Kin… we should visit Olivia… and tell her about how we're doing."

Kin smiled gently. "Yeah, she'd like that."

"So at once or?"

"Yeah, I don't think she'll mind."

The two women smiled gently and kissed each other once as they walked out of their house, locking the door shut.

They walked for a while, admiring the beauty of Soul Society in dusk, as the snow fell lightly, before they arrived at a small cemetery. Sitting down at a small tomb stone Kitty and Kin cleared the snow on it, dragging a hand over the name Sari Olivia.

Kitty shed a small tear and swallowed hard.

"Hi Olivia, sorry to come so late, but we missed you."

Kin sniffed gently. Being in the 4th for so many years, you quickly became accustomed to people dying, there wasn't much to do about something so natural. Olivia had been old.

Before Kitty had met her Olivia had lived for many centuries in Rukongai, taking care of herself. Still, it was a sad day when Olivia had called them to the small apartment they had gotten her and told them that she didn't believe that she'd live through the night. She had died in her sleep 4 hours later.

Kitty and Kin had lived on, but moved out from the 4th squad barracks into their current house to start anew, it hurt too much to live close to where Olivia had breathed her last breath. Kin hugged Kitty gently as she and Kitty told Olivia about everything that had happened since their last visit, sharing some laughs and some tears. They sat still for a while until they rose and said a small goodbye before heading back home.

The next day Kitty was once again at reception duty. Many disliked the post, as you had to deal with people complaining about not being able to either leave or people complaining about not being able to visit their relatives or friends who were in 4th squad's care, to people who weren't really sick but was looking for a way to ditch work… But Kitty liked sitting in reception, it gave her time to see the interactions of other shinigami. Just like at this very moment.

"Morning Bandana Chan, where is my Hana boy?"

"Morning Yachiru Chan. Hana ototo is down there somewhere" Kitty said pointing down the hall.

Yachiru smiled. "Good. He will be taking a small lunch break with me… be sure to let Backward braids and Tall braids know."

"I shall, have a nice day."

Yachiru skipped down the hall, just as Isane came up to Kitty.

"Was that Kusajishi fuku taicho?"

"Hai. She wanted me to tell you that Hanataro is taking a lunch break."

Isane sighed. "I just hope she'll be gentle with him… the 11th and the 4th are so different I'm not sure if a couple from these squads would work."

"It's not like Hana ototo and Yachiru is the only ones who are in love from these squads."

Isane blinked. "What do you mean Petro?"

"Oh if you only knew" Kitty said shaking her head grinning.

At the same moment as Kitty finished saying this Unohana came walking up to them.

"Is all good here?" Unohana asked gently smiling her usual calm smile.

"Hai" Kitty said. "Yachiru has taken 7th seat Yamada out for lunch and will probably hold onto him for a while."

Unohana smiled. "They really are in love those two, good to see some young love."

"Speaking about love, we never gave you the details of yesterday's SWA meeting did we?" Kitty said, giving Unohana a paper were Nanao had written down everything that had been said on yesterday's meeting.

Unohana smiled gently reading the note and turned to Isane. "So are you still hiding inside a closet or can I congratulate you on your outing?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Hai" Kitty said, going through the paperwork on the reception desk. Unohana smiled gently but frowned slightly.

"So 3rd seat Petro san, may I ask how you know my preferences?"

Kitty looked up, and then around quickly to see if there was anyone listening in before turning to Unohana.

"Kin and I decided to take a shortcut home last week; going by your quarters… you and a certain someone else were being quite busy crushing each other into the woodworks of the nearby tree… Didn't really know you liked it rough, but more the power to you of course."

Isane's face was scarlet by the time Kitty finished, while Unohana had a small red tint on her cheeks.

"By the way, I approve of your man, but you should so give him a few ultimatums when it comes to behavior, maybe we all can benefit of it."

Unohana chuckled lightly and ruffled Kitty's hair gently.

"You are quite impossible 3rd seat Petro san."

"Yeah I hear that a lot" Kitty said smiling. She looked up as someone cleared her throat and smiled gently.

"Good day Nemu san, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good… got a small headache after yesterday's party at the 12th though, everyone decided they wanted to celebrate my promotion, I wondered if anyone could take a look at it."

Kitty smiled. "Well I am stuck here at reception duty and Unohana taicho is taking her rounds… but Isane's free, aren't you fuku taicho?"

Isane scowled, and Unohana, who were finished reading through the paper from last night's SWA meeting smiled gently.

"Careful Petro, I outrank you" Isane said pointing her finger accusingly at Kitty, looking more like her sister than herself at the moment.

"So does Soi Fon taicho, but that hasn't stopped me from matchmaking between her and Yoruichi now has it? Now go along with Nemu and have a nice time, don't make me lock you inside a closet like I did with Hana and Yachiru."

Isane were about to protest again, but stopped as Nemu took her arm gently.

"Why don't you take her advice Isane san? I'd like to spend some time with you… if you want me to."

Isane blushed again, lost her voice, and nodded gently.

"All right then" Nemu said. "Unohana taicho I'll be borrowing your fuku taicho for the rest of the hour, I promise to take good care of her."

"I will hold you too that" Unohana said gently, smiling as the two women disappeared out the door to the outside, spending lunch together in the snow.

Unohana looked gently at Kitty. "I wonder how you do that sometimes."

"Do what?" Kitty asked.

"Say one small sentence, and suddenly everyone is in love."

"They are already in love, I just push them out of their comfy bubble and force them to do something about their feelings… sometimes all it takes is words, and sometimes it takes a small intervention."

Unohana shaked her head. "All right, I will continue on my round, you take care now."

"Of course" Kitty said smiling as Unohana headed towards the intensive care.

"And remember taicho, Zaraki taicho is in intensive care; don't be too rough on him before you start."

This time, Unohana's face too became beet red and Kitty sat back in her chair laughing gently as Unohana closed the door behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kitty sat at her post for about 30 more minutes before she heard the doors opening. She looked up from her paperwork and gently lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah Soi Fon taicho, what can I do for you this lovely day?"

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "You want the honest truth?"

"No, but I am obligated to say that while on reception duty."

Soi Fon huffed. "I was going to meet Kurosotchi taicho, 3rd seat Akon told me that she was headed here."

"She did" Kitty said smiling gently. "She took my advice yesterday, she and Isane left for some private time about half an hour ago."

Soi Fon sighed and rubbed her temples. "Typical. All right, I needed to talk to Unohana taicho anyways, is she out with someone on your command too?"

Kitty chuckled. "Aww don't be such a sourpous because you aren't getting any. Unohana is currently busy, but if you feel that your needs are greater than hers, she is that way."

Kitty pointed gently and Soi Fon walked through the door.

"Kitty, you are unbelieveable."

Kitty looked up to see Haruka shaking her head at her amused.

"What do you mean?"

"You are about the only person in this world not afraid of pissing Soi Fon taicho off, and yet you run for cover each time it starts to rumble outside."

"Hey thunderstorms can kill you, and water leads electricity, you guys who sit outside in the rain watching are the crazy ones" Kitty said. "Now excuse me Haruka I am about to witness something hilarious."

Haruka raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when Soi Fon came running through the door, closing it quickly with one hand, the other firmly planted over her eyes.

"I gather you found Unohana taicho then?" Kitty asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes… yes I did, and the next time I would like a little warning before rushing in on two people having… urgh the image won't go away."

Kitty chuckled gently as Soi Fon walked away from the door.

"So… did they notice you?"

Soi Fon had barely opened her mouth as the door opened again and Unohana stepped out trying to not look guilty.

"Ahh the walk of shame, classic taicho," Kitty said grinning from ear to ear as Unohana blushed.

"Careful 3rd seat Petro, or I'll have you put on paperwork duty for the rest of the year."

"My apologies" Kitty said gently, knowing that the threat was real.

Unohana smiled and stepped up to Soi Fon who was still holding one hand over her eyes who were closed shut.

"Now then Soi Fon taicho… I believe you were looking for me" she said gently placing a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder.

Soi Fon hurried out of her grasp and looked at Unohana pointedly.

"Don't touch… I saw where those hands where placed a few seconds ago, you will wash and preferably put on some gloves before touching me again."

Unohana smiled gently.

"Of course Soi Fon taicho, now then… was there something you wanted?"

Soi Fon nodded gently. "Yes… may we speak in private?"

"Of course… now then you two back to your posts, and 3rd seat Petro san, do try to behave."

"I promise nothing" Kitty said sitting down with a gentle smile on her face as Soi Fon shuddered gently muttering under her breath.

Once inside Unohana's office Soi Fon sighed.

"OK before I start I got to ask, why in the name of god Zaraki? Of all the people to start shagging and you choose him?"

Unohana sighed, washing her hands under a basin she had put in her office a few centuries ago.

"It's that whole opposites attracts thing" she said gently sitting down.

"He actually came to me first one night, so drunk I hardly could believe that he could be standing, covered in cuts and bruises. Said I was insufferable, refusing to fight him, and scaring his men, the usual thing. Suddenly he leant over and kissed me and fell into a drunken sleep."

"Well isn't that romantic?" Soi Fon muttered.

"This from the woman who forces her men to stalk the woman she loves" Unohana said lifting an eyebrow gently.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "Really? You too? Does nobody have anything better to do than to force me into a releationship?"

"You may protest Soi Fon taicho, but I was there all those years ago when she had left, I saw what you did to yourself when it looked like she had abandoned you."

Soi Fon didn't speak, she got the point.

"So, what can I do for you?" Unohana asked sitting down gently.

Soi Fon sighed. "How to put this… my rookie clansmen is getting ready to try out for the omodskido in about a month or two, and there is a girl among the rookies that worry me."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. Everybody knew what happened to weak Fon's, stripped of their name and forced away into exile.

"Usually I wouldn't care, if you are good enough youre in and if not you're out, but this girl… she isn't weak, her hakuda is up to par, her kido is excellent… but she's so damn clumsy."

"Clumsy?" Unohana asked.

"She keeps tripping over her own sandals, she falls out of trees and she is about as quiet as a circus."

Unohana smiled gently. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"It's a small request actually. I will let the girl try out, but if she fails… would there be a part open here at the 4th for her?"

Unohana frowned gently. "You would let her come here?"

"As I said, she isn't weak… she would be a perfect omodskido candidate if she weren't so noisy. Also with any luck she might even pass the test, but if she don't… it just seems like such a waste of talent."

"All right" Unohana said gently. "When will this girl take her test?"

"About a week after the tournament, if my memory serves me correct" Soi Fon said.

"All right" Unohana said gently. "But I will want something in return for the favor."

"What would that be?" Soi Fon asked.

"Simply put I am getting tired of hunting you down every time the health checkups arrive. To the next one you will come on your own, is that clear?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Fine, as you wish."

"Then we have an agreement" Unohana said gently holding out her hand, Soi Fon taking it gently shaking on it.

"Now then if there isn't anyth…"

*FLASH*

Unohana stopped talking as she looked outside seeing that the skies had turned dark and that rain had started falling. The silence was broken as the sky roared, the sky lighting up as a thunderstorm started.

"Oh dear" Unohana muttered.

"What?" Soi Fon asked.

"It's just a small storm, it'll blow over."

"It's not the storm I'm worried about" Unohana said walking from the window to the door leading to the 4th squad lobby.

"I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting off now Soi Fon taicho, if you would follow me."

Soi Fon followed as Unohana more or less sprinted to the lobby. Once there she sighed as she saw Haruka behind the desk, absently looking outside at the storm.

"Where is she?" Unohana asked.

Haruka pointed to the desk and Unohana sighed.

Soi Fon blinked in confusion as Unohana walked to the desk and sat down gently on the floor.

"Are you going to do this every time there is a storm?"

Soi Fon gaped as Kitty looked out from under the desk, her face pale as a curtain.

"Don't judge me" she said, Soi Fon barely recognizing her voice, usually so cocky, but now trembling in fear.

There was a flash of light again and Kitty screamed and more or less jumped into Unohana's arms holding on for dear life.

"There there Kitty, we're inside, the lightning can't touch you" Unohana said gently as she stroked Kitty's back, rocking her gently to comfort her.

Soi Fon could hardly belive her eyes. "You know" she said finally trusting her voice again. "It's not good for her to be dulled like this. If you want her to be strong and deal with her problem, best thing to do is to shove her outside during a storm and show her that she won't die."

Soi Fon blinked gently as the sky rumbled again, Kitty screamed again and Haruka came with a small, "wow that was a close one" while looking out of the window.

Unohana was still rocking Kitty gently back and forth, scowling at Soi Fon.

"I would appreciate it Soi Fon taicho if you could stop trying to scare my 3rd seat more than she already is."

"My apologies" Soi Fon said bowing gently.

The doors opened and Kin came running in, looked around in panic, and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Kitty in Unohana's lap.

"Oh thank god. The storm came out of nowhere, I was walking back from the 7th when the sky just opened up."

"Tell me about it."

The women turned around to see Nemu and Isane, Nemu gently wriding her braid gently to let the water run free from her hair.

"Now then, I just wanted to see you safe back" she said gently, turning to Isane. "I have business to attend to at the 12th."

She rose to her toes and kissed Isane gently on the nose.

"Take care Isane, I will see you soon, yes?"

Isane blushed and just nodded.

"Then I will take my leave too" Soi Fon said. "If possible kurosotchi taicho, would you have a small moment to talk with me?"

"Of course" Nemu said. "As long as we can walk at the same time, I have no desire to be outside in this storm more than necessary."

Soi Fon nodded her agreement, and bowed gently to Unohana one last time before the two female taicho's left outside, just as yet another flash of light lit up the heavens.

"Wow that was a huge one."

"Haruka for the love of kami would you shut it?"

Soi Fon smiled. It was good to know that there was something in this world Petro took seriously, even if it was only bad weather.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Nemu and Soi Fon hurried down the path, going in a shunpoo so fast that most of the people they passed were certain that a small hurricane had blasted through. Finally at the 12th Nemu and Soi Fon walked in, drying themselves off away from the rain.

"All right" Nemu said smiling as she took off her haori and laid it near a roaring fireplace to dry.

"What can I do for you Soi Fon taicho?"

"I have a small challenge for you" Soi Fon said gently. "In private if you don't mind."

Nemu frowned. "We are alone."

Soi Fon pointed gently at a corner where a young man with purple spiky hair and thick blue rimmed glasses rounded the corner. He looked up from a bunch of scribbled down notes suddenly realizing that he weren't alone.

"Ah Soi Fon taicho, Kurosotchi taicho, good day to you."

He bowed quickly in respect, Nemu smiling gently.

"Ah 6th seat Anro san, how goes your project?"

"I'm getting there; there are a few variables I can't seem to figure out of though."

Nemu smiled turning gently to Soi Fon explaining. "Anro san is trying to figure out a quicker way of communicating than by the hell butterflies. While the butterflies are good and works in crowds during enemy fire they are slow when it comes to delivering news between two people."

Soi Fon nodded understanding the idea. "Interesting… now excuse me for my rudeness but I don't have all day."

"Ah right of course, we will talk later Anro, this way Soi Fon taicho."

Nemu led the way to her office entering and sitting down in her seat. "Now then what do you want Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi Fon smiled. "I have a challenge for you."

Soi Fon talked and Nemu listened in. As Soi Fon finished talking Nemu looked thoughtful before quickly taking out a sketchbook beginning to write down ideas for the concept as well as a bunch of stuff Soi Fon believed to be mathematical things.

"So… can you do it?"

"Probably" Nemu said frowning into the paper. "I might have to take some creative shortcuts, and the effects won't last forever… but I think they will work… am I right in assuming that you don't plan on telling anyone about this… scheme?"

"What do you think?"

Nemu sighed. "I will take that as a yes. All right taicho, I need time to get this down, I will keep as few people as I can in the loop and I will tell you how it goes after a while."

Soi Fon rose from her seat. "Arigatou Kurosotchi taicho, good luck to you."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Kitty sighed gently. The thunder had stopped and she could breathe easily again.

"Stupid lightning" she grumbled rising shakily from the floor, taking a bottle of water given to her from Isane. "Arigatou fuku taicho."

Isane smiled and shook her head. "The mighty 3rd seat Petro, menacing kick ass shinigami afraid of some bad weather, it almost makes me want to laugh."

"Go and laugh somewhere else" Kitty grumped sitting down. "I can't help it ok. I don't like the idea of being electrocuted to death."

"Aww you know I would never let that happen" Kin said smiling sitting down in Kitty's lap making the blond smile gently.

"Oh really, then why do you send lightning bolts after me every time we spar with our shikai?"

"How else am I going to win?"

Kin asked gently sticking her tongue out, making Kitty smile gently.

Unohana smiled; glad to see Kitty was feeling better. "Well while we are on the subject, the tournament is nearing itself again."

Kitty smiled. "Well you know us; we will be there kicking ass as usual."

"I know that you will" Unohana said smiling. "However you should train yourself, remember that other squads will be out for blood."

Kitty and Kin nodded. Through the years Kitty and Kin became the permanent team sent from the 4th squad. While in their first tournament Kitty had barely managed to snatch the win, they had had mixed results through the years.

As Kitty and Kin got their promotions a lot of contestants removed their best abilities to fight, making Kitty and Kin fight hard for their spaces.

They had always landed in the top half, Kitty getting 2nd place a few years back after losing hard to Ranessea, who shoot magma flares at her quicker than she could cast the water to repel it.

They all turned around as the door opened and Yachiru and Hanatarou entered both looking a little wet.

"Got lost again Yachiru fuku taicho?" Kitty asked gently, already feeling better after the storm had stopped.

"Yeah, yeah let's all make fun of the woman who doesn't know left from right, I'll be sure to take my anger out on my subordinates, how does that sound?"

Yachiru scowled gently at Kitty who raised her hands in the air in defense.

"I was joking around, no need to be so defensive."

Yachiru huffed, then turned to Hanatarou kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Hana-kun."

Hanatarou blushed and nodded, not trusting his voice, making Yachiru smile and skip out of the 4th squad heading home.

"You two are so cute together" Kin said, smiling gently as Kitty started laughing.

"Oh shut it" Hanatarou said blushing scarlet.

"Right then," Kin said looking at the wall. "We are officially off the clock; we should head home quickly in case the storm comes back."

"Please don't joke about stuff like that" Kitty muttered, making the others around her smile gently, before the two women walked out of the 4th squad heading back to their home for some well deserved rest.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The next day Kitty had her day off. Usually Kitty and Kin had the day off at the same date, but it was high season for training accidents and Unohana had no wishes to keep two of her best healers away at once.

Kitty sighed, feeling bad for poor Kin all alone with a bunch of unruly shinigami who tried to convince everyone (including themselves) that it was just a scratch and they would be fine. Kitty shook her head as she walked down the streets of the Chinese district.

She always came here when she could; the place was full of interesting people and smells. Also the small curiosity shops were just too adorable, with small wooden carved dragons, paper lanterns and posters with Chinese sayings and kanji Kitty couldn't read. Kitty frowned as she walked down the road, seeing a small shop with a bunch of traditional Chinese carvings.

Stepping inside the shop she saw an old man with traditional long beard and mustache behind a counter. Kitty acknowledged him gently with a nod, and then went to the walls looking at the different things, thinking that she should buy a small token to Kin for surviving the day at the 4th without her. She had just started looking at a small dragon statue when the bell of the door rang.

Kitty looked briefly away seeing a young girl more or less skipping into the room. She looked around in wonder, Kitty noticing a pair of icy blue eyes under the mop of black hair that hid her face. She wore a pair of basic brown pants and a loose grey top. Obviously this girl was relatively poor. The girl turned around, and Kitty frowned gently as the two girls eyes meet and a bit of the smile on the girl's face disappeared.

Kitty turned, deciding not to intrude on the girl, going back to look on the dragons. She heard the girl bounce past her up to a display in front and heard her speak in mandarin, her voice really gentle to the shop keeper.

"Wow that is a beautiful hare; I wish I could afford it."

The man spoke next, his voice oily and a bit creepy in Kitty's eyes. "Yes the hare is a beautiful creature, but not as beautiful as a little girl like yourself."

The girl spoke up, her voice a bit low and humble sounding. "Nah, I'm nothing special. I wish I were a hare though, quick on its feet, able to outrun anything."

Kitty turned gently and saw the shopkeeper placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now, now, don't be so sad, hey how about this, I have a smaller hare in the back, I can give it to you and in return you come back tomorrow and pay me with a bunch of smiles ok?"

'Now that's sweet' Kitty thought gently as the man led the girl by the shoulder into the back. It went quiet for a minute until Kitty heard a small ack. She turned thinking that the shopkeeper must have chocked on something, frowning as the girl came out again.

Kitty turned to mandarin herself talking to the girl. "Hey did he choke or something?"

"Something" the voice replied, although in Japanese and a completely different voice.

Kitty blinked as the girl took hold of her mop of hair and dragged the wig off, her real hear shining through showing a face Kitty had no trouble recognizing.

"Soi Fon taicho? What are you…" and then Kitty remembered the end of the SWA meeting.

"He was the man you needed to…"

"Hai" Soi Fon said taking out a small case, leaning her head forward as she took out the blue contact lenses, blinking gently.

"Now then" she said blinking a few times. "What are you doing wandering into a shop like this?"

"I was looking for a gift to Kin; I saw the dragons from the outside and thought to take a look… Wow that was some performance you did."

"It was his type" Soi Fon said taking out a bloodied kunai from inside her robes placing it on the desk next to the wig.

"He liked young small girls with little money and a lot of naivety, the sadder the back story, the less chance that a mother or a father would miss their child. Now then let's see…"

Soi Fon dragged out a set of keys looking around gently and nodding as she decided on an action. Walking to the middle of the floor she crouched down to the carpet laying there removing it gently to spot a hidden door with a padlock.

"Got those keys of the owner did you?" Kitty asked.

"Yes… now Petro I will share some information with you, this job was done privately and have nothing to do with the gotei 13… you sure you want to be here?"

"Are you telling me to leave you? No way man, this is way cooler than to wander around aimlessly."

Soi Fon sighed, realizing that Kitty wasn't going to leave her alone. "Fair enough, might as well give you some hints to survive when you join the 2nd squad."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Sure, right after you and Urahara get married."

Soi Fon shuddered. "All right, I'll shut up; just stop giving my head strange images that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Soi Fon opened the lock and lifted the door, before she and Kitty jumped down.

Kitty could do little less than gasp at the sight.

Cages, barely big enough to hold a boar, filled with young girls in their early teens.

They were dirty, looking like they hadn't showered in weeks, and skinny, as if they hadn't been feed. Some of them had marks covering their bodies, Kitty recognizing them as whip marks.

There was a strong smell in the room, Kitty realizing that the poor girls had nowhere to go to the bathroom except where they were.

Soi Fon walked up to the nearest cage dragging up the keys, talking in Chinese to the girls present.

"The man responsible for this is dead. Run home, get some food and take a bath and be glad that you are all alive. Next time a strange man offers you a deal that sounds too good to be true, remember this experience. Remember this girls, we were not here, understood?"

The girls nodded, and Soi Fon gave Kitty a bunch of keys that she had removed from the keychain.

"Here you go Petro, start opening doors."

About 5 minutes later the girls had all been freed and after a lot of 'thank you's, god bless you's' and so on Kitty and Soi Fon exited the shop.

"Right, to the next order of business, you were looking for a trinket to Tochigi?"

"Hai" Kitty said frowning, wondering why this was coming up.

"Very well, let's make a deal, you'll be my alibi if anyone asks where I was today, in return I will get your girl something special."

"Arigatou Soi Fon taicho, I appreciate it."

Soi Fon nodded and led the way until they came in front of a huge gate.

Kitty blinked. "Nice place."

Soi Fon shrugged gently. "It's the Fon estate. It's no Kuchiki or Shihouin palace but it's enough."

Soi Fon led the way inside, suddenly stopping and bowing deeply to an old woman.

Kitty realized quickly that she had the same eyes as Soi Fon.

"Ni hao muqin."

Kitty blinked and turned at the woman again. 'Mother?'

The woman rolled her eyes. "Back from your mission already Shaholin?"

Kitty blinked again. "Shaholin?"

Soi Fon huffed. "Hai, an easy kill. The girls where set free and promised not to talk. And the body and disguise?"

Soi Fon smiled cleverly. "Oh please, as if I didn't notice Shujin's footsteps entering the shop a few minutes after I had descended to free the girls."

Soi Fon's mother turned to Kitty and Kitty bowed gently.

"Ni hao Mrs. Fon."

"A friend of yours Shaholin?"

"My alibi" Soi Fon said simply.

"I see."

Soi Fon's mother walked gently up to Kitty and held out an arm.

"May I?"

Kitty wasn't sure what the woman was talking about but nodded yes none the less. She frowned as Soi Fon's mother gently grabbed her arm, tracing the muscles.

"Another hakuda user then? Strong too" She said smiling. "You in the 2nd?"

"No the 4th" Kitty said. "Although your daughter never stops pestering me about joining the 2nd."

"You waste your talent healing" Soi Fon said simply. "And one day you will realize it."

"Didn't we talk about this in that shop?" Kitty asked gently, Soi Fon huffing.

Soi Fon's mother laughed gently at her daughter's distress.

"Not bad miss, my dear Shaholin have a quick and venomous tongue, not many can manage to stifle it… as a matter of fact, only the lady Shihouin Sama have managed it in public."

"Yes Yoruichi does seem to have that effect on her" Kitty said gently, grinning at Soi Fon who scowled.

"Was there anything more you needed mother?"

"An heir to the Fon throne would be nice."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes; this had apparently been a heated discussion for a while now.

"Not happening mother, is there anything else?"

The woman smiled and stepped up to her daughter, Kitty seeing that the older Fon where just a bit taller than the younger.

Placing both her hands under Soi Fon's cheeks, caressing her face gently, the woman could do no more than to sigh.

"So full of fire, just like your brothers… I just wish you could be a tad more feminine like your namesake."

"Great grandmother was the elite assassin of her day" Soi Fon mumbled, her mother still holding onto her cheeks.

"Yes she was. She also bore 7 children, made all their clothes, made all their meals and nursed them all when they were ill until they grew up."

Kitty quickly made a mental image about Soi Fon in front of a sewing machine, and smiled gently.

Soi Fon's mother sighed gently before leaning up, kissing Soi Fon's forehead, before finally letting go.

"The young ones are training in the courtyard; shall I ask the servants to bring your lunch there?"

"Yes please" Soi Fon said. "I shall tell them that we have a guest; they will bring in some extra food."

"No need to do anything extra for me" Kitty said, bowing gently.

"Ah nonsense, I will not have a guest stay at my house and not eat."

Soi Fon frowned and looked ready to say something but apparently decided against it.

"Xie xie Mrs. Fon" Kitty said bowing again.

"No worries my dear, now I'll be off."

Soi Fon nodded and called gently to her mother who had started walking.

"If you see Jiajing tell her that I have need for her special work."

Her mother nodded gently, indicating that she had heard the request, before entering the house.

Kitty smiled gently. "So… Shaholin?"

"The name given to me at birth" Soi Fon sighed. "After my brothers died I was given the name Soi Fon from my father who decided that the name was more powerful and dutiful to the Shihouins… but my mom always sees me as her little Shaholin."

"Quite the woman" Kitty said smiling. "I saw you swallow a protest there, aren't you supposed to be the head of the Fon clan?"

"I am" Soi Fon said nodding gently. "However it's best not to object when mother tells you to do something."

"She doesn't seem that scary" Kitty said. "Neither does Unohana when she is in a good mood. And yet nobody seems to keen on making her mad either."

"Point taken" Kitty said. "So quick question, does your mother know that you are gay? Because it seemed like she was trying to sell you off to a rich nobleman and start pumping out grandchildren."

Soi Fon groaned. "She thinks I am bi sexual, I haven't protested because the elders would genuinely try to force me into marriage if they knew that I wouldn't find a man attractive on my own."

"And while you are inside the Fon compound I would appreciate it very much if you didn't start talking about me and Yoruichi as a couple, you might give someone a heart attack."

"Of course" Kitty said. "I will play nice, for now."

Soi Fon groaned and rubbed her temples. "You got any cures for migraine on you?"

Kitty smiled and gently laid a hand on Soi Fon's temple, her hands glowing green briefly as she tried her best to heal Soi Fon's headache.

"Better?"

"A bit."

"Good. I would advise you to get out of the sun though; the heat won't make the pain go away."

"Right… the courtyard is this way."

And with that Soi Fon lead the way, Kitty following gently behind, eager to see more of Soi Fon's family members.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Turning the corner, Kitty saw a small compound, as well as a small bunch of children sparring gently with each other. Following Soi Fon by the edge of the main house, Kitty saw a small table and a pair of pillows, in perfect view of what the children were doing.

"Sit down Petro and get comfortable," Soi Fon said almost as a command. "The servants will be around soon with the food… I just need to get out of these clothes and I will join you."

Kitty nodded, smiling as Soi Fon adjusted the poor girl clothes she had been wearing for the mission. Soi Fon turned and walked inside the house, while Kitty sat down gently, enjoying the cute children, who looked about 10 years, sparring gently with each other.

After a while a bunch of people came and sat down bowls of food and water, as well as a can full of green tea. As they bowed gently, Kitty heard the door behind her open. The servants, who had bowed gently to their guest, fell to one knee immediately, and Kitty turned, about to tell Soi Fon that she was impressed, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Soi Fon was wearing a traditional Chinese dress, in deep red, with golden embroideries of tigers and dragons. It hid her neck just a tad, but showed her face and chin well. The dress had no arms, the edges around her shoulders the same golden yellow as the embroideries. The dress went into a split at each side of her legs just below her hips. Under the dress, she wore a pair of black pants, perfect for hakuda training. And once again, her feet had stepped into its usual white socks, with traditional black Chinese shoes.

Soi Fon sighed and sat down in a lotus position on the pillow next to Kitty.

"Close your mouth Kitty, you are likely to catch flies."

Kitty who had been gaping gently closed her mouth. "My bad."

Soi Fon waved the servants away, and took of the top of one of the cauldrons sniffing gently. "Chicken Chop Suey, been a while since last time I had some decent food."

Kitty smiled gently as Soi Fon gently took out a bowl and served herself, before motioning for Kitty to help herself.

"What? No servants to taste the food for poison?"

Soi Fon chuckled. "Poisoning me is not really a good idea. All I need to do is to stab myself with Suzumebachi and the poison will be neutralized, and I will be immune… there was a time when the former Kurosotchi taicho wanted me to act as an experiment for him because he was fascinated by my ability… I turned him down of course."

Kitty laughed gently, imagining the look on Mayuri's face. She turned as she heard a thud, only to see a kid on the ground.

Soi Fon sighed. "MORE SPEED IN YOUR LEAP MENG."

The poor boy on the ground quickly rose and bowed apologetically. Kitty blinked as she turned to Soi Fon, who once again was eating, wondering slightly how she knew what the boy had done wrong without looking up.

"You sent for me gundancho?"

Kitty looked up to see a young girl, in her early teens, as she appeared out of nowhere to bow gently; standing a little to Soi Fon's left.

"About time Jiajing, I sent for you ages ago."

"My apologies gundancho dono, I was on cleaning duty and had to hang up the clothes to dry."

Soi Fon waved a hand, letting it slide. "I need you to make one of your figurines Jiajing, as soon as possible."

Kitty looked up at the girl. As she was to tell them it was no fuss, the girl Jiajing bowed gently.

"Of course gundancho, I will have one ready at the end of the day."

"Then get moving I don't have all day."

Kitty found her voice again as the girl ran off.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act all high and mighty around weaker people for the simple reason of showing off?"

Soi Fon lifted an eyebrow. "All humbleness aside Petro I am high and mighty to these people. I am their leader, as well as the gundancho in the omidskido where about 90 per cent of these people work. I act like this so that they don't forget their place."

Another thump had Soi Fon sighing. "For the love of kami Meng, it's not that hard, even a five year old could do better."

The boy on the ground looked deeply ashamed. Kitty shook her head.

"You know, encouragement helps too… and the tough act… nobody is buying it."

"Oh really? MENG, 10 LAPS IN 5 MINUTES OR NO LUNCH, START RUNNING."

Meng, who had lined up for another try at fixing his fault looked white as a sheet and started to run. Kitty scowled at Soi Fon.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Maybe not, but now I am in a good mood."

Soi Fon grinned as Meng rounded the corner and continued down the path.

"What I meant," Kitty said gently. "Is that you once trusted someone close to you and got hurt over it… you distance yourself because you are afraid of getting hurt again."

The grin on Soi Fon's face disappeared into a small frown, and she lay down her chopsticks, just as Meng ran past them for the second time.

"One small word of advice Petro. Just because you think that you know one or two things about me, it doesn't mean that you know everything about me."

"You aren't really that hard to figure out Soi Fon taicho."

Soi Fon's frown turned into a small grin, a grin that Kitty had no problems placing on a tiger before an attack.

"Oh really… are you willing to make a wager on that?"

Kitty lifted an eyebrow gently, as Meng ran past a third time.

"Yeah ok… I'm listening."

"I will ask you a question… just 1. You have 1 month to get me the answer. No guessing, only one chance. You give me the correct answer and I will stop pestering you about joining the 4th for 2 months… you give me the wrong answer and you will stop bothering me about Yoruichi for the same amount of time."

Kitty smiled. "What is the catch?"

"No catch… you are free to ask anyone if they know the answer, although I doubt anyone who know will answer you."

Meng ran by for the 4th time as Kitty and Soi Fon shook hands.

"All right" Soi Fon said smiling. "The question is this… what did I do about a week after Yoruichi had fled Soul Society?"

Meng, who had ran past for the last time stopped up in front of them, panted gently, then fell to the ground unconscious.

Soi Fon shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "One month Petro… that's all you have."

Kitty frowned gently. The question surprised her. She had expected something like, 'what is my favorite color', or 'when is my birthday?' But this question was so vague. It could be anything from mastering shikai to making tea for the first time… she was stumped.

"Ah Jiajing, finished already?" Kitty looked up and saw the young Jiajing again, bowing gently and holding out her hand.

In it where a beautiful hand carved Chinese dragon of wood, painted crimson red with yellow spikes.

"Yes, it was no trouble gundancho."

"Wow this is beautiful" Kitty said gently looking it over. "I thank you, but this was nothing big."

Soi Fon smiled gently. "Jiajing is a master with knives… this she makes for fun; you should see her in the field with kunais and shurikens."

Kitty smiled gently and looked at the dragon. "Xie Xie, I appreciate it."

Jiajing bowed gently before rushing off.

"Right" Kitty said rising from her spot. "I thank you for the lunch Soi Fon taicho, but it is getting late and I need to go home… I will see you soon."

Soi Fon nodded, not bothering to rise up. Kitty smiled and jumped down to help Meng up from the ground.

"You ok there kid?"

Meng looked at her, then quickly to Soi Fon, then back to Kitty again, before nodding gently.

Kitty smiled at him, and patted him down, removing some of the dust on his clothes. "Hey don't worry about that jump, try to not think too hard and it will come to you."

Meng bowed gently to her and ran off to get back to the training. As Kitty where about to round the corner she turned and smiled, as Meng for the first time that day managed the jump, almost beaming over the accomplishment.

Getting home Kitty was almost ambushed by Kin who glued herself to Kitty's body.

"Thank kami you are home, I have had the worst day ever, Madarame have broken a leg and tried constantly for 5 hours to leave telling everyone it was nothing, Kiyone and Sentaro started arguing in the hall loudly when they came for Ukitake's monthly cough syrup and some newbie's in the 5th managed to set themselves aflame practicing kido and pretended to die from the burns. I want sex, now!"

"I love you to dear" Kitty said holding out the dragon she had gotten.

"For you."

Kin took it and looked at it. "Aww so sweet."

She walked inside and Kitty followed, managing to close the door before Kin attacked her again.

"I was serious about the sex. Why don't you go and get the stuff ready, I will join you soon."

Kitty sighed. She loved Kin with all her mind and heart and body, but when she had been in a situation where she felt trampled on, the only way to satisfy her was to let her trample over someone else.

"All right. What are you in the mood for today?"

"We can start with the leather… and the cuffs."

Kitty sighed. 'Oboy, this was going to hurt.'


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The day after the visit to the Fon compound, Kitty found herself doing clinic duty back at the 4th. After a small shouting match, Madarame had finally realized that he and his broken leg weren't going anywhere until it was healed properly, and Kitty felt real good about her work. Kin was having her own day off and so far Kitty was handling things pretty well. Still… it would be nice to have her help in some of her cases.

"OW DAMNIT NOT SO TIGHT."

Kitty sighed. "It has to be this tight Ranessea, it's your own fault for getting burned in the first place."

"I was practicing my shikai and tripped, how in the world is that my fault OW?"

"Sorry" Kitty said, tying the band around Ranessea's arm into a nice knot.

"Now you calm down on using your arm, I will be sending a report to Kyoraku taicho so he will know… follow this and you will be able to compete in the annual tournament."

Ranessea sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Very few are" Kitty said gently, signing a release form before holding it out.

"Here, give this to the guy at reception and you're free to go."

"Thank you… I'll be seeing you and Tochigi in the tournament I'm guessing?"

"Of course… we'll be there."

"Then I will kick your ass there. Bye Petro, have a good day."

Kitty smiled gently as Ranessea left, shaking her head gently as her next patient walked inside. "Ah Fuji… what have you been doing today?"

"Taicho wanted a sparring partner… She kicked me back into a wall pretty hard, I'm just here to make sure I didn't break anything."

Kitty chuckled. "Well at least you can admit that you are injured… sit down and take of your shirt and let me have a look."

As Fuji started to take off her omidskido uniform Kitty had an idea.

"Hey Fuji… you've been with the 2nd for some time now right?"

"Yeah… about 3 years longer than Soi Fon taicho as a matter of fact."

Kitty blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah… once upon a time long ago Soi Fon taicho referred to me as Fuji senpai, one of the few reasons as to why she calls me by first name rather than my last name since she knows I hate it."

"Then perhaps you can help me out" Kitty said, smiling gently as Fuji sat down in nothing but her training bra.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Fuji asked gently, squirming gently as Kitty felt for fractures.

"I and Soi Fon taicho have a small bet going… long story short I have to provide her with a right answer to a question she asked in 1 month and win."

"And the question was?"

"What she did a week after Yoruichi left."

It got quiet. Kitty, who had been staring at Fuji's ribs, looked up to see Fuji's face, grim and pale.

"You know the answer?"

Fuji who had been slightly gaping, closed her mouth and swallowed once.

"Yeah… I know it… but I am not able to provide you with an answer."

Kitty frowned. "Why not?"

Just as she asked the question, Soi Fon's voice called out gently in her head.

"You are free to ask anyone if they know the answer, although I doubt anyone who know will answer you."

"It's a personal matter I'm afraid… and a matter I'm not going to talk about if I can avoid it."

Kitty sighed but nodded, making sure Fuji understood that she understood and accepted her reasons.

"All right… can you at least give me a clue?"

Fuji sighed gently, dragging a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Yes… I can give you two hints that combine into one big clue… that will be enough I hope?"

"Yeah of course."

"All right… hint 1, no one who knows of this will speak out about it… hint 2, you don't need to look far to find what you are looking for."

Kitty frowned, confused once again. "All right Fuji… I thank you for your help. Your ribs feel fine, but if you want to I can get someone to take a closer look."

"No thanks… I need to focus on training for the tournament."

"You better" Kitty said with a smile. "Kin and I are getting pretty strong."

Fuji smiled and dragged her shirt back on. "Then I will enjoy beating you there Petro… until next time."

Shaking hands gently Fuji left, just as Kitty's clock chimed for lunch. Kitty rose and walked out the door bowing gently as she passed Unohana taicho… and got another idea.

"Hey taicho, can I ask you a question?"

Unohana smiled gently. "Of course 3rd seat Petro san, what can I help you with?"

"Soi Fon and I have a small bet… she thinks that I can't figure out an answer to a question she gave me about something she did a long time ago, and I was thinking since you have been a taicho for quite some time…"

Unohana smiled gently and placed a reassuring hand on Kitty's shoulder as the girl started to rant.

"What was the question?"

"What did Soi Fon taicho do a week after Yoruichi left?"

Unohana's smile disappeared for a fraction of a second, before it reappeared again.

"Can't tell me huh? Damn and I thought I was on the right track."

"I'm sorry Petro san… patient healer confidentiality and all that… besides, it was not a happy event that occurred."

"I understand, its ju… wait, patient healer confidentiality?"

Kitty stopped up, her brain thinking hard. Fuji's words, spoken no more than a couple minutes ago still rang in her ears.

"No one who knows will talk, but the answer is right in front of me… of course."

Kitty turned to Unohana asking quickly before she forgot.

"Where are the files of old cases held?"

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The days went by. Unohana had shown Kitty to the room where all old case files were held, and told her that as long as she did it on her free time and put everything back where it belonged, she could do whatever she wanted inside the room.

The next day Kin came back to work and she and Kitty joined forces. There was only two small problems with this solution.

First of all, while she remembered the year and season, Unohana could not give any detailed information as to when Soi Fon got placed under 4th squad's care.

Also to protect any patients' privacy, the 4th squad never used names, but serial numbers, so Kitty and Kin had to go through literary every file looking for something promising. It had been a month before things finally brightened up a little.

"Why do we keep old files about paper cut injuries?" Kin grumbled stuffing another file back where it had been sitting.

Kitty shook her head. "I have no idea, I don't even know why we keep these files at all, after 200 years, they should be proven worthless and recycled into more paper."

Kitty dragged out a new file, frowning at the thickness of it.

"Wow, what in the world?"

Kin turned and got wide eyed. "Holly that's a thick file… what does it say?"

Kitty opened it; a bunch of old yellowed paper and inked letters in old curvy lithography.

"Hey doesn't this look like Unohana taicho's hand writing to you?"

"Yeah it does." Kin took the file gently, and sat down on the ground frowning at the letters.

"Let see… Patient 300060105 brought into 4th squad's care the 29th of April of this year by… 2nd squad ranked officer 5th seat Kara Fuji."

Kitty blinked. "This has got to be it… Fuji said that she didn't want to talk about the incident because of personal issues… Kin what's wrong?"

Kin had gone pale in the face, her emerald green eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"What?"

Kitty asked taking the file reading gently before she too stopped up.

"Well" Kitty said after a while, the two women still shocked. "I got my answer… no way this isn't Soi Fon taicho's journal."

"Yeah… and no wonder no one wanted to talk about it."

"So… should I go and give her my answer?"

"Yeah… I'll join you, I need the fresh air."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Soi Fon looked out over the training grounds, where the 2nd squader's where going through some of their usual drills. She looked briefly over to Fuji, the girl doing perfect as usual. As she finished off her opponent with seemingly no effort, Fuji barely looked up at Soi Fon before turning away again.

"Oh for the love of… FUJI, GET UP HERE FOR A MINUTE."

Fuji obliged, bowing gently. "Taicho?"

"Are you going to be mad forever or are you going to start behaving anytime soon?"

Fuji frowned gently, not answering the question. Soi Fon scowled apparently not happy with the lack of a response from her 3rd seat.

"Listen here Fuji, that was a long time ago, and I have put it behind me. What happened happened, and pretending it didn't happen isn't going to help anyone."

"That's not the problem… the problem is that you think everyone is dealing in the way you are… we're not. I sure as hell am not. And if you had been in my position… finding a beloved friend and colleague like that… you wouldn't be tossing out a trauma like that as a trivia question for anyone to ask about."

Fuji looked almost angry now, and Soi Fon had a feeling that she would have continued… if not for the arrival of two guests. Fuji and Soi Fon turned as the compound went quiet, seeing Kitty and Kin, the latter holding a pretty thick file.

Kitty turned to Soi Fon, not a hint of a smile on her face.

"Evening taicho… I came to give you your answer."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Soi Fon gazed at the file in Kin's hands, ignoring the curious looks her squad was giving her.

She turned to Omaeda, swallowing a disgusted grunt at the man who was munching on some crackers again.

"Omaeda, you are in charge, I will be back in no more than 15 minutes, don't screw this up."

Omaeda gulped worried, bowing fast, making a myriad of crackers fall from its bag to the ground.

Soi Fon ignored Omaeda's shrieks of doom, walking towards the door to her office, Kitty and Kin following her through the door.

Soi Fon closed the door and locked it, turning to look at Kitty who looked like she wanted to punch Soi Fon's face.

Soi Fon huffed, slightly amused. "That's the look Fuji gave me back then… but somehow I think that you won't hit me."

Kitty exploded. "Seppuku… you tried to do seppuku?"

"That I did" Soi Fon said, dragging away a bit of her shihakusho shirt, showing Kitty and Kin a small singular scar right above her belly button.

Kitty shook her head still pretty angry for some reason. "Wow… I knew you were deeply in love with Yoruichi but trying to kill yourself because…"

"ok let me stop you right there Petro." Soi Fon's glare seemed harder than it usually did, the woman sitting down behind her desk.

"While Yoruichi Sama leaving was indeed the reason as to why I tried to kill myself, love had next to nothing to do with it."

"You expect me to believe that do you?" Kitty asked, Kin gently rubbing her shoulders to make her relax.

"I don't really expect you to understand Petro, but let me try to explain. From the time I could walk I was told that all I was supposed to do was to serve the head of the Shihouin house. I was meant to be Yoruichi Sama's hands and legs, as well as a shield, should it be needed. Everything I did I did for her, because that was what everyone expected of me. One day she left… and I was at a loss as to what to do. My purpose in life had vanished, and I felt like I had no place in it."

Kitty growled, but calmed down. "All right… you did something stupid because you were distressed. I will not talk about it if you don't."

Soi Fon nodded, showing that she agreed.

"Now I won the bet… You will hold up your end of the bargain I hope."

"Of course" Soi Fon said. "You have the month free of my pestering before I start anew."

Kitty nodded, to show her thanks, but didn't give Soi Fon a hint of a smile. She turned to Kin.

"You know where I am if you need me" she said, walking out the door, disappearing in a shunpoo.

Soi Fon blinked, and turned to Kin. "Well she took that rather well."

Kin huffed, and shook her head. "I am not surprised. Kitty looks up to you and your abilities… for her as a healer to find out that you once tried to give your life away; it's not something she will forgive easily."

Soi Fon huffed. "So where exactly is she going?"

"The tenth… she likes to sit and draw the espada in the ice, sometimes she even talks to her."

Soi Fon lifted an eyebrow before she stretched behind her desk. "And you? Any particular reason as to why you are still here with me?"

"Just a small question really" Kin said, holding up the folder in her hand. "Even if you went into a small coma still is still a pretty big folder. Why is that?"

Soi Fon huffed gently. "Well let's just say that just because I woke up it took some time to get me to want to live… I even insulted a few of the nurses who tried to reason with me and make me want to live… including your current fuku taicho."

"Isane?"

"Yeah she went on and on about how my friends would be sad about my passing, how my mother would cry and so forth. I told her to stop wasting both my time and hers and focus her energy for people who wanted help… she hit me."

Kin blinked. "She what?"

"Hit me… a hard bitch slap across my cheek with a flat hand."

Kin gaped. "Our Isane?"

Soi Fon nodded. "She wasn't a fuku taicho then, Unohana had a man back then… what was that guy's name again? Yamada I think." Soi Fon shrugged. "No matter, not important. Ehh it was about… maybe a week or so later that something happened and I turned a new leaf."

Kin didn't ask what had happened. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"Then I will head back to my own squad… I will see you around Soi Fon taicho."

And with that Kin gave a small bow and left.

Soi Fon sighed and counted gently to 10 to calm herself down.

"Well that went well."

Soi Fon opened her eyes only to see a small figure hovering a few inches away from her nose.

"Anything I can do for you Suzumebachi?"

"I'm just wondering if these recent moments of walking down memory lane mean anything… also about why you sto…"

Suzumebachi stopped talking as Soi Fon glared at her. "I haven't forgotten… but you know me well enough to let it lie."

Suzumebachi huffed, and disappeared into yellow dust, before she vanished into nothingness.

Soi Fon rose and took yet a few calming breaths, before she walked out the door to join her squad.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"The nerve of that woman" Kitty grumbled, sitting down in her favorite spot, drawing out the lines of the icy rock in front of her.

"Trying to throw away her life and to be so casual about it, how dare she?"

She looked up from her paper, looking at the dark skinned woman incased in ice and sighed.

"Sorry that I'm in such a crappy mood, but it annoys me that people just give up instead of fighting."

Kitty drew a new line, following the curve of the woman's cheek gently.

"I'm sure you would understand… Aizen cut you down and you were supposed to be allies. And instead of dying, you decided to live… surviving in the cold case that you landed in after Hitsugaya taicho lost control."

Kitty lifted her pencil, looking over her work, before putting it down again to start working on the eyes. As she looked up to make sure that she was in the right position, she frowned.

Something was off… had she been drawing wrong in her rage? She looked down on her drawing and back up. No… everything was as it should be… the legs was right, the hair was ok, the tattoo at it's usual place… but something was wrong.

She turned a few pages of her art book. She only used this book for drawing the espada, the light on the ice and the ice itself made her a wonderful and challenging object to draw. She looked over a few of her drawings, up at Halibel again, then back down. And then it hit her.

"Ohh… shit…" Kitty took her book and ran.

Not away from the tenth, but rather into the squad, towards the office of Hitsugaya himself. She knocked on the door, but rushed in before Hitsugaya had the chance to ask who it was.

"Hitsugaya 'pant' taicho 'pant' I need to talk to you."

Hitsugaya, who from the looks of things had been shouting at Matsumoto to do her paperwork, looked worried at Kitty. He had gotten used to the girl, after all she often stayed outside his squad, as a small gargoyle herself, drawing the espada and talking with his subordinates when they came or left for a mission.

"Yes Petro? What's the matter?"

"Well I was sitting outside, drawing the espada, you know how I usually do when I am mad, and I started to notice that something was wrong, and I wasn't really sure what but I just was, so I looked up and down and up and down and up a..."

"PETRO."

Kitty stopped as Hitsugaya called out to her. The young man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What is wrong?"

"Her eyes… the espada's eyes, they have moved… I think she is waking up."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at each other in shock, and then they rose up and rushed out in a quick shunpoo, Kitty following them. Once outside near the statue, Kitty gave Hitsugaya her block, showing one of her drawings focused on the face.

"See" Kitty said, pointing gently.

Hitsugaya looked, and saw that on the drawing, Halibel's eyes were looking upwards towards the sky. In reality, her eyes now stood facing the top of the roofs of the nearby buildings.

Hitsugaya groaned. "Shit… what do we do?"

"I suppose drinking and trying to forget this is out of the question" Matsumoto asked gently, getting a glare from both Kitty and Hitsugaya.

"It was a joke" she muttered, raising her hands in defense.

Kitty sighed. "Well I know that I'm not tall enough in the food chain for an actual vote here… but the Soul Society have been at peace with Neliel and Hueco Mundo for quite some time now… if the Arrancars find out that we let Halibel die in there…"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah her death is not an option. But we can't leave her in there either. If she is waking up now, even if I freeze her again her body will still die… she needs to get out of that ice."

"And she needs medical attention" Kitty said. "Huge one's too, hypothermia, the huge sword wound from Aizen, trauma etc."

"And all the same time she still see us as enemies, so we need to find somewhere to keep here where she won't be a problem… and we need to make sure that she does not kill herself."

Hitsugaya nodded as Matsumoto finished talking, his brain thinking quickly.

"Right" he said, turning to Matsumoto. "I need you to make a tentei kuura, send it out to all taicho's and fuku taicho's."

Matsumoto and Kitty shared a look, before Matsumoto nodded, starting the incantation.

"Bakudo 77 tentei Kuura" she called, Hitsugaya stepping up to the light emitting from the ground.

"This is 10th squad taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro" he called out gently. "I have an urgent message to give to all taicho's and fuku taicho's of the gotei 13. Tia Halibel is waking up from her icy prison. We have very little time here so I will ask for forgiveness for acting without proper verification, but if we let her die we will potentially ruin our thrust with the Hueco Mundo Arrancars. Therefore I have some things to ask for and I need to make sure that these instructions will be done as soon as possible."

"First of all I would require a reiatsu collar from the 1st, to make sure that she does not kill us all when she wakes up. Second of all I would ask that Soi Fon taicho in the 2nd make clear a room or a cell where Halibel can stay and be treated for any injury she may have, where she won't be in danger to either herself or us. At this moment I have 3rd seat Petro next to me, but I would like the assistance from Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fuku taicho to look Halibel over and treat her injuries."

"5th squad taicho Kurosaki, you have the best relations with the queen of Hueco Mundo, let her know what is going on. We might need her help for the former espada to believe our talk of peace. That is all I ask, I will destroy the ice as soon as I have the necessary items in place or if I feel that I can no longer wait, please hurry."

With that Hitsugaya nodded to Matsumoto, and Matsumoto closed the Bakudo.

Kitty sighed and looked at Halibel again. She wondered gently how Halibel was like in real life, gazing at the huge green orbs… and gently yelped.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned. "What?"

"She blinked… holly crap she blinked, this is really happening."

Kitty swallowed, but relaxed as suddenly, Isane and Unohana arrived, together with Hisagi who apparently had been sleeping, as he had managed to take his haori on backwards.

Unohana smiled reassuringly at Kitty before looking at the espada, laying a hand on the ice. "Her reiatsu is getting frantic… we can't wait much longer."

Unohana turned, just finished talking as Soi Fon appeared, together with Sasakibe and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned to Hitsugaya, his face clearly stating that he was not amused with someone trying to take command.

Rukia arrived last of everyone, because even the taicho's and fuku taicho's without missions wanted to see this, telling everyone that Ichigo had ran off through a garganta.

"Right" Soi Fon said. "I have readied a room; it used to be a place for thinking… the entire room is padded with a small window for air. My men are making ready a bed as we speak."

Sasakibe nodded and took out a red collar, made from seki seki stone. "Your reiatsu suppresser" he said, handing it over to Hitsugaya.

"Right then" Hitsugaya said, drawing his sword, looking at the three healers. "You ready?"

Kitty looked around, and saw that every taicho and fuku taicho had turned up, to see what was going on. Even a few 10th squaders had showed up. Kitty hadn't felt such a pressure since her exams in the academy.

"Ready" she said nodding, standing next to Isane.

Hitsugaya nodded, and quickly struck his sword at the ice. One long streak went along the ice, making a small cracking sound. The ice cracked into many small pieces and flew everywhere, a small layer of ice cold fog spreading.

Isane and Unohana reacted first and rushed to get Halibel who fell forward unconscious.

Kitty got out a few blankets on the floor as Tia Halibel was laid down. Kitty gasped as suddenly a small smoke came off the skin of Halibel. She glowed gently before her clothes and her mask changed. Next to her, a sword with a hole in the middle appeared, Soi Fon quickly taking it, stating that until they could trust the espada, the sword stayed with her.

"No time to look Petro, time to work." Kitty nodded at Isane's words and started healing the large sword slash through Halibel's stomach. After a while Kitty laid a hand on the woman's forehead.

"Shit she's cold" Kitty muttered. "Anyone got any extra blankets or something?"

Kitty blinked as Hitsugaya came up and took off his haori, laying it over Halibel's cold legs, trying to not shield her stomach which was healing surprisingly well.

Unohana smiled gently, finishing of bandaging the busty woman's chest before she took off her own haori laying it over Halibel's torso.

"We can't do much more now, except to get her warm and safe indoors. Kitty, Isane, you take the stretcher; I'll make sure she doesn't wake up."

Kitty and Isane gently lifted Halibel over to the stretcher, lifting the stretcher itself with next to no difficulty.

"All right" Unohana said turning to Soi Fon. "Lead the way taicho."

Soi Fon nodded. "Of course."

"And after you are finished, there will be a taicho meeting in about an hour" Sasakibe said gently, Unohana nodding.

"I'll be there."

And with that, the healers followed Soi Fon back to the 2nd, where a room indeed stood clear for them.

Laying Halibel into the bed and pulling over the covers Kitty sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Kitty asked.

"You go home and rest" Unohana said. "I let Tochigi know where you were, I think she want to hear everything. If we need you, I'll send a hell butterfly."

Kitty nodded and left the room, waving a quick good bye to Fuji who stood as a guard, before she rushed home to tell Kin everything.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"So you are telling me that right now in the 2nd Tia Halibel, the 3rd espada from Aizen's army is waking up?"

Kitty nodded as she paced back and forth in her and Kin's apartment.

"Wow" Kin said, at loss at what else so say. "So how did she look? Outside the ice I mean?"

"Not all that different really… at least not at first."

"At first?"

"Well you know how we learned the difference of shinigami shikai and arrancar release?"

"Yeah?"

"Well after she had fallen to the ground her skin kind of started to smoke, and suddenly there was this really cool looking zanpakuto next to her and her clothes and mask and hair kind of changed."

Kitty stopped pacing and sat down, stretching for one of the many sketchbooks and pencils and started drawing a rough sketch from memory. Kin looked on, seeing Kitty drawing up Halibel's face on the ground, the mask covering her face from the nose and down.

"How far down did the mask go?"

"It split right above the breasts to cover her nipples."

Kin blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah kind of a letdown, but still… it's amazing that she is finally waking up after all this time."

Kin smiled but rose from her spot on the couch.

"Well we should get some sleep, something tells me that tomorrow will be interesting."

"I'm not sure if I can sleep" Kitty said honestly.

Kin grinned widely. "Well then we will have to resort to other bed time activities wont we?"

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"You want me to do what?"

Kitty blinked in shock at Unohana, not sure if she had heard her right.

"I want you to be in charge of the espada Tia Halibel" Unohana repeated, while looking at the paperwork in front of her.

"You are one of my best healers Petro, and as much as I love Isane she is too timid to deal with this."

"But… are you sure about this?" Kitty asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to do this? I seem to remember that you liked spending time talking to the espada before."

"When she was frozen in ice and couldn't hurt me" Kitty said, slight expiration in her voice.

Unohana turned to face Kitty from her paperwork; Kitty groaning as she recognized the stare sent her way.

"God damn it taicho don't give me that blasted I will kill you in your sleep stare it's getting old."

"I have no idea what you are talking about 3rd seat Petro… now are we going to have a problem?"

Kitty sighed. "No… of course not."

"Good. Now I will send a subordinate once every hour to check up on her and you, if you need anything just ask the guard from 2nd to send a hell butterfly my way. Also under no circumstances are you to leave the espada without someone from 4th present."

"Understood. Now I'll be on my way, have a nice day taicho."

"You too 3rd seat Petro san."

Going into a shunpoo, Kitty appeared outside the 2nd fairly quick, walking inside the compound where Soi Fon was drilling her men mercilessly. She looked up as Kitty walked in.

"Petro? What are you doing here?"

"Unohana taicho has sent me to be in charge of the espada, and I don't know where you have hidden her."

"Right, Fuji you are the next one on guard duty, why don't you show Petro the way."

"Hai taicho" Fuji said bowing in respect before she indicated for Kitty to follow her.

She and Kitty walked along the perimeter of what Kitty was pretty sure was the barracks of 2nd squad, until they came to a row of houses that looked different from the rest.

"Back in the old days meditating wasn't easy because… well there was times when Yoruichi san invited over Shiba Kukkaku… and then they got drunk and started firing fireworks. It was pretty noisy so we build these houses. They are all padded, but have a window that can be opened just in case. The doors are western made, and have locks. I'll be standing outside; you need anything you let me know."

"Right. So have anything changed since yesterday? No, she is still very much asleep. However we have been asked by Hitsugaya taicho to notify him the moment she wakes up."

"All right, I'll let you know when it happens."

Fuji nodded as they walked up to the man standing guard outside one of the western style doors. "Ah 3rd seat Fuji, here to release me?"

"Yes I am, go and take a breather before you report to Soi Fon taicho."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

The man gave Fuji a set of keys before he rushed off.

"Right" Fuji said opening the door. "She's all yours Kitty."

"Thank you" Kitty said smiling.

Walking in Kitty quickly looked around. The room was indeed padded from the floor to the ceiling. A sink and a toilet stood in one corner of the room, a way away from the rest of the room.

Under the window there was a desk with a chair, Kitty noticing that the jacket she had seen Halibel wear the night before had been placed folded on top of the desk. However the thing Kitty focused on was the bed in the corner away from the door, and the dark skinned blonde lying in it.

Kitty took a deep breath, carefully taking off her bag filled with various items. Taking a professional look at the woman in the bed, Kitty noted down that Halibel's breath was a tad hurried.

Placing a hand gently on her brow she noted that the woman was burning up, probably because of the sword wound. Gently lifting the covers, trying hard to not wake the woman up, Kitty saw that she needed a change of bandages.

"Right" she muttered, slowly taking a pair of scissors to cut away the old bandages.

The moment the bandages was gone she took a look on the wound in question. It was healing quite nicely, but considering it was Unohana taicho, Isane and herself who had done the job yesterday she wasn't really surprised.

"Right" she muttered again. "Probably should rinse the wound just to be sure, remove any infections she might have."

Kitty stopped talking; focusing on the wound… and slowly realized that something was off. Slowly she turned her face away from the wound and to Halibel's face, realizing that the woman was staring back.

Kitty gulped gently. "Uh… hi."

Kitty duly noted that Halibel's eyes were the same shade of teal as Hitsugaya taicho's. Halibel didn't say anything, just stared at her intensely.

"OK listen" Kitty said, gently holding up her hands to show that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"I am a healer, I am responsible for making sure that you don't die, and it would be really hard to do that if you try to kill me."

Halibel gently lifted an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"OK" Kitty said rising up. "I am going to have to rinse your wound and then I am going to put new bandages on it ok?"

Still no answer, so Kitty took the opportunity to lower her arms. First off she went to the door and gently banged it.

"Hey Fuji… that hell butterfly that we were supposed to send… you can send it now."

"Understood" Fuji said from the other side of the door. "Do you need any help?"

"Not yet, but thanks' for offering."

She walked away from the door, to the desk where she had her stuff and got out some antibacterial, new bandages and some cotton when Halibel finally spoke up.

"How long was I out?"

Kitty turned, noting the low dulcet tone of the woman in the bed.

"Um… quite some time to be honest."

"How long?"

The question was more forceful this time, making Kitty sigh.

"Well… the winter war ended… about a century and a half ago."

Kitty noted that for a small second Halibel's eyes widened.

"When Aizen… when you fell to the ground Hitsugaya taicho lost control, and you ended up frozen in ice. When the war was over my taicho found you and noticed that you were alive, but the gotei 13 was sorely wounded, many high rank officers needed help and care, nobody dared unfreezing you in case you would attack us, so Hitsugaya taicho took the piece of ice back to the tenth and kept an eye on you. We noticed that you were moving yesterday and got you out."

Kitty walked up to Halibel again, letting some antibacterial fluid on some cotton.

"Now this might sting a little" Kitty said, dabbing at the wound.

Halibel hissed quickly, then groaned and calmed down.

"Sorry" Kitty said dabbing away at the wound.

"Not your fault."

Halibel shifted gently, taking in her surroundings as well as making sure of a few things. "So why do I have a collar around my neck?"

"It's suppressing your reiatsu… just until we figure out if you are going to kill us or not."

Halibel nodded. "And Tiburon?"

"Huh?"

"My sword."

"Oh, Soi Fon taicho has it… she is the taicho of the 2nd squad. They are…"

"They are masters of stealth and interrogation… Aizen and his cronies told us everything about the different squads so we could better our fights, or rather that was what he claimed."

Kitty threw away the cotton, happy with the result.

"Right… do you think you have the strength to sit up so I can bind you boo… WOUND, I MEANT WOUND."

Halibel raised a single eyebrow as Kitty face palmed herself.

"Don't worry, you're not the first."

Halibel rose gently with a wince, standing up next to the bed.

"Thanks" Kitty muttered, starting to firmly bandage Halibel's midsection, trying very hard to not look upwards.

Kitty had just managed to finish bandaging the woman in front of her when someone started banging on the door.

"I was wondering what took him" Kitty muttered. "Sit down Halibel san, I will go and calm down your visitor."

Halibel raised a curious eyebrow. Kitty walked over to the door and opened it just enough to hinder the white haired taicho outside to barge in.

"Morning taicho. A few rules for you. This room goes by 4th squad rules, which means no zanpakuto's, no screaming or shouting and no harassing the occupants… are these rules understood?"

Hitsugaya nodded, taking off Hyorinmaru from his shoulders, handing it to Fuji.

"Also I have strict orders from Unohana taicho to not leave her alone without a 4th squader present, deal with it."

Kitty opened the door wider. "Visitor for you Halibel san."

Hitsugaya walked inn, the two looking at each other without saying a word as Kitty closing the door behind Hitsugaya.

Kitty looked from one to the other, watching carefully, as the two simply stared at each other. Halibel was the one who broke the silence.

"You have grown taller."

"Thank you" Hitsugaya said, breaking the eye contact, looking at the soles of his tabi socks.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leaving you in there, I'm sorry about Aizen, I am sorry many of your friends got killed."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Wow taicho you are doing a marvelous job helping her se the bright side of things."

Kitty turned to Halibel who were crossing her arms over her chest, making her already large bosom look even more impressive.

"He has been taking care of you, for what it's worth; he always stood in front of your statue for 5 minutes every day to make sure you were stable."

Hitsugaya spluttered. "How did you know that?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You would have thought that you would remember that your fuku taicho is the world's worst gossip and register just about everything she thinks is interesting or juicy?"

Kitty smiled and looked at Halibel who had risen an eyebrow, although with a mask covering her mouth it was not easy to see if she was amused or not.

"He also covered you with his haori yesterday when we said your body was cold."

Hitsugaya blushed deep red, Kitty frowning as it got colder.

"Hey control your reiatsu or leave mister, my patient has just recovered from hyperthermia, she don't need to get cold again."

"Then stop talking and sit in the corner," Hitsugaya said.

Kitty smiled and went to the desk by the window sitting down.

Hitsugaya calmed down, turning to Halibel again. "Look, can I start over?"

"Your apology is accepted" Halibel said simply, her voice sounding reassuring and not at all angry. "And I thank you for having kept me alive. But at this moment I am having some trouble keeping all my facts straight… if you could come back for a conversation at a later time I would appreciate it."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Of course, it would be my pleasure… will tomorrow work?"

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," Halibel said dryly.

Hitsugaya smiled and bowed. "Then I will see you then Tia Halibel."

He turned and knocked on the door, making Fuji on the outside lock up the door and let him leave.

The door closed and Halibel sat down on the bed again with a sigh. Kitty smiled and rose up from her chair.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did there" she said, laying a hand to Halibel's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Halibel asked trying to not sound like was hiding anything.

"Right now you probably have a ton of questions" Kitty said, walking over to her bag to find a small towel. "What is going to happen to me, why didn't you thaw me out the moment you realized I was alive? Etc."

Kitty walked over to the sink, dipping the towel in cold water.

"But you didn't ask him that because you knew he was feeling bad enough from before."

Kitty returned to the bed. "Lay down, you still have a fever."

Halibel lay down, sighing content as Kitty lay the towel on her forehead.

"Now is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes" Halibel said. "I would like to talk with a taicho who were at the winter war that can tell me what happened and who won't try to pussyfoot around the details because they are afraid of hurting my feelings."

Kitty smiled. "Well I suppose you can handle that, as long as you lie still."

Kitty walked over to the door. "Hey Fuji, would you please send a hell butterfly to Soi Fon taicho and tell her that my guest would like to talk whenever she has the time?"

"No problem Kitty" Fuji's voice was heard, Kitty walking back to her seat, picking up her sketch book and a pencil.

"You draw?"

"Yes" Kitty said smiling. "I actually sat a lot outside the 10th drawing you in the ice… the proportions, the ice, the layers… it was all so challenging, and yet so fun."

"May I see?"

Kitty looked up from her sketch, already halfway into drawing Halibel's basic features.

"Right now you should be resting your eyes… I'll show it to you later."

Halibel huffed, but didn't protest. As Kitty lay her pencil back to paper the door opened, Soi Fon walking through the doors.

"Good afternoon taicho" Kitty said bowing her head gently. "Halibel here needs some questions answered from someone who won't pussyfoot around the issue and I thought of you."

Halibel looked at Soi Fon. "You were there? At the war?"

"Yes I was" Soi Fon said gruffly. "I even fought at the fake Karakura if you care to remember."

Halibel frowned, then her eyes widened. "You fought against Barragan."

"That I did. Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Considering I have spent a century in an ice berg I have no idea what happened after the war, the status between Hueco Mundo and here, what the hell is going to happen to me once I am well and when are you giving me back my sword?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Well a lot happened at once at the time, but the basics of it are that the hokyoku sealed off Aizen by himself and eventually destroyed him from within. By the time this news came to the people who had been fighting we were so exhausted, many even close to death. The gate to Hueco Mundo opened again and released the 3 captains within, together with the party of humans that had foolishly run into danger in the first place. Your frozen figure was found pretty early as we were wrapping up all the illusions, but no one wanted to thaw you out, we were all so wounded that no one would have been in any position to deal with the threat you possessed."

" An arrancar friend of Kurosaki Ichigo had been completely healed by Orihime Inoue and took on the mantle as Queen of Hueco Mundo. As the ruler she and the Sou taicho discussed terms of peace that is still in effect to this day. The terms are pretty straight forward, no arrancars is allowed into Soul Society without permission, and no shinigami is allowed into Hueco Mundo without permission, anyone breaking this rule is a target and will be killed on sight. The living world is neutral ground, there everything goes. All lower level hollows that wander into area's they shouldn't be will be disposed off."

"That doesn't seem fairly to the arrancars," Halibel pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it was the shinigami who had won the war, the queen knew that she was lucky to get even what she did get, so she didn't argue, she had seen enough of her people dead already. As for your frozen statue, it was she who suggested that you stayed here, near the man who had frozen you in the first place. I think her exact words was something like, 'you were the one to save her life by freezing her, so you are the one responsible for saving her life by melting her'. Hitsugaya taicho gave his word that he would do everything in his power to do just that… and the result is clearly shown here."

"As for what will happen to you when you get better, that all depend on if you are going to be a threat to Soul Society or not. I have your sword in my own personal safe, and will give it to you when I know that you will not be using it against me or the shinigami of the gotei 13. Anything else?"

"One more thing… what is the name of the new queen of Hueco Mundo?"

"Neliel Tu Oderswank. Now if that is all, I have a squad to train."

"Yeah… thank you."

Soi Fon nodded politely and turned on her heel walking towards the door.

"Have a nice day 3rd seat Petro san, if you have the time or want, remember that my training grounds is always open for you should you need it."

And with that Soi Fon left, Fuji opening the door before Soi Fon even had the chance to knock to signal that she was leaving.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As the door closed, Halibel sighed. "Man… I never thought I would see the day when arrancars and shinigami worked together."

Kitty smiled gently. "Times change… now please do me a favor, close your eyes and get some sleep."

Halibel didn't answer, simply followed Kitty's instructions. Kitty rose from her seat, walking over to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Hey" Fuji she said in a low voice. "Halibel san has gone to sleep, she is not going to be disturbed by any more guests until further notice, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And any person who has a problem with this should report to Unohana."

"Message understood Kitty, I'll make sure anyone who comes by shall get the notice."

"Thank you Fuji, you are a good friend."

"Just don't tell that to taicho, I think she'd seriously use it to convince me to convince you to take my job."

Kitty chuckled low, not wanting to wake up Halibel, and sat down starting to draw once again. Nothing eventful happened while Halibel slept, except for a small visit from Kin with some lunch, Kin seeing Halibel herself for the first time since she came out of the ice.

Kin stayed for a while, deciding to keep Kitty company, but apparently the girl have had a stressful day at work and soon dozed off at Kitty's shoulder. And that was the sight that Halibel woke up to. Kitty leaning against the wall, one hand holding an apple, the other hand stroking her girlfriend's cheek, the other girl leaning on Kitty's shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" Halibel asked.

"Girlfriend as a matter of fact" Kitty said smiling.

Gently she nudged at Kin. "Honey dearest I need to work."

Kin groaned, still half asleep. "Five more minutes, let the 11th squaders kill themselves off, nobody cares anyway."

Kitty laughed at that, but shook Kin again.

"Come on Kin, the espada is watching."

This did wake Kin up, her eyes opening wide as she rose from her position on the floor. Halibel laughed, but stopped with a wince as her wound protested.

"Sorry" Kin said.

"No need" Halibel said. "After what I have heard I needed to laugh."

Kitty smiled and walked over to check Halibel's temperature. "You are doing better… most likely you will need to take it slow with the wound, but your hypothermia is almost gone."

Kitty stretched. "Hey Kin I am going to take a quick look outside, I need some air, can you cover for me?"

"Of course Kitty, you go and relax for a while."

Kitty smiled and hugged Kin once before walking over to the door, knocking on it to be let out.

Once outside Kitty stopped just outside the door, seeing 3 arrancars sitting in the grass, looking at the door. Kitty blinked and closed the door behind her and looked at them.

"May I help you ladies?"

"Is it true? Is Halibel sama in there? And she is alive and have woken up?"

Kitty looked at the girl who had spoken up. The girl's arrancar mask consisted of one long piece of bone on the top of her head, curving into a horn. Her eyes were mismatched, but worried.

"Yes, yes and yes… and you are?"

"We are Halibel Sama's fraccion… or at least we were back when… can we see her?"

Kitty turned to the dark skinned woman with yellow highlights in her otherwise brown hair who had spoken.

"You can… but only if you agree to be gentle… the woman has just woken up from centuries incased in ice and have a sword wound that will take a week to fully heal… I can let you in, but you must be careful with her ok?"

"That is understood." The final girl spoke up, her hair long and straight, the woman hiding her face behind her sleeve.

Kitty turned to Fuji who smiled and opened the door. Kitty looked inside.

"Hey Halibel, you got some visitors."

Kitty had barely time to dodge before the three entered the room, the four staring at each other for half a second before the three fraccion dived into Halibel's arms.

"Apache… Mila Rose… Sun - Sun. It's really you… you survived."

"As if some lousy shinigami could ever kill us" Apache said, Kitty clearing her throat noisily making the girl wince.

"Sorry."

Kitty shook her head and was about to close the door when two more people appeared at the doorstep. Kitty didn't even think, simply moved away from the door and bowed.

Grimmjow entered the room with his usual grin. "Morning Halibel, finally woke up from your beauty nap did you?"

"Grimmjow? You are still alive?"

"What's with the tone of surprise?" Grimmjow asked, lifting his hands from his pockets to cross them across his arms.

Kitty cleared her throat again. "Guys may I remind you that this is basically a hospital room. I don't care who you are, if you upset my patient I will kick your ass out of this room… now girls, give the woman some space… I think this will be important."

Kitty looked towards the door, bowing again slightly as Neliel walked in. Neliel smiled friendly to Halibel.

"Good day Tia Halibel… my name is Neliel, I am the current queen of Hueco Mundo."

"So I have heard… girls why don't you wait outside, I promise you can come in later… they can come in here later right?"

Kitty smiled. "As long as they behave I don't see why not."

The girls gave Halibel one final hug and left. Neliel took off her cape, folding it together while Kitty stared surprised at the back of Neliel's dress… or lack there off.

'Huh… so that's where she had her tattoo.'

"Grimmjow, why don't you join them?" Neliel turned; her back turned to Halibel who Kitty noted got a tad wide eyed at the sight of the tattoo as Neliel gave Grimmjow her cape.

Grimmjow left without a word, Kitty closing the door.

"Nice tattoo" Halibel said.

Neliel chuckled. "I could say the same about yours… however we aren't here to talk about the past… we are here to talk about the present."

Neliel walked up to a chair and sat down, smiling gently at Halibel.

"And what does the present hold for me?" Halibel asked.

Neliel smiled. "Simple. Peace. We stay out of the shinigami business and they stay out of ours."

"Except in the living world where they are free to slaughter any hollows they come over."

"Low level hollows are monsters Halibel… and the shinigami zanpakuto don't kill, they cleanse. As long as their souls were pure they will return as spirits out in rukongai."

Neliel's smile dimmed for a moment. "I am not saying that you have to trust all shinigami… but I know that I do not want to shed more of the blood of my people on a war we can't win that will only cause more strife. Do you want to send out your fraccion out in the field, knowing what happened to them the last time?"

Halibel's scowl disappeared. "No… I don't… I would never put them into danger like that again."

"Then you understand what I am saying?" Neliel asked.

"No going amok on the shinigami once I get back to full strength."

Neliel smiled. "That's right. Now as a matter of fact the shinigami are holding a large event here in two weeks time… isn't that true Kitty?"

Kitty laughed. "Best event of the year I should say."

Neliel smiled. "Once a year two shinigami from each squad are elected to play in a tournament, the winners getting glory and all that… to be fair to all the contestants we arrancars have served as judges for the last half century or so. If you wish me to do so Halibel, I can ask Yamamoto Sou taicho if we can have a little battle… I have a feeling you'd like to test out how you'd do after all this time."

Halibel's expression changed for a while, but with her mask it was hard to see how she was feeling.

"It's on."

Neliel smiled. "Then I shall go and make the arrangements with Yamamoto sou taicho… and I'll see if you can't be allowed to train with your weapon once your injuries have healed."

Kitty smiled. "That shouldn't be too long, a week at the most the way this is going."

"Then I will thank you for taking such good care of one of my people."

"It is no problem Neliel Sama; you know I love to help."

"So modest." Neliel shook her head and rose from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the door.

"Until we meet again Halibel."

A gentle knock on the door made it open and once again Halibel's fraccion came walking in, making sure to bow to Neliel as she passed them. Kitty and Kin looked at each other.

"Kin would you be a dear and go and ask Unohana if she could send someone here so I can relax for a while… we have other things to do."

Kin giggled. "Like training for the tournament?"

"Like that yes." Kin smiled and gave Kitty a kiss before she ran out.

"Now then Kitty said, drawing out her own katana. I am going to up the speed on the healing a little if that's ok?"

Wordlessly Toratsune went into shikai form Kitty playing around a little with the water before she let the water rest over Halibel's wound, starting to heal it.

Halibel smiled gently. "You have a water type zanpakuto?"

"Yes" Kitty said smiling. "Toratsune serves me well, and always tries to make me laugh in the face of horror."

"Aww I didn't know you cared" came Toratsune's soft voice.

Kitty ignored her; she had a feeling that Toratsune were going to give her hell later on once training started.

Kitty then realized something. "Your zanpakuto… wasn't that a water type too?"

"Yes" Halibel said smiling. "Although it's not a zanpakuto as much as it is a sealed form of our strength."

Kitty nodded, understanding what Halibel meant, remembering back to the days of the academy when she had learned the difference.

Kitty didn't get the chance to say much more as the door opened and Unohana taicho stepped in. Kitty automatically turned away from Halibel and bowed. Unohana taicho smiled and turned to Halibel.

"Good evening Miss Halibel, I am Unohana Retsu, taicho of the 4th squad, I am in charge of making sure that you recover to full health."

Halibel nodded in understanding. "Your underling has done a pretty good job so far."

Kitty smiled at the praise, Unohana chuckling gently.

"May I take a look?"

"Why not" Halibel said shrugging. "You're not the first one today that's for sure."

Unohana walked over, and raised a hand over Halibel's wound, her hand glowing green for a moment.

"You have done well 3rd seat Petro san… now why don't you go home for the day and return in the morning?"

"As you wish Unohana taicho, have a good evening Halibel san."

And with that Kitty walked out the door, saying a quick good bye to Fuji and rushed to the part of the woods she and Kin used to train in secret.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Unohana sighed, stretching her arms as she finished up her rounds. This time of year was always hectic, full of people training for the upcoming tournament. But never had she seen so many training accidents at one time.

Turning a corner she ended up in the lobby, seeing Isane talking with Haruka who were just finishing her shift.

"Good evening Haruka san."

"Unohana taicho, good evening. Ready for the night?"

"Hai, I have just finished my rounds and now I will be heading back to bed… Isane how is Halibel san doing?"

"Pretty good, I will oversee her healings together with 3rd seat Petro in the next few days."

"Good then I will le…" Unohana didn't finish, her head turning with both Isane and Haruka as the sounds of the front doors opening got their attention… and that was not the only thing that made the three women stare.

Trudging in were two characters, unlike anything Unohana had ever seen, and yet she had no problem guessing who and what they were.

One were a man, looking powerful and strong, even with wrinkles plastering his face. He bore a long golden yukata, tied up with a deep purple belt. The inside of his robe that showed for each step he took were in the same bewitching purple. He had long straight white blond hair, as well as a mustache that fell to his stomach. In his arms he carried Kin bridal style, the girl barely able to keep her eyes open.

Next to the man was… well to be honest it was a tiger. Sure she looked human enough, standing on two paws, or at least her body structure was like one. Bipedal, her feet still being paws, and her hands a tad more like a cat's, her nails like claws. She wore an orange armless hoodie, a zipper stretching up the middle, showing off her midriff, her muscles and a belly button, but hiding a decent bulge that once again showed how human the cat was. Under the shirt the tigress wore a pair of short knee length white shorts, only with a button in the back, to allow her tail to swish free from the clothing… So very human… but instead of skin there was fur.

Navy blue fur to be exact. The stripes stood out in sharp contrast in a sky blue hue. Unohana's eyes lingered for a moment on the feline's tail, the stripes twisting like waves on the sea, stopping at the teal colored tuft at the end. She looked up into the tigress face, or at least what she saw of it beneath her spiky hair, its black ears laying flat back on its head. She saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her, as the tiger turned to Kitty, who where lunched over her back, piggy back style.

The tiger took a deep breath and took a few steps, growling, but not at Unohana.

"Next time you do something this stupid, I will leave you out there where no one can find you."

Unohana rushed over as the tiger tripped and fell to a knee, holding a hand on her shoulder. The feline looked up and Unohana gave her a reassuring smile, seeing in the corner of her eye that Isane has rushed up to take Kin.

"It's ok… they are safe now. You can relax now Toratsune san."

The tiger grinned, showing a row of pointy teeth.

"Do me a favor and kick her ass for me when she comes too."

"I will give her a very stern talking to, I promise."

Toratsune smiled, closed her eyes and fell forward, halfway in her fall she turned to particles, and by the time Unohana had taken Kitty, the clang of a sword on the ground was all that was heard. Next to her the same happened with Kin and Denkodoragon, the man managing a small bow before he turned back into sealed form.

Haruka were the first who spoke up.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes" Unohana said, lifting Kitty into her arms turning. "And I would ask you that you do not repeat anything of what you saw here to anyone else."

"All right… why not though?"

Unohana smiled, shaking her head in wonder at Kitty who had a serene smile on her face.

"Because if people finds out that Kitty and Kin is training for bankai… well with the tournament coming up soon, it will probably be in the fourth squad's best interest that nobody does figure it out won't it?"

Haruka nodded. "All right, I got it."

"Good. Now we need to find these two a room… Haruka you are to take care of their zanpakuto's… treat them as if they were a taicho's sword, they certainly have deserved some special treatment."

"Hai Unohana taicho… at once."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Kitty woke the next day to the sounds of birds chirping in a tree. Opening her eyes she frowned at the white ceiling… 'huh… this isn't home.'

Come to think of it, she hadn't gone home… where in the world was she?

"Morning 3rd seat Petro san."

Kitty turned around and saw Unohana come walking in a door. She didn't bother sitting up, she was too exhausted.

"Unohana taicho? I'm at the fourth then?"

"Indeed you are" Unohana said, sitting down in a chair next to Kitty.

"How did I get here? Last I remember I was out training in the woods."

Unohana smiled at her. "You and 4th seat Tochigi was carried in to the lobby last night… by your zanpakuto spirits."

Kitty's eyes widened a tad at that. Unohana still held her smile, but Kitty saw a tint of ice in her eyes.

"Now I promised your furry friend that I would talk to you when you woke up… something I intend to do right now. Now let's start from the top, how long have you two trained for bankai?"

Kitty gulped. "Ten years or so… or at least that was when they started to materialize."

Unohana nodded, still holding Kitty still with her gaze.

"And how long have you and Tochigi san been practicing without supervision for something as lethal and dangerous as bankai?"

"Um… ten years or so?"

Unohana's eyes turned a tad sterner.

"Petro you are a good healer… but sometimes you worry me very much. You had various cuts and bruises, a very mild form of hypothermia and you suffer from exhaustion… anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

Kitty smiled impishly. "I am so going to kick ass in the tournament."

Unohana sighed. "You are impossible… you are lucky to be alive Petro, I hope you realize that… now you need to rest here for the remainder of the day, and that's an order."

"Yes ma'am" Kitty said, knowing that Unohana taicho was correct.

Unohana rose from her chair, before taking out a zanpakuto Kitty had no problem recognizing.

"I have a feeling she want a word with you" Unohana said, letting Toratsune rest on the nearby nightstand before she walked outside closing the door. The moment she was gone the sword spirit materialized in front of Kitty, the blue anthro tigress glaring at her.

"Hi Toratsune… thank you for yesterday."

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?"

Kitty winched, the sheer volume coming from Toratsune was enough to make her head throb. Toratsune glared at her, and Kitty wondered if that was how she looked when she had to deal with people overextending themselves during training.

"All right… you are right, I was stupid, as was Kin… I promise we won't do it again."

"It better not… it's not like I could stop you anyways, you are way too stubborn. However I hope that what you have learned made some impact."

"Yeah I get it."

"All right… don't be afraid to use me kitten, I am here for you."

And with that Toratsune disappeared back into her sword and Kitty closed her eyes, remembering back to when she first started training bankai.

…

"You're not ready for it."

Kitty scowled at Toratsune. "Oh come on. I materialized you into my world, I want to know bankai."

"You haven't even mastered shikai, what makes you think I will just let you start training for bankai?"

Kitty frowned. "What do you mean? I have mastered shikai, it has no more secrets from me."

"Wrong, it has many secrets left, but you have stopped looking because you think you have all you need."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am a water based zanpakuto kitten… you tell me what water can do."

Kitty frowned. "Well water is essential, without it nothing can live. It can be used to heal, but at the same time you can freeze water to ice and use it to attack and freeze an opponent to the ground."

"Is that all water can do?" Toratsune looked downright angry.

"Water is so much more than that kitten. Water is patient, and can destroy mountains over eons, but at the same time it's impatient. If given enough pressure, water can cut through steel. In huge amounts water makes tsunamis and can devour whole towns in seconds."

Toratsune gave Kitty a pointed look. "I am a tiger Kitty. Tigers are prideful animals as well as strong one's, not small and weak. I am not a healing zanpakuto… stop treating me as one."

"But I'm a healer" Kitty said defiantly.

"No you are not… you used to be when you first joined up but now… you might heal as you do your rounds, but else than that you are a body guard. You make sure that no one else gets hurt, no matter what. You stopped being a healer a long time ago and we both know it so stop lying to yourself… start using me correctly kitten, then we can talk about bankai."

…

Kitty's thought were interrupted as a small knock came on the door.

Kitty opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow in surprise as she saw Soi Fon standing there.

"Good morning taicho, what can I do for you?"

Soi Fon looked at her. "Unohana taicho came over and told me that you would be unable to fulfill your duties looking after the espada for the day due to training injuries… I decided to come and see how bad it was for myself."

"No worries taicho, I'll still be able to fight in the tournament and kick Fuji's ass like I always do."

Soi Fon huffed, looking Kitty over. "You really have had a long night… and it looks like hakuda wasn't part of your training regime."

"What of it?" Kitty asked.

Soi Fon chuckled. "All right, let's stop beating around the bush shall we? I know bankai training injuries when I see them… how far are you in your training?"

"None of your business… maybe I'll tell you after the tournament."

Soi Fon nodded. "Yeah I deserved that I suppose. I'm guessing your zanpakuto is giving you a hard time?"

"Well I'm supposed to earn this right?"

Soi Fon didn't answer, simply walked into the room closing the door.

"A word to the wise… a bankai won't always be what you hope for it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that a zanpakuto spirit bases it's attack to who you are… no matter if you like who you are or not."

"Before you continue I'd like to remind you of the deal we made 3 days ago."

"Not to worry, I'm not here with another plot to lure you into the 2nd; I'm a woman of my word."

"Then please get to the point, if you have one."

"All right… I mastered shikai about 10 years after Yoruichi… left. It tok me another 5 years of meditating before Suzumebachi would materialize. I was eager to start but… well Suzumebachi had other plans."

"Oh for the love of… if you are going to tell this story you can at least tell her everything."

Kitty looked up shocked as a small yellow light appeared and a small fairy appeared, scowling at Soi Fon who scowled back.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, get back in the sword."

"I am giving my opinion no matter what you think and no I won't."

The fairy turned to Kitty, smiling at her. "Suzumebachi at your service."

"Nice to meet you" Kitty said with a smile. "So why didn't you let Soi Fon taicho start on bankai?"

"She wanted it for the wrong reasons" Suzumebachi said, looking over at Soi Fon who simply huffed, refusing to look their way.

"She wanted her bankai for the sole reason to become a taicho… so she could track down a certain cat."

Kitty frowned at the venom dripping in Suzumebachi's tone.

"And I told her that vengeance no matter how well deserved was not good enough a reason for me to let her start getting bankai."

Suzumebachi laughed. "I told her the truth… a bankai was not a means to an end, if she wanted it she needed a reason to get it for more than just having it and raising in the ranks. I started teaching her bankai 2 years after that… because two people finally knocked some sense into her and told her to grow up… it was more to life than vengeance and the past could not be changed no matter how much she wished for it. I started training her as I knew that she had a new goal."

Kitty frowned looking at Soi Fon. "I thought you became a taicho to take back Yoruichi."

"Oh she did" Suzumebachi said, talking before Soi Fon got the chance.

"However she went from the 'I want to take her down myself' approach to 'I will train the squad to be their best and have them all take her down'… I got what I wanted… I got her to think about someone else than her."

Suzumebachi laughed.

"And then she finally got bankai… and suddenly that wasn't good enough for her."

Soi Fon finally spoke. "That bankai is a disgrace to the squad and to all that I am. I can't hide it, I can't even walk around with it without making noise and above all its way off being stealthy."

Kitty looked at Soi Fon. "So the rumors going around about your bankai being a huge mix between a bazooka and a nuke are pretty accurate?"

"Pretty much" Suzumebachi said nodding. "And as I have told you again and again, the bankai is perfect for you… your clan might have told you to be submissive, stealthy and all that shit, but the fact of life is that you have an explosive personality… There have been many times and many people who you silently wish you could blow up into small bits and pieces… on the top of my head I can name your fuku taicho, Shiba Kukkaku… Urahara Kisuke."

Soi Fon growled at the name, Suzumebachi smiling.

"Thank you for proving my point. It does not matter how much you think you should be one thing when your personality seems to think you should be something else. And while I am at it."

Soi Fon turned around with a sigh. "Here we go."

"Don't start with me… she is making you rot. You need to stop this before you get seriously injured… just like last time."

Kitty looked up. "Ah I was wondering why you seemed to hate Yoruichi that much."

Suzumebachi ignored Kitty, glaring into Soi Fon's equally flinty eyes. "Every time Soi Fon… every time she leaves your heart ache… I was there when she left and I was there when she came back… and again when she came and again when she left, and each time is the same… each time a small part of you dies inside, so for your own sake let it go… and find someone who you can trust to take care of you."

And with the final word said Suzumebachi disappeared back into little golden dust, rushing back into Soi Fon's zanpakuto.

Soi Fon turned to Kitty. "I suppose you agree with her?"

"Not really" Kitty said. "But that's because she is like you."

"I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't… not with Yoruichi. But the truth of the matter is that how Suzumebachi feels you should treat Yoruichi is how you treat everybody else… you are so afraid of getting hurt that you shove everyone away because you are afraid of facing the pain you went through after Yoruichi left you. The only exception to this is Yoruichi herself because you love her… Suzumebachi feels that you should do what you always do. But I also see her point… as long as you don't confront Yoruichi… if you do not tell her what you feel you will most likely die of heartache… don't worry though, I won't let it go that far."

Soi Fon sighed. "How did this happen? How did we go from talking about you not getting high expectations about bankai to me getting love advice?"

"Don't look at me" Kitty said, closing her eyes and yawning. "I just went with the flow as the water person I am. No need to worry about me Soi Fon taicho I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worrying."

"Whatever you say my friend."

"We're not friends."

"Yes we are" Kitty said smiling.

"I don't have friends Petro, I prefer being alone."

Kitty snorted. "Sure you do. Two things before you leave taicho, what is the difference between respect and fear and how many in your squad fear you more than they respect you?"

Soi Fon didn't answer, simply opened the door and left.

Kitty smiled and closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Soi Fon got back to the 2nd in a small daze.

'What had Kitty meant? Of course her men feared her… right?'

Soi Fon frowned thinking it over.

Respect… like how she felt with Yoruichi sama. A feeling of trust, without the slightest doubt of her abilities, knowing that she would follow any orders even to the reaches of the earth if she asked her to.

Fear… Soi Fon huffed. Fear was easy. Fear was a very familiar feeling to her and a feeling she thought she had emplaced on her squad. Do as she told them to, or else. She rounded a corner, seeing that she was outside the espada's makeshift prison, Fuji being the one on guard.

"A taicho, good morning."

Soi Fon saw Fuji bow gently, the blonde giving her a small smile.

'Definitively not a trace of fright on her face.'

"Fuji I need to ask you something."

Fuji frowned. Her taicho's tone was hurried, as if something was bothering her.

"All right taicho, how can I help?"

"I need you to tell me the truth, even if you think I won't like the answer."

"Ok?"

"How many in the squad fear's me?"

"As opposed to what?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Respect."

"Ah I see… you have been talking to Kitty again haven't you?"

"Just answer the damn question Fuji."

"I'd say about 5 per cent… Omaeda, most of the rookies and a few experienced shinigami who just got transferred from other squads."

Soi Fon blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Taicho I speak for most of the squad when I tell you that we would follow you into hell itself if you asked it… and if you don't ask it and try to be stupid enough to go there alone."

"But… why? What have I done to deserve respect?"

"You are strong, a fearless leader and you do your best to make sure we all succeed. To be honest very few buy the whole touch love approach you give."

"Approach? It's the truth, if you are weak you die."

Fuji smiled. "Of course… and you constantly making us fight each other at random to keep us on our toes so we have a better chance of surviving is all because you hate our guts and want us all to die?"

Soi Fon's scowl was so hard that for a fraction of a second Fuji actually wondered if Soi Fon would hit her.

Soi Fon huffed and turned around.

"You are on guard duty here for another hour correct?"

"Hai Taicho."

"Very well… when you are finished you are on paperwork duty. If anyone needs me or Omaeda fucks up I will be training at the usual place."

"Very well taicho, have a pleasant day."

"Oh bite me."

…

Fuji did her duty for the rest of the hour, smiling at her luck as the sky opened up and let a hard downpour start just as her shift was over.

She promised Tanaka Yukiko who came to take the next shift that she would come back with an umbrella, having to yell over the sound of the rain pouring down.

Having to run back and forth, Fuji sighed in relief as she finally got under a roof. Walking along the ceiling of the walkway she came to a deserted training ground, Omaeda had probably given everyone orders to train indoors or something while he was slacking off.

Entering the nearby door that went into the halfway Omaeda's, Soi Fon taicho's and her own office's she knocked politely before entering Omaeda's office. She groaned in disgust as she found him sleeping at his desk, drooling all over his papers.

"Fuku taicho… hey Omaeda fuku taicho?"

A snore was her only answer.

Fuji shook her head. 'No point, taicho would deal with him when she came back.'

Looking out at the terrible weather Fuji assumed that would be soon and simply wrote a note detailing the basic.

She had finished her shift and was going to finish up some paperwork before heading home. She walked to her own office, a small one compared to Soi Fon's and Omaeda's and she shared it with 4th seat Tanaka.

Not that she minded, the girl was pretty good company. She sat down at her desk and started working, disappearing into a world of numbers and paperwork.

When she finally put down her pen, it had been 2 hours. She rose and walked out and was about to head home when she noticed something. Omaeda… he was still sleeping… in the exact same place as he had been 2 hours ago.

Soi Fon taicho would never have allowed it… she'd send him out in the weather training his ass off looking through her window… which in turn meant that Soi Fon taicho hadn't gotten back from training.

Fuji cursed and ran out the door, ignoring the downpour, heading into the thick bamboo forest in the northwestern part of the second squad's compound.

Soi Fon taicho often came to a small clearing in the bamboo field to train, finding the never ending bamboo to be the perfect practice partner, sturdy and unbreakable. Fuji got to the clearing, seeing Soi Fon hard at work punching the bamboo as if there was no tomorrow.

Her hair lay flat on her head, her clothes were soaked and her hands were bleeding from ruthlessly hitting the bamboo in front of her.

Fuji groaned and lifted her hand to summon a hell butterfly, sending it to Unohana with the call to come to the clearing at once. As the butterfly with some difficulty flew off Fuji turned to Soi Fon.

"Taicho… taicho you have been out here for three hours."

Soi Fon stopped for a fraction of a second, looking over her shoulder to see who it was who were yelling before going back to punch the bamboo.

"Taicho please stop."

"Why the hell should I? And why the hell do you care?"

Fuji groaned. 'Damn it… she was still upset about the people caring.'

"Oh for the love of Kami… is it really that bad that people care about you? Do you really wish that we treated you like the 12th treated Mayuri Kurosotchi? Stepping on glass constantly trying to not get killed?"

"Yes." Soi Fon stopped pounding the poor seed, turning around to glare at Fuji.

"I want you all to do as you are told when you are told and when I am not around stay the hell out of my business. I do not need you to care for me or about me, now piss off Fuji and let me train."

Fuji's reaction was quick and done without thinking. Fuji herself didn't even register that she had slapped Soi Fon before she felt her hand warm up from the impact. But she started screaming even louder, to be sure that Soi Fon heard everything as the rain showed no sign of stopping.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare do this just because you are afraid of letting people in. You say you don't need anyone, I say that's bull. You do need someone and one day I hope either that you start getting some sense or that Kitty will do to you and Yoruichi what she has done for so many others."

"You need someone just as much now as you did the day I found your bloody lifeless body in a room after you had tried to kill yourself. And until you realize that I will be there for you whether you like it or not. I don't care how many people you try to push away… I will never leave your side until someone better suited comes along."

Soi Fon looked at Fuji who looked close to crying.

She scowled. "Leave Fuji."

"No."

"That was an order."

"I don't care."

"Final warning 3rd seat Kara… fuck off."

Fuji didn't budge. And before Soi Fon could do or say anything else Unohana, Kitty and Kin came into the clearing with a shunpoo.

Soi Fon looked over at Kitty. "I thought you were out for the day?"

"Well I was cleared for duty half an hour ago… so what's up?"

"Nothing… now buzz off."

Fuji turned to Unohana. "She just realized that the squad cares about her and is having an identity crisis… she's been out here for 3 hours."

Kin blinked. "What? In this weather?"

Soi Fon huffed and turned around ignoring them about to continue training as Kitty grabbed her arm as she was about to hit the bamboo once more.

"Back off Petro."

"No. I care too much about you to let you destroy yourself like this."

Soi Fon whirled around and punched Kitty square in the jaw making the blonde fly a few inches before crashing to the ground.

Kitty groaned but rose up walking up to Soi Fon again.

"Keep trying to push me away Soi Fon taicho… see how much it will work for you."

Soi Fon growled looking over as Unohana walked up.

"And what do you want?"

"You in a bed at the 4th to start" Unohana said with a small smile.

"Not interested."

"Not asking. Now please come along."

"I am not walking out from here Unohana."

"As you wish."

Unohana turned to the 3 girls behind her. "You guys should take a deep breath."

Kitty, Kin and Fuji took a deep breath just as Unohana unleashed her reiatsu.

As Kitty fell to the ground feeling as if a tower had fallen on her Unohana stopped her assault and Kitty drew a deep breath, panting as if she had run a marathon or five. Sitting up she saw both Kin and Fuji struggling to get back up, and saw Unohana holding an unconscious Soi Fon in her arms.

"Petro san, Tochigi san, get the stretcher… Fuji san you are welcome to join us to the 4th."

"Arigato Unohana taicho… I'd like that very much."

Once back at the 4th Isane met them with towels for both the healers and visitors.

"I readied room 507 F" Isane said looking down at Soi Fon. "I lay some extra towels there as well and a fresh set of clothes."

"Thank you Isane. Now do me a favor and look after 3rd seat Fuji for a little while."

"I'm ok" Fuji said at once, Kitty interrupting her.

"Then you won't mid spending a few minutes proving that while we do our job. Soi Fon wasn't the only one out in that weather Fuji… don't worry we will take good care of her."

Kitty and Kin carried Soi Fon to the designated room, still drying Soi Fon off, nobody even lifting an eyebrow as they stripped the woman of her wet clothes tucking her into clean dry and warm hospital clothes.

"All right girls, how are her hands?"

Kin reacted first to Unohana's question bathing one of Soi Fon's hands in a green healing glow. "A few fractures, nothing too bad, she is simply exhausted."

As Kin finished Soi Fon's eyes flew open and she sat up before either Kitty or Kin could react. She looked down herself and growled, attempting to arise from the bed, Kitty's hand on her shoulder dragging her head back to the pillow.

"Stay."

"Whatever for?"

"You are tired, have some small signs of hypothermia and you have broken your hands… stay or else we will be forced to use desperate measures."

"I think it wise to listen to her" Unohana said smiling at Soi Fon.

"Petro you are in charge of Soi Fon taicho's health, use any means necessary to make sure she stays put."

Kitty smiled. "Very well taicho… Kin, would you be an angel and get Haruka for me? And ask her to bring her zanpakuto."

Kin nodded and left right behind Unohana taicho, the door closing behind them. Kitty turned to Soi Fon and shook her head.

"You really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Freak out every time you realize that people don't look at you as a monster."

Soi Fon huffed. "Don't speak as if you know me Petro."

"Oh but I do know you… a lot more than you know. I know that you once got hurt… and I know what resulted of it… what I also know is that while you tried to act tough and badass and threatening… the ones who mattered never turned their backs on you."

"Petro I am not talking about this with you."

"Then listen to me. Our lives are made of the people we meet. Some people and memories bring joy, others sadness… but there is a balance… what happened back then was bad and tragic yes, but look what you got out of it… if Yoruichi hadn't left where would you have been? It was bad… but you need to get over it."

"I am over it… I have forgiven Yoruichi sama, it wasn't her fault."

"And yet you are so afraid that you will be abandoned again that you wont let anyone in. You do of course know that we don't have any intention to leave."

"Neither did Yoruichi… tell me this then Petro, do you remember that time when we got those pods of Kurosotchi out of our systems?"

"Yeah what ab…" Kitty stopped, she saw where Soi Fon was going with this.

Soi Fon looked at her. "I lose about 5 men every week, fighting hollows or traitors… and if I was supposed to be their friends… how much would my heart ache of knowing that they would never come back?"

"I'm not saying that you should start throwing parties and ask for people's childhood stories" Kitty said. "I am saying that when people want to help you, you should give them a chance instead of telling them to shove it."

Soi Fon huffed. "Anything else Petro?"

"Yes… one thing." Soi Fon looked up at Kitty who suddenly sounded very serious.

"I know you think I am full of it when I say that I only match make between two people who feel the same for each other, so I will say this only once… this is not an attempt at matchmaking, this is simply me telling the truth. Remember back to before valentine's day when Yachiru gave me full reigns to beat some sense into your heads?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What did I tell Fuji?"

"That she was in love with her job, so what?"

"What's Fuji's job Soi Fon taicho?"

"3rd seat in the 2nd squad, main jailer in the maggot nest, per…" Soi Fon stopped as she went through Fuji's responsibilities, her eyes widening. "Ohh."

"And personal bodyguard of the gundancho herself…" Kitty frowned. "I care a lot for Fuji, she's a great friend… please stop trying to push her away, she get's so damn emo every time you are in a bad mood."

The door opened again and Kin and Haruka stood in the doorway, Haruka holding onto a small zanpakuto.

"Ah Haruka, thank you for coming… I need you and your shikai for a few seconds."

Haruka lifted an eyebrow looking at Soi Fon who sat in bed scowling again. She sighed and pulled her small sword from her scabbard.

"Sing, Hachisu no potto."

Her sword warped and transformed into a long green wooden flute. At the bottom a lotus flower opened up, a long vine stretching from the flower, around the holes of the flute, all the way up to the mouth piece. Just as Soi Fon registered the form of the shikai, Haruka placed the flute in her mouth and started playing.

The tone sounded nothing like a flute, but more like a very deep saxophone, the tones vibrating through the room. Soi Fon could not look away from the playing girl, her eyes glazing over. After a minute Haruka dropped the flute from her face, stepping up to Soi Fon, holding her gaze.

"Hi Soi Fon taicho… do you hear and understand me?"

"Yes" Soi Fon answered, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Then know that I want you to do what I tell you to."

"Anything."

Haruka smiled and held up her right hand, her thumb and middle finger touching each other.

"When I snap my fingers you will fall asleep, and you will stay asleep until you are fully rested… is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Haruka snapped her fingers and Soi Fon's glazed eyes closed, her body falling back on the bed, the woman already in dreamland.

Haruka sighed. "I don't know how much time I gave you" she said turning to Kitty. "I haven't used my shikai on a taicho before, her reiatsu might break the hypnosis before she is fully rested."

"No problem" Kitty said. "We will have someone able to look after her, thank's Haruka."

"No problem, now I will head home, see you tomorrow."

Haruka left, and Fuji rushed through the doors.

"Kotetsu fuku taicho gave me the all clear" she said.

Kitty smiled. "Then find a seat Fuji, visiting time is over, but I am sure the rules of a bodyguard can override that."

Fuji smiled, looking down at Soi Fon. "Thank you."

Kitty sighed. "Just doing my job… now Fuji… take care ok?"

Fuji sighed. "Don't worry about me… I am just filling in for the one who should be here… please get your butt in gear about that would you."

"You that desperate to throw the one you love to someone else?"

"I just want her to be happy Kitty… and there is only one person who can make her happy, and it's not me."

Kitty nodded. "Don't worry Fuji, I will do my best to help."

**AN: To those interested I based the sound pattern of Haruka's zanpakuto Hachisu no Potto (Lotus Pot) on Rokudo Mukuro's theme from Katekyo hitman reborn (awesome anime, you should all watch it. Link to song here:**

** watch?v=ULw_h4otKh8**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Fuji sat guard over the sleeping form of her taicho through the entire night, until finally she fell asleep in her seat just as the first rays of sun seeped through the windows.

Kin was first inside that day, Kitty being at the espada's room, and quickly found Fuji a blanket. Just as she draped it over the blonde's shoulders, Soi Fon herself stirred. Soi Fon groaned and sat up, looking over to Kin who held up a finger to her mouth, pointing to Fuji.

"The poor thing has been up all night looking after you, let's not wake her up."

Soi Fon looked over to her sleeping third seat and sighed. "Stupid girl, it's not like I was in danger."

"I'm not sure she agrees with you" Kin said gently. "People in love often do crazy things and play overprotective of the people they care for… speaking from personal experience of course."

Soi Fon grunted. "Was I the only one not aware that Fuji had a thing for me?"

"Has a thing you mean… no probably not, but I am dating Kitty, you learn to pick up one or two hints after a while." Kin walked up to Soi Fon and took her hands in her own. "You are lucky, you only got some hairline fractures, they'll heal right up with some simple kido spells."

Kin's hand glowed green and hovered over Soi Fon's injured digits. Soi Fon still looked over at Fuji. "Why didn't she say anything."

"Two main reasons I guess. First off she knew that you didn't feel the same."

"And the second?"

"She want's you to be happy… and being with her wont make you happy… she is willing to sacrifice her happiness for yours… you should know that feeling well I am guessing."

Soi Fon huffed. "That's different."

"No it's not… for a couple to work, they both need to be willing to sacrifice something for the other."

"Really now… and how much have Petro sacrificed for you?"

"Everything" Kin said simply, a small smile on her face.

"And you? What have you done for her?"

"Putting it like this taicho, through all the years Kitty and I have been together and been sparring, never once has she beaten me in an all out fight… and yet, she's the 3rd seat instead of me, because I know she loves the attention. Now I have other patients to look after, you should stay for a while longer, but you can leave if you feel like it."

Kin smiled and turned on her heal. "Have a nice day Soi Fon taicho."

Soi Fon waited until Kin had closed the door before she huffed. "If you expect me to hug you and thank you for being by my side you can forget it."

Fuji opened an eye, a small smile on her face. "Had a good sleep?"

"Better than yours I suspect."

Fuji stretched, rising from her chair. "I couldn't really leave you here could I?"

"Why not?"

"Would you leave Yoruichi's side if she was in here?" Soi Fon sighed. "How long Fuji?"

Fuji shrugged. "I don't know… at least since that day… the day I found you."

"That's quite some time Fuji."

"You've been in love with Yoruichi longer Fuji said in a low voice. She's a lucky woman to have you."

Soi Fon huffed. "For the love of… can't you people let it rest?"

"No" Fuji said, her voice firm. "Stop trying to avoid the subject taicho I know you and I can see it in your face. The way you light up every time she is near… and how you seem to sink and fall when she leaves you again."

Soi Fon sighed. "All right… let's say you are right, let's say I am in love with her… why should that matter? She is the most beautiful thing that has ever existed, and a Shihouin on top…" Soi Fon sulked again, looking at her lap. "I am not worthy of her… I am nothing beside her… how could she ever love someone as plain as me."

Fuji looked at her. "I am very close to smacking you right now, you know that right?"

Soi Fon looked at Fuji who looked at her, a deep scowl on her face. "You? Plain? In my eyes there are the most beautiful woman in the friggin gotei 13."

"No I'm not" Soi Fon grumbled.

"Then who do you think is the most beautiful, next to Yoruichi of course."

Soi Fon shrugged. "Matsumoto I guess."

"Matsumoto? Taicho, Matsumoto is a woman with drinking problems and a large bust that is only going to get her in trouble when she get's old… besides she hides herself with makeup, and flaunt her assets… you don't need any of it to be beautiful."

Fuji smiled. "Now I'll go and get your stuff, something tells me you want to get out of that bed soon."

And with that Fuji left leaving Soi Fon behind with her thoughts.

No more than half an hour later Soi Fon and Fuji left the 4th heading back to the 2nd.

"Hey Fuji."

"Hai taicho?"

"Something tells me Petro is at the espada's place… why don't you go and talk with her for a while?"

Fuji grinned. "Tanks taicho, have a nice day."

As Fuji rushed off Soi Fon allowed herself a small smile. "Stupid girl… its not like I need your thanks."

Kitty was sitting guard, sketching away in her sketchbook as Halibel was playing chess with Hitsugaya taicho who had made good on his promise to come and visit. Kitty looked up as the door opened and Fuji walked in.

Fuji gave a polite bow to Hitsugaya before turning to glare at Kitty. "I am going to murder you… what in the world were you thinking, telling her the truth?"

Halibel blinked and looked at Hitsugaya raising an eyebrow.

The white haired teenager could do nothing more than to shrug, showing that he had no idea what was going on either.

Kitty sighed. "She was trying to push you away again and I hate it when you walk around all emo and mopey."

"Dangit Kitty it's not the first time this has happened."

"No, but maybe it's the last."

Fuji huffed. "Yeah because taicho cares so much about personal feelings."

Kitty sighed. "Fine then Fuji, argue all you want but here is the crux of things. Now she knows… and I can't take it back, so what do you want me to do?"

Fuji groaned and took a deep breath. "Just wait until the tournament Petro, I will pummel you."

"I wish you luck with that" Kitty said smiling as Fuji turned around, bowing to Hitsugaya once again before she left, slamming the door shut as she walked out.

Hitsugaya turned to Kitty. "What was that about?"

"The usual" Kitty said smiling. "Me not caring about boundaries making people open up."

"So… matchmaking?"

"No" Kitty said. "I don't matchmaking if I don't intend the two to end up together… this was just intensifying a friendship a bit further."

"What's the difference?" Halibel asked moving her bishop down the board.

"At the end of the day they'll just care a bit more about the other and not doing 'the bouncy bed game' until the break of dawn."

Hitsugaya flushed deep red, Halibel allowing herself a small snort of amusement. Hitsugaya looked down on the board again and moved his knight to intercept the bishop Halibel had moved.

Halibel's face didn't budge an inch as she moved her rock. "Check mate."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Dangit, every time. Best 11 out of 20?"

But just as he said it, a small black butterfly flew in through the window, landing on Hitsugaya's outstretched hand.

"Taicho and fuku taicho meeting" he said rising from his place at the end of Halibel's bed.

"Probably just the usual meet ups for the tournament. If I get the time I'll come back" he said to Halibel, bowing to the two women in the room before walking out.

Kitty smiled. "Such a caring man… taking time off from his busy schedule to come keep you company."

"If you are insinuating something." Kitty raised her hands in defense.

"I'm just pointing out how nice he is… a taicho's duties are pretty extensive. Now I can play some chess with you if you'd like. I'm not really good though, so bear with me."

Halibel let the subject lie. Besides if the smile on the girl's face was any indication, the discussion she had ended was not over by a long shot.

…

Ichigo frowned as he looked around. Something seemed off. True it was usual to have a taicho meeting about this time to announce who would participate in the annual tournament so that everyone in the different squads could prepare, but still… why was the fuku taicho's here?

"Something wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, standing right behind his left shoulder. "No not really… I just wondered why the fuku taicho's are here too, its not like we need anyone else to deliver the messages."

Rukia scowled. "So what are you saying, you don't need us here at all?"

"Don't get so defensive I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean stupid head?"

"Watch it midget I outrank you."

"Oh pulling rank are we? That's so mature, how old are you, 3?"

Everyone else sighed. "Here they go again" Kira said with a sigh, standing to Ichigo's right.

The two probably would have continued on if not for Unohana who walked up to the two with her usual serene smile asking them if they could please quiet down so that the meeting could start.

The two fifth squaders agreed, gulping as Unohana walked away to her own spot, Kyoraku and Ukitake sharing a knowing smile. The last one's to arrive, Kenpachi and Yachiru, entered without even looking up at Yamamoto as he started the meeting.

"This meeting is going to revolve around the annual tournament… however I have conversed with Kurosotchi taicho who has a proposal for everyone here who is willing to listen."

Nemu stepped forward from her spot, smiling gently to Akon who no more than a week ago had been promoted up to fuku taicho.

"The tournament is always a way for our squads to compete against each other in a showdown of shinigami vs shinigami in a never ending brawl. I have a suggestion that can make it more than that, as well as involving ourselves a tad more in the game other than to just watch."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Hisagi asked, sounding curious.

Nemu smiled. "Say that we made a points system on top of the regular elimination rounds. Each participant starts off with the same amount of points. If they win they get more points and when they lose they end up with the sum they had prior to the match starting. If they want they can bet some of the points they already have for advantages or by doubling their score if they are certain that they will win their match."

"So… when everything is done what will the points gain them?" Ukitake asked in wonder.

"The ultimate prize if they have enough points" Nemu said. "A chance to fight a taicho or fuku taicho of their choosing."

Everyone suddenly looked up. Soi Fon were the first to collect her thoughts.

"And how many points do they need for that?"

"Well that's what we are here to find out if you are interested. I plan to take each participant through a series of test to find out their skill levels in 6 levels, attack, defence, mobility, kidou, intellect and stamina. If you are up for it I will put you all through the same tests. The better your score the higher the points and the harder the participants have to fight for the chance to get to fight you."

"Sounds interesting enough" Kyoraku said with a smile. "I'm in."

"Then let's all take a vote" Yamamoto said. "All for Kurosotchi taicho's suggestion raise your hand."

Over half the arms rose in the air.

"All right then, the suggestion is accepted. Because of obvious reasons I will not participate, I hope that's acceptable Kurosotchi taicho?"

"Of course sou taicho."

"Very well. Participants from each squad will now be called up, I hope you all have decided your champions."

Everyone nodded, making sure that the sou taicho saw them.

"1st squad's champions this year is 4th seat Hakaru Hitoshi and 8th seat Marro Lyuu."

Soi Fon walked up from her spot. "Representatives from the 2nd squad are 3rd seat Kara Fuji and 4th seat Tanaka Yukiko."

Kira stepped up. "From the 3rd squad I'll send my 6th seat Senou Kai and my 9th seat Arano Kei."

Unohana stepped forward. "The 4th squad will send 3rd seat Petro Kitty and 4th seat Tochigi Kin."

"Big shock" came the amused mutter from Kenpachi down the lane.

Ichigo stepped up. "The 5th squad will send 7th seat Miwa Takashi and 10th seat Erazi Chieko."

Byakuya moved out next. "The 6th squad will send their 7th Seat Rokubo Rikichi and our 8th seat Jazar Junichi."

Komamura's voice filled the room. "The 7th send their 5th seat Kotaro Mora and 10th seat Umar Isamu."

Kyoraku smiled as he lifted his hat away from his face. "The 8th squad sends 3rd seat Amazaghji Rannessea and 6th seat Nayu Shiroki."

Hisagi stepped up. "The 9th squad sends 4th seat Akuro Tora and 7th seat Yahada Mahuro."

Hitsugaya stepped up. "The 10th squad will send 3rd seat Taka Hotaru and 5th seat Jatsu Hitomi as representatives."

Kenpachi as his usual gruff self stepped up. "We'll send Igana and Yumichika, 4th and 5th seat as per usual."

Nemu smiled. "The 12th will send 5th seat Anro Satoru and 8th seat Salura Niku."

Ukitake stepped up. "I'm sending 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone and 6th seat Darrah Maiko."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. The names have been written down. Kurosotchi taicho will send you a hell butterfly when she is ready to start the tests. Meeting adjourned."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

About a week after she woke up from her icy prison, Halibel got a personal visit from Yamamoto Sou taicho, as well as taicho's Soi Fon and Unohana.

"Former Tres espada Tia Halibel. It has come to my attention that your health is once again turning to normal. As such I wanted to make sure that you understand the consequences should you attempt any attack on any member of the gotei 13."

"I would not dream of it" Halibel said politely, giving a small bow to the man in front of her. "Neliel Sama has told me all about the war and the deal the shinigami and arrancars did, I will do nothing to disturb that agreement."

Yamamoto nodded, seeing that the woman was being sincere. He turned towards Soi Fon and Unohana.

"Soi Fon taicho, as per agreement with Neliel Tu Oderswank, Tia Halibel is to be allowed to train with her zanpakuto up until the tournament in a week, is that clear?"

"Hai Sou taicho, I will have Fuji get the sword from storage when needed."

Yamamoto nodded. "Unohana taicho your squad is still responsible for Tia Halibel's health, make sure she doesn't overdo it."

"Of course Sou taicho."

"Very well, I bid you farewell for now Tia Halibel, make sure to not overdo it."

Halibel bowed once again as all three taicho's left, Unohana being the only one who provided a smile. The moment the door closed behind the taicho's, Halibel let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

She could start training again.

"Quite impressive isn't he?"

Halibel looked at Kitty, who herself looked pretty shook up after the visit from the Sou taicho.

"I have met him before" Halibel said honestly. "I thought he had killed my fraccion."

"I'm guessing you dealt with that thought in the most rational way possible?"

"I threatened to kill him."

"Ouch" Kitty said smiling amused. "Come now, you need some fresh air, I'm sure Soi Fon taicho won't mind it if we borrow her training court."

…

Kitty had to smile. Halibel stood on the court before her, having a small training match with Fuji, her sword in her hand, looking positively ecstatic.

Soi Fon had kept her word and had handed over Tiburon the moment Halibel stepped out to train. Halibel had responded by asking if anyone wanted to help her train. Fuji stepped out, saying that she could use a new sparring partner.

Even with having been out of commission for kami knew how long, Halibel was doing pretty good, and would probably just continue to improve as the week went on. A small pat on the back made Kitty turn, seeing Haruka standing behind her.

"Unohana taicho sent me to tell you that you are wanted at the 12th for that pre tournament physics thingy" Nemu wanted to try out.

"All right" Kitty said smiling. "Halibel will probably need to stop in about 15 minutes, when that happens please ask Soi Fon on my behalf if needed to let Halibel borrow a shower."

"Of course Kitty, have fun at the 12th."

BLEACHBLEACH

Kitty walked in calmly to the 12th squad, smiling at Akon who stood behind a computer screen.

"Hi there Akon, congrats on the promotion."

Akon smiled. "Thanks Kitty, taicho is waiting for you."

Akon told Kitty where to go and Kitty soon found herself inside a large white room filled to the brim with strange stuff.

"Ah Kitty, how nice of you to come."

Kitty smiled to Nemu. "Well I heard this was obligatory for the contestants so not like I had much choice."

"Point taken" Nemu said. "Basically we will arrange some stats for all the participants, divided into 6 stages. We will start on stamina."

Kitty walked up on the treadmill Nemu pointed to, allowing some of her subordinates to attach patches and wires on her, to control stuff like her pulse and breathing pattern.

"This test is easy enough" Nemu said. "You keep running. Every minute the treadmill automatically goes up one speed. When you feel like you can no longer run you press that button that says stop and that will be it."

"Understood" Kitty said, smiling as the treadmill started in a slow tempo.

Kitty lasted for 45 minutes before she had to stop, breathing heavily and accepting a bottle of water from a nearby 12th squader.

"Right" Nemu said smiling as she led Kitty to a table. "As you calm down we can take test number 2, intelligence. It's in 2 parts, a written test and a practical test."

Kitty blinked as Nemu put down a board in front of her, sitting down opposite Kitty. "Chess? Really?"

"It's remarkable how much you can learn about the way people play chess" Nemu said smiling.

"Fine" Kitty said, taking another sip of water. "But be gentle with me, I'm not that good at this game."

True enough Kitty lasted no longer than 10 minutes against Nemu's superior intellect in chess, and after that and a not so fun written test later Kitty was ready to move again.

Nemu put her through acrobatic tests to check her movement, had her display her talents for both attacking and defending and finally at showing how much reiatsu Kitty could produce.

As Kitty finished up she bid Nemu farewell, and Nemu herself wished Kitty luck in the tournament that was no more than a week away.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

It was finally here. Kitty took a deep breath as she and Kin stood in the familiar line in the huge coliseum that the gotei 13 used for the tournament.

All around them people cheered, and in front of her stood Neliel, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sun and a finally completely healthy Halibel, dressed up in her arrancar uniform.

Neliel bowed to the taicho's box, before raising her hand to make the cheering crowd quiet down. Thanks to some creative work from the 12th squad, the entire place now consisted of a large tenteikura field, so Nemu could speak clearly and be heard to all the corners of everyone listening in without her having to raise her voice.

"Welcome everyone to yet another shinigami tournament."

Another cheer was heard. "We all know how this works" Neliel said smiling mysteriously. "A one on one fight against 2 shinigami. The one with a disadvantage in rank can ask his or her opponent to not use one of his talents. The one left standing wins."

Everyone cheered again. "HOWEVER" Neliel said raising her voice, making everyone calm down. "This year we will throw in a twist."

Kitty frowned, looking towards Kin who looked as confused as her. "First of all let us meet all the contestants."

Neliel pointed her hand to a screen where all the contestant's pictures and stats stared back.

Kitty smiled to see her stats. Terrible in intellect, pleasable scores in reiatsu and defence, great scores in attack, stamina and mobility.

Kin beat her in intelligence and reiatsu but had worse scores in mobility and stamina. However Kitty frowned as she realized that next to all the pictures and stats were a bunch of numbers. At the moment everyone had a 1000, written up next to their stats.

"This year the taicho's and fuku taicho's of the gotei 13 decided to raise the stakes a little" Neliel said with a smile.

"As of now all of you have 1000 points. Each round you win you automatically get a thousand more points. Before a match start you can bet any number of points you have already saved up, if you win the match you get double the amount of points back as well as the 1000 points."

Down the line Rikichi from the 6th squad spoke up. "What's the point of the numbers?"

Neliel smiled. "Well I'm getting there. When you get knocked out of the tournament the amount of points you have will be locked inn. And once the entire tournament is finished you can use your points for one single opportunity if you wish to have it. A chance to beat one of these guys."

Once again Neliel pointed to the board and all the contestants and their stats disappeared, and was replaced by all the taicho's and fuku taicho's, with the exception of Yamamoto and Sasakibe, all with their stats. Next to them they also had numbers.

"Have enough points, and you can fight one of them, and they have to follow the same rule as you guys, you can decide how they fight" Neliel said with a smile.

Kitty whistled. Looking up her eyes fell on Soi Fon, who's stats showed top scores in stamina and mobility, and pretty decent scores in everything else. Next to her the number 4600 stood glaring back at her.

"What do you think" she said turning to Kin.

Kin was looking at the board too. "That I think I'd like to get over 5000 points" she said with a smile.

Kitty looked on the board and saw many taicho's with over 5k in points, but she had a feeling she knew who Kin wanted to fight.

"All right everyone" Neliel said with a smile, the crowd cheering like mad again at the thought of seeing their own taicho's and fuku taicho's in action.

"Let's get this show on the road."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The tournament started strong as usual. Kitty and Kin winched and whooped with the rest of the crowd as each match flowed, watching both Fuji and Rannessea beat their match. As Hitomi came walking back up having won her first battle Kitty smiled.

"You are on fire today Hitomi, good job."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to see what you got in store too."

Kitty grinned. "Oh if you only knew" she said with a teasing smirk, turning as a new fight was decided.

Looking out she whistled. 2 men's faces looked back at her, one a smaller purple haired boy with glasses, the other one a good 6 feet tall with half his face hidden by a tribal tattoo in the shape of a lion.

"Anro and Umar" Kin muttered, as both men walked down to the stage. "This will be interesting."

Kitty nodded agreeing. Through the years she had gotten to know both the men, both through the tournament and through her work in the 4th squad.

Umar Izamu was the 10th seat of the 7th squad. He held his ground in hakuda but his main strength was Hoho, being so quick that it was rumored that he once had beaten Yoruichi in a game of tag. However he never really thought things through before he did them, which often resulted in him going in a berserker rage if in a tough spot.

Anro Satoru was the 12th squad's 5th seat. He was just like any standard 12th squader, calm, meticulous and smart. He never excelled in one subject, but was more of an all rounder, being just as good in hakuda as he was in kidou, hoho and swordsmanship.

Rannessea grinned. "The berserker versus the jack of all trades huh? This can get interesting."

Down at the field Satoru nodded his agreement to not use any form of hakuda, the two men shaking each other's hand.

"And then… on your marks… get set… GO."

Izamu reached down and grabbed his zanpakuto. "Scratch, Kinneko."

On the opposite side of the field, Satoru did the same.

"Pelt them down, Yanchako."

Over Izamu's hands, his zanpakuto dissolved into a pair of brass knuckles, the knuckles themselves forming out three sharp claws, like the ones on a cat. Anro's sword shrunk down, and soon he held a silvery gun with a golden hilt. And then chaos started.

Izamu went into his usual flurry of shunpoo jumps, now and then clawing at Satoru's face. Satoru on his end dodged and fired of bullet after bullet, never slowing down.

Everything stood at a standstill for almost 5 minutes before Satoru had enough and raised his gun, firing a bullet… straight into the ground. The moment the bullet was shot, a thick layer of smoke lay over the two contestants. Then out of the smoke came Satoru, pointing his gun at the smoke and fired off round after round of bullets.

When the smoke cleared, Izamu lay groaning on the ground, making Neliel raise her hand.

"Winner of the match is Anro Satoru."

Anro smiled and bowed at the applause, deactivating his zanpakuto and walked up to the others.

"Not bad Anro" Fuji said as he came up. "I take it that was your electrical charged bullets and not the led ones?"

"Of course" Satoru said with a mischievous smile. "I'd never do anything to a fellow shinigami."

Kitty smiled but looked out as the board started going through the contestants once again. Once the board finally had up two new faces Kitty smiled.

"Well, well, would you look at that?"

Fuji looked out. Kitty's face glanced back at them… as did Kiyone's.

Up in the taicho box Unohana and Soi Fon almost spoke simultaneously.

"100 Ryo on Petro winning."

"I'm not taking that bet" Ichigo said huffing.

"Hey Kiyone has grown strong this last year, she might surprise you" Ukitake said.

"Oh yes and Kitty has probably been using all her free time slouching on a couch" Soi Fon said with a huff.

"No offence Ukitake but 3rd seat Kotetsu won't win this."

"What makes you so sure Kiyone hasn't trained as hard as Kitty?" Rukia asked.

Soi Fon grinned and turned to Rukia. "Have you noticed how her own sister isn't disagreeing with me?"

Rukia blinked but looked at Isane who looked worried down on the ground.

Down on the ground Kitty and Kiyone looked at each other.

"Two 3rd seats" Neliel said smiling at them. "Which means nobody of you get's a disadvantage."

Kiyone laughed hollowly. "Don't be like that Kiyone, you're hurting my feelings… By the way Neliel I'll bet all my points I can beat her" Kitty said with a small kind smile.

"Yeah well… we all know you are capable of beating anyone here" Kiyone said with a huff as Neliel made sure that the scoreboard showed Kitty's 1000 points go down to zero.

"Not true" Kitty said. "There are a few here I hope to not meet to be honest. Now then, let's have a good fight shall we?"

Kiyone nodded. "Of course."

"All right" Neliel said with a smile. "Let's have a clean fight shall we?"

Both girls nodded and bowed to each other. "Get ready… set… GO."

Kitty wasted no time and jumped back bringing out her zanpakuto. Even as she drew it the sword transformed and without as much as a breath she stood in her shikai gear. There was a hushed murmur around the grounds, and up in the taicho box Komamura spoke up.

"She just summoned shikai without calling its name… when did she learn to do that?"

Down in the arena, Kiyone too wondered about the same thing, but held her distance, gripping her own zanpakuto tight.

Kitty smiled. "Thinking of staying out of my watery grasp are you Kiyone?"

Kiyone smiled. Yeah, "I know how you like to fight, so for now I'll keep my distance."

"Smart choice" Kitty said with a nod. "If… I was fighting in my old style."

Kitty dragged out some water, stranding it between her claws, an arm's length from one end to the other. Smiling gently she let her tail rise up and quickly tapped the water wall with its tip.

The result was a quick water bullet shooting at Kiyone, who quickly dodged it. Kiyone looked at Kitty in shock, as Kitty again tapped the water with her tail. Soon Kiyone did all she could to avoid the barrage of water blasts that shot at her and she realized that she had to get closer.

Quickly she ran into a shunpoo, charging at Kitty and lashed down with her zanpakuto. She grimaced as she was met with ice. As she tried to jump back she realized something… her zanpakuto was stuck.

She looked up to see Kitty, who smiled with her left arm having a large icy padding.

"Glacier thick ice" she said with a smile. "Think you can get your zanpakuto loose?"

Kiyone looked down on Kitty's right hand, seeing that Kitty formed 3 spiral cones of water over her fingers, and then froze them, turning them into icy claws. Kiyone let go of her zanpakuto a second too late and yelped in pain holding her cheek that managed to both burn and be cold at the same time.

Up in the contestant box, a dark haired woman frowned. "That's not Petro's way of fighting" she muttered.

Fuji too looked down surprised. "What's up with Kitty's fighting style Tochigi?"

Kin smiled sadly. "She got tired of taking all the crap."

"What crap?" Rannessea asked. "Petro has never taking crap from anyone."

"Yes she has."

The girls turned to see Igana who had spoken up, looking down on Kitty who had let Kiyone's zanpakuto loose from the ice, throwing it away from Kiyone's position.

"How many times hasn't she stood up for all the other pansy's in their pansy division? She's tired of having to hold back because that's what the pansy healers are supposed to do… am I right?"

Kin didn't speak, Igana huffing. "Yeah I thought as much. Besides it's not like she hasn't been violent before, she just went from the passive aggressive approach to the basic aggressive approach."

"Happy about that are you?"

The disapproving tone in Hitomi's voice made Igana laugh.

"Amused is more correct I suppose… I always knew she would crack in that place… I just wondered how long it would take."

"Igana that's enough."

Igana turned scowling at Yumichika. Y"ou are not being very beautiful right now."

Igana rolled her eyes. "Whatever… for now I suppose I should enjoy the show."

Down in the arena Kitty's attack was relentless throwing out punches and kicks and special moves, until Kiyone held up her hands.

"I give up" she said simply. "You win."

Kitty looked to Apache who was the closest one of the arrancars. She held up her arm to Neliel.

"3rd seat Petro wins" Neliel said with a smile, the crowd going wild.

"Nice match" Kitty said smiling. "Let me fix that for you."

She laid her hand over the three streaks on Kiyone's cheek where she had managed to hit her. "Sheesh Kitty you really have upped your game, what's the next, bankai?"

Kitty's eyes met with Kiyone's and she smiled a small knowing smile.

Kiyone's eyes went wide. "I was kidding… you're kidding right?"

Kitty said nothing, simply winked and walked away as Kiyone's cheek was healed.

Halibel came over to Kiyone holding her sword, Kiyone taking it and walked to the stands where she would continue to watch the tournament.

Something told her it was going to be a good one.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Kitty walked up the stairs back to the other contestants, smiling as Kin met her with a smile.

"Nice match" she said kissing Kitty on the cheek. Kitty blushed gently.

"Yeah well you know, had to move forward right?"

Kitty's smile faltered at a small clap, turning to see Igana slowly clapping her hands together.

"Well well well… you are full of surprises Petro… who knew you had it in you?"

Kitty ignored Igana, looking out on the screen. Igana chuckled.

"Going to be like that are you? Fine by me, I'll still kick your ass later on."

The board stopped and Igana grinned, seeing her own reflection looking back at her. "See you later on people… Petro."

Igana walked past them, Rikichi following her, looking green in the face. "Don't let her scare you Rikichi" Kitty said just loud enough so Igana heard her.

"She's all bark no fight."

"Don't you mean bite?" Rikichi asked.

"No" Kitty said, winking at Rikichi as he looked better.

As they walked down Hitomi stepped up. "All right, now that Igana is not here we'd like to know what's going on."

Kitty sighed. "I'm not going to tell you everything in the middle of a tournament. However I will tell you this much… as I was practicing Toratsune started yelling at me for using her in the wrong way. She got pissed because I thought I had mastered her shikai. I seem to recall that her words were something along the line of 'I'm not a healing zanpakuto stop using me as one'."

Kitty sighed. "Truth of the matter is that she was right… I want to become strong so I can protect my friends… how can I do that if I refuse to face what my zanpakuto can do? That's all there is to it."

A loud cheer was heard from the crowd and everyone turned around to see Igana walking back to the contestant's box, Rikichi nothing more than a slump on the ground.

"Huh I think Igana broke her old record" Yumichika said nonchalantly as Kitty sighed.

"Damn Igana can't she for once try to care about someone else than herself?"

Behind her people started to chuckle. "Of course not, that wouldn't be like her would it" Kitty grumbled, listening in as the sound of steps on wood heralded Igana's return.

Igana came in whistling, dragging her finger over a patch of blood that came from a small cut on her forehead, probably given voluntarily.

"Kin" Kitty mumbled, Kin responding to Kitty's unasked question with a nod.

Kin and Fuji shared one quick look and before Igana had a chance to react Kin and Fuji held her down in a chair.

"OY, WHAT THE HELL?"

Kitty walked up, her hands glowing, as she started healing Igana's cheek. Igana glared at her.

"God damn it Petro I don't need your pansy healing, it's a scratch. As is all the other scars you have on your bloody face" Kitty said with a scowl. "We get it really, you are tough and strong and all that shit, there is no need to keep adorning yourself with battle scars to make a point."

Kitty stepped away, Igana's cheek once again healed, Kin and Fuji letting go of the arms they had been holding.

"Tochigi san?" Kin turned and saw Yumichika who pointed with a thumb outwards.

"We're up." Kin smiled and kissed Kitty on the cheek. "See you soon" she said with a grin.

Kitty smiled. "Try not to ruin his beautiful face too much."

Everyone laughed, except Igana and Yumichika, though Yumichika gave a small smile. As the two disappeared, Kitty noted that Igana stepped up to lean onto the wall next to her.

"So… decided to start acting your part did you?"

Kitty sighed. "Just because I draw some blood you take me for a vicious monster that doesn't care about others?"

"Your words… not mine."

Kitty took a deep breath before she turned to face Igana. "Listen here Igana I am only going to say this once… if you do not sit down and shut your mouth and keep your opinions to yourself I will knock you out the moment Neliel says GO if the two of us end up fighting each other in the tournament. So if you want your damn fight, sit down and shut up."

Igana raised an eyebrow but then smiled brightly and walked over to a chair with a nice view of the match, not saying another word. Kitty sighed but looked out where Kin and Yumichika kept fighting, both with their shikai out.

"Tochigi seems different too" Rannessea said voicing her opinion.

"Different how?"

Satoru had walked up looking out too. "She's more… I don't know, sure of herself maybe." Rannessea shrugged, the others looking out too.

"Yeah I think I see it" Fuji said nodding. "She definitively seems like she is more confident."

Kitty smiled. "We have been training hard lately… besides she has had some amazing moral support which has made her more relaxed and sure of her abilities."

"Anything else you'd like to share?" The voice came from Arano Kei, a longhaired red haired man from the 3rd squad.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd be more afraid of her than of me."

Everyone, including Igana looked over to Kitty at this statement. Rannessea grunted amused.

"Fear… such a useless emotion… glad I don't have it."

Kitty huffed but remained silent, grinning as Kin managed to knock her elbow into Yumi's gut, making him faint. 4th seat Tochigi wins.

A small sigh was heard and Kitty turned to see the large imposing body of Jazar Junichi, the 6th squad's 8th seat.

"Only the two of us left for the first round Yahada, shall we give it our all?"

Yahada looked green, Kitty quickly remembering her first meeting with the blue haired 9th squader from her first match in her first tournament.

"Good luck guys" she said, giving both the men a reassuring smile. Kin came up into the room just as the others started to walk down, sitting down in a chair next to Kitty, accepting the praise of her match. As the others started watching the two men on the field Kitty turned to her girlfriend and spoke in a low whisper.

"You're holding back again."

"So was Yumichika" Kin said simply. "I'll go all out when I feel like my opponent does too."

Kitty smiled. "Yeah I suppose."

Kitty looked up on the board displaying all the contestants. "We're both up to 3000 points already… not bad."

Kin smiled. "Let me guess, you are going for the 4800 mark to fight Soi Fon taicho?"

"As if there was any doubt."

The crowd cheered again and Kitty looked down to see Jazar holding the tip of his blade to Yahada's neck.

"Well that's that I suppose" Kitty said smiling, as Neliel announced the end of round 1. "So… round two here we go?"

"For good or for worse" Hitomi said with a grin.

"And may the best 8th squader win" Rannessea said with a cheeky grin.

Up in the taicho box Renji smiled and took a bunch of Ryo notes from Hisagi who were still sulking over how easily the large 6th squader had defeated his 7th seat.

"Jazar is still frightful as ever" Kyoraku said, all the while clapping his hands in appreciation of the tournament's first round's end as well as its champions.

"What do you feed your shinigami's with Kuchiki taicho?"

"Discipline… nothing more or less. 8th seat Jazar has always been a model shinigami and role model… his victory this match was not a surprise."

Ichigo smiled, looking up to the board showcasing all the contestants.

"Even so… there are a lot of strong players here today… and of them there is now only the 4th that has two shinigami's from their squad left, this will prove to be an interesting match."

Unohana smiled as she watched the board start to spin for round two.

"So Unohana taicho, how do you feel about your subordinate's chances?"

Unohana smiled and turned to Kira who had voiced his option. "I find them very good to be honest; very few things will manage to shake their resolve."

The board stopped and there was an abrupt silence. Unohana turned and looked out, her eyes frowning in concern.

"Oh dear" she muttered.

Up in the competitor's box Igana laughed. High and loud.

"Oh this is just perfect" she said jumping up and down in excitement.

Kitty didn't say a thing, just rose from her chair and walked down the stairs. The board gleamed back at her, showing her own face… as well as the one belonging to Igana.

Once down Kitty walked up to Neliel who wondered what was up with the sudden silence. Igana was still cackling like mad as she stepped up to Kitty, stopping so they ended up face to face.

Neliel tried to delude the tension. "All right, Igana you are a 4th seat, what do you want Petro to…"

"I know what she want" Kitty said simply. "And for once I'll play by her rules… swordsmanship only, right Igana."

"Perfect for me" Igana said with a grin.

Kitty nodded and turned to Neliel. "I'll bet all my points I can beat her. "I

gana's mad grin faltered. Up in the taicho box Ichigo whistled. "Wow… this will not end well will it?"

Yachiru sighed. "That's putting it mildly. Those two have a knack for bringing out the worst of each other."

Nobody said anything… in the crowds there was low whispered discussions about what was going on and how the tension was high.

And down in the field Kitty and Igana took out their zanpakuto's. Neliel looked to them both.

"Ready… set… GO."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

GO.

…

Nothing happened. At the sound of Neliel's go, both Kitty and Igana stood still. Igana scowled. Kitty simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Well Igana? Here I am, sword in hand, are you going to attack me soon? Or are you waiting for me to do something you know I'd rather not do?"

Igana growled. "You said that you'd fight me."

"I did and I will… but I will not be like all the others you have fought against who attacked you first… I'm not going to be another scar on your body."

Igana huffed, but then smiled. "Fine… have it your way."

Igana lunched and Kitty blocked an overhead blow without as much as a flinch. Igana twirled and struck from the right, Kitty barely moving as she blocked once again.

This effect of Igana attacking and Kitty blocked went on for a couple of rounds until Igana came up close with her sword. As Kitty blocked the attack, the two stood face to face.

"WHY WON'T YOU ATTACK?" Igana shouted, trying to push past Kitty's relentless blocking.

"So impatient Igana… since you finally got your fight after nearly 5 decades I thought you'd be more calm and appreciative… but it seems like you want this to end quickly… I wonder why."

"What are you implying?" Igana asked miffed.

"That you don't care about the fighting… you never do. All you have wanted ever since you joined the academy is to die on your own terms."

Igana's face went from enraged to shock and back to enrage again in a second.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Kitty asked amused, sidestepping gently as Igana lunged past her in a berserker rage. As she twirled around Igana's zanpakuto once again met with Kitty's block, Igana looking hurried.

"And what's wrong with wanting to choose how I die? I'm not the only one in the 11th who wishes to die fighting… even Zaraki taicho…"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO YOUR TAICHO."

Kitty's voice grew to a yell and for the first time since the match started she pointed her sword towards Igana.

"It is true that Zaraki taicho only fights strong opponents… but he fights strong opponents to see if he is stronger than them… you go after strong opponents to see if they are strong enough to kill you."

Nobody talked, both in the seats, the taicho box and competitor box everyone was quiet as Kitty and Igana had turned the fight to a shouting and debate match, with occasional sword swings.

Kitty huffed. "You are a disgrace Igana… you don't deserve to wear that shihakusho."

"I'm a discrace? THIS WHOLE BLODDY PLACE IS A DISGRACE AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZED IT."

"Ever since I was born in this dismal place life has been torture. I grew up in death and decay, everywhere I turned people starved, was eaten by hollows or raped in public… heck I'm the result of a rape and because of it my mother abandoned me. You do not get to judge me Petro… not some damn once lived shit who stayed no longer in rukongai than a month before moving onto the academy."

"So I don't get to judge you but you got the right to judge me? I'm in the 4th Igana and despite what you 11th squaders think, we have it rough. If I were to start naming every time I saw someone die before I could do something, every time I had to tell a brother, sister, friend, wife or husband that their loved one's would not return… every time I had to watch as my own subordinates had entered battled and bruised because someone in another squad had beaten them and then told them to suck it up… we'd be standing here until we were as old as soul society itself."

Igana huffed. "A few decades of being in the pansy squad does not mean you get to decide that you have seen the worst the world can offer Petro."

"Is that why you always try to make me kill you? Because you feel that I need to suffer more?"

Igana roared again and started to attack again.

On the sidelines Halibel turned to Grimmjow.

"Should we… do something?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Unless you know of a place to get popcorn I say we just stand and watch, this is better entertainment than watching your fraccion argue over who gets the last piece of food."

Igana stopped her attacking again, her sword once again blocked by Kitty's own.

Kitty glared at her. "So tell me this Igana… since all you want is to die, why not just go to the middle of rukongai, hold out your arms and call for the hollows?"

"And die as a nobody? Die a coward's death? To die without letting the world know how miserable I was… not going to happen."

Up in the taicho box Soi Fon huffed. "Who does she think she is… thinking that she is the only one who has suffered?"

"I'm still confused" Hinamori said. "So Igana wants' to die but she keeps fighting back?"

Yachiru spoke with a sigh. "Well yes and no… she want to die but she want her death to mean something… she is trying to find pleasure in knowing that she made her killer miserable."

"I know the feeling" Rukia said with a sad sigh.

"But Igana has been egging Kitty on to fight her since the start of the academy" Isane said frowning. "Why Kitty?"

Hitsugaya spoke up voicing his opinion. "Petro is strong… has been ever since she joined the academy after what I have heard… always besting Igana in everything they did, all the while smiling and encouraging people around her… something tells me that Igana who was angry at the world decided that Kitty needed to realize how the world we lived in worked from her point of view and tried to goad Kitty into fighting her… I'm guessing that the more she tried and failed the more obsessed she came."

"Why not just corner Kitty in the academy for a fight?" Ichigo asked the question, Soi Fon answering almost before he was finished talking.

"The 2nd squad starts investigating students in the academy the day they are entered. If anyone who comes in is seen to be potentially dangerous for Soul Society they are removed from Society and placed in a location on the 2nd squad known as the maggots nest. So far only one who was placed there has gotten out."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"My father" Nemu said looking down where Igana once again screamed in rage and lunged at Kitty. "Although he was let out… that being said why isn't Igana in the Maggots nest?"

"She's not a danger to Soul Society… only to herself."

Kenpachi huffed. "Darn idiot… when she gets back I'm going to kick some sense into her head."

"As if that's going to help" Yachiru said with a huff. Then she blinked. "Ohh I got an idea. Hey Backwards braids how about a bet."

Unohana blinked but turned to Yachiru. "I'm listening."

"If Igana wins, the 11th squad get's bandana chan for a week… if Igana loses you get her for a month."

Everyone grinned, except Yamamoto whose eyebrows lifted slightly.

Unohana didn't bat an eyelash. "On one condition, the winner gets to decide when that term of trade starts."

"Agreed" Yachiru said, sitting back with a smile. "Think that will help Ken Chan?"

Kenpachi didn't answer, simply leaned forward looking down where Igana had stopped her tirade again.

Kitty sighed. She was getting tired of this.

"Very well Igana I have tried being reasonable, but the fact of the matter is you need some time to calm down… and I need to win this."

Kitty took a tighter grip on her zanpakuto and acted. Feinting to one side Igana automatically held her arm out to block. Kitty went in and managed to stab her sword into Igana's arm, dragging her blade up towards Igana's shoulder.

"Sorry Igana I lied, that's going to be scar."

Igana didn't hear her, she was too busy screaming in pain clutching her arm and dropping her sword.

As Kitty got her zanpakuto out she turned to Neliel. "She can't hold a sword, I win."

Neliel nodded and held up a hand. "PETRO WINS."

As soon as the words were uttered Kitty dropped down and started to do her job, but stopped as a few more people came rushing in. She looked up and saw Unohana, Isane and Kenpachi.

She turned to them and bowed. "I didn't cut any arteries but most of her arm muscle has gone to hell… she won't be able to hold a sword for 3 months."

Kenpachi huffed but smiled. "Serves her right. Now go back up pansy your friends are waiting for your boasting."

Knowing that this was the best thank you Kitty could get from Zaraki she turned and rushed back up to the others.

There was no applause waiting for her, only looks varying from shock to approving. Kin rushed up and quickly enveloped Kitty in a hug.

Kitty accepted it, and cried hard bitter tears into Kin's shoulders as the board once more started to select a new pair. As the board finished up Hitomi sighed.

"Satoru we're up… you guys take good care of her."

Hitomi patted Kitty on the head as she walked by, Satoru giving a small sympathetic smile as the two walked down.

"Feel any better?" Fuji asked as Kitty let go of Kin's hug to dry her tears.

"Yeah… damn that Igana she makes me so mad."

"The feeling is mutual after what we heard" Rannessea said with a sigh. "Igana is nothing but a hypocrite Fuji said firmly."

"Hypocrite how?" Tanaka asked with a frown.

"She thinks that the world is crap so she wants to die right? But she wants to choose a good shinigami to kill her to justify that what she does is right and by an extension make the one who was forced to kill her see that the world isn't as nice as he or she thinks that it is… she is a hypocrite in the way that she refuses to see what we are seeing. She is so dead set to showing her opinion that she doesn't for a second consider that the world is a good place even with its faults."

"No matter now" Kitty said with a sigh. "She's on paperwork duty for the next 3 months, I saw to that. Hopefully Zaraki taicho will deal with her by then."

Kitty looked around, seeing what was left of the competition. Fuji and Tanaka from the 2nd she knew well enough.

Arano Kei stood watching the fight. The man had been fighting in the tournament a few times before, and Kitty had been one of the 4th squaders who had helped him after his run in with a nasty hollow that had given him a wide scar on his left cheek, the only thing that marred his otherwise kind face.

Kitty smiled as Kin gave her an encouraging smile, seeing that she was over the worst of the fight against Igana. Turning around Kitty saw Erazi Chieko, the only one left from the 5th squad. The girl was kind, if not a tad naive, but very few could hold a candle against her in kido. Kitty had to raise her neck a tad further than she liked to look up at the imposing stature of Jazar Junichi.

The broad shouldered man was almost as serious as his taicho, if not a tad more loyal. His hair was white with spikes, the ends being a dull shade of silver. From his right ear down to his neck fell a long thick braid. The man was strong, and durable enough to make up for his lack of mobility.

Standing a little away from the rest was Darrah Maiko from the 13th talking with Hakaru Hitoshi from the 1st. Maiko was an artistic soul, and many often thought she looked like she was dancing whenever she got involved with a battle.

Kitty who had a few times fought Maiko agreed fully, but also knew that behind her innocent and charming looks Maiko was dangerously cunning, exploiting every opening she got.

Hakaru was nothing Kitty didn't see in every other 1st squader, a pencil pusher who got out to do real work a tad less than he should, but who could surprise one every once in a while.

A cheer was heard and Kitty looked down to see Hitomi already sealing her shikai tonfa's back into her regular zanpakuto as she once again had won her match.

"Jatsu san is getting stronger for each year" Fuji commented with an eager grin on her face.

Rannessea nodded in agreement. "Yes she has… fighting her would be interesting I think."

"Survive the next round and you may have the chance" Kitty said with a smile. Rannessea looked out at the familiar sound of a new match up.

"Well then… I guess we shall see."

Kitty looked out. The new match was about to begin, featuring Rannessea and the giant Jazar Junichi from the 6th.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Up in the taicho box a few people turned as Unohana and Kenpachi came back to take their seats.

"How's Igana?" Nemu asked.

"Her arm will heal" Unohana said sitting down. "Zaraki taicho used most of the time after she woke up to tell her that she's on paperwork duty for a while and until I said so she was not to hold a zanpakuto."

"She didn't look to happy" Kenpachi grumbled. "But it serves her right, now what have we missed?"

"Hitomi beat Satoru" Hisagi said. "Now it's Amazhagji and Jazar's turn to duke it out."

Kenpachi looked down. Rannessea was firing blast after blast of fireballs from her zanpakuto towards Junichi who barely managed to duck and avoid it.

"That's your problem Jazar, you are an easy target to hit."

Junichi grunted but swung his zanpakuto forcing Rannessea back to avoid getting hit. "Don't underestimate me Amazhagji, big does not necessary mean stupid."

Jazar held out his zanpakuto. "Blow, Dabburu Edji no hoshi."

Jazar's zanpakuto expanded. Soon he held a large double edged axe in his hand. It was a rich blue in color, with the exception of the edges wich where a deep steel grey. On the middle of both axes was a myriad of triangles shaped like stars. Jazar smiled.

"Come on then Amazhagji hit me if you can."

Rannessea grinned. "You asked for it."

She went into a run, rushing up to the larger man and jumped. In mid leap Jazar drew his axe. While he swung it, the star shaped holes made a very small tornado that headed straight for Rannessea who had no way of dodging.

At the sidelines Grimmjow had just enough time to think that that was a really cool trick… before he realized that Rannessea was flying towards him. Before he had any time to do anything Rannessea crashed with him and the two crashed and rolled a few times before stopping.

As the smoke cleared Grimmjow opened his eyes… just to see that he lay on top of Rannessea and had in the tumbling managed to intertwine with each other so he were grabbing her boob and had managed to straddle her thigh. As Rannessea opened her eyes too her eyes went wide and her face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?"

Grimmjow tried his best to get off her as Halibel's fraccion started to laugh. The laugh started a domino effect and suddenly everyone was laughing. Up in the taicho box Ichigo was already in stitches and Kyoraku hid a smile under his hat.

"Oh dear… Poor Rannessea san is not happy now I should think."

"HAHAHAHA Grimmjow HAHA crashing… oh my god it hurts."

"Calling it now" Soi Fon said with a chuckle ignoring Ichigo completely. "Kitty will pursue this in less than a week."

Down in the stadium Rannessea had managed to get up, not sparing a second look at Grimmjow who looked everywhere else than her, trying to look as cool and nonchalant as usual, failing miserably.

Rannessea gently reminded herself that she had promised to not use kido as she advanced on Jazar.

"H-h-h-hey Rannessea I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose, I swear."

Rannessea didn't answer but went into a shunpoo, and suddenly stood inches away from Junichi. "Forfeit now or else."

"Or else what?" Junichi asked, trying not to scream at the look Rannessea gave him. His answer was quickly answered as he felt Rannessea's sword… it was dangerously close to making him an eunuch.

"I yield" he called to Neliel who stood closest, the woman holding up a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Ama pft... sorry, Amazhagji wins."

Rannessea growled but turned to walk up to the others, her cheeks still flaming. The moment she came up she scowled.

"Not a single word… from any of you… and that goes double for Petro."

Kitty simply grinned, not even trying to hide the fact that she had been laughing hard the last couple of minutes, as Rannessea sat down to look out, her eyes just for a small second glancing down to the blue haired arrancar who were harassed by Halibel's fraccion poking his red face. The board spun again and stopped at Kin and Maiko's faces.

Kin smiled. "All right Maiko, let's have some fun shall we?"

Maiko grinned. "More fun than Rannessea? I say that's a tall order."

Kin laughed as Rannessea sent Maiko a scowl that could rival Soi Fon taicho's, before the two women rushed off to their fight.

…

"Damnit Maiko would you stop dancing around already?"

Kin scowled at the woman in front of her who once again stepped and twirled away from her blade.

"No I think not, I prefer to dance, it makes my opponents restless."

Kin took a few deep breaths. "Maybe so… but you need more than that to win over me."

"True… maybe I should stop holding back."

Kin jumped away as Maiko grinned, holding out her zanpakuto. "Twirl Yoso Senshi."

Maiko suddenly held a chakram in her hands, the small ring like object parted up in 3 parts, one yellow, one blue and one red.

"Let's see if I can't make you dance a little" she said and threw the ring. As it was hurtling towards Kin it flared up sending sparks of lightning, ice and flames her way.

Kin dodged in the best way she could, winching a little as one single fireball grazed her shoulder.

"Who's the one dancing now Tochigi?" Maiko asked sweetly, her dark emerald eyes glinting as the chakram turned and swushed back to her hand.

The moment the ring was in Maiko's hand Kin lunged and managed to land a hit with her shikai on the top of Maiko's head. Maiko's eyes went wide before she fell backwards, ending up on the ground.

Kin turned to Neliel, all the while leaning forward on her zanpakuto. "She can't move."

Neliel nodded. "Tochigi wins" she called, Kin laying her sword on top of Maiko's head undoing the paralysis.

Maiko groaned as she sat up. "Dang Tochigi you always get lucky."

Kin smiled. "Maybe luck has nothing to do with it."

Kin smiled and walked back up to the others, sitting down next to Kitty who immediately started healing her shoulder.

"Had fun?" Kitty asked.

"Sort of, Maiko fights a lot like you, I knew what to expect."

"So how far are you from reaching your point goal?"

Kin smiled. "Already there."

"Well then… how about we in the next round start putting on a little show?"

Kin smiled. "Sounds fun, I'm in."

And as Fuji and Arano Kei walked down for their fight, Kitty and Kin smiled a knowing smile, making Rannessea who watched from the sidelines wondering what the two 4th squaders were up to.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"All right, new round" Kitty cheered as she looked out to Neliel showing the images of the group. "Let this round be awesome and entertaining."

Fuji grinned. "You that eager to have me kick your butt Kitty?"

"Please, when did you ever kick my butt?" Kitty's grin faltered as the board stopped spinning, landing on two familiar faces. "Uh Oh… hey Fuji, I'm sorry we wont be able to duke it out this time."

Fuji looked out and saw both her own face as well as Kin's. "You serious? You think your girl has a chance beating me?"

"I know so" Kitty said turning to Kin. "Let her have it honey."

"I fully intend to" Kin said kissing Kitty and walking down the stairs.

Rannessea lifted an eyebrow. "You really think Tochigi can beat Fuji?"

Kitty smiled. "Tell you what Rannessea, if Fuji manages to win this fight I'll do all your paperwork for a month."

Rannessea lifted her other eyebrow. "And should Tochigi win?"

"I get to tease you about Grimmjow as much as I want for the next week without you getting to say anything about it."

"Don't do it" Tanaka said wisely. "I know those two, they are both up to something, I don't know what it is but I don't like it."

Everyone turned around as a shocked gasp was heard down on the field.

Neliel's voice rang out unsure about what to do with the situation. "Tochigi Kin will not force 3rd seat Fuji to hold back."

Tanaka blinked. "Then again they both have a tendency to lunge ahead without thinking."

Up in the taicho box Soi Fon frowned. "What in the world is going on?"

Unohana didn't answer. She had a pretty good idea, and also knew better than to voice her opinion.

Ichigo frowned. "Something tells me that Tochigi has something up her sleeve… for now I say we simply watch."

…

Fuji could not fathom what was going on.

Even with her going in strong Kin managed to dodge everything she threw at her. Fuji had tried her regular hakuda which had resulted in Kin releasing her shikai, forcing Fuji to step back to avoid paralysis.

She had tried hurtling blasts of kidou at Kin with different variations of fail and success, and lastly she had released her shikai. Twirling her blades Fuji grunted as her attack was met with another block.

"Why won't you fall?" She grumbled.

Kin smiled, but was sweating heavily too. "I've been training hard Fuji, you can't defeat me."

Fuji huffed. "I beg to differ… I can take anything you throw at me."

Kin's grin turned downright malicious. "Is that so? Then how about we test out that theory?"

Kin twirled to the side and out off Fuji's range and lifted her zanpakuto to the sky. Fuji had just enough time to wonder what Kin was up to as Kin spoke.

"Bankai."

Smoke twirled around Kin, enveloping her completely out of sight from anyone else. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Kin stood before everyone watching.

Over her torso was a deep golden chest armor. On the back of said armor was a pair of huge golden dragon wings with rich purple leather in between the joints.

Over her arms and feet were protective guards in golden with deep blood red spikes.

Around her waist was a belt, the buckle shaped like a 6 pointed star, and from the belt hang a long golden tail, with red spikes going down all the way to the spiky tip.

And over Kin's head was the final touch. A helmet in the shape of a dragon skull, covering most of Kin's face from the nose, going over her eyes and down the neck.

"Joutei no joukuu Denkodoragon."

Nobody said anything.

Up in the contestant box Rannessea was stuttering. "Buh, ho, wha… when?"

Up in the taicho box many of the taicho's had risen to their feet, and those who hadn't looked shell shocked.

Only Yamamoto and Unohana looked calm, although Yamamoto had opened his eyes to look down.

Kyoraku turned to Hitsugaya. "I am getting this strange feeling of déjà vu, don't you too Hitsugaya taicho?"

Hitsugaya couldn't answer, he was too busy trying to speak. But before he could calm down the sky rumbled.

Overhead the sky darkened and lighting started roaring over the sky.

"It seems like Tochigi san too can't control her reiatsu very well when using bankai" Ukitake said with a smile.

"This is uncanny" Matsumoto said in awe. "This is almost like when I saw taicho unleashing his bankai the first time."

Hitsugaya found his voice again. "Unohana taicho… I know I ask a lot but if possible I want to help Tochigi san with her bankai training."

"I don't see why not" Unohana taicho said with a smile. "That way I know that she has someone there in the chance that something happens during training."

"Wait a second" Soi Fon said, more to herself than anyone else. "Unohana taicho… if Tochigi knows bankai… what about Petro?"

There was silence in the box until Kenpachi whistled. "Oboy, this tournament suddenly got a hell of a lot more real."

Down in the yard Kin smiled and raised her zanpakuto to the sky.

"You said you could take anything I threw at you Fuji… I hope for your sake you are right."

A huge flash of lightning hit Kin's zanpakuto and spread all over her armor. Fuji knew enough of science to know that hitting any armor part would end with her getting a few dozen volts into her body. But before she could do anything Kin's dragon wings started fluttering and soon she was hovering off the ground.

Before Fuji had the chance to do anything Kin went into a dive and hit her straight in the gut. As Fuji fainted Kin turned to Halibel who was closest.

The blonde arrancar did nothing more than to nod to Neliel who raised a hand in shock.

"Tochigi wins."

Kin took Fuji in her arms and flew up to the taicho box.

"Here you go Unohana taicho, I don't know how to control this thing yet. My apologies Soi Fon taicho, but Fuji said she could take whatever I threw at her."

Soi Fon sighed. "In Fuji's defense I don't think bankai was something she thought you would have. Now go back to your friends Tochigi… and well played."

Kin smiled. "Not to worry taicho, something tells me Kitty will impress you more."

And with that Kin did a midair somersault and flew back to the contestants box, releasing her bankai as she flew in the window.

Tanaka looked worried, Hitomi was looking curiously at Kitty, Erazi was gaping and Rannessea was still stuttering.

"Wha… ho… when in Yamamoto's name?"

Kitty smiled up at her, although she looked pale.

"Nice thunderstorm" she managed weakly.

"Sorry" Kin said, sitting down on Kitty's lap. "You know I can't control it."

Hitomi finally spoke. "Kitty do you know bankai too?"

"Maybe… maybe not… what's it to you?"

Kitty looked up. "Huh look at that… We're up Erazi, let's give them a show."

Erazi gulped, her large blue eyes widening slightly. As Kitty started to walk down Erazi turned to Tanaka.

"Do you think Kurosaki taicho will hate me for yielding before we start the match?"

"Oh grow a pair" Rannessea said with a huff. "Just tell Kitty no swordsmanship and you will be fine."

Erazi looked better as she walked down after Kitty, Kin turning to Rannessea.

"Ofcourse, when she doesn't use her zanpakuto she still has her hakuda."

Rannessea sighed.

"Yeah I suppose… so how long have you been able to use bankai?"

…

Erazi Chieko did not look at herself as a weak shinigami. As a matter of fact she was proud of herself for being a 10th seat and managing to get so far as she had. But as the match against Kitty started Chieko trembled.

Kitty was fast. She was strong and most of all, she had the experience. So it was not such a big surprise that Kitty at the moment she called out her shikai form of Asobigokoro no Geitou lunged forward with a kick that made Chieko fly for a few seconds.

It was no less of a surprise that Kitty used shunpoo to land behind her, grabbing her as she came flying, crashing her into the ground.

As the world turned dark Chieko could do no more than to sigh and hope that Kurosaki taicho wouldn't be too hard on her when she woke up.

Neliel sighed. "Petro wins."

"By a landslide" Kitty said as she walked past the green haired arrancar. "Keep it up Petro; let's see how long it lasts."

"Probably not long" Kitty thought to herself. Getting up to the others she sat down. 3 people had not fought this turn; whoever was not called up got a free pass to the final 4.

However, since only she and Kin were from the same squad they would automatically fight the next round.

It did not matter how good the shinigami was, a finale where the winning squad was already decided was no fun. The board started rolling again, and landed on Hitomi and Rannessea.

Tanaka sighed. "Thank you god."

"3 of the final four decided" Kin said smiling. "Good luck you two."

"Luck has nothing to do with it" Rannessea said with a grin.

Hitomi simply winked at Kitty and called out. "Careful there Rannessea, there might be an arrancar you can fall over down there."

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD."

Kitty grinned. "Ah those two, they care so much for each other."

Tanaka sighed and sat down. "Well… any predictions?"

"Rannessea will win" Kitty said simply. "And Kin will win over me, but that much I already knew."

Tanaka looked at Kitty. "You know bankai too don't you?"

"Of course I do" Kitty said as if it was a stupid question. "But even if I use it…"

Kin smiled. "I have always had a way to beat Kitty. You remember that time at the academy when that thunderstorm came?"

Yukiko snorted. "Still afraid of the lighting are you Kitty?"

Kitty huffed. "Yeah yeah, laugh away, I'll still kick your ass."

A cheer was heard and Yukiko looked down to see Rannessea holding a sword to Hitomi's throat. "Of course Rannessea calls dibs."

Tanaka didn't say anything, simply rose with Kin and Kitty as the three walked down to meet Rannessea. The final four was ready for the semi finals.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Fuji grunted as she woke up. "What happened?" She groaned, trying blearily to open her eyes.

"Tochigi hit you with her bankai."

Fuji managed to get her eyes open, realizing that she was in Soi Fon taicho's arms, with Unohana taicho's hand over her head. Fuji blushed.

"Um… you can let me down now taicho." Soi Fon huffed as Fuji stood on her own two feet, looking down at the stadium below her.

"Wow… I have been out for some time haven't I?" She asked, seeing, Kitty, Kin, Tanaka and Rannessea down at the stadium, getting the usual information of relaxing before the semi finals started.

"You got hit with a bankai blast… honestly I'm surprised you are already up" Hitsugaya said voicing his opinion.

"Well she should take it easy for now" Unohana said, smiling at Fuji. Soi Fon frowned at her, Fuji blinking confused. "Taicho?"

Soi Fon took a deep breath, as if she was going to regret saying what she intended. "Omaeda?" "Yes taicho." "Beat it." "What?" "You heard me… your presence annoy me and you aren't even paying attention to the fights. If you aren't going to pay attention you can might as well head back to the squad and get in some serious training."

"Buh-buh-but taicho."

"THAT WAS AN ORDER OMAEDA."

Omaeda didn't need more encouragement, but rose from his seat and ran out the door. Soi Fon's steel grey eyes turned out to the field again. "Fuji… you still look pale, why don't you sit down?"

Fuji sat without opening her mouth, but smiled knowing that Soi Fon cared enough for her to not let her out of Unohana's sight until the tournament was finished. A few seats down a few others sniggered, but nobody was stupid enough to comment on Soi Fon's actions. Even Yamamoto ignored the unorthodox order of letting someone below fuku taicho stay in the lounge.

"Hey look they are starting again" Kira said. "And what a show this will be" Ichigo said as Kitty and Kin walked out to the middle of the stadium, the crowds cheering going to the volume of deafness.

Soi Fon smiled. "Petro will walk away the victor of this."

"I'll take that bet."

Almost every head turned to Unohana who smiled at Soi Fon.

"Excuse me? You think your 4th seat will win over your 3rd seat?"

"Yes… now how about that bet?"

"All right… what do you have in mind?"

"If you win… I'll make sure Kitty forgets all about those magazines of yours that she found."

Soi Fon blushed and sputtered, making most of the others raise an eyebrow wondering what they talked about.

"And if I win… and Kitty loses her match against Kin… well it's a bit complicated."

"Complicated how?"

Unohana smiled. "For now Soi Fon taicho, all you need to know is that if I win our bet, you will go to Kitty, tell her I sent you and tell her this… An image is not the same as the real thing."

Soi Fon was so confused at this request that she did not notice that Nanao, Isane, Fuji and Kiyone blushed a deep red, Nemu grinned and lifted an eyebrow in amusement and Matsumoto started choking on the sake bottle she had raised to her lips.

Neither did she notice that all the other girls in the lounge, including Fuji, now stared intently at the two. "Furthermore" Unohana said with the same smile. "After telling her this you will do what she asks you to do, no backing out."

Soi Fon frowned. "What exactly are you planning Unohana taicho?"

"Nothing I'm certain Kitty wouldn't coerce you into doing sooner or later anyways" Unohana said with a smile. "Besides… it's not like Kitty will lose… is there?"

Soi Fon looked from Unohana down to the field where Kitty and Kin were getting ready to start. "Deal" Soi Fon said, reaching over to shake Unohana's hand.

Down the lane Matsumoto grinned and turned to Nanao. "I don't know about you… but now I really hope that Kitty loses this match."

Nanao blushed, but could do nothing more than to nod her head in agreement.

…

Neliel sighed as she looked at Kitty and Kin. "All right girls you two should know the formula by now. We can't risk both you two winning separate matches and going to the finals making it lukewarm because you are in the same squad. So let's keep this good shall we?"

"Always Neliel" Kitty said smiling.

Neliel smiled. "Very well, Kin how do you want to even the odds?"

Kin smiled. "Kitty and I spar with a basic rule… whatever she uses I can use on her… we will stick to that rule even here."

Neliel nodded. "As you wish… now get to your places, let's give the crowds what they want shall we?"

Kitty and Kin nodded walking up to the center of the stadium. "Hey Kitty."

Kitty turned to Kin, who grinned and reached in for a kiss, making the crowd cheer even louder. As she pulled back Kin smiled. "Good luck."

Kitty, who still tasted the flavors that was Kin, trying to not grin stupidly frowned at her. "That was low."

Kin simply smiled and drew Denkodoragon, Kitty drawing Toratsune. Neliel smiled turning to the stadium. "The first match of the semi finals is about to start, featuring the 4th squad's 3rd and 4th seat, Petro Kitty and Tochigi Kin. They have agreed to fight by a simple rule. What one use, the other can use."

Neliel smiled and looked to Kitty. "Get ready."

Kitty crouched to give Kin a smaller target, as Neliel turned to Kin.

"Set."

Kin gripped her zanpakuto a tad tighter, everyone feeling the tension in the air. "GO."

Kin leaped forward as Kitty jumped back, the two not missing a beat as they started fighting with their sealed zanpakutos.

Everyone cheered on at the display for it was clear that even without releasing their zanpakuto's Kitty and Kin was doing their best to not yield and did everything right. However Kitty decided that fighting with sealed weapons was not her forte and called out Toratsune's shikai, Kin right behind her unleashing Denkodoragon.

Kin smiled. "Bad idea Kitty, you know what happens next right?" Kitty yelped and went into a shunpoo as Kin started pelting the ground with small thunderbolts, Kitty avoiding them all and at the same time tried to convince herself that the blasted things weren't going to kill her the moment they got near her.

Time to go on the offensive she thought, jumping forward into a basic hakuda kick. Kitty managed to land the kick, but as Kin was forced back, she managed to grace Kitty's leg. Kitty cursed silently as she felt her leg go heavy, barely managing to jump away as the paralysis struck into the leg with full force.

Kitty sighed as she looked at Kin. Kin grinned, knowing she had won. "Very well" Kitty said smiling. "Might as well go out with a bang."

She held her hands over her chest, the right almost at her neck, held downwards, her left hand at her bellybutton held up, looking as if she held a ball in her hands. She smiled at Kin who lifted her own sword to the heavens.

"Bankai" they shouted simultaneously.

Kin rose from the dust in Joutei no joukuu Denkodoragon's form, looking down at the ground where the crowd heard a loud roar. As the cloud of dust calmed down, a huge tiger stood in the stadium.

It's fur was naval blue, lined with sky blue stripes, the tail was identical, only that the stripes where always moving like waves in the sea. The paws were almost turquoise in color and the tiger had spiky teal hair. And sitting at the tiger's neck was Kitty, being so small on the huge tiger that her leg's reached only down to the ruffles at the tiger's cheeks.

Kitty smiled. "Umi no Ojou Toratsune."

Up in the taicho box Nemu whistled. "Now that is impressive."

Kitty turned to Kin and with a small tug on Toratsune's hair, the tiger turned around to face Kin head on. As the tiger placed her paw to the ground a small mountain rose a little up from where they stood.

Kitty took aim at where her girlfriend hovered in the air. She then took a deep breath.

"50 per cent power, 10 rally, grade 0."

The tiger growled, took a deep breath and then started spewing water from it's mouth, in quick succession. Kin dived and swung around the bullets fired her way, counting through the bullets, waiting for the tenth to fly past her. As it did Kitty sung Toratsune out and made the tiger duck away from Kin's dive.

"40, 0, -50."

Kin flew past, as Umi no Ojou Toratsune now spewed one long string of water, close on Kin's tail. A few people gasped in surprise as the water hit the walls and turned into solid ice.

Kin grinned and did a loop. "Missed me" she called, raising her sword to the sky, pelting the ground with small thunderbolts.

Kitty moved Toratsune around and raced after Kin who was flying to the middle of the field. Kin turned around, there was a white flash… and then Kitty was on the ground.

She looked up to see Kin, holding her sword at your throat. "I flinched didn't I?" Kitty asked.

"Yep" Kin said smiling. "You always do."

Kin turned to Neliel who smiled. "Tochigi win's the match."

Kin lowered her zanpakuto, sealing her bankai once more, helping Kitty up.

Neliel turned to Kitty. "Don't go anywhere Petro, you still have to fight a match to see who win's third place."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Kitty said, as she and Kin walked back to the competitors' box. As they got to the stairs, Tanaka and Rannessea came walking out.

"Good match you two" Rannessea said grinning at them. "Thanks" Kitty said smiling, winking gently at Tsukiko. "Good luck to you two."

Up in the taicho box most of the women were looking at the corner of their eyes at Soi Fon who sighed.

"Dang it, I forgot… Petro don't do well with thunder."

"No she doesn't" Unohana said with a smile.

"Well there are three fights left before we get any chance to fight, if anyone actually want to fight us" Ichigo said yawning.

"4 fights actually" Hitsugaya said smiling down at the ground where Halibel stood together with her subordinates. "Halibel and Neliel were promised a spar before the finals."

"Happy about that are you?" Matsumoto asked with a knowing grin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hitsugaya asked grumpy as Rannessea and Tanaka readied themselves for the fight ahead.

"Just saying that you have been going to her place at the second a lot these past weeks" Matsumoto said with a knowing grin. "You are getting quite close if I do say so."

"Let it go Matsumoto that's none of your business" Hitsugaya growled.

Down the lane Yachiru giggled. "Yeah, it's Kitty's business to know who fancy who."

This made a few of the others laugh, with only a few not looking amused. Soi Fon was one of them, but that had more to do with the fact that Rannessea was kicking Tanaka's butt all over the stadium.

Kyoraku smiled. "Well Unohana senpai, seems like it's our representatives left."

Soi Fon grunted as Rannessea delivered the final blow, giving Tanaka an uppercut that made the woman faint.

"Seems like it" Unohana taicho said with a smile.

Down in the stadium Kitty and Kin joined Rannessea, and helped up Tanaka who had woken with a small grunt of 'look at all the pretty stars'.

Kitty giggled. "Snap out of it Yukiko, I can't kick your ass if you are down for the count can I?"

The girls sniggered, Yukiko managing to wake up enough to scowl at the blonde menace beside her. Neliel smiled at them.

"Well done ladies, only two more fights to go… however we are giving you some time to relax… as well as enjoy a small exhibition match."

Everyone looked at each other curiously, Neliel turning to the audience. "Thank you for your patience everybody. Now first and foremost I think we all can agree on one fact… everyone today have done splendidly. Now however I would like to take some time to express my thanks to the taicho's of soul society."

Neliel turned to the taicho box and bowed gently. "Once upon a time we were enemies, fought each other and killed each other… I am happy this is no longer the case. I am also very grateful for how much you value us."

Neliel turned to Halibel, who silently walked up to stand by Neliel's side. "You took care of one of our own, knowing that she could be a danger if she lived. You could have killed her, as losers of the war it would have been next to nothing we could have done about it, but you kept her alive… and for that I am grateful."

Neliel smiled and turned to the crowd with a huge grin. "For quite some time we arrancars have come to be judges at this event, to make sure everyone is treated equally. Halibel here has been gone for some time and as fellow former espada's… well we'd like to see who the stronger one is. So here is my question for you… would you like to see how an arrancar fights?"

The cheer made Neliel giggle and Halibel blush.

"All right then" Neliel said smiling, taking off her cape, giving it to Grimmjow who walked up to her with her zanpakuto. "We need a judge" Neliel said, turning to the taicho box.

Without so much as a raised eyebrow Byakuya rose from his seat. He turned to the others. "Any objections?"

"That you can without bias rule this fight, no objections here" Ichigo said, Rukia smiling. "Have fun Nii sama."

Byakuya simply huffed, going into a shunpoo, landing next to the two arrancar women. "How nice of you to join us Kuchiki taicho" Neliel said with a smile.

Byakuya simply lifted an eyebrow. "There are wards all around the arena, no need to hold anything back, but try not to kill each other."

"Those rules sounds simple enough" Halibel said, dragging Tiburon out from it's sheath.

Neliel smiled and did the same with Gamuza. "Good luck Halibel."

"You too Neliel."

The two arrancar beauties shook hands and stood face to face with their zanpakuto's drawn. Not a word was spoken in the stadium, everyone looking forward to what was about to happen. Up in the contenders box the four girls was joined by Grimmjow, Apace, Mila Rose and Sun Sun.

"View is better from here" Grimmjow muttered at the flustered and shocked look Rannessea gave him as he sat down next to them.

"That wasn't the problem" Rannessea grumbled, smacking Kitty over the head as the blonde sniggered.

Down in the stadium Byakuya looked to each side. "Ready… set… go."

The two arrancars jumped forward, their swords meeting with a clash. As soon as they had struck each other they went into a sonido appearing another place swinging their sword around once more.

"Wow look at them go" Kitty said grinning.

"Who do you think will win?" Tanaka pondered, watching the two arrancars down below.

"Hard to say" Rannessea said. "Neliel was the 3rd espada before Halibel, but Halibel has been out of commission for quite some time while Neliel got stronger."

Grimmjow grunted in agreement. "Halibel might win, as long as she doesn… uh oh."

Everyone looked down to see Halibel opening her mouth, a large yellow ball forming in front of her. "Is that a Cero?" Kin asked.

"Yes, and Halibel is in trouble" Grimmjow said.

"Trouble how? She's the one who is making the thing" Kitty said confused.

"Just watch" Grimmjow said with a sigh. Halibel let her Cero fly, Neliel not doing much more than to open her mouth.

Everyone looked on astounded as Neliel took a deep breath and swallowed the Cero whole. She then took a deep breath and with a large ferocious roar she sent the cero back with twice the force.

"HOLY SHIT" Kitty said with a yelp, as Halibel just barely managed to avoid the blast.

Down in the stadium Halibel gaped at the size of the Cero.

Neliel giggled. "You want to send another Cero my way? Feel free to try, it tasted delicious and I haven't used my Cero double for quite some time."

Halibel turned to Neliel and huffed. "Seems like I can't afford holding back" she said, holding out her sword, blade downwards.

Neliel understanding, held out her sword sideways, laying her left hand over the blade. "Declare, Gamuza."

Halibel followed suit. "Destroy, Tiburon."

Kin whistled impressed as a cone of water spun around Halibel, obscuring her from view, while a large puff of smoke hid away Neliel. Then as soon as it had started the cone and the smoke disappeared, revealing the women's true forms.

Tanaka gaped. "Wow… I am almost jealous now, that is really impressive."

Kitty grinned. "Aww look, Neliel looks like a centaur… only with a goat's body… that is so adorable."

"And Halibel is hot" Kin said simply, looking up at the blonde who was suddenly wearing a lot less than she did moments before. The two arrancars looked at each other as Neliel rose to her hind legs, bringing up her lance.

"Lanzardo Verde" she declared, throwing her lance at Halibel who was just a second to slow to dodge.

Everyone winched as Halibel was sent flying, crashing into the wall opposite Neliel.

"I do not care how well you regenerate or how hard your skin is, that has got to hurt" Grimmjow said, Halibel's fraccion nodding in agreement.

Halibel grunted as she came stumbling out from the smoke that had appeared as her body crashed into the wall. Raising her weapon she aimed it at Neliel.

"La Gota" she muttered, shooting forth a myriad of water bullets, Kitty leaning forward to get a better view.

"Nice moves" she said smiling. "However I don't think she can keep up the pace."

True enough Halibel was struggling. No sooner had she fired another shot than Neliel hurried off in a Sonido, getting closer and closer.

Suddenly Halibel stood face to face with the green haired woman, who held a closed fist right in front of her face.

Halibel flinched, but the blow never came. Looking at Neliel the green woman smiled. "So Halibel… do I win?"

Halibel sighed but nodded, deactivating her resurrection shaking Neliel's hand as the crowd went nuts.

Byakuya simply sighed and rushed back to his seat, not even bothering to give the pointless announcement that Neliel had won. As Neliel deactivated her own resurrection and gave her sword to Grimmjow who had returned with her cape, she smiled at the crowd.

"You guys enjoy that?"

Everyone cheered, making the Hueco Mundo Queen smile.

"Thank you, I had fun too… probably a tad more fun than Halibel though. However this is not about us… so let's get this done shall we? Can 3rd seat Petro and 4th seat Tanaka come down to fight for the bronze medal?"

Kitty looked at Yukiko. "You heard the woman Tanaka, good luck out there."

"Thanks" Tanaka muttered, having a feeling of independent doom as she rushed after Kitty to fight it out.


End file.
